Die Rolle von Remise
by Shadow-and-Silver
Summary: Durch einen üblen Komplett landet Harry in Askaban... verraten von seinen Freunden, im Stich gelassen von Dumbledore. Voldemort greift das Gefängnis an ... wird Harry entkommen? Wenn ja wie... und wohin? Was wäre, wenn es noch andere Dimensionen gäbe
1. Unschuldig in Askaban

**Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört uns, außer dem Plot und den von uns entwickelten Charakteren. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Wir wollen damit kein Geld machen. Diese Geschichte haben wir nur aus lauter Spaß an der Freude geschrieben und sie dient ausschließlich dazu (hoffentlich) zahlreichen Harry Potter-Fans das Warten auf das nächste Buch zu verkürzen. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Harry Potter und die Rolle von Remise**

**Kapitel 1 – Unschuldig in Askaban**

_Written by Shadow( alias Agranta) und Silver (alias Heiko 2003)_

Der Gerichtssaal im Ministerium für Zauberei war voller Zauberer und Hexen. Sie alle waren da, um den Prozess des Jahrhunderts mitzuerleben. Ihre Gesichter spiegelten verschiedene Gefühlslagen wieder. Zum einen war da Neugier, aber auch Hass, Enttäuschung und Abscheu.

In der Mitte des Raumes, stand ein einzelner, hölzerner Stuhl, mit schweren, magischen Eisenketten, der für den Angeklagten bereit stand. Die Eisenketten wurden nur für die gefährlichsten Zauberer heraufbeschworen. Sie wurden dem Angeklagten um Hand- und Fußgelenke gelegt und durch einen uralten Zauber, unterdrückten sie die Magie des Angeklagten, so dass dieser sich nicht befreien konnte, egal wie mächtig dieser war.

Die Anspannung im Gerichtssaal stieg. Der Richtervorstand, Zauberergamot und der Zauberei- Minister Fudge waren schon anwesend, nur der Angeklagte fehlte noch.

Auf einmal durchzog eine eisige Kälte den Raum, als die Tür aufging und zwei Dementoren den Raum betraten. In der Mitte hing eine schlaffe Gestalt, die nur noch durch die Klauen der seelenraubenden Kreaturen gehalten wurde. Die Dementoren schleiften den jungen Mann in die Mitte des Raumes und ließen ihn achtlos auf den Stuhl fallen. Nach dem die Dementoren ihre Last abgeladen hatten, verschwanden sie aus dem Gerichtssaal, die eisige Kälte mit ihnen.

Die verzauberten Ketten legten sich sofort, um die Handgelenke und Fußknöchel, sobald der junge Mann auf dem Stuhl geplumpst war. Die Arme lagen schlaff auf der Armlehne. Der Kopf hing nach vorne über. Die wirren, schwarzen Haare fielen ihm nun ins Gesicht. Seine Kleidung war verschmutzt und zerrissen. Eine Robe besaß er schon lange nicht mehr.

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, so stark, dass die Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf. Die smaragdgrünen Augen, die einst nur so vor Lebensenergie gestrotzt hatten, wirkten nun trüb und leer. Die Wirkung der Dementoren auf den Jugendlichen war noch nicht ganz verflogen und sein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert. Die blitzförmige Narbe, die auf der Stirn des Jungens war, war mit Blut verkrustet.

Langsam wurde er sich seiner Umgebung bewusst. Er vernahm die verächtlichen Blicke der Anwesenden hinter seinem Rücken, doch es störte ihn nicht weiter.

Äußerlich wirkte er ziemlich leer und abwesend, doch im Inneren, tobte ein regelrechter Sturm der Gefühle. Er war verletzt, tief verletzt, dass seine angeblich besten Freunde ihm keinen Glauben schenkten und ihn für schuldig hielten. Auch die Professoren, allen voran Professor Dumbledore, hatten ihn, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, fallen gelassen und ihn für schuldig erklärt. Die Waffe gegen Voldemort war nun verbraucht und verdorben, sie spielte nun keine Rolle mehr. Nur Professor Snape ließ sich nicht blicken. Ein bitteres, verzweifeltes Lächeln zog sich über seine erschöpften Gesichtszüge. Er war also nichts weiter als ein Bauer auf dem Schachfeld, kein Mensch, der Gefühle hatte. ‚Toll, einfach toll!'

Der Richtervorstand stand geschlossen auf. „Mister Harry James Potter, Sie werden des Missbrauchs der dunklen Magie, der Anwendung eines Unverzeihlichen und der Folterung einer Mitschülerin angeklagt. Schuldig oder Unschuldig?"

Harry starrte den Richtervorstand entsetzt an, als dieser die Anklage verlas. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein? Das musste ein schrecklicher Albtraum sein, aus dem er gleich aufwachen würde. Doch es war kein Albtraum, es war die bittere Realität.

Bei der letzten Frage des Richtervorstands, wollte er ‚Unschuldig', schreien, doch sein Protest wurde von den lauten „Schuldig" Schrei im Keim erstickt. Fassungslos starrte er auf den Richtervorstand. Der Vorstand grinste ihn überheblich an. Er drehte leicht den Kopf zum Zauberei-Minister, dessen Augen vor Vorfreude funkelten. Sein Blick schweifte zum Zauberergamot und blieb bei Professor Dumbledore heften. Was er in dessen Augen sah, versetzte ihm einen harten Schlag in die Magengrube. Die sonst so gütigen Augen, funkelten nun, vor kalter unterdrückter Wut und Verachtung.

Langsam kehrte wieder Ruhe ein und Dumbledore stand auf, um das Urteil zu verkünden.

„Mister Harry James Potter. Das Zauberergamot befindet Sie in allen drei Anklagepunkte für schuldig!"Jubelrufe hallten durch den Gerichtssaal. Ungläubig starrte Harry seinen Schulleiter und Mentor an. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Nein, er wollte sich die Blöße nicht geben. Nicht hier! Und so unterdrückte er die Tränen und schluckte den fetten Kloß im Hals hinunter. Fassungslos wartete er auf das nun Unvermeidliche: Die Vollstreckung des Urteils!

„Mister Potter, da Sie erst sechzehn sind und damit nicht volljährig sind, hat das Zauberergamot entschieden, Ihnen nicht den Kuss der Dementoren verabreichen zu lassen. Obwohl Sie es verdient hätten!" Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal. „Daher verurteilen wir Sie zu lebenslanger Haft im Zaubereigefängnis Askaban, ohne Begnadigung!"

‚Lebenslang… Askaban… Dementoren… keine Begnadigung!' Immer und immer wieder hallten diese Worte in seinem Geiste. ‚Nein, NEIN!', wollte er schreien, doch er bekam kein Wort aus seinem Mund. ‚Bitte nicht! Ich bin UNSCHULDIG!' Flehend und verzweifelt schaute er Dumbledore an, doch dieser ignorierte ihn und packte seelenruhig seine Unterlagen zusammen.

Wieder kehrte die eisige Kälte in den Raum ein, als die Dementoren zusammen mit Auroren, in den Saal traten, um Harry seinem unausweichlichen Schicksal zu übergeben.

Die Ketten fielen von ihm ab. Er wurde aus dem Stuhl gezerrt und aus dem Gerichtssaal geschleift. Er war zu geschockt um sich aufrecht zu halten.

Sie hatten ihn verurteilt… verurteilt zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban und ohne auch nur seine Version vom Geschehen gehört zu haben.

Das einzige was die geprüft hatten, war der letzte Zauberspruch, der mit seinem Zauberstab durchgeführt wurde. Es war eindeutig der Cruciatus.

Als er heraus geschleift wurde, traf sein Blick auf seine ‚Freunde'. Ihre Gesichter und Gesten waren wie Messerstiche, die tief in sein Herz gerammt wurden.

Hermine hatte Tränen, der Enttäuschung und verzweifelter Wut, in den Augen. Ginny blickte kalt und hasserfüllt zu ihm. Ron war rot im Gesicht vor Wut, aber auch Erleichterung spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wieder.

„Ich bin unschuldig!", rief er ihnen verzweifelt zu, in der Hoffnung sie würden ihm doch noch glauben und ihm helfen. Doch sie schüttelten nur mit dem Kopf und wandten sich voller Abscheu von ihm ab.

Er versuchte, die Geschehnisse zu rekapitulieren, die zu dieser ganzen Farce geführt hatten.

_Es war am ersten Hogsmeade-Wochenende, in seinem sechsten Schuljahr. Er ging gemeinsam mit Luna, Ron, Ginny und Hermine nach Hogsmeade. Um etwas Zeit alleine zu verbringen, trennten sich Ron und Hermine schnell von den anderen... denn sie waren inzwischen mehr als nur Freunde._

_Als Ginny ihren Freund Dean erkannte, verabschiedete sie sich von Harry und Luna und lief zu Dean. Nun war Harry mit Luna allein, nicht das es ihn störte, im Gegenteil. Er genoss ihre Nähe und war gern mit ihr zusammen. Seit dem Fiasko im Ministerium, hatte er gelernt hinter ihre Fassade zu schauen und erkannte, wer sie wirklich war. Entgegen ihrem verträumten Auftreten, war sie eine begabte und äußerst intelligente junge Hexe, die durchaus ihren ‚Mann' stehen konnte. _

_Inzwischen hatte sich zwischen ihnen ein genauso starkes Band der Freundschaft gebildet, wie mit Ginny… fast so stark, wie mit Ron und Hermine. Doch mehr als nur Freundschaft konnte er sich bei ihr nicht vorstellen. _

_Sie kamen irgendwie auf das Thema Sirius zu sprechen. Er erzählte ihr, wie er seinen Paten kennen gelernt hatte. Luna hatte daraufhin Interesse an der Heulenden Hütte gezeigt und ihn gebeten, sie doch dort hin zuführen , wo sie schon mal in Hogsmeade waren. _

_Ungeahnt, wurden sie von fünf Todessern aufgelauert, die sich nahe der Heulenden Hütte versteckt hielten. Gemeinsam mit Luna, hatte er es geschafft, drei der Todesser auszuschalten, doch wurden sie von den anderen beiden überwältigt. _

_Niemand war in der Nähe um ihnen zu Hilfe zu kommen, sie waren einfach zu weit abseits des Dorfes gewesen. So schnell würde man sie nicht finden. _

_Als Harry wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, fand er sich in einem unbekannten Haus, gefesselt vom Petrificus Totalus, wieder. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie Luna stundenlang durch den Cruciatus gequält wurde. Ihre Schreie brannten sich förmlich in sein Gehirn. _

_Schließlich starrte sie nur noch mit leeren Augen in unendliche Fernen und wimmerte. Daraufhin sagte einer der Todesser: „Los, wir müssen uns beeilen. Wir bekommen gleich unangenehmen Besuch."_

_Er kante die Stimme, es war Nott._

_Lachend und mit einem höhnenden Grinsen wandte sich der Todesser an den immer noch bewegungslosen Harry. Dieser warf ihm einen Zauberstab zu, mit dem Luna die ganze Zeit gefoltert worden war. Seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als er erkannte, dass es sein eigener war. _

_Sie hoben den Fesselzauber von Harry auf und disapperierten. Nur wenige Augenblicke später apparierten Auroren in den Raum und betäubten ihn umgehend, als er sich über Luna beugen wollte. _

Brutal wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er mit einem Portschlüssel an einen Hafen transportiert wurde. Wenige Minuten später saß er gefesselt in einem Boot, rechts und links von ihm hielten wieder Dementoren Wache und die schlimmsten Ereignisse seines Lebens begannen, sich in seinem Geist immer und immer wieder abzuspielen.

Es begann mit dem Todesschrei seiner Mutter, über den Tod Cedrics und Sirius' und endete nach vielen endlos, qualvollen Erinnerungen an die schmerzerfüllten Schreie und den leeren, hoffnungslosen Blick Lunas. Und zusätzlich plagten ihn nun noch die hasserfüllten Blicke seiner einst besten Freunde... das tat ihm nach Luna am meisten weh.

* * *

_Was spielt sich außerhalb der Story währenddessen ab?_

_Sehen wir doch mal nach..._

Lady Shadow: "Wie können sie ihm das antun?"

Lord Silver: "Einfältige Sterbliche! Pah!"

Harry: "Wollt ihr mich hier verrotten lassen?"

Lady Shadow: _rollt mit den Augen_ "JA"

Lord Silver: "Hilf dir selbst... oh großer Held!" _feixt böse_

Lady Shadow: _nickt zustimmend_ "Sonst fällt dir doch auch immer was ein!"

Harry: _schaut sie mit treuem Hundeblick an und fleht mit weinerlicher Stimme_ "BITTE, BITTE"

Voldemort: "Muhahaha"

Lord Silver: "Klappe, Snakeface! Dein Auftritt kommt erst später!"

Lady Shadow: _verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und schaut zu Harry_ "Nope!" _dreht sich zu Voldie_ "Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen!"

Voldemort: "Och Menno! Bin ja schon ruhig!" _zieht eine Schnute dreht sich zu Harry und steckt seine gespaltene Zunge raus, als Shadow und Silver nicht hinschauen_

Harry: _fängt an zu schlottern und klappert mit den Zähnen_

Lord Silver: "Was für ein Weichei!" _seufzt_

Harry: _grinst plötzlich böse_ "Hey... ihr müsst mich rausholen, sonst ist eure Story zu Ende! HA!"

_Shadow und Silver sehen sich an und ihre Augen funkeln tückisch. Sie drehen sich zu Harry und schleudern einen Blitz auf ihn, der schreit laut auf._

"Aua! Das war unangebracht!"

Shi-Ala: "Nun hört endlich auf, auf Harry rumzuhacken!"

Harry: "Huh! Wer bist du denn?"

Lady Shadow: "Silver, ich denke, wir holen ihn da raus." _Mitleid hat_

Lord Silver: "Ja, ja. Schon gut. Von mir aus." _grummelt in seinen Bart_

AN: So, das war unser erstes Kap. Wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen und denkt daran zu reviewen. Schreibt uns auch, ob euch unsere außerstory-Aktivitäten gefallen, oder ob wir es lieber lassen sollen... obwohl, ihr braucht es ja nicht zu lesen ;-)


	2. The Escape

**Kapitel 2 – The Escape**

Ein schmaler Strahl blassen Sonnenlichts fiel in die karge Zelle aus grauem Fels. In der Ecke lag eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt in schmutzigen zerschlissenen Sachen.

Es war der sechzehnjährige Harry Potter, zumindest war er es mal. Jetzt war er nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst.

Im Augenblick schien der dürren abgemagerten Gestalt mit dem wirren, verfilzten Haar kein Lebensfunken innezuwohnen. Einst von innerer Energie strahlende leuchtend grüne Augen waren nun trüben dunklen Flecken in dem kalten blassen Gesicht gewichen.

Sie wirkten gejagt und zuckten beim kleinsten Geräusch wild hin und her.

Seit zwei Monaten befand sich Harry nun schon in der Zelle. Jeder einzelne Tag bestand aus 24 Stunden Albtraum und Qual. Tagsüber, wenn die Dementoren an seiner Zelle vorbei glitten, erlebte er immer wieder die schlimmsten Erlebnisse seines Lebens. Harry war einer der Zauberer, die von Dementoren besonders stark beeinflusst wurden. Dazu kam noch, dass er schon mehr schlimmes erlebt hatte, als die meisten Erwachsenen in ihrem ganzen Leben. Mit dem letzten Rest seines Geistes erfasste er, dass er nicht mehr lange bei Verstand bleiben würde, wenn er nicht bald hier raus kommen würde.

Doch nachts, wenn Voldemort aktiv war, war es für den Jungen die schlimmste Zeit. Voldemort hatte, um Harry weiter zu quälen, ganz bewusst die Verbindung zwischen ihnen verstärkt, so dass er die Jagd auf Muggel und muggelgeborene Zauberer mitbekam. Jeder Cruciatus, den Voldemort sprach, brachte Harry grausame Schmerzen, jeden Todesfluch ließ ihn schreiend aufwachen und seine Narbe platzte auf und begann zu bluten.

Er sah mit an, wie junge Frauen und Mädchen vergewaltigt, Männer und Kinder bei lebendigem Leib aufgeschlitzt oder mit Zaubersprüchen so lange gefoltert wurden, bis sie um den Tod bettelten. Er sah, wie Eltern mit ansahen, wie ihre eigenen Kinder unter dem Einfluss des Imperius-Fluches die ganze Familie niedermetzelten. Einige Male ließ er den Eltern sogar freie Hand um sich zu verteidigen... als würde auch nur einer die Hand gegen seine eigenen Kinder erheben.

Harry konnte nicht mehr. Wann immer er Schlaf ohne Dementoren oder Voldemort fand, jagten ihn diese Bilder und quälten ihn zunehmend.

Anfangs hatte er mit seinen bescheidenen Okklumentik-Kenntnissen einen kleinen Schutz gehabt, aber der dauernde Einfluss der Dementoren ließ seine Verteidigung zusammenbrechen. Nun stand er kurz davor aufzugeben.

Er musste hier raus, koste es was es wolle. Doch nun kam schon der nächste Dementor und wieder sah er den Tod seiner Eltern, den von Cedric und Sirius, die Folter von Luna und die Gesichter seiner Freunde, die nichts als Wut, Hass und Verrat zeigten.

Harry wusste, dass Voldemort ihn bewusst quälte und ihn absichtlich an allen Treffen und Aktionen teilhaben ließ. Er konnte so sogar einige Informationsfetzen erlangen. Voldemort suchte etwas, etwas das ihm unglaubliche Macht bringen würde. Harry wusste nicht genau, wie das funktionieren sollte, er kannte nur den Namen... die Schriftrolle Remisé.

Doch wen sollte er darüber in Kenntnis setzen? Es war niemand da, dem er das mitteilen konnte. Sie hatten sich alle gegen ihn gewandt.

Er wusste im Voraus, wann Voldemort wo zuschlagen würde und Voldemort wusste, dass er es wusste und er wusste auch, dass Harry sich Vorwürfe machen würde, weil er den Zauberern und Muggeln nicht helfen konnte.

Harry wusste nicht, wie es um die Zauberer im Allgemeinen stand. Er sah alles nur aus der Sicht der Todesser. Er wusste jedoch, dass noch keiner seiner ‚Freunde' oder vom Orden gefallen war. Sie mussten sich also wacker halten. Obwohl Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob er froh darüber sein sollte; denn sie waren es schließlich, die ihn in diese auswegslose Lage gebracht hatten. Niemand hatte nach der Wirklichkeit gefragt, oder versucht ihm zu helfen… nach all dem was er für sie getan hatte. Das konnte und wollte er niemals vergessen oder vergeben.

Plötzlich wurde das alte Gefängnis durch eine Explosion erschüttert. Er wusste, dass ER gekommen war, um ihn endlich zu holen und vor den Augen der Öffentlichkeit hinzurichten. ER hatte ihm bereits in seinen Visionen zu verstehen gegeben, dass es bald soweit wäre. Voldemort war auf dem Weg zu ihm. Gleichzeitig würde er die verbliebenen Dementoren mitnehmen und die letzten Todesser befreien, wenn sie noch bei vollem Verstand waren.

Er schloss die Augen und schien sich seinem unausweichlichen Schicksal hinzugeben. Er stellte sich vor, wie es wohl wäre, endlich tot zu sein und damit auch frei... frei von den schrecklichen Alpträumen, der Schuld und der Qual. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu seinen Eltern und zu Sirius. Er würde sie wieder sehen… endlich.

Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper. Ein letztes Aufbäumen seines Willens und seines Verstandes. Seine Eltern hatten sich nicht für ihn geopfert, damit er sich selbst aufgab. Sirius hatte nicht versucht, ihn zu retten, damit er sich Voldemort kampflos ergab und den Tod herbeisehnte. Sie hätten gewollt, dass er bis zum letzten Atemzug kämpfte.

Er sah ein Schimmern durch das Gemäuer laufen... die Schutzzauber waren gefallen. Er hörte, wie die Explosionen immer näher kamen und hörte die verzweifelten Schreie der ersten Auroren, die fielen.

Plötzlich durchströmte ihn ein Gefühl von vertrauter Wärme und... Stärke. Seine Magie... er fühlte seine Magie wieder. Die Schutzzauber, die jegliche Magie in den Zellen verhindert hatten, waren gefallen.

Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, wie er an einem sicheren Ort wäre, sicher vor Voldemort, wo er sich auf den Tag des finalen Kampfes vorbereiten könnte.

Als er die Zellentür zu seinem Trakt explodieren hörte, verspürte er ein gewaltiges Ziehen in seinem Körper, das so schmerzvoll war, als würde es ihn in tausend Stücke zerreißen. Dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum.

Der Orden des Phönix hatte sich wieder einmal zu einer Versammlung zusammen gefunden. Nun saßen sie im geheimen Versammlungsraum in Hogwarts beisammen und berieten die weitere Vorgehensweise gegen Voldemort. Angespannte Gesichter waren auf den Anführer und Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore gerichtet. Professor Severus Snape, Spion für Dumbledore, Ex-Todesser und Zaubertränke Meister von Hogwarts, saß neben dem Schulleiter und schaute mit grimmigen und mörderischen Blick auf die Anwesenden am Versammlungstisch.

Albus Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und blickte in die Runde.

„Hallo, werte Ordensmitglieder. Erst einmal danke ich euch, dass ihr so zahlreich erschienen seid. Unsere heutige Versammlung beschäftigt sich mit der aktuellen Lage rund um Voldemort. Kingsley, gibt es was Neues im Ministerium?" Kingsley erhob sich, während Dumbledore sich wieder setzte. „Argh, ich könnte Fudge den Hals umdrehen. Es ist offensichtlich, dass 'Du-weißt-schon-wer' aktiver ist, als im ersten Krieg. Und was macht er? Er tut so als wäre nichts und verschanzt sich mit dem Großteil der Auroren im Ministerium, anstatt neue Rekruten anzuwerben und aktiv nach ihm zu suchen. Und seine Selbsthilfetipps kann man auch vergessen." „Das hatte ich befürchtet! Wir sind, gegen Voldemort, auf uns allein gestellt und befinden uns wieder ganz am Anfang!" „Nicht ganz!", mischte sich nun Tonks mit ein. Als sie bemerkte dass sie Dumbledore unterbrochen hatte, sah sie ihn entschuldigend an. „Fahre bitte fort, Nymphadora!" „Vol… Vol…", stotterte sie. „Ach, eben ‚Du-weißt-schon-wer' wurde in einer unterirdischen Katakombe in Ägypten gesichtet!"

„Gerüchten zu folge, soll dort in den unterirdischen Katakomben von Kemet die Rolle von Remisè liegen! Doch keiner weiß etwas Genaueres.", warf Bill Weasley ein und unterbrach damit eine verdutzt dreinblickende Tonks. Bill warf ihr entschuldigende Blicke zu.

Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich über seinen weißen Bart. „Hm!", machte Dumbledore und schaute in weite Ferne.

Gerade als die Stille immer bedrückender wurde, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein abgehetzter und verwundeter Charlie Weasley platzte in die Versammlung. Er blieb am Tisch stehen und stützte sich erschöpft mit den Armen auf der Tischplatte ab. Eine große Platzwunde zierte seine Schläfe und Blut rann ihm über die Wange herunter. Seine Robe war zerrissen und zeugte von einem schweren Kampf. Seine Haare waren zerzauster; mehr denn je.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er zum Reden ansetzte.

„Askaban ist gefallen… Die letzten Dementoren haben sich ‚Du-weißt-schon-wem' angeschlossen… Todesser befreiten die Gefangenen!", ratterte Charlie in einem Atemzug herunter. Seine Kräfte schwanden aus seinem Körper und er sackte in sich zusammen. Sofort war Molly Weasley an seiner Seite, genau wie Bill. Molly zog ihr Taschentuch aus ihrer Robe und tupfte damit das Blut vom Gesicht ihres Sohnes. Bill hatte sich neben seinen Bruder gekniet. „Charlie, hörst du mich?", fragte er den Bewusstlosen leise. Doch Charlie reagierte nicht. Molly rannen Tränen über die Wange, während sie immer noch mit dem Taschentuch das Blut abtupfte. Bill stand wieder auf und ging zu seiner Mutter hinüber. „Mom, Charlie ist zäh im Nehmen. Er wird schon wieder!", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Dankbar schaute sie auf und lächelte ihn leicht an.

Dumbledore schritt zum Kamin und rief Madame Pomfrey in den Versammlungsraum. Einen Augenblick später, erschien die Medi-Hexe und machte sich eiligst daran, Charlie zu untersuchen. Die Platzwunde an der Schläfe heilte sie mit einem einfachen Heilzauber. Ansonsten war er unversehrt geblieben. „Er hat noch eine milde Gehirnerschütterung, aber die sollte morgen überstanden sein."„Danke Poppy!", sagte Molly und lächelte leicht. Poppy nickte und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Er müsste gleich wieder zu sich kommen!", sagte Medi-Hexe und verschwand wieder. „Siehst du, hab ich dir doch gesagt!", lächelte Bill. Molly gab ihm einen Hieb auf den Arm. „Du!" „Mom, er wacht auf!", sagte Bill und deutete auf seinen bewusstlosen Bruder, der langsam wieder zu sich kam.

Seine Augenlider flatterten langsam auf. Mit trüben und müden Blick schauten er seine Mutter und Bill an. Bill griff Charlie unter die Schulter und zog ihn vorsichtig wieder auf die Beine. Molly zog einen Stuhl heran und Charlie setzte sich.

Langsam kehrte wieder Ruhe unter den Ordensmitgliedern ein. Arthur stellte sich neben seinen Sohn und drückte ihm behutsam die Schulter. „Charlie, nun erzähl mal, was ist passiert?"Charlie räusperte sich. Seine Kehle fühlte sich wie ausgedörrt an. Molly erkannte sein Problem und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser. „Hier, trink erstmal einen Schluck!"Dankend nahm er das Glas an und kippte das kühle Nass seine Kehle hinunter. Er reichte Molly das leere Glas. „Danke, Mom!"Sie nickte und stellte das Glas ab. Charlie schloss kurz seine Augen um sich zu sammeln, dann berichtete er den Ordensmitgliedern was soeben mit dem alten Gemäuer von Askaban passiert ist.

„Ich begleitete Wemberly, der den Gefangenen O'Donnel den Gefängniswärtern übergab, als das alte Gemäuer erschüttert wurde. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ein Sturm über uns hinweg fegen. Die Räume erzitterten und die Mauern fingen an zu bröckeln. Plötzlich hörten wir die verzweifelten Schreie der anderen Auroren… Es war furchtbar!" Charlie kehrte kurz in sich. Er schloss die Augen und schluckte. „Ich rannte mit Wemberly, aus dem Büro hinaus und lief den ersten Todessern über den Weg. Wemberly wurde vom Todesfluch getroffen und ich konnte unbemerkt fliehen. Wie ich mit nur einer Platzwunde daraus gekommen bin, kann ich mir nicht erklären. Es erscheint mir wie ein Wunder! Die Todesser haben ein richtiges Blutbad angerichtet. Überall lagen die Leichen von Auroren in den Fluren von Askaban. Dann ging ein silbernes Schimmern durch die alten Gemäuer und mir war klar, dass die Magiebarrieren gefallen waren. Die Dementoren fielen wie hungrige Raubtiere über Wehrlose her und gaben ihnen den Kuss, zumindest allen, die sich nicht 'Du-weißt-schon-wem' anschließen wollten. Das grausige Lachen von ‚Du-weißt-schon-wem' hallte durch die Flure. Ich rannte und rannte. Ich musste an der Zelle von Harry Potter vorbei. Ich schlich mich näher ran und versteckte mich in einer Nische, denn fünf Todesser liefen an der Zelle vorbei. Die Zellentür war aufgesprengt worden. Einige Auroren lagen zu Tode gefoltert in der Zelle und Harry Potter war spurlos verschwunden. Als ich endlich draußen in Sicherheit war, sah ich, wie das alte Gefängnis, wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen fiel.", beendete Charlie sein Bericht und rieb sich müde über die Augen.

„Ich wusste es!", knurrte Moody. Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Was?", knurrte dieser zurück. „Potter ist zu ‚Du-weißt-schon-wem' übergelaufen!"  
„Pah! Das glaubt ihr doch nicht wirklich!", schnaubte der Professor für Zaubertränke. Albus Dumbledore schoss Snape einem bösen Blick zu. „Du kannst es nicht leugnen, Severus! Harry Potter hat uns an die Dunkle Seite verraten!"  
„Albus, denk doch mal nach! Der dunkle Lord hat Potters Eltern ermordet! Eltern, die er vergöttert hat. Und er soll sich dem Mörder seiner geliebten Eltern unterwerfen? NIEMALS!" sagte Snape mit gefährlich leise Stimme, die dennoch durch den ganzen Raum zu hören war.  
„SEVERUS!", donnerte die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore durch den Versammlungsraum. Keiner wagte es sich zu bewegen oder auch nur zu atmen. Eine Aura eiskalter Wut strahlte der sonst so gutmütigen Schulleiter aus und ließ die Ordensmitglieder erstarren. Severus Snape blickte den alten Zauberer mit derselben kalten Wut entgegen. Er stand auf und verließ mit den Worten „Ich geh nach Askaban!" den Versammlungsraum. Die Robe wehte hinter ihm her. „Remus, Alastor, Tonks, folgt ihm!", befahl Dumbledore und verließ nun ebenfalls den Raum.

Remus, Alastor und Tonks eilten zur Apparationsgrenze und disapparierten auf die Gefängnisinsel Askaban. Als sie dort erschienen, sahen sie ein Bild des Grauens. Das einst so gewaltige Gefängnis, lag in einem einzigen Trümmerhaufen vor den Auroren und dem Werwolf. Snape stand auf einer Anhöhe. Von hinter sah der Meister der Zaubertränke noch unheimlicher aus. Sein schwarzes Haar wehte im Wind, genau wie seine Robe.

Remus riss sich als erster wieder aus seiner Erstarrung und ging zu seinem Kollegen hinüber auf die Anhöhe. Die Ausmaße dieser Katastrophe war hier oben noch viel deutlicher. Remus schluckte trocken und starrte auf den Trümmerhaufen vor sich. Rauchschwaden traten vereinzelt unter den Steinen hervor. Die schwarzen Augen von Snape huschten über die Überreste. „Meinst du dass das hier jemand überlebt hat?", fragte Remus leise. Seine braunen Augen hatten jeglichen Hoffnungsschimmer verloren. Snape senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß es nicht, Lupin. Aber Wunder gibt es immer wieder!", flüsterte Snape. Remus schaute seinen Kameraden verwirrt an. So kannte er den Bastard von Slytherin gar nicht. Schwang dort Hoffnung in der tiefen Bariton-Stimme mit, oder bildete er es sich nur ein? Er schüttelte verwirrt den kopf.  
„Was ist?", knurrte Snape. „Nichts!"

Ohne noch was zu sagen, sprang Snape elegant von der Anhöhe und stieg über die Trümmer von Askaban, die Augen auf der Suche nach Überlebenden. Remus schüttelte erneut den Kopf und folgte dann.

Zu viert durchkämmten sie die Trümmer, doch auch nach drei Stunden Suche, mussten sie sich eingestehen, dass sie keine Überlebenden mehr finden würden. Moody, Tonks und Remus ließen erschöpft und traurig, über die gefallenen Kameraden, die Schulter hängen. Nur Snape lief mit seiner undurchdringbaren Maske umher, die Schultern gestrafft und den Blick auf die Trümmer gesenkt. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Sie kamen erneut an der Anhöhe an und disapperierten zusammen nach der erfolglosen Suche, zurück zur Apparationsgrenze von Hogwarts.

Er schwebte durch endlose Dunkelheit.

Er war und war doch nicht.

Er war nicht bei Bewusstsein, aber auch nicht bewusstlos.

Er war... dazwischen.

Nach einer endlosen Zeit fühlte er einen Sog. Er wurde zu irgendetwas hingezogen und dann war...Licht.

Er fühlte wieder, Wärme, Luft, Wind... harten Boden.

Er öffnete die Augen und versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch seine Arme hatten nicht genug Kraft.

Schmerzvoll landete er auf seinem Gesicht. Er hob den Kopf, als er ein Grollen vor sich hörte.

Er blickte in das Maul eines riesigen Drachen, auf dem ein Reiter saß, der ihn abfällig und mit wütend, funkelnden Augen anstarrte. Der Mann hob die Hand und rotes Licht bildete sich in dieser, als würde er Harry mit einem Zauber den finalen Stoß verpassen wollen.

Er spürte, wie die Erde mächtig bebte und ein Schatten sich über ihn legte... ein Schatten von etwas sehr großem. Das letzte, was Harry sah, bevor er in die Bewusstlosigkeit sank, war das Entsetzen in den Augen des Mannes auf dem Drachen und das Neigen des Kopfes des Drachen auf dem der Mann saß.

* * *

_Wie geht es außerhalb der Story weiter?_

Harry: schaut furchtsam drein: "Wollt... wollt ihr mich umbringen?"

Lady Shadow_ streichelt ihm beruhigend durch das wirre schwarze Haar_ "Nun bleib mal ganz locker Kleiner!"

Harry: _schnauft_

Lord Silver: "Undankbares Balg!"

Voldemort: "Hey... ich dachte ich kriege ihn endlich!" _schmollt_

Lord Silver: _lacht böse_ "Da ist aber einer ungeduldig!"

Lady Shadow: _schüttelt mit dem Kopf_ "Immer diese Möchtegern-Bösewichte!"

Lord Silver: "Was machen wir nun mit Klein-Harry? Noch können wir ihn abkratzen lassen... dann haben wir unsere Ruhe!"

Maturon: "NEIN! Ich will ihn haben!"

Shi-Ala: "Ich auch!"

Harry: "Maturon...Wer zur Hölle ist das denn nun schon wieder... und überhaupt, was war das für ein komischer Schatten?"

Lady Shadow, Lord Silver gleichzeitig: "HIER WIRD NICHT GEFLUCHT!"

_Maturon lacht schallend._

Dann wendet sich Lady Shadow lächelnd an Lord Silver: "Tja Mylord, wir sind überstimmt "

Lord Silver streichelt seinem Lieblingswesen Maturon über den großen Schädel, "Du sollst deinen Menschling haben!"

Shi-Ala: "Und was ist mit mir?" _stampft mit dem Fuss auf_

Lady Shadow: "Später!"

Lord Silver: "Ja... dein Auftritt kommt erst vieeeel später... also RUHE!"

Shi-Ala _zieht eine Schnute und trottet beleidigt von dannen_

Lord Silver murmelt: "Weiber!"

Lady Shadow _gibt ihm was hinter die Ohren_: "Das habe ich gehört!"

Lord Silver _setzt seinen treuesten Hundeblick auf_: "Sorry! War nicht so gemeint."

Harry: _läuft ungeduldig hin und her_: "Wer ist nun dieser Matruon? Und was wird nun mit mir?"

Lady Shadow grinst böse: "Das erfährst du noch früh genug! Nun bist du erst mal bewusstlos!"

_Sie führt eine Geste mit ihrer Hand aus und er wird ohnmächtig._

Lord Silver _seufzt erleichtert_, "Endlich Ruhe!"

* * *

**An alle Leser und Reviewer:** Es freut uns, dass euch unsere Story so weit gefällt. Wir bemühen uns natürlich, so schnell wie möglich zu Updaten... aber das heißt nicht, dass wir es schaffen, jeden Tag ein neues Kap zu posten. Also... immer schön ruhig bleiben... und genießen! 


	3. Lenya

**Kapitel 3 – Lenya**

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, sah er auf eine weiße Zimmerdecke und es roch nach unterschiedlichen Kräutern. Er stöhnte auf. Warum waren bloß alle Krankenzimmer gleich? Weiß, steril und ein stechender Geruch schwebt in der Luft.

Er sah sich um und erkannte eine ältere Frau, in einen weißen Umhang gekleidet, die an einem anderen Bett arbeitete.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas sehr wichtiges fehlte. Nur was? Sein Zauberstab? Nein, der war es nicht, denn das Ministerium hatte ihm diesen entwendet. Instinktiv fuhr er sich durch die Haare und da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Seine Brille, sie war weg... und dennoch konnte er klar sehen.

Die Frau hatte inzwischen bemerkt, dass er wach war und kam zu ihm herüber. Herablassend schaute sie ihn an und knurrte in einer merkwürdig klingenden Sprache. Harry kräuselte die Stirn. Er verstand kein Wort. Fragend und mehr als nur verwirrt blickte er sie an. Ihre Worte klangen harsch und kratzig in seinen Ohren. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich ihn ihm breit. Sie kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und schnaubte abfällig. Dies wiederum erinnerte ihn stark an Snape und er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, denn er wollte sie nicht noch weiter verärgern.

Er schüttelte verwirrt mit dem Kopf und wollte ihr damit zeigen, dass er sie nicht verstand.

Nach einigen Minuten gab sie es auf, warf verärgert die Hände in die Luft und eilte aus dem Raum. Die Tür knallte mit einem lauten Rumms ins Schloss. Harry zuckte überrascht zusammen.

Zehn Minuten später, ging erneut die Tür auf. Die Frau, die anscheinend eine Art Krankenschwester war, trat dicht gefolgt von einem älteren Mann, in dunkelgrüner Robe, in den Krankenflügel. Der Mann erinnerte Harry stark an Dumbledore, nur das dieser hier eher kälter und härter in Erscheinung trat, als der stets freundliche Schulleiter Hogwarts.

Der Mann erhob seine Hand und schwang sie einmal kurz über Harry hinweg. Für einen kurzen Moment erfüllte ihn ein grünes Leuchten.

„Besser?", sagte der Mann, mit kalter, kratziger Stimme und schaute Harry herablassend an. Harry nickte unwillkürlich. Plötzlich hielt er inne. Moment mal! Er verstand die Sprache! Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Gesichtszüge.

„Wo... wo bin ich?", fragte Harry etwas unsicher und schaute seine Gegenüber unsicher an.

„Lenya." antwortete der Alte, mit starrem Blick, der ihn zu durchbohren schien, kurz angebunden.

„Lenya?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Seine Gedanken kreisten, wie wild. Er war verängstigt, verunsichert, verwirrt und wusste nicht, wie er hier her kam. Er machte kurz die Augen zu um sich zu sammeln. Er spürte die bohrenden Blicke der anderen im Raum. Er fühlte sich gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut.

„Lenya, unsere Heimat... unsere Welt, wenn du so willst.", antwortete der Mann. Die Abneigung schwang sehr deutlich in seiner Stimme mit und Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Unsere Welt?", wollte Harry wissen. Er verstand immer noch nicht so ganz, was geschehen war und er wollte Antworten.

Der Mann rollte genervt mit den Augen. Ein Seufzen entfloh seinen gekräuselten Lippen.

„Ja. Du kommst offensichtlich nicht von hier. Deine Augengläser... ich nehme mal an, die halfen dir, deine Sicht zu verbessern?", fragte der Alte neugierig.

Harry nickte.

„So etwas brauchen wir hier nicht, wir haben Zauber für so etwas."

„Sie haben meine Augen geheilt?", fragte Harry ungläubig, aber auch dankbar, dass er endlich seine Brille los war.

Der Mann nickte.

„Danke sehr... äh... wie heißen Sie?", fragte er unsicher. Wie sollte er den Mann ansprechen, wenn er dessen Namen nicht kannte? Er konnte ja schlecht „Hey Sie da!"rufen. Das schien ihm doch zu suspect und respektlos. Nein, er wollte nicht respektlos erscheinen.

„Deletrios. Ich bin Heiler und Wahrer des Wissens von Lenya.", sagte der Alte stolz und ein Funkeln trat in seine kalten Augen. Die erste ‚menschliche' Reaktion die er ihm gegen über beobachten konnte. Nicht viel, aber immerhin. Er konnte sich einfach nicht helfen, Deletrios wirkte arrogant und überheblich, genauso wie die Krankenschwester. Waren hier alle so?

„Mein Name ist Harry, Harry Potter.", stellte er sich höflich vor.

„Du hast zwei Namen?", fragte Deletrios und war sichtlich überrascht

„Ähm... eigentlich drei. Ich heiße Harry James Potter."sagte Harry vorsichtig.

„Warum hast du dann nicht deinen vollen Namen genannt?"fragte der Alte misstrauisch.

„Es ist bei uns ... also da wo ich her komme, nicht üblich. Harry ist mein Rufname, Potter mein Familienname und James war der Name meines Vaters.", klärte er Deletrios auf. Dieser kräuselte die Stirn.

„Ungewöhnlich. Noch ein Indiz, dass du nicht von unserer Welt stammst. Das Material deiner Augengläser, der Schuhe und der anderen Sachen. So etwas gibt es bei uns nicht."

„Sie meinen Plastik?"

„Was ist Plastik?", fragte der Alte verwirrt und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Dieser Junge war für ihn einfach nur verwirrend.

„Ah, vergessen Sie es lieber… Das hier ist also Lenya. Wie bin ich überhaupt hierher gekommen?"

„Das wissen wir leider auch nicht! Normalerweise hätten wir dich noch vor Ort und Stelle exekutiert, weil du für einen Spion gehalten wurdest. De facto war der Drachenreiter gerade dabei dies zu tun, als du… nun ja sagen wir mal… durch bestimmte Umstände verschont wurdest!"

„Drachenreiter?"

„Ja. Weißt du denn überhaupt nichts? Die Drachenreiter sind die beherrschende Kaste unter den Menschen. Die zwölf Anführer wählen einen Herrscher auf Lebenszeit, der mit seiner Frau das Land regiert. Die Drachenreiter sind gleichzeitig Herrscher und Beschützer des Landes. Sie sind Krieger und nur die besten Männer werden zu Drachenreitern ausgebildet. Es wurde entschieden, dass du auch ausgebildet wirst."

„Ich werde also auch ein Drachenreiter?"

„Falls du die Ausbildung überlebst."sagte Deletrios in einem Ton, der klarmachte, dass er daran ernsthaft zweifelte.

„Was werde ich lernen?"

„Schwertkampf, Magie, Geschichte, Traditionen und anderes. Wenn du dich als würdig erweist, wirst du den Drachen vorgestellt. Wenn dich ein Drache erwählt und sich mit dir verbindet, beginnt deine eigentliche Ausbildung, die zum großen Teil durch deinen Drachen bestimmt wird."

„Herrscht ihr über die Drachen?"

„Pass gut auf, was du sagst, Potter!"sagte Deletrios plötzlich kalt und gefährlich. „Die Drachen sind heilige Wesen für uns. Niemand beherrscht sie. Sie beherrschen auch nicht uns, obwohl sie über uns erhaben sind. Wenn sich ein Drache mit einem Reiter verbindet, ist das eine rein freiwillige Handlung seitens des Drachen und der Drache wird den Reiter immer unterstützen. Er wird seine Magie und seine Kraft mit dem Reiter teilen… Der Sprachzauber wird in einem Tag nachlassen, ich schlage vor, du lernst unsere Sprache und zwar schnell."

Damit verschwand Deletrios, mit wehender Robe.

Toll, dachte Harry, wie sollte er die Sprache lernen, wenn der Alte verschwand und die Schwester oder wie auch immer man hier die Heiler bezeichnete, beschäftigt war?

Eine halbe Stunde später wurde er aus seinem halbschlafartigen Zustand aufgeschreckt, als die Tür aufflog und ein breitschultriger Mann, mittleren Alters, eine junge Frau auf den Armen herein trug. Sie verlor viel Blut und war bewusstlos.

Der Mann legte sie vorsichtig auf das Bett. Die Heilerin eilte sofort auf sie zu und versorgte die junge Frau.

Sie wirkte einige Zauber und applizierte einige Salben.

„Was ist ihr diesmal zugestoßen, Meister Xeroxius?", fragte die Heilerin, sichtlich besorgt.

„Sie hat das Duell gegen Malarde verloren. Der hat nicht aufgehört, als sie bereits auf dem Boden lag und aufgegeben hatte… Wird sie durchkommen?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Sie hat viel Blut verloren."Sie schüttelte traurig mit dem Kopf. „Ich habe alles in meiner Macht stehende für sie getan."

„Argh, der Lord wird mich umbringen, wenn seine Tochter dies nicht überlebt.", fluchte der Fremde.

Harry horchte interessiert auf.

„Ich wusste, dass es nicht gut ist, eine Frau auszubilden. Sie sind zu schwach. Gibt es nichts was du tun kannst?"

Die Heilerin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht weiter!", wisperte sie verzweifelt. Es schien, als wäre ihr das Mädchen sehr nah.

„Ähm... vielleicht kann ich ja helfen.", meldete sich Harry leise und vorsichtig zu Wort.

„Hast du keine Manieren, Junge?", blaffte der Mann Harry an und dieser zuckte sichtlich unter dem barschen Ton zusammen.

„Entschuldigen Sie. Ich komme nicht von hier und bin mit den Sitten nicht vertraut. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich erscheinen."

„Du wirst mich mit Meister ansprechen, damit das klar ist! Du wirst warten müssen, bis man dich anspricht."

„Ich habe verstanden, Meister."

„Besser. Also wie solltest du mir helfen können, Junge?"

„Ähm...", wollte Harry anfangen, wurde jedoch wieder unterbrochen.

„Kannst du auch in vernünftigen Sätzen reden?"

„Wenn ich die richtigen Zutaten finde, kann ich einen Trank brauen, der ihr Blut erneuert, Meister Xeroxius."

Der Mann zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Du bist der neue... aus der anderen Welt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Meister."

Xeroxius sah die Heilerin fragend an. Sie zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Was brauchst du?"

„Asphodel, Wasser, Flügel eines Gelbkäfers...", und so zählte er sie Zutaten des Trankes auf, den er im letzten Schuljahr mit Hermine gepaukt hatte. Genau genommen war das der letzte Trank, den er gelernt und gebraut hatte, bevor er nach Askaban gebracht worden war.

Die Heilerin rümpfte angewidert die Nase, „DAS soll jemand trinken?"

„Es hilft! Wenn es Sie beruhigt, werde ich vorher etwas davon trinken. Ach ja, dann benötige ich noch einen Kessel und eine Flamme, die regulierbar ist. Da ich keinen Zauberstab mehr habe, kann ich das nicht mit Magie machen. Dazu ein Skalpell oder ein scharfes Messer und eine genaue Waage."

„Also schön. Ich kann das alles besorgen.", sagte die Heilerin. Sie schaute Xeroxius an und nach einem bestätigenden Nicken des Meisters verschwand sie.

„Du benötigst keinen Zauberstab zum Zaubern, Schüler. Das ist nur eine Krücke und was für Schwächlinge. Bei uns gibt es so etwas nicht mal."sagte der Meister nun etwas freundlicher.

„Lass mal sehen, das wird gleich deine erste Lektion."

Er begann, Harry zu erklären, wie er ohne Zauberstab eine Flamme beschwören und manipulieren konnte.

Als die Heilerin nach einer Stunde zurückkam, konnte er es, auch wenn es ihn ziemlich ausgelaugt hatte. Was ihm wirklich half, war, dass er nun seine Magie spüren konnte. Das war eine Lektion, die er in Askaban gelernt hatte. Früher hatte er sie nicht einmal bewusst wahrgenommen, doch nachdem sie mit dem Zusammenbruch der Schutzzauber in ihn zurückgekehrt war, fühlte er sie und nun konnte er sie bewusst wahrnehmen und lenken.

Zusammen mit den neu erlernten Gesten und dem Spruch, den ihm Xeroxius beigebracht hatte, war es nun fast so leicht, wie mit einem Zauberstab. Dennoch spürte er, dass es ihn mehr Energie kostete und körperlich sehr beanspruchte.

Er stand enthusiastisch auf, nur um wieder auf das Bett zurückzufallen. Ihm war schwindlig und alles drehte sich.

„Du musst es ruhig angehen lassen. Was hat diesen Zustand eigentlich verursacht?"fragte die Schwester.

„Dementoren und Voldemort."

„Was sind Dementoren und was ist Voldemort?", fragte die Heilerin neugierig. Auch Xeroxius schaute ihn neugierig an.

„Später. Jetzt müssen wir erst mal was für sie tun."erwiderte Harry in respektvollem, jedoch entscheidendem Ton und deutete auf die bewusstlose junge Frau.

Harry sammelte sich und stand auf, diesmal langsamer. Die Schwester hatte einen Tisch leer gemacht und die Zutaten dort abgelegt.

Harry musterte sie und legte sie in der Reihenfolge zurecht, wie er sie brauchte.

„Kann ich etwas zu schreiben haben? Ich möchte das Rezept gern notieren.", bat er leise.

Die Heilerin reichte ihm ein Platt Pergament, eine Feder und etwas Tinte. Harry notierte sich das Rezept und las es mehrmals, bis er sich sicher war, dass er auch nichts vergessen hatte.

Dann begann er die Zutaten zuzubereiten.

Sorgfältig schnitt er die Wurzeln, zermahlte die Flügel und anderen Zutaten und legte sie bereit. Dann entfachte er mit dem neuen Zauber ein Feuer unter dem Kessel und gab etwas Wasser dazu.

Als es kochte, fügte er die ersten Zutaten hinzu.

Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde war er fertig und löschte das Feuer.

Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Es war ziemlich anstrengend für ihn gewesen und er war mehr als nur geschwächt. Oft genug musste er sich zusammenreißen, damit seine Hände nicht zitterten.

Er nahm sich mit der Erlaubnis der Schwester eine Glasphiole und füllte etwas hinein. Dann hielt er sie gegen das Licht und schwenkte sie leicht. Skeptisch beurteilte er Farbe, Geruch und Konsistenz. Der Trank war tiefrot und halbtransparent.

„Es sieht gut aus, genauso wie es auch aussehen sollte.", sagte er erleichtert und zufrieden mit sich selbst.

Dann trank er die Phiole leer und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Bäh, sie schmeckt auch genauso abartig, wie sie schmecken sollte.", sagte er und schüttelte sich. Der Nachgeschmack war einfach widerlich.

„Du hast das Zeug schon trinken müssen?", fragte Meister Xeroxius ungläubig und kräuselte die Stirn.

„Ich war schon oft genug im Krankenflügel, danke.", antwortete Harry sarkastisch. Meister Xeroxius sah ihn missbilligend an. Schnell senkte Harry sein Haupt und entschuldigte sich respektvoll: „Entschuldigen Sie, Meister Xeroxius."

Der Meister nickte nur.

„Ist es sicher, den Trank anzuwenden?"

„Ja, wie Sie sehen, geht es mir gut. Ich... ich verbürge mich für die Sicherheit dieses Trankes."

Der Meister und die Heilerin sahen ihn erstaunt und überrascht an.

„Dir ist bewusst, dass dein Leben verwirkt ist, wenn der Trank ihr weiteren Schaden zufügt?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich geschockt. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Sein Magen zog sich, bei dem Gedanken daran, schmerzhaft zusammen. Doch was hatte er denn groß zu verlieren? Nichts! Außerdem wusste er ganz genau, dass der Trank helfen würde. Er zuckte kaum merkbar mit den Schultern und nickte dann.

„Geben Sie ihr jetzt eine solche Phiole und dann in zwei Stunden noch einmal. Das sollte sie bis morgen wieder fit machen, was den Blutverlust angeht.", sagte Harry und taumelte müde zu seinem Bett zurück.

„Den Rest können Sie abfüllen. Wenn er dunkel gelagert wird, hält er sich für einen Monat.", sagte er, bevor ihm die Augen zufielen und er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Drei Stunden später, erwachte er mit einem markenerschütternden Schrei. Gehetzt und desorientiert schaute er sich um. Nur ganz langsam wurde er sich seiner Umgebung bewusst. Seine Atmung verlangsamte sich merklich. Mit einem lautem Seufzen ließ er sich in die Kissen zurückfallen.

Die Heilerin eilte sofort zu ihm und musterte ihn besorgt.

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Es war nur ein Albtraum.", sagte er beschwichtigend.

„Hast du oft solche Albträume?", fragte sie ihn, schon fast fürsorglich.

Harrys Kopf zuckte hoch und er sah sie fragend an.

„Was ist?"fragte sie irritiert.

„Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber ihr Ton ist... netter."

„Oh, na ja, du hast Clanasya gerettet. Und das ist etwas, wofür ich in deiner Schuld stehe. Ich habe dich falsch beurteilt... ich hielt dich für schwach…"harry schnaubte. „… und die meisten Männer hier... insbesondere die Drachenreiter sind arrogant und wie du gesehen hast, sind Frauen hier nicht sehr angesehen. Da hilft nur Kühle und Ellbogen. Doch du scheinst mir anders zu sein."Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten, bis ihr wieder einfiel, was sie eigentlich wissen wollte.

„Also was ist nun mit den Albträumen?"

„Schlimme Erlebnisse, die ich hatte. Folterungen und Tode, deren Zeuge ich wurde. Der Tod meines Paten, eines Freundes, unzähliger anderer Unbekannter und nicht zuletzt meiner Eltern. Meine eigenen Erlebnisse kommen auch noch hinzu."

Die Heilerin schaute ihn ungläubig an und ohne noch was zu sagen, drehte sie sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer. Kurz darauf kam sie mit Xeroxius und Deletrius zurück.

Verwirrt blickte Harry die Neuankömmlinge an. Was sollte das denn jetzt schon wieder werden?

Deletrius musterte neugierig den Trank und als sein Blick auf das Rezept fiel, weiteten sich seine Augen, vor Verblüffung.

Sein Kopf fuhr zu Harry herum.

„Diese Schriftzeichen habe ich schon mal gesehen."

„Was? Wo?"fragte Harry aufgebracht, doch als er den Blick sah, entschuldigte er sich und fragte nochmals höflicher nach.

„Gut, du lernst. In unserer Bibliothek. Es gibt eine Legende, die besagt, dass wir vor Tausenden von Jahren Kontakt mit anderen Welten hatten und daher stammen auch diese Bücher und Schriften. Vielleicht... vielleicht könnten wie zusammenarbeiten, um sie zu übersetzen?" Er sah Xeroxius fragend an.

„Wenn er mit seinem Training gut voran kommt, dann kann er in seiner Freizeit tun und lassen, was er will. Obwohl er vielleicht davon profitieren könnte, wenn du ihm im Gegenzug unsere Sprache, Gebräuche und unser Wissen beibringst. Er muss noch viel lernen.", antwortete Xeroxius aufrichtig.

Harry nickte und lächelte. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Meister."

„Gut, was ist das nun mit deinen Erlebnissen?", fragte Xeroxius skeptisch.

Sein bohrender Blick und sein Ton ließen Harry zusammenzucken und ehe er sich versah, begann er wie unter Zwang seine Geschichte zu berichten.

Als er fertig war, sah er in ungläubige Gesichter und Xeroxius schnaubte abfällig.

Harry konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Er hatte soeben seine qualvollsten Erlebnisse geschildert und sie glaubten ihm kein Wort? Er spürte, wie seine Wut zunahm und die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Er spürte, wie seine Magie in Bewegung geriet und ohne Vorwarnung ausbrach.

Er sah fassungslos, wie Xeroxius, Deletrios und die Heilerin zusammenzuckten und sich ihre Augen geschockt weiteten. Selbst die Tochter des Lords stöhnte gequält auf.

Harry sah die Erlebnisse noch mal vor seinem geistigen Auge ablaufen und er wusste instinktiv, dass die anderen auch diese Bilder sahen.

Die Erinnerungen verblassten. Die Magie ebbte ab und er sank kraftlos auf sein Bett zurück. Sein Herz raste und seine Atmung war schnell. Er zwang seinen Körper sich zu beruhigen. Doch er konnte die Reaktion seines Körpers, auf die Erinnerungen, nicht unter Kontrolle bringen. Dafür waren sie einfach zu schmerzhaft.

Die Heilerin war leichenblass. Sie rannte letztendlich zum Waschbecken und übergab sich. Meister Xeroxius strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Auch ihm war anzusehen, dass ihn die Erinnerungen sehr mitgenommen hatten und er schwer mit sich kämpfte. Meister Deletrius stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen die, die pures Grauen und Schrecken widerspiegelten.

Die junge Frau wimmerte und warf ihren Kopf unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere. Ihre Atmung ging schnell, doch sie wachte nicht auf. Harry, der das mitbekommen hatte, stand auf und ging zu ihr hinüber. Sanft streichelte er ihr über die Stirn und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. „Schhht. Es ist alles nur ein Traum."Sein sanfte und beruhigende Stimme schien sie zu beruhigen. Ihre Atmung verlangsamte sich wieder und sie entspannte sich sichtlich.

„Das war sehr mächtige Magie, Junge.", sagte Xeroxius misstrauisch, der die Heilerin von Waschbecken zu einem Stuhl führte und sie hineingleiten ließ.

„Ich habe das nicht absichtlich getan, es... so etwas geschieht ab und an, wenn ich sehr wütend werde.", antwortete er ehrlich. Es tat ihm ein wenig leid, dass sie dass durch leben mussten, doch auf der anderen Seite, hatten sie es auch nicht anders verdient.

„Warum warst du wütend?", fragte der Meister verwirrt.

„Es ist sehr schwer für mich, fremden Leuten von meinen Erinnerungen zu erzählen und dann alles noch mal mitzuerleben. Doch alles, was ihr tut, ist, sich über mich lustig zu machen."Er schaute Xeroxius verärgert an.

„... Meister.", fügte Harry noch bissig hinzu.

„Du hast viel Potential, ohne Frage.", sagte dieser einfach und ging.

Harry setzte sich verwirrt auf sein Bett zurück.

Deletrius, der das Gespräch mitangehört hatte, ging ebenfalls, nur um mit einigen alten Bücher zurück zukehren.

„Meister Deletrius, wissen Sie, wie die Menschen damals zu den anderen Welten gereist sind?", fragte Harry schließlich neugierig, als Deletrius sich neben seinem Bett auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte. Die Bücher lagen auf seinem Schoß.

„Man sagt, sie hätten damals steinerne Tore gebraucht, doch sie funktionieren schon sehr lange nicht mehr. Offensichtlich fehlen die Gegenstücke. Die Magie der Tore ist zweifellos noch aktiv, zumindest auf unserer Seite.", erklärte Deletrius und sein Blick nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an.

Harrys Hoffnung sank wieder. Wie sollte er je wieder zurückkommen?

Er nahm sich das erste Buch und schlug es auf. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist?"fragte Deletrios neugierig.

Harry blätterte nachdenklich weiter, ohne auf Deletrius einzugehen. Dann nahm er das nächste Buch.

„Also: Das erste hier, ist in Latein. Ich kann zwar etwas Latein, aber es wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich mich rein gearbeitet habe. Das andere ist in Englisch, meiner Muttersprache, aber es scheint ein sehr altertümlicher Dialekt zu sein und noch dazu in alter Schrift. Auch daran muss ich mich erst gewöhnen.", klärte er schließlich Deletrius auf.

„Kannst du erkennen, um was es in dem Buch geht?"Harry nickte.

„Pflanzen und Kräuter."

„Und das in La.. ähm... Latein?"

Harry nahm das Buch und fuhr über einige der Worte.

„Hmm...Ars magica candida--- reine Magie. Vielleicht…", sagte er aufgeregt und blätterte eilig durch das Buch.

Seine Augen leuchteten auf.

„Was hast du gefunden?"

„Eure und meine Magie scheinen unterschiedlich zu sein. In diesem Buch sind die Zaubersprüche benannt, wie ich sie gelernt habe, zumindest einige davon. Die anderen kenne ich vermutlich nur noch nicht. Und in diesem Buch steht nichts von einem Zauberstab dafür aber Handgesten, das heißt, es erklärt stablose Magie... aber meine Magie. Es wäre für mich ein sehr großer Vorteil, das zu lernen und zusätzlich eure Magie zu lernen, für den Fall, dass ich je zurückkehren kann und mich Voldemort stellen muss."

„Wie wäre es mit einem Abkommen? Du hilfst mir, das zu lernen, oder zumindest zu übersetzen und ich helfe dir persönlich, alles von uns zu lernen, was du willst. Sei dir bewusst, dass ist bei uns eine große Ehre. Normalerweise wird von den Schülern erwartet, dass sie sich das meiste selbst beibringen.", sagte Deletrius freundlich und zwinkerte ihm zu. Dies war die erste freundliche Geste, die Harry von ihm erhalten hatte. Harry lächelte dankbar.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Meister."

„Ich denke, du wirst noch eine Weile hier bleiben müssen, bis du aufgepäppelt bist. Du bist ziemlich unterernährt. Wir könnten diese Zeit sehr gut nutzen."

Harry nickte begeistert und die nächste Stunde verbrachte er damit, von Deletrius die Sprache zu lernen. Dafür übersetzte Harry, die Stunde darauf, einen Teil des Buches. Eine Stunde später brachte ihm Deletrius etwas Magie der Drachenreiter bei und eine Stunde danach war es an Harry, Deletrius etwas englisch beizubringen. Außerdem waren sie übereingekommen, dass Harry ihm etwas Magie beibringen würde, wenn er selbst sich in die stablose Magie der Erde eingearbeitet hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen fand Harry einen nützlichen Spruch in einem der anderen Bücher und übte ihn, bis er ihn beherrschte. Dann führte er ihn aus und konzentrierte sich auf die Sprache der Drachenreiter.

Er würde sie nun binnen weniger Tage verstehen lernen, insbesondere, da er die Sprache momentan nur durch Deletrius Zauber noch beherrschte.

Er plante jedoch nicht, Deletrius von diesem Spruch zu erzählen. Er wusste, dass das hier nur ein Geschäft war und so lange Deletrius seine Sprachen nicht konnte, war Harry für ihn nützlich und würde ihm auch helfen. Harry wollte verhindern, dass er zu schnell seine Nützlichkeit verlor, damit er selbst soviel wie möglich lernen konnte. Er fand das auf der einen Seite sehr egoistisch von ihm, doch andererseits, konnte man ja nie wissen.

So würde er auch seine schnellen Fortschritte verbergen.

Er legte dieses Buch und ein anderes über Animagus-Transformation beiseite. Er wusste nicht, ob die Drachenreiter so etwas konnten, aber wenn nicht, hatte er noch einen weiteren Vorteil.

Später, als er sich mit Deletrius unterhielt, erfuhr er, dass vieles von dem alten Wissen ihrer Vorfahren durch einen langjährigen Krieg verloren gegangen war. So gab es zum Beispiel kaum irgendwelche wirkungsvollen Tränke mehr und schon gar keinen, der sie brauen konnte. Früher hatte es nur wenige Meister dieser Kunst gegeben. Doch als diese im Krieg gefallen waren, war das ein schwerer Schlag für die Drachenreiter.

Harry schrieb ein paar Worte in Latein und Englisch auf ein Papier und gab sie Deletrius.

„Würden sie nach Büchern mit diesen Worten suchen, Meister?"

Deletrius nickte und steckte den Zettel ein.

Dann fuhren sie mit ihrem Studium fort.

Gegen Mittag erwachte Clanasya aus ihrem Schlaf und Deletrius stellte Harry vor.

„Clanasya, dies ist Harry James Potter. Er kommt von der Erde, einer Welt in einer anderen Dimension. Er wird zum Drachenreiter ausgebildet, sobald er genesen ist."

Die junge Frau war nicht unbedingt eine vollkommene Schönheit, aber auch nicht hässlich. Sie wirkte nur etwas kühl und arrogant... wie die Heilerin sagte, Kühle und Ellbogen, dachte sich Harry und schmunzelte. Das musste insbesondere gelten, wenn sie als einzige Frau bei den Drachenreitern ausgebildet werden sollte.

Sie schnaubte arrogant und verzog das Gesicht. Sie sah ihn an, wie Malfoy ihn immer angesehen hatte und das schloss den Fall Clanasya was Harry anging, damit ab.

Clanaysa drehte sich weg, als ob die beiden unter ihrer Würde wären.

Harry und Deletrius widmeten sich wieder ihrem Studium, ohne weiter auf ihr Verhalten einzugehen. Harry fiel es, dank seines Spruches, plötzlich sehr leicht, das alte Englisch und Latein zu verstehen, doch er hielt sich damit zurück.

Als Deletrius ging, Harry schätzte, es war so gegen Zehn Uhr Vormittag, vertiefte sich Harry erst richtig in sein Buch über stablose Magie. Als er sicher war, dass Clanasya wieder tief schlief, probierte er einige der Zauber sogar aus und stellte mit Zufriedenheit fest, dass er kaum Schwierigkeiten damit hatte. Einige Sprüche schienen identisch zu denen zu sein, die er bereits kannte und die Handbewegungen folgten einem bestimmten Muster, ähnlich dem Zauberstab. Er musste sich nur bewusst auf seine Magie konzentrieren, sie lenken und aktivieren. Das kostete jedoch sehr viel Kraft. Er resümierte, dass er alle Zauber beherrschen würde, die er in Hogwarts gelernt hatte, wenn er das Muster der Handbewegungen erkannte und analysierte. Er stellte weiterhin fest, dass die Zauberer auf der Erde nicht ohne Stab zaubern konnten, weil sie sich ihrer Magie nicht bewusst waren und so benötigten sie den Zauberstab, der die Magie für sie fokussierte.

Was er brauchte, war mehr Fokus für sich selbst und so versuchte er, seinen Geist zu leeren und zu meditieren, wie er es in den Okklumentik Stunden bei Snape gelernt hatte.

Das half ihm bei der stablosen Magie ungemein.

Nach dem reichhaltigen und nahrhaften Mittagessen, das er hier erhielt um ihn aufzupäppeln, kehrte Deletrius mit einem weiteren Stapel Bücher zurück.

Harry schnappte sich die Bücher und durchblätterte sie.

Er wurde unterbrochen, als die Heilerin kam um ihn zu untersuchen. Widerwillig ließ er dies über sich ergehen.

„Wer hat dich nur so verhungern lassen?", fragte sie entsetzt.

Klasse, dachte Harry, sie hat von Petunias Arroganz auf Pomfreys übermäßige Besorgnis umgestellt. Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihm lieber war.

„Zwei Monate Wasser und Brot im Gefängnis und ohne Schlaf tendieren dazu, einem das anzutun."sagte er bitter und seine Augen verdunkelten sich.

Die Heilerin schluckte und wandte sich Clanasya zu.

Harry verfolgte das interessiert.

„Was fehlt ihr?"fragte er.

„Sie hat eine Wunde im Bauchbereich, die heilen muss. Es ist nichts ernstes, doch es wird eine Weile dauern, da sie noch keinen Drachen hat."

„Darf ich mal sehen?"fragte Harry.

„Wag dich ja nicht!"ertönte die arrogante Stimme Clanasyas.

Harry rollte mit den Augen, konzentrierte sich und betäubte sie mit einem „Stupor!"

Er hatte nicht weiter nachgedacht und war selbst überrascht, dass es geklappt hatte.

Die beiden Erwachsenen starrten ihn entsetzt an.

„Was hast du getan?"schrie die Heilerin.

„Nichts, sie ist nur betäubt."sagte Harry und untersuchte die Wunde vorsichtig.

Dann ging er wieder zu seinem Bett und nahm sich eines der neuen Bücher.

„Weck sie wieder auf!"sagte die Heilerin panisch.

„Warum? So habe ich meine Ruhe und sie können sie untersuchen, ohne dass sie einen Aufstand macht. Nebenbei, sie wacht in spätestens einer Stunde von selbst wieder auf."

Deletrius hatte ein amüsiertes Funkeln in den Augen und die Heilerin bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick, doch dann nutzte sie die Situation.

„Du lernst schnell."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe nicht weiter drüber nachgedacht. Hier... das ist ein Elixier, das ihr helfen könnte. Ein Wundheilelixier.", sagte Harry und zeigte Deletrius eine Stelle in dem Buch. Die Worte auf dem Zettel, den er Deletrius gegeben hatte, waren einfach nur Trank oder Elixier in Englisch oder Latein.

„Ich kann es nicht lesen, aber wenn du meinst."

„Wenn sie mir...."er merkte, dass er wieder englisch redete.

Er konzentrierte sich und fragte in der Sprache der Drachenreiter gebrochen, ob Deletrius den Spruch noch mal anwenden könnte.

Deletrius seufzte, nickte aber.

Harry schrieb die Zutaten auf einen Zettel... aber diesmal in der Sprache der Drachenreiter.

Dieser überreichte ihn wortlos der Heilerin.

Sie lernten eine weitere Stunde Sprache und Magie, bis die Heilerin zurückkehrte.

Diesmal beobachtete Deletrius Harry genau, wie er den Trank braute.

Harry hätte zweimal fast den richtigen Augenblick für die Zutaten verpasst, doch letztendlich schaffte er auch dieses Elixier auf Anhieb. Er war einen Hauch trüber, als er sein sollte, doch es würde reichen.

„Soll ich das auch vorher probieren? Ich meine, es wird aufgetragen, nicht getrunken und ich habe keine Wunde."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er wirkt?"

Harry seufzte und säuberte das Messer, bevor er sich in den Finger schnitt. Er tropfte etwas von dem dickflüssigen Elixier auf die Wunde. Sofort hörte sie auf zu bluten. Schließlich, nach mehreren Minuten begann sie, sich zu schließen.

Deletrius sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Also?" fragte Harry.

„Warten wir bis die Heilerin wieder da ist."

Zehn Minuten später war sie wieder im Zimmer.

„Ich kann Clanasya helfen."erklärte er.

„Lass die Finger von mir, Fremder!"

„CLANSAYA!" bellte die Heilerin plötzlich, „Ohne ihn wärst du vermutlich tot, also benimm dich gefälligst!"

Das verschlug ihr effektiv die Sprache und den Moment nutzte Harry um den Trank auf die Wunde zu träufeln.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und Harry grinste, er wusste, dass dieses Elixier in der Wunde brannte, doch es war auszuhalten.

Der Heilerin klappte tatsächlich die Kinnlade herunter, als die Wunde langsam begann sich zu schließen. Es würde noch mindestens einen Tag dauern, aber es heilte.

Harry sagte ihr, wie lange das Elixier halten würde und ging wieder in sein Bett.

„Was... was meinst du damit, ich wäre ohne ihn tot?"fragte Clanasya die Heilerin leise.

„Das ist der zweite Trank, den er für dich gebraut hat. Der erste hat deinen Blutverlust ausgeglichen. Du hast so viel Blut verloren, dass du sehr wahrscheinlich gestorben wärst ohne ihn."

„Ich dachte, niemand kennt mehr solche Tränke."

„Du hast doch mitbekommen, dass er nicht von Lenya ist, oder? Er kann einige der alten Schriften lesen, dort scheint er den Heiltrank gefunden zu haben und den ersten hat er aus dem Gedächtnis gebraut."

Clanasya musterte den Fremden nachdenklich und schlief kurz darauf wieder ein.

Harry studierte mit Deletrius den ganzen Tag und am Abend studierte er selbst erst richtig. Er hatte Mühe, sich mit Deletrius zurückzuhalten.

Schließlich schlief er sehr spät in der Nacht ein.

Um am frühen Morgen mit einem weiteren Schrei aufzuwachen.

Diesmal versetzte ihn die Heilerin sofort mit einem Zauber in einen tiefen Schlaf. Er wachte zwar nicht auf, aber nach einer Stunde warf er sich hin und her. Die Heilerin seufzte.

„Was ist mit ihm?"fragte Clanasya neugierig.

„Er hat Albträume. Kannst du dich an irgendetwas erinnern, das während deiner Bewusstlosigkeit geschehen ist?"

„Ja, ich hatte einen furchtbaren Albtraum von Folter, Tod und Qual."

„Das war kein Traum. Harry hat irgendwie unkontrolliert seine Erlebnisse und Erinnerungen in uns projiziert. Er hat das alles tatsächlich erlebt oder miterlebt. Er ist mit dem dunklen Lord irgendwie verbunden und hat somit alles gesehen und gefühlt, was er getan hat."

Clanasya wirkte blass und sah ihn fast mit einer Spur von Mitleid an.

„Und was noch schlimmer ist... er war fälschlicherweise im Gefängnis und dieses Gefängnis wird von Wesen bewacht, die dich die schlimmsten Erinnerungen immer und immer wieder erleben lassen. Er war dort zwei Monate und soweit ich das beurteilen kann, stand er am Rande des Wahnsinns, als er irgendwie hierher gekommen ist."

„Das ist ja grausam."

„In der Tat."

Die Heilerin nickte nur und ging ihrem Geschäft nach.

Clanasya wahrte dennoch ihre Distanz und wurde zwei Tage später entlassen. Harry war jedoch nach einer Woche immer noch an sein Bett gefesselt. Dies gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Er wollte endlich aufstehen und so wurde er langsam rastlos.

Als Demetrius am Ende der Woche zu ihm kam, platzte es aus Harry heraus: „Ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus! Ich habe zwei Monate im Knast gesessen ohne Bewegung und nun bin ich den ganzen Tag im Bett. Wenn das so weiter geht, kann ich bald nicht mal mehr aufstehen, weil alle meine Muskeln verkümmert sind. Wann kann ich endlich hier raus?"

Demetrius lachte nur und sagte: „Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie fragen."

„WAS? Soll das heißen, ihr habt nur gewartet, dass ich frage?"

„Nicht ganz, aber fast. Wir haben vorgestern entschieden, du bist gut genug erholt, um langsam mit deinem Training zu beginnen."

„Wann kann ich raus?"

„Hmm... ich hatte mich zwar schon auf eine neue Stunde mit dir gefreut, aber von mir aus sofort."

„Auf geht's!"

„Nicht so schnell. Hier hast du Trainingssachen."

Harry zog sich schnell im Bad um.

„Was ist mit den Büchern? Kann ich die mitnehmen, wo auch immer ich wohne?"

„Ja, wenn du es schaffst, sie alle zu tragen."

Harry stapelte die Bücher ordentlich und schrumpfte sie mit einem Wink seiner Hand.

Dann steckte er sie in die Tasche.

„Ähm..." sagte Deletrius baff, „...gut. Dann können wir gehen." Er hatte offenbar keine Ahnung, dass Harry inzwischen dazu in der Lage war.

* * *

Harry: Warum muss ich immer diese scheußlichen Tränke hinterwürgen?

Lord Silver: Weil es uns amüsiert!

Harry: Können wir nicht mal etwas Honig hizutun?

Lord Silver: Wo bliebe da der Spaß für die Leser?

Maturon: _Schnaubt!_

Harry: Er schon wieder!

Lord Silver: _grinst nur und streichelt Maturon_

Harry: _zieht ein Schnute und stampft auf den Boden auf _ Ich will aber Honig haben!

Lady Shadow: Jetzt ist er wieder so kindisch _rollt mit den Augen und schüttelt genervt mit dem Kopf_

Lord Silver: Vielleicht sollten wir mal probieren, was dann passiert. Vielleicht wächst ihm ja dann ein Stachel, wenn der Honig mit dem Trank interagiert _grinst diabolisch_

Lady Shadow: _grinst_ das sollten wir tatsächlich mal machen!

Harry: Hey, das ist nicht fair!

Lord Silver: _lacht_ Hat irgend jemand gesagt, wir sind fair?

Lady Shadow: Das Leben ist niemals fair!

Clanasya: könnt ihr mir den Trottel nicht vom Halse schaffen?

Harry: Wunderbar, jetzt mischt sich die Ice-Queen auch noch ein!

Lady Shadow: _wendet sich an Clanasya "_Ähm... Nope! Hier geht es schließlich um ihn und nicht um dich!"

Harry: "Genau" _streckt stolz die Brust raus_

Clanasya: Männer!

Harry: Hey... das hab ich gehört!

Clanasya: _streckt ihm die Zunnge raus_

Lady Shadow: Schluss jetzt! _rollt mit den Augen_ Was für ein Kindergarten!

Maturon: _läßt ein lautes Brüllen los_

Harry: _zuckt erschrocken zusammen_ Wasss w... war d...d...das?

Lord Silver: Nicht was, sondern wer! _- wendet sich an Lady Shadow und grinst tückisch -_ Wir hätten sie noch eine Weile im Krankenzimmer lassen sollen. Die beiden sind echt amüsant, oder?

Lady Shadow: NEIN! Das gibt Kopfschmerzen! Und jetzt ist Schluss, das nächste Kapitel wartet!

* * *

**Obelix72**: Wir kennen 'betrayed' das ist eine exzellente Story. Jedoch lag es uns fern, etwas zu kopieren. Es ist nur ein Fakt identisch, und das ist, dass Harry unschuldig im Knast landet. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob dieser Vorgang der selbe war und wenn ja, war es keineswegs beabsichtigt. Der Rest ist komplett unterschiedlich ;-) Was seine neuen Kräfte angeht, wenn er denn welche bekommt und ob er seine Freunde zurückbekommt... wartet es doch ab! _grinst_ Übrigens ist die Story nicht von mir (Heiko) allein , im Gegenteil, die Grundidee stammt zum größten Teil von Shadow. Also darfst du auch gern sie fragen. Vielleicht ist sie ja etwas netter als ich? _lacht_

**Keeline**: Wenn es eine faire Verhandlung gewesen wäre und Harry schuldig wäre, hätten wir die Story nicht geschrieben _grinst_ außerdem hätte Harry dann nicht auf seine Freunde wütend sein können. Und Harry wird niemanden spontan platt machen, wenn überhaupt erst später.

**T-Wosz**: Vielleicht war das Apparieren ohne Zauberstab ja ein einmaliges aus einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation geborenes Vorkommnis? Vielleicht auch göttliche Fügung? (Lady Shadow hat es so befohlen _lacht_)

**Belgeran**: Nein, das wird kein Slash... jedenfalls ist nichts dergleichen geplant.

**alle anderen:** Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, wir hoffen ihr bleibt unserer Geschichte treu. Liebe Grüße, Shadow und Silver


	4. Ausbildung

**Kapitel 4 – Ausbildung**

Deletrius führte ihn durch das ziemlich große Gebäude. Harry schaute sich interessiert um. An den Steinwänden hingen nicht, wie in Hogwarts üblich, magische Gemälde, die ihn freundlich begrüßten oder ihm zu winkten. Das alte Gemäuer wirkte eher kahl und abweisend, doch machte es einen stabileren und sicheren Eindruck auf ihn. Es wirkte wesentlich wehrhafter als Hogwarts.

Er war so damit beschäftigt, sich die neue Umgebung anzusehen, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie Deletrius an einer schweren Doppeltür aus massivem Holz stehen blieb, und so rannte er in den Meister. Schnell stammelte er eine Entschuldigung, als Deletrius sich entrüstet umdrehte. „Pass das nächste Mal bitte auf wo du hineinrennst!", meinte Deletrius nur und drehte sich wieder zur Tür. Er öffnete diese und gemeinsam begaben sie sich auf das Gelände.

Sie gingen einen mit Kieselsteinen ausgelegten Weg entlang, der sie zu einem anderen Gebäude führte, welches noch größer war und viel imposanter wirkte. „Dies ist die Schule!", sagte Deletrius mit strenger Stimme und zeigte auf das Gebäude. Das Gebäude ähnelte mehr einer Festung als einer Schule, stellte Harry fest und schmunzelte leicht. Schließlich kamen sie in der Schule an.

„Hier befinden sich die Unterkünfte der Schüler und die Trainigsräume. Im oberen Stockwerk befindet sich die Bibliothek. Sie ist für jeden Schüler zugänglich!", erklärte Deletrius ihm. Harry war nervös und etwas aufgeregt, als sie durch die Schule schritten. „Übrigens, hier geht es sehr Formal zu!", ergänzte Deletrius noch. Harry nickte und sagte demutsvoll: „Ich habe verstanden, Meister!"

Sie traten in eine der großen Trainingsräume. Dort kämpften die Schüler mit oder ohne Waffen mit einander. Die Schüler warfen sich gegenseitige böse Blicke zu, bevor sie sich aufeinander zu stürzten. Harry achtete darauf, dass er sicherheitshalber hinter Deletrius blieb. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Inmitten der Halle hielt Deletrius an und klatschte einmal in die Hände. Sofort sammelten sich die Schüler und bildeten einen Kreis um die beiden. Sie senkten ihre Häupter.

„Hört mal alle her. Das hier ist Harry. Ab sofort wird er am Training teilnehmen. Für den nächsten Monat wird er aber erst mal eingeführt und für diese Zeit ist er tabu. Er wird bei den 16-Jährigen einquartiert. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Meister."

„Wegtreten!"

Die Schüler verneigten sich und kehrten zu ihren Übungen zurück.

„Folge mir!"

„Ja, Meister."sagte Harry und folgte ihm.

„Das hier ist dein Quartier und das dort dein Spind. Einen Rat, lass deine Sachen nicht herumliegen. Unter den Schülern gibt es ein starkes Konkurrenzdenken, denn nur ein Drittel wird überhaupt den Drachen vorgestellt. Es gibt oft genug Kämpfe unter den Schülern und das wird von uns toleriert, denn es motiviert sie, ihr bestes zu geben und sich zu beweisen. Was wir zwar nicht tolerieren, aber leider oft genug vorkommt, ist Sabotage an des anderen Schülern Eigentum, um sie in Misskredit zu bringen. Leider sind die Schlösser leicht zu knacken."

„Ich habe verstanden, Meister."

Harry öffnete den Spind und fand einige Sachen für ihn darin. Er legte die Bücher hinein und verschloss den Spind wieder. Dann grinste er und hielt seine Hand auf den Spind: „Colluportus!"

Deletrius schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte: „Vielleicht kannst du deinen Mangel an Muskeln und Kampffähigkeiten mit deinem Wissen um die Magie wettmachen, aber sei gewarnt. Die Drachenreiter verfügen über sehr starke Angriffzauber, auch wenn sie sehr wenig Zauber für den täglichen Gebrauch haben, wie du sie zu kennen scheinst."

„Wie sieht es mit Defensiv-Zaubern aus, Meister?"

„Defensiv-Zauber? So etwas gibt es bei uns nicht. Wer einen Drachen reitet, verfügt über genug Schutz."erwiderte Deletrius arrogant und hatte damit Harry einen sehr großen Vorteil im Kampf unter den Schülern verschafft.

„Danke, Meister."sagte Harry und seine Augen funkelten tückisch.

Er führte Harry zurück in den Trainingssaal.

„Schülerin Clanasya!"rief Deletrius.

Sie eilte zu ihnen und verbeugte sich vor Meister Deletrius.

„Meister?"

„Du bist ab sofort Harrys Trainingspartner. Sorge dafür, dass er erfährt wo alles ist und unterrichte ihn, wann welche Trainingsstunden stattfinden. Er hat sich von vier Uhr nachmittags bis 6 Uhr nachmittags bei mir einzufinden!"

„Aber Meister, das wird mich doch aufhalten!", sagte sie entsetzt und starrte Deletrius ungläubig an.

„SCHWEIG! Tu, was dir befohlen wird!"sagte Deletrius kalt.

Clanasya zuckte zusammen. „Wie ihr wünscht Meister.", sagte sie dann geschlagen und senkte ihr Haupt respektvoll.

„Außerdem wirst du dafür sorgen, dass er wieder in Form kommt. Er ist viel zu schwach. Doch bedenke, dass du die Verantwortung für ihn hast. Wenn du ihn zu weit treibst..."Er ließ den Satz offen.

„Ich habe verstanden, Meister."

„Beide wegtreten!"

Harry trat zu Clanasya und verneigte sich vor Deletrius.

Clanasya ging fort und Harry eilte ihr hinterher.

Sie warf ihm einen Blick voller Wut zu, Harry erwiderte ihn ausdruckslos. Einerseits war er nicht erpicht darauf, ausgerechnet mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten, andererseits konnte er sie verstehen und dazu kam, dass er auf sie angewiesen war und so tat er nichts, um sie noch mehr zu verärgern.

„Also schön, ich zeige dir die Festung und damit du in Schwung kommst, werden wir joggen gehen, Fremdling."

„Geht klar, Prinzessin."sagte Harry verschmitzt lächelnd.

Sie spießte ihn förmlich mit ihren Blicken auf.

„Nenn mich nicht so!", fauchte sie drohend.

„Warum nicht? Du bist die Tochter des Lords und er ist der oberste Herrscher. Also ist der Titel doch zutreffend und so lange, wie du mich Fremdling nennst..."

Sie drehte sich um und lief los. Harry hatte Mühe, mit ihr Schritt zu halten.

„Hier sind die Unterkünfte... hier sind die Klassenräume... hier ist die Waffenkammer..."

Da verließ ihn schon der Atem. Seine Lunge brannte, seine Seite stach doch noch kämpfte er weiter.

„Hier ist die Bibliothek... hier der Speisesaal, Essen gibt es um 7, um 12 und um 7, Klar?"

Harry nickte und japste nach Luft. Clanasya rollte mit den Augen und verfiel in einen schnellen Schritt.

„Deine Ausdauer lässt zu wünschen übrig, die muss wirklich noch verbessert werden!", stellte sie genervt fest.

„Ich weiß."sagte er ehrlich, was sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Hast du viele Freunde?"fragte Harry.

„Freunde? Wir haben hier keine Freunde. Jeder kämpft für sich."

„Hmm... das ist doch kein Leben. Im Team ist man viel stärker."

„So ein Quatsch. Hier geht es nur um Macht und Loyalität gegenüber den Menschen, über die wir herrschen."sagte sie arrogant und überheblich. Als sie sich umgedreht hatte, schüttelte Harry nur amüsiert den Kopf. Sie erinnerte ihn an Malfoy... nur war sie nicht böse wie er, allerdings ziemlich von sich eingenommen.

Sie führte ihn hinaus aus der Festung und er sah, dass sie auf einem hohen Cliff waren. Vom Tor führte ein Weg hinunter in einen Wald und in der Ferne war ein Dorf zu erkennen und etwas dahinter, fast schon am Rande des Horizonts eine größere Stadt.

„Wow."

„Wow?"

„Ja, ich meine es ist eine schöne Aussicht."sagte Harry.

Clanasya schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich habe noch immer keine Drachen gesehen. Wenn ihr Drachenreiter seid, sollten dann hier nicht welche sein?"fragte er und kam sich etwas naiv vor.

„Sie leben unter der Festung in den Höhlen. Hast du schon mal einen Drachen gesehen?"

„Ich? Ja, vor zwei Jahren wurde in meiner Schule ein Turnier abgehalten, an dem ich unfreiwillig teilgenommen habe. Eine der Aufgaben war es, einem Drachenweibchen aus seinem Gelege ein goldenes Ei, das natürlich kein echtes war, zu stehlen."

Clanasya verharrte mitten im Schritt und starrte ihn an.

„Was?" fragte Harry irritiert.

„Was war das für ein Ei?"

„Nicht besonderes, nur ein Behälter mit den Informationen für die nächste Aufgabe, warum?"

„Es gab vor tausend Jahren ein goldenes Ei. Es wird gesagt, dass es das erste Ei war, das von einem Drachen gelegt wurde und den Menschen als Zeichen der Freundschaft geschenkt wurde. Es hat große religiöse Bedeutung für unser Volk, doch es ist seit Jahrhunderten verschwunden. Damals deuteten die Anzeichen darauf hin, dass die Elfen dieses Ei gestohlen haben und seitdem herrscht Krieg zwischen unseren Völkern. Im Augenblick haben wir wieder eine Ruhephase. Der letzte große Kampf war vor etwa zwanzig Jahren."

„Elfen? Ich kenne nur Hauselfen und die kannst du nicht meinen. Sie sind ja nicht mal einen Meter groß."

Sie sah ihn irritiert an, „Ich rede von Waldelfen. Sie sehen fast aus wie wir, sind nur schlanker, graziler, haben spitze Ohren und sie sind meist um die zwei Meter groß. Außerdem sind sie gerissen und tödliche Krieger."

"Krass. Und? Haben die Elfen das Ei?"

„Sie sagten damals nein. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber es gibt auch schon seit Jahrhunderten keine Verhandlungen mehr. Nur noch Misstrauen und Feindschaft."

„Schade. Ich hasse Krieg."seufzte Harry.

„Ich... ich habe deine Erinnerungen gesehen und ich kann verstehen, warum du so denkst. Wir jedoch leben schon seit Generationen in diesem Zustand. Wir sind dem gegenüber etwas abgestumpft und unsere ganze Gesellschaft basiert irgendwie darauf. Das Kastensystem, das uns Drachenreitern soviel Macht gibt auf jeden Fall."

„Um so schlimmer. Aber wir können auch nichts daran ändern. Wo waren wir? Wir könnten noch ein wenig joggen. Je eher ich wieder in Form komme, desto besser."

Sie nickte anerkennend, dass er sich nicht schonte und so engagiert war. „Auf geht's!"

Sie kehrten eine Stunde später erschöpft zurück. Sie waren sogar im Dorf gewesen und zu seiner Freude hatte Harry einen Laden gefunden, in dem Zutaten für Zaubertränke verkauft wurden. Nun brauchte er nur noch etwas Geld.

Sie liefen kurz darauf Meister Deletrius über den Weg.

„Meister?" fragte Harry und verbeugte sich.

„Sprich, Schüler!"

„Ich bin hierher gekommen, ohne Geld und Besitz. Sehen sie eine Möglichkeit, diesem Zustand abzuhelfen?"

„Hmm... deine Kenntnisse im Bereich des Tränkebrauens sind beachtenswert und bei uns unerreicht. Ich werde mit dem Anführer besprechen, ob wir dich dafür bezahlen, wenn du Tränke für uns braust. Hier, nimm das als Bezahlung für die beiden Tränke, die du für Clanasya gebraut hast. Ich melde mich, wenn ich genaueres weiß."

„Danke sehr, Meister."

„Wegtreten!"

„Das war sehr großzügig von Meister Deletrius. Er muss deinen Tränken großen Wert beimessen, wenn er dir so viel Geld dafür gibt."

Auf Harrys Nachfrage, erklärte sie ihm die Währung und versuchte ihm den Wert zu verdeutlichen. Es war wohl etwa so viel, wie sieben Gallonen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Nun, es ist zwei Uhr nachmittags. Eine Stunde Sparring und danach muss ich in die Bibliothek."

„Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich dich begleite? Ich muss immer noch eure Sprache richtig lernen."

„Tu was du willst. Nach dem Sparring ist meine Aufgabe für heute erledigt."

Sie gingen in den Trainingssaal und eine Minute später fand sich Harry auf der Matte wieder. Das sorgte für einiges Gelächter.

„Ignoriere sie."sagte Clanasya.

Harry tat sein bestes, aber er wurde wütend, dennoch er behielt die Kontrolle.

Danach gingen sie in die Bibliothek und Harry begann, sich über die Magie der Drachenreiter zu informieren.

Amüsiert stellte er fest, dass er wesentlich schneller las, als Clanasya. Eigentlich war es kein Wunder, dachte er sich, die körperlichen Aspekte standen hier im Vordergrund. Akademische Bildung war nebensächlich und lediglich ein notwendiges Übel für das Erlernen er Magie.

Der erste Monat verging schnell für Harry und nach dem Monat war er wieder in Form. Er hatte mit dem Geld, was er für Tränke einnahm, einige Zutaten für sich selbst gekauft und ein paar Tränke aus den alten Büchern gebraut, die seine Muskelentwicklung beschleunigten.

‚Eigentlich ist das Doping' hatte er sich gedacht und lachte in sich hinein. Dennoch war er bei weitem nicht in der Lage, sich mit den anderen zu messen. Er war nicht nur schwächer, sondern er war lange nicht so geübt in der Kampfkunst, obwohl Clanasya ihre Aufgabe sehr ernst nahm und ihm so viel wie möglich beibrachte.

Er nahm auch an den regulären Stunden Teil und er hielt zumindest körperlich durch. Die Magie der Drachenreiter machte ihm immense Schwierigkeiten. Sie war von der Theorie her so anders, als seine Magie. Aber er lernte und machte kleine Fortschritte.

Auch Deletrius machte Fortschritte in Englisch und Latein, aber zu Harrys Erleichterung hörte er nicht auf, Harry zu unterrichten.

Die ganze Abweisung, die ihm von allen Seiten entgegenschlug, machte auch ihn härter und abweisender. Nur Clanasya gegenüber und zum Teil Deletrius gegenüber war er noch sein offenes selbst.

Am Abend des letzten Tages in Harrys ‚Erholungs-' Monat wurden die beiden in Deletrius' Büro bestellt.

„Steht bequem!"

Sie rührten sich und warteten.

„Schülerin Clanasya, wie beurteilst du Harrys körperlichen Zustand?" fragte Deletrius emotionslos.

„Er hat sich sehr engagiert und ist so fit, wie man es nach einem Monat Training erwarten kann, Meister."sagte sie genauso kühl.

Harry seufzte innerlich bei dem Mangel an Mitgefühl hier unter den Drachenreitern. Im Dorf war das lange nicht so, hatte er festgestellt, dort verhielten sich die Menschen normal.

„Harry, fühlst du dich fit genug, am vollen Trainingsprogramm teilzunehmen?"

„Das volle Training ist zweifelsohne eine Herausforderung und ich bin noch nie einer Herausforderung ausgewichen, Meister."erwiderte Harry, ohne eine Wertung über sich selbst abzugeben.

„Gut formuliert. Wie beurteilst du Clanasyas Leistungen als Trainerin?"

Diese Frage hatten beide nicht erwartet, doch Harry antwortete ohne zu zögern.

„Sie empfand offensichtlich eine Abneigung gegen meine Person. Sie hat dies jedoch nicht in den Weg kommen lassen und hat mich bestmöglich ausgebildet. Ich sehe nichts, was man hätte besser machen können, Meister."

Deletrius nickte. „Gut, ich gehe davon aus, dass damit ihre Schuld dir gegenüber abgeglichen ist, was ihre Rettung angeht?"

„Meister, sie stand nie in meiner Schuld. Ich habe getan, was richtig war. Ich würde das für jeden tun und erwarte keine Gegenleistung." sagte Harry überzeugt. Das war schon immer seine Einstellung gewesen.

„Das Konzept der Lebensschuld ist dir bekannt?"

„Das ist es, Meister."

„Dennoch beharrst du auf deiner Ansicht?"

„So ist es, Meister. Selbst wenn es bedeutet, dass mich niemand aus freien Stücken retten würde, weil mir niemand etwas schuldet, ist das meine Ansicht."

„Gut. Ich informiere Xeroxius, dass du am vollen Training teilnimmst. Wegtreten!"

Am nächsten Morgen, nach dem Frühstück, wurden sie von einem großen bulligen Jungen und zwei Kumpanen in die Ecke gedrängt.

„Malarde!" sagte Clanasya abfällig.

„Na, Clanasya, musst du noch immer Babysitten? Der Monat ist rum!"sagte Malarde abfällig und schubste Clanasya in die Ecke.

Einer seiner Kumpanen drückte Harry den Hals zu.

Wut machte sich in Harry breit.

„Ah, macht sich das Baby in die Hose? Musst du die Windeln wechseln?"

Harry hatte genug. Er spürte, wie sich seine Magie aufbaute und nach außen drängte.

Seine Augen leuchteten kurz und intensiv auf, dann ließ er sie einfach raus, ohne einen Spruch zu benutzen.

Eine mächtige Druckwelle fegte die drei von den Beinen und schleuderte sie gegen einige Regale.

„Ihr seid aber mächtige Krieger."sagte Harry abfällig, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es drei Leute braucht, um ein Baby und eine Frau zu besiegen. Das sagt viel über euch aus... oder sollten wir uns geehrt fühlen, weil ihr gleich von Beginn an einseht, dass ihr gegen uns nicht ankommt?"fragte er sarkastisch.

Clanasya sah ihn enttäuscht an und eilte an ihm vorbei.

Er rannte hinterher und hielt sie hart am Arm fest.

„Was ist los?"fragte er verärgert. Seinen Ton hatte er zumindest schon den Verhältnissen hier angepasst. Egal was sie sagte, er sah in Clanasya etwas wie eine Freundin und er wollte so eine Kleinigkeit nicht zwischen sie kommen lassen.

Sie schubste ihn gegen die Wand.

„Er hat mich angegriffen. Niemand kämpft meine Kämpfe!" fauchte sie.

Es machte Klick, bei Harry. Er hatte ihren Stolz verletzt.

„Irrtum! Er hat mich als Baby beschimpft bevor er dich angegriffen hat. Es war mein Kampf. Ich weiß, dass du dich verteidigen kannst, das ist mir nicht entgangen. Dennoch, es war mein Kampf."sagte er entschlossen und ohne zu zögern. Zögern war eine Schwäche. Entscheidungen mussten schnell getroffen werden.

Sie sah ihn anerkennend an und nickte: „Gut."

„So, wie feiern wir das ganze nun?"fragte Harry und rieb sich die Hände. Er wusste ganz genau, dass die Schüler hier genauso unschuldig waren, was kleine Partys anging, wie die Weasley-Zwillinge und zu solchen Situationen herrschte fast so etwas wie Kameradschaft.

Ein Funkeln trat in ihre Augen. „Heut Abend hinter dem Pferdestall. Wir feiern mit Eiskorn... wenn du dich traust."forderte sie ihn heraus.

Er hatte während des Monats schon Kontakt mit dem Standard-Schnaps hier gemacht, als er im Dorf war.

Er verneigte sich spöttisch und sagte, „Wie ihr wünscht, Prinzessin:"

Sie funkelte ihn an.

„Ich warne dich!"fauchte sie.

„Ich stehe dazu, was ich gesagt habe. Nenn mich Harry und ich höre damit auf. ... Und ich werde da sein."

Ihre Wege trennten sich für den Rest des Tages und jeder ging seinem Training nach. Harry bemühte sich außerordentlich, seinen Rückstand aufzuholen.

Am Nachmittag nach dem offiziellen Unterricht begab er sich wieder in die Bibliothek.

Kurz nach ihm trat Clanasya ein. Sie hatte ihn nicht gesehen und er musterte sie schweigend.

Sie war eine Kämpfernatur, schlank und athletisch gebaut. Sie vermittelte eine herbe Schönheit, doch das war nur durch ihr hartes Auftreten so. In kurzen Momenten, wenn ihre Augen aufleuchteten, weil sie etwas geschafft hatte, ein Ziel erreicht hatte oder einfach nur zufrieden war, fühlte sich Harry zu ihr hingezogen. Es war anders als damals bei Cho, nicht so stark, aber dennoch eindeutig da.

Ein ganz leichtes Flattern entstand in seinem Magen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und befreite sich von solchen Gedanken. Sie war noch nicht mal für eine Freundschaft, geschweige denn für mehr. Außerdem hatte er nicht vor, ewig hier zu bleiben. So schön fand er es hier dann doch nicht.

Sie setzte sich zu ihm, als sie ihn endlich gesehen hatte und es schien ihm, als würden ihre Augen einen Moment länger als gewöhnlich auf ihm ruhen. Aber vermutlich bildete er sich das nur ein, nachdem seine Gedanken gerade so abgeschweift waren.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Bücher gleiten, die er las, doch sie konnte nichts damit anfangen. Es waren Lateinische Schriften, die er las. Sie beschäftigten sich mit alten Schildzaubern.

Sie widmete sich ihrer eigenen Literatur. Kampfzauber, was auch sonst. Harry schüttelte innerlich den Kopf.

Zwei Stunden später stand sie auf und bedeutete ihm mit einem Blick, ihr zu folgen.

Harry schloss sein Buch und folgte ihr zwei Minuten später.

Sie trafen sich wie abgemacht hinter dem Stallungen in denen einige Pferde untergebracht waren. Sie wurden von den Offizieren zum Ritt ins Dorf benutzt, wenn die Wege für einen Drachen zu kurz waren.

Harry holte eine Flasche mit einer glasklaren Flüssigkeit aus seinem Rucksack im selben Moment wo auch Clanasya eine solche aus ihrem Rucksack zog.

„Das nenn ich Gedankenübertragung."sagte Harry grinsend.

Auch ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Ansatz eines Lächelns.

„Ich denke, du steckst deine wieder weg, Clanasya. Eine reicht für uns beide... bei weitem."sagte Harry.

„Bist du sicher?"fragte sie herausfordernd.

Harry schaute sie ungläubig an. Als er an feiern gedacht hatte, meinte er mit Sicherheit nicht, dass sie zu zweit eine ganze Flasche killen würden, geschweige denn zwei.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern zog drei Strohballen heran und stellte die Flasche auf den in der Mitte. Dann beschwor er aus dem Handgelenk zwei Gläser, was Clanasya mit geweiteten Augen beobachtete. Das jedoch entging Harry, solche Zauber waren für ihn normal.

Er goss beiden ein Glas ein und setzte sich auf einen Strohballen.

Er erhob das Glas, „Auf das Ende deiner Tage als Babysitterin."

Sie erhob das Glas ebenfalls zum Salut und leerte es in einem Zug.

„Bah, der ist zu warm."sagte Harry, als er es ihr gleich getan hatte.

„Ja, aber dagegen können wir nichts machen."seufzte Clanasya, als sich der Eiskorn seinen Weg hinunter in ihren Magen brannte.

„Irrtum. Wir sind Zauberer, oder?"fragte er und deutete mit seiner Hand auf die Flasche und sagte: „ASPERITAS!"

Ein leicht bläuliches Licht wanderte aus seiner Hand über die Flasche und ließ sie beschlagen zurück.

Dann goss er erneut zwei Gläser ein.

Diesmal erhob Clanasya das Glas, „Ganz ehrlich, Erd... Harry. Du magst zwar noch schwächer und nicht so Kampf geübt sein, wie alle anderen hier, doch du erstaunst mich immer wieder. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du das Training überstehst, wirst du einmal ein großer Drachenreiter. Auf die Drachen!"Es schien fast etwas wie Respekt in ihren Augen zu leuchten.

Harry hob sein Glas und leerte es. Diesmal war es erst ein kaltes, gutes Gefühl, als die Flüssigkeit die Speiseröhre hinunter lief zum Magen, das erst nach einigen Sekunden vom Feuer des hochprozentigen Alkohols abgelöst wurde. Das war das spezielle Gefühl, das nur Eiskorn erzeugen konnte.

Nach zwei weiteren Gläsern wurden beide wesentlich lockerer und das führte dazu, dass etwas von Clanasyas kalter Panzerung abbröckelte.

Sie unterhielten sich nun schon fast wie Freunde über alles mögliche und ihre Zukunftsvorstellungen.

Nach einem weiteren Glas waren sie doch etwas angeheitert, wenn auch noch nicht betrunken.

„Harry, du sagtest, Freundschaft wäre dir wichtig und würde dich stärker machen."

„Es macht dich in gewissem Sinne schwächer, weil du dich um deine Freunde sorgst und sie gegen dich verwendet werden können. Doch ich finde, der Nutzen, die Stärke und die Unterstützung echter Freunde sind die wenigen Nachteile wert."

Sie nickte, sie verstand genau, was er ihr sagen wollte, schließlich war sie eine Kriegerin.

„Glaubst du, wir könnten Freunde werden?"fragte sie nach einer Weile vorsichtig und leerte hastig ein weiteres Glas.

Harry sah sie an und murmelte, „Ich wünschte, es wäre mehr als das."

Sie sah abrupt auf. „Was meinst du?"

Seine Hemmschwelle war gesunken und er sagte sich in diesem Moment alles oder nichts.

Er trank ebenfalls sein Glas aus und stellte es hart auf ihren improvisierten Tisch. Dann stand er auf und setzte sich neben Clanasya. Sie sah ihn unsicher an.

Er hob ihr Kinn etwas an und küsste sie einfach.

In ihm tobte ein Orkan der Gefühle und als er sich nach einer Minute von ihr löste, starrte sie ihn entsetzt an.

„Sorry. Ich konnte nicht anders."sagte Harry unsicher.

Doch in ihre Augen schlich sich ein teuflisches Funkeln.

„Ist es das, was du unter Freundschaft verstehst?"fragte sie grinsend.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht. Ich... ach ich weiß auch nicht. Ich schätze, ich habe mich in dich verknallt. Aber wenn du nur Freundschaft willst, ist das ok für mich."

Harry hatte sich noch nie so unsicher gefühlt, obwohl die Unsicherheit aus etwas anderem herrührte, als der Schüchternheit gegenüber Mädchen, wie damals bei Cho. Er wusste nicht sicher, was er wollte. Doch er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihn Clanasya an seinem Kragen griff und ihn in einen weiteren, weitaus leidenschaftlicheren Kuss zog.

„Wow." sagte er schließlich.

„Hmm.... so kann man es auch sagen."sagte Clanasya strahlend, doch dann wurde sie ernst, „Das muss aber unter uns bleiben, sonst gibt es mächtig Ärger."

Harry nickte. „Was macht das jetzt aus uns?"

„Ein Paar?"fragte Clanasya grinsend und küsste ihn noch Mal. Doch diesmal ließ sie ihre Hand tiefer wandern... und Harry löste sich überrascht von ihr, als sie ihn an einer sehr privaten Stelle berührte. Er lief knallrot an.

„Ach komm schon! Hab dich nicht so!"sagte sie lachend.

Kurz darauf hatten sie noch zwei Gläser geleert, sich wesentlich tiefer in den Stall zurückgezogen, wo das frische Heu lagerte und waren komplett hüllenlos und ineinander vertieft.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen gerade noch rechtzeitig in seinem Bett aufwachte, konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie genau er hierher gekommen war. Etwas hatte er aber noch ganz klar vor Augen, wie er seine Unschuld verloren hatte.

Er stöhnte, er hatte gewaltige Kopfschmerzen. Sie hatten die ganze Flasche noch geschafft in den Pausen, die sie gemacht hatten.

Er nahm eine Phiole aus seinem Schrank und leerte sie in einem Zug. Daraufhin ging es ihm besser. Es war zwar kein wirklicher Anti-Kater-Trank, aber er half gegen die Kopfschmerzen. Übelkeit war glücklicherweise bei diesem Schnaps keine Folgewirkung. Kurzerhand an seine Freundin denkend, steckte er eine weiter Phiole ein.

Als er zum Morgenappell antrat, stellte er fest, das Clanasya genau so aussah, wie er sich zuerst gefühlt hatte. Dennoch sah sie ihn mit funkelnden Augen an, doch verriet mit keiner weiteren Regung, dass sie nicht nur Freunde geworden waren, sondern wesentlich mehr.

Auch er hatte sich gut im Griff.

Er stellte sich unauffällig neben sie, als Xeroxius den Appell abhielt und steckte ihr unbemerkt die Phiole zu.

Sie ließ sie verschwinden, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Als sie zum Frühstück wegtraten, trank sie das Elixier unbemerkt von den anderen und schenkte Harry einen dankbaren erleichterten Blick, den er mit einem Zwinkern quittierte.

Sie trafen sich am Abend nach der Bibliothek wieder an den Ställen... und so sollte es zur Gewohnheit werden.

Harry hing anfangs weit hinterher, was das Training anging und er sah nur eine Lösung für das Problem. Er ging abends nach dem Unterricht in den Wald und trainierte für sich selbst. Dafür verbrachte er weniger Zeit in der Bibliothek.

Er kehrte zurück, kurz bevor die Tore geschlossen wurden und dann lernte er, wenn er sich nicht mit seiner Freundin traf. Er fühlte sich wohl mit ihr, aber er hasste die Heimlichkeit und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich Liebe war. Dennoch, sie war es, die ihm das Glück hier in Lenya brachte und die Zeit weniger trostlos machte. Tagsüber waren sie lediglich zwei konkurrierende Schüler ohne jeden Kontakt miteinander. Nur an einigen Abenden in der Woche lebten sie ihre Beziehung aus. Sie redeten offen miteinander und sie genossen Zärtlichkeiten.

Aus irgendeinem Grund motivierten ihn seine Gefühle für Clanasya nur noch mehr, mit seinem Training vorwärts zu kommen. Er wollte sich vor ihr beweisen, um nichts anderes ging es im Leben der Drachenreiter, zumindest bis sie ihren Drachen hatten.

Er hatte sich als nächstes das Buch über die Animagus-Transformation vorgenommen. Alle Bücher, die er von Deletrius hatte, hatten absolut nichts mit den Sprüchen und dem Wissen gemein, was er aus seiner Dimension hatte, bis auf ein paar einfache Sprüche, die noch identisch waren.

Er lernte nun uralte Magie, jedenfalls aus seiner Sicht und soweit er es beurteilen konnte, war ein großer Teil des Wissens in seiner Dimension bereits verloren.

Er erkannte, dass die Animagus-Transformation nicht einfach zu meistern war, doch er hatte Zeit. Er stellte fest, dass er sehr gut lernen konnte, wenn er nicht durch Quidditch oder lernfaule Freunde, wie Ron, abgelenkt wurde und besonders, wenn er sich für ein Thema interessierte... oder einfach nur sein Leben davon abhing.

Malarde versuchte mehrmals, ihn zu bedrängen und Harry war ihm kampftechnisch und kraftmäßig noch unterlegen, doch wann immer er ihm zu nahe kam, setzte er brutal oder subtil seine Magie ein und immer wurde er ihn los. Gewissensbisse waren etwas, was ihm hier sehr schnell abgewöhnt wurde. De facto waren die einzigen Gefühle, die er sich hier noch erlaubte, die Gefühle für seine Freundin und den Durst nach Rache gegenüber Voldemort und die Wut auf seine ehemaligen Freunde.

Einmal wollte Malarde sich mit einem Zauber rächen. Malarde schoss einen gleißenden Flammenstrahl während des Magieunterrichts auf Harry.

Deletrius hatte Recht, sie hatten eine starke Angriffsmagie, doch keine Defensivmagie. Die Drachenreiter kannten sehr wohl welche, wie er aus den Büchern entnommen hatte, die er gelesen hatte, sie wurde nur nicht gelehrt. Sie verließen sich zu sehr auf den Schutz durch ihre Drachen, erkannte Harry.

Es war Malardes erster und letzter Versuch, Harry mit Magie zu schlagen. Als der Flammenstrahl auf Harry zuschoss, konterte Harry mit einem für ihn simplen ‚Deflectius' dem Vorgänger des Deflectos. Er war schwerer, weil er nur stablos ausgeführt werden konnte, konterte aber mehr Sprüche und er war sich sicher, dass der Flammenstrahl darunter fiel.

So wurde der Flammenstrahl auf Malarde zurück reflektiert. Er starrte Harry fassungslos an, als der Strahl ihn traf, ihn von den Füßen hob und ihm eine ernste Brandwunde zufügte.

Harry unterdrückte den Impuls, zu ihm zu rennen und ihm zu helfen, das war hier einfach unüblich. Der nächste Lehrer der vorbeikam würde die Krankenschwester informieren, oder er schaffte es selbst bis in den Krankenflügel. Wenn nicht... war er ein weiteres Opfer des brutalen Trainings... und seiner Selbstüberschätzung. Zu Harrys Zufriedenheit bemerkte er nicht einmal einen besorgten oder gar ängstlichen Blick bei seiner Freundin. Sie wussten, das war einfach an der Tagesordnung und etwas, dass er meistern musste. Es war eine erfrischende Abwechslung zur konstanten Sorge seiner ehemaligen Freunde. Das einzige, was er in ihren Augen sah, war Stolz, wenn er es einem der voreiligen Schüler mal wieder gezeigt hatte.

Ein halbes Jahr später hatte er die Animagustransformation gemeistert. Als nächstes Projekt hatte er sich das Apparieren vorgenommen. Auch das konnten die Drachenreiter nicht, die Drachen brachten sie schnell genug von Ort zu Ort. Außerdem konnte man eine so große Masse wie einen Drachen nicht mitnehmen und was war ein Drachenreiter ohne Drachen? Also war es überflüssig, aber Harry lernte es trotzdem.

Er ging hinunter in den Wald, wie er es immer tat. Er schloss die Augen und ging noch mal alle Informationen durch. Hier würde ihm niemand helfen, wenn er sich zersplinterte.

Er konnte sich keinen Fehler erlauben. Doch das war er von seinem Training inzwischen gewohnt. Es waren bereits zehn Schüler so schwer verletzt worden, dass sie nicht weiter machen konnten und 2 waren bei Unfällen während des Waffentrainings gestorben. Harry war zunächst schockiert, doch Clanasya informierte ihn, dass das normal war und dass es nicht die letzten seien.

Als Harry das verdaut hatte, war er noch eine Spur härter geworden. Er lebte sich ein in diese Welt, die schon seit Jahrhunderten im Krieg lebte und seine eigenen Erfahrungen taten ihr übriges.

Er sammelte sich und stellte sich das andere Ende der Lichtung vor, dann sammelte er seinen Willen und wünschte sich hinüber.

Mit einem Plopp! erschien er auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung. Er hatte es geschafft. Jetzt musste er das so weit perfektionieren, dass es ihm im Kampf helfen konnte, es musste zum Reflex werden und seine Gegner würden nicht wissen, was sie traf.

Plötzlich knackte ein Ast und er fuhr herum, sein inzwischen allseits präsentes Schwert in Angriffsposition.

Es war Clanasya.

„Was tust du hier?"fragte er überrascht.

„Ich wollte sehen, wo du dich immer hin schleichst, wenn das Training vorbei ist."

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte: „Ich trainiere weiter. Ich bin immer noch nicht auf dem Stand der anderen Schüler und ich will meine eigene Magie auch nicht vernachlässigen. Das könnte nützlich werden."

„So wie bei Malarde? Ich glaube, er hat inzwischen reichlich Schiss vor dir. Wenn du nur noch etwas besser im Schwertkampf wirst, hat er überhaupt keine Chance mehr gegen dich. Im Kampf kommt es schließlich nicht nur auf Kraft an."

„Ich weiß. Besonders, wenn man auf einem Drachen sitzt."sagte Harry grinsend.

„Das meine ich nicht."

„Ich weiß und du hast Recht."

„Ja, aber das glaubt mir niemand. Wenn mein Vater nicht ein Machtwort gesprochen hätte, wären auch heute nur noch Jungs auf der Schule."

„Ich dachte..."

„Ja ich weiß. Aber das war wirklich das einzige mal, wo ich die Position meines Vaters für mich genutzt habe. Ansonsten bleibe ich dabei, dass ich nichts von ihm will."

„Prinzessin." sagte Harry und grinste.

„Ach du... Fremdling. Was war das eigentlich vorhin? Wie hast du dich dahin versetzt?"fragte sie neugierig.

„Das ist schwer zu erklären und normalerweise würde ich das auch nicht tun, aber du hast mir auch geholfen... und schließlich bist du meine Freundin, also..."

Ein Zischen ertönte und Clanasya fuhr herum und blieb stocksteif stehen.

„Was ist?"fragte Harry und trat an sie heran.

„Wow, das ist ja ne riesige Schlange."sagte Harry erstaunt.

Einen Meter vor Clanasya befand sich eine riesige Schlange und sie war so weit aufgerichtet, dass ihr Kopf bei Clanasya auf Augenhöhe war.

„Das... das ist ein Baby-Basilisk."stammelte sie leise.

„Aha, und sein Blick tötet noch nicht."stellte Harry fest.

„Nein, erst wenn sie mindestens zehn Jahre alt sind."

„Gut, warum hast du dann solche Angst?"fragte Harry und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Bist du verrückt? Sein Biss ist tödlich und er kann dich zermalmen."stammelte sie leise.

Harry sah die Schlange an und winkte ihr zu, der Blick, der vorher in Clanasyas Augen gebohrt war, wandte sich Harry zu.

„Versssssschwinde hier!"hisste er der Schlange zu.

Sie zuckte überrascht zurück und Clanasya zuckte zusammen.

„Du ssssprichssssst Mensssschling?"

„Dasss hörssst du doch. Wir wollen dir kein Leid antun, alsssso verssschwinde!"

„Wie ihr wünssscht Meissster!"sagte die Schlange, neigte ihr Haupt und verschwand im Wald.

Clanasya setzte sich nervlich fertig auf den Boden.

Harry streckte ihr die Hand hin und half ihr wieder auf.

„Kein Grund sich in die Hose zu machen, Prinzessin."sagte er kühl.

Das riss sie aus ihrem Bann.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"fragte sie ihn unsicher.

„Was?" fragte er, wohl wissend, was sie meinte.

„Sie verjagt?"

„Ich habe ihr nur gesagt, dass wir ihr nichts tun wollen und sie verschwinden soll. Das hat sie getan."sagte Harry, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt.

„Du... du kannst mit Schlangen sprechen?"

„Sieht so aus, oder? Wäre aber schön, wenn das unter uns bleibt. Ich hatte bei mir schon genug Ärger deswegen in der Schule."

„Ähm... ja, kein Problem. Nun stehe ich schon wieder in deiner Schuld."

„Nicht der Rede wert. Du weißt, wie ich dazu stehe."sagte Harry und winkte ab.

Sie sah sich kurz um, ob irgendjemand in der Nähe war, dann umarmte sie ihn herzlich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Ab dem Zeitpunkt trainierten sie zusammen und dank Clanasyas Hilfe, meisterte Harry auch bald die Kampfkünste und den Schwertkampf. Er hingegen half ihr, die Magie besser zu verstehen, da er inzwischen besser war als sie, auch in der Magie der Drachenreiter.

Nach einem Jahr der Ausbildung waren sie an der Spitze der Klasse und sie waren nahezu immer gemeinsam anzutreffen. Das wiederum, ohne dass ihre Beziehung bekannt wurde, stieß auf großes Missfallen unter den anderen Schülern. Die Lehrer schien es nicht zu stören. Einige, wie Deletrius profitierten ja auch von Harrys Wissen und so ziemlich alle von seinen Tränken. Das Problem der Schüler war nur... niemand konnte sich mehr mit ihnen messen.

Harry und auch Clanasya vergruben sich oft genug in der Bibliothek und studierten die alte Magie. Er hatte ihr Englisch und Latein beigebracht und sie ihm die Sprache der Elfen, die normalerweise nur den Anführern gelehrt wurde. Sie hatte sie von ihrem Vater, der ja der Lord war. Die Elfensprache klang sehr melodisch und naturgemäß hatten die Menschen in Lenya Schwierigkeiten mit der Aussprache, da sie eine sehr harsche Lautgebung hatten. Harry bereitete das weniger Probleme und wenn er seinen ‚Lernspruch' anwendete, half ihm das zusätzlich.

Die Monate verflogen und Harry wurde reifer, nicht nur geistig, sondern auch körperlich. Das rigorose Training stählte seinen Körper, was Clanasya nur zu gern sah und sie zog ihn auch oft genug damit auf. Er war inzwischen 1,80 m groß und hatte eine athletische Figur entwickelt. Seine Haare waren etwas länger und lagen daher ruhiger und das gefiel ihm wesentlich besser.

Nach zweieinhalb Jahren jedoch nahm das Leben aller eine tragische Wende. Der Krieg in Lenya brach erneut aus. Die Schule bekam Besuch vom Lord persönlich und das erste, was er tat, war, seine Tochter zu besuchen.

Sie war gerade mit Harry beim Schwertkampftraining und beide kämpften furios, aber elegant und geschmeidig um einen Vorteil zu erlangen, der einen Sieg bringen würde. Schließlich schaffte es Clanasya, ihn zu entwaffnen, doch genau in diesem Augenblick rammte er sie mit seiner Schulter und warf sie zu Boden.

Lachend half er ihr wieder auf, als plötzlich ein Klatschen hinter ihnen ertönte.

Sie fuhren beide herum und erstarrten.

Harry verneigte sich und Clanasya rief stolz, „Vater! Was machst du hier?"

Sie begrüßte ihn herzlich.

Er musterte Harry: „Das ist also der Außenweltler, ja? Tritt näher!"

Harry hob seinen Kopf und trat zu dem Lord heran.

„Paps, das ist Harry James Potter. Aber alle nennen ihn nur Harry."

„Ihr kämpft beide sehr gut, ich muss gestehen, ich bin beeindruckt."

Harry wollte etwas sagen, verbiss es sich aber. Der Lord sah es jedoch und fragte: „Du wolltest etwas sagen, Schüler?"

„Ja, Milord."

„Sprich!"

„Ich habe sehr viel von den Meistern der Schule gelernt, sowohl in der Magie, als auch im Kampf. Jedoch wird nie gelehrt, beides gleichzeitig einzusetzen. Ich hätte Clanasya die ganze Zeit besiegen können, obwohl sie mir im Schwertkampf überlegen ist. Ich möchte keineswegs die Methodik in Frage stellen..."

„Und doch hast du es gerade getan,"sagte der Lord stirnrunzelnd, „Lass sehen, was du kannst! Leutnant Trixus, vortreten! Ihr kämpft miteinander, bis der Gegner entwaffnet ist, oder das erste Blut fließt, jedoch nicht bis zum Tod!"

„Milord, es steht mir nicht zu, einen Offizier zu duellieren."sagte Harry unterwürfig.

„Stellst du meine Befehle in Frage? ...Oder hast du Angst?"fragte Lord Dalarius kalt.

„Niemals!" sagte Harry entschlossen und zog sein Schwert.

Sie gingen in Position und der Leutnant drang vehement auf Harry ein. Er war gut, sehr gut sogar und bedrängte Harry in den ersten Sekunden. Doch als Harry einen Moment hatte, um sich zu konzentrieren, wob er mit der linken Hand einen Bannzauber der Drachenreiter und der Leutnant flog zehn Meter rückwärts. Als er sich aufrichten wollte, schoss ihm Harry einen Flammenstrahl vor die Füße, der ihn nochmals zurückspringen ließ und einen Augenblick später hatte der verdatterte Leutnant ein Schwert am Hals. Dabei hatte sich Harry noch auf die Magie der Drachenreiter beschränkt. Seine eigene Magie war wesentlich schneller und er hätte auch apparieren können. Als sein blick wie zufällig über Clanasya streifte, sah er wieder das Funkeln ihrer Augen, was ihre Zuneigung zu ihm und ihren Stolz ausdrückte. Es ließ sein Herz wieder ein paar Takte schneller schlagen, doch äußerlich war ihm nichts anzumerken.

„Gut gemacht, Schüler Harry. Was meinst du, soll das gleich von Anfang an gelehrt werden?"

„Nein, Milord. Die Schüler müssen erst sicher in der Anwendung beider Techniken allein werden, bevor sie sie kombinieren, vielleicht im zweiten Jahr oder gar erst im dritten."

„Ich werde das mit dem Rat besprechen. Kann außer dir noch jemand so kämpfen?"

„Clanasya, Milord."

Sein Kopf flog herum.

„Ist das wahr? Wer hat dich das gelehrt?"fragte ihr Vater überrascht-

„Es ist wahr und Harry hat es mich gelehrt. Wir haben die Konkurrenz zwischen uns begraben, nachdem mir Harry das zweite mal das Leben gerettet hat."

„Moment Mal, er hat dir zweimal das Leben gerettet? Wieso weiß ich davon nichts? Xeroxius?"fragte Dalarius erzürnt.

Der Meister trat vor, er hatte die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gestanden.

„Sie hatte eine gefährliche Wunde im Bauchbereich erhalten und sehr viel Blut verloren. Sie wäre gestorben, wenn Schüler Harry den Blutverlust mit einem selbstgebrauten Elixier nicht ausgeglichen hätte. Danach hat er mit einem anderen Elixier diese Wunde geheilt. Seitdem braut Harry diese Tränke für die ganze Schule, gegen ein kleines Entgelt."

„Ah ja, die berühmten Zaubertränke. Und das zweite mal?"

„Dazu kann ich nichts sagen, davon weiß ich nichts."sagte Xeroxius unsicher.

„Harry?"

„Das war doch nichts. Ein Baby-Basilisk hat ihr etwas Angst gemacht und ich habe ihn verjagt, Milord."

„Ein BASILISK?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte.

„Also schön. Du kannst das also auch, Tochter? Ich möchte eine Demonstration sehen."

Harry und Clanasya traten sich gegenüber.

„Halt dich nicht zurück, ok?"sagte Harry.

Sie nickte unsicher, dann begannen sie zu kämpfen. Die Schwerter prallten hart aufeinander. Kurz darauf flog Harry zurück, doch er fing sich in der Luft und landete auf den Beinen. Er schoss einen Flammenstrahl auf Clanasya und der Lord ächzte auf.

Doch sie wich aus, indem sie zur Seite sprang und sich abrollte.

Sie konterte selbst mit einem Flammenstrahl, doch Harry wich nicht aus und reflektierte ihn zurück. Wieder wich sie aus und versuchte erneut einen Bannzauber, als der nicht wirkte, drang sie wieder mit dem Schwert auf Harry ein. Harry hatte Mühe zu parieren, doch dann wirkte er einen Entwaffnungszauber, diesmal seine Magie und ihr Schwert flog in seine Hand. Dann fesselte er sie mit einem Petrificus Totalus.

„Was hast du gemacht?"rief der Lord böse.

„Nichts, sie ist nur gefesselt."Er befreite sie wieder und reichte ihr das Schwert zurück.

„Guter Kampf, Harry."sagte Clanasya strahlend.

„Das Vergnügen war meinerseits."sagte Harry und lachte.

„Also, wenn du auch einen Leutnant besiegt, werdet ihr beide vorzeitig den Drachen vorgestellt."sagte der Lord ernst.

„Aber..." warf Xeroxius ein, doch der Lord unterbrach ihn.

„Der Krieg ist wieder ausgebrochen und wir brauchen jeden Mann. Trixius, streng dich diesmal ein wenig an!"

Doch Clanasya war schon gut genug mit dem Schwert um ihn zu bedrängen und sie fegte ihn lediglich für den Effekt mit einem Zauber quer durch die Halle.

„So sei es. Ihr werdet den Drachen vorgestellt."

„Mit Verlaub, Milord, warum ist der Krieg wieder ausgebrochen?"fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Die Tochter des Elfenkönigs Shi-Ala wird seit einer Woche vermisst und sie beschuldigen uns. Also sind wir wieder im Krieg. Es hat bereits mehrere kleinere Gefechte gegeben."

* * *

Harry: Schon wieder ein Basilisk. Fällt euch nichts besseres ein? _rollt genervt mit den Augen_

Lady Shadow: Nun nörgel nicht! _verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust _

Harry: Ich nörgel nicht!

Lord Silver: Nun ist aber mal gut hier! _blitz Harry böse an_

Harry: _zuckt zusammen und senkt sein Haupt_

Shi-Ala: Und was ist nun mit mir?

Lord Silver und Lady Shadow: SPÄTER

Lady Shadow: und nun zisch ab zu Israna _zeigt mit den Finger in die Richtung Norden_

Shi-Ala: _trottet gesenkten Hauptes davon_

Lady Shadow und Lord Silver schauen ihr hinterher und murmeln: Teenager!

Harry: Wer ist Israna?

Lord Silver: DAS wirst du noch früh genug erfahren _grinst böse_

Lady Shadow: und jetzt ab ins Bett... DEIN Bett! Allein!

Harry trollt sich

Clanasya: HEY _und starrt Lady Shadow enttäuscht an_

Lady Shadow: Nichts da Fräulein! Ab ins Bett!

Lord Silver: Ja, dein Bett! _lacht schallend_

* * *

**An ALLE:** Die Verhandlung wurde ganz bewusst ohne Veritasserum geführt. Wir haben versucht, alle möglichen Beweise vorzulegen, die eine Verurteilung glaubhaft machen... bis auf diesen Fakt (Veritasserum), sonst wäre seine Unschuld ja heraus gekommen und dann hätte er ja nicht wütend auf seine Freunde und Dumbledore sein können, was wir aber wollten. Also erlaubt uns etwas künstlerische Freiheit und es ist nicht mal unlogisch. Schließlich war es sein Zauberstab und er hatte sich gerade über Luna gebeugt. Zweitens: Eure Spekulationen sind sehr gut, teilweise amüsant, teilweise kennt ihr uns zu gut... oder glaubt es zumindest. Dennoch... wir werden keinen Hinweis geben, was wirklich geschehen wird... außer vielleicht hier und da einen Kleinen Tipp 'außerhalb' und einen habt ihr (zumindest einige von euch schon übersehen -grinsen-) Übrigens... vielen Dank für eure teilweise echt umfangreichen Reviews! Danke und weiter so!!! 

**Fraenzi:** Steinbogen? Sirius? Wir versichern dir, das hat nichts miteinander zu tun (grinsen böse) und abgekupfert haben wir schon gar nichts. Und wie schon gesagt mit Magie ist alles möglich und wir erklären die Dimensionsreise **nicht**! Es war jedoch von Harrys Seite zunächst einmalig, ungewollt und zufällig (wenn man so etwas wie Schicksal mal außen vorlässt) Du hast recht, Harry will stinknormal sein... kann er aber nicht. Er ist ein Kämpfer und stellt sich seinem Schicksal und das heißt nun mal... lernen. Außerdem muss er lernen, ansonsten würde er unter den Drachenreitern (-lehrlingen) nicht überleben. Was würdest du an seiner Stelle tun? Und Maturon... unsere Lippen bleiben versiegelt.

**Endru the Night:** (langer Name...) Spellforce? Habe ich (Heiko) zumindest mal gespielt, aber wie ist das ähnlich? Also wenn, ist das völlig zufällig und unbeabsichtigt. Zudem kam die Grundidee ja nicht von mir, sondern von Shadow. Also... Zufall.

**Obelix72:** Clanasya wie Chantal.... neee (grinsen gemein) Das ist ne harsche Kriegerbraut (lachen) Ansonsten... wart es ab! Die Ideen... tja, das ist ein Vorteil bei Co-Autoren, die dazu noch auf einer Wellenlänge liegen... wenn einer hängt, hilft der andere aus. Bisher haben wir noch keinen Hänger gehabt. Einfach genial! Oder?

**Noch mal an Alle:** Wir haben noch gar keine Besuche in unserem Forum registriert... fällt uns mal so auf ;-)


	5. Gelarde

**Kapitel 5 – Angriff auf Gelarde**

Während bei Harry in Lenya zweieinhalb Jahre vergangen waren, war es hier auf der Erde gerade mal sechs Monate her, seitdem er aus Askaban verschwunden war.

Im Moment war mal wieder ein Treffen des Ordens des Phönix einberufen worden. Diesmal wurde es in einem geheimen Raum unterhalb von Dumbledores Büro, in Hogwarts, abgehalten.

Es war nur der Kern des Ordens anwesend, wie üblich in den letzten Wochen, vor allem seit dem die Treffen in Hogwarts selbst abgehalten wurden.

Molly und Arthur Weasley saßen Ende des Tisches und unterhielten sich leise.

Remus saß still und schweigsam wie immer links von ihnen.

Der Verlust seines Freundes Sirius am Ende des fünften Schuljahres von Harry hatte ihn schon sehr mitgenommen und schon damals hatte er sich von den Aktivitäten des Ordens sehr zurückgezogen. Das einzige, was ihn aus seiner Lethargie reißen konnte, war Tonks, die junge Aurorin und Metamorphmagus, die ihn in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte. Doch seitdem Harry nach Askaban gesteckt worden war, war alles noch schlimmer geworden und er hatte sich völlig in sich selbst zurückgezogen. Wann immer er einem einen Blick in die Augen gestattet hatte, waren dort Zweifel zu sehen gewesen. Schließlich hatte er zugesehen wie Sirius, sein bester Freund 12 Jahre unschuldig im Knast gesessen hatte. Dennoch, Harry hatte ein Verfahren bekommen und war für schuldig befunden worden. Schließlich hatte sein Zauberstab den Cruciatus gezeigt. Doch nachdem das Gefängnis überfallen worden war und alle Todesser entkommen waren, wurde Harry vermisst. Da keine Spur seines Körpers gefunden wurde, wussten sie nicht sicher, ob er tot war, doch kaum einer vermutete etwas anderes und wenn, dachten sie, er würde Voldemort dienen. Das war der letzte Anstoß für Remus gewesen in völlige Verzweiflung und Lethargie zu verfallen. Seitdem ließ er nahezu alles stumm über sich ergehen.

Er verank in Selbstvorwürfen, dass er einen weiteren Freund, oder zumindest eine Person, die ihm nahe gestanden hatte, nach Askaban verloren hatte.

Die meisten Ordensmitglieder sahen abwartend zur Tür. Einer fehlte noch in der Runde.

Mit einem Knall flog die Tür auf und mit eiligen Schritten eilte der Zaubertränkemeister Hogwarts mit wehenden Roben in den geheimen Raum.

„Severus!" rief Dumbledore erleichtert, „Du bist endlich hier. Schön, dann können wir beginnen. Severus, wie wäre es, wenn du zuerst deinen Bericht abgibst? Was hast du bei dem Treffen erfahren?"

„Ich fürchte nichts gutes."sagte der schwarzhaarige Mann, nachdem er sich geschlagen in einen Stuhl fallen ließ. Er trank zunächst ein hellblaues Elixier und einige sahen ihn bedauernd an. Sie wussten, das war ein Schmerzmittel speziell gegen den Cruciatus-Fluch.

„Der dunkle Lord hat die Rolle von Remisé zum Teil entschlüsseln können, fürchte ich."

„Hast du herausbekommen, was darin steht?"fragte Dumbledore aufmerksam.

„Nein, er hütet sie wie seinen Augapfel. Nicht einmal Malfoy hat auch nur eine Ahnung, was darin stehen könnte, fürchte ich. Alles was wir wissen, sind die drei Elixiere, die ich für ihn brauen musste. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie bewirken könnten, sie sind absolut unbekannt. Ich weiß nur zwei Dinge. Zuerst mal hat er uns heute wissen lassen, dass die Anwendung der Rolle dreier Schritte bedarf, jedes involviert Rituale dunkelster Natur."

„Welche Phasen hat er inzwischen abgeschlossen?"fragte Moody neugierig.

„Nur die erste."seufzte Snape.

„Was hast du noch erfahren?"fragte Dumbledore.

„Was das Resultat war."murmelte der Zaubertrankmeister bitter.

„Und?"

„Er ist nach nur diesem einen Ritual noch mächtiger als je zuvor."

Die Ordensmitglieder starrten ihn fassungslos an.

„Und er hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als es uns sofort spüren zu lassen. Er hat es geschafft, drei von uns gleichzeitig unter einem Curciatus zu halten, der bis jetzt seinesgleichen sucht."

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

„Drei?" fragte Dumbledore blass und rieb sich müde über den Nasenrücken.

„Ja. Drei. Früher hat er nicht mal an einem einen Cruciatus solcher Macht sprechen können. Ich fürchte mich vor dem, was er mit den nächsten Phasen erreichen kann."

Das schockte den Orden noch mehr. Noch nie hatte Snape zugegeben, dass er sich vor irgendetwas fürchtete.

„Wann wird er die nächste Phase einläuten können?"fragte Dumbledore niedergeschlagen.

„Wenn er weiter so fortschreitet, wie bisher in anderthalb Jahren, vielleicht etwas später."seufzte Severus.

„Hat er irgendetwas erwähnt, was er mit seiner neuen Macht anfangen will?"fragte Arthur Weasley in dunkler Vorahnung.

„Er hat Andeutungen gemacht, dass er angreifen will. Was, wann und wo weiß ich noch nicht, doch wir werden es herausfinden."  
‚Hoffentlich bevor es zu spät ist!', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
Dumbledore nickte niedergeschlagen.

„Hast du irgendetwas über Potters Verbleib herausfinden können?" fragte der alte Direktor kühl.

Snape bohrte nun seine schwarzen Augen in die von Dumbledore.

„Ich sage es jetzt zum allerletzten Mal. Potter hat sich Voldemort nicht angeschlossen und der dunkle Lord hat ihn auch nicht in seiner Gewalt."sagte Snape mit unterdrückter Wut. Er hatte es satt, diese schwachsinnigen Anschuldigungen zu hören.

Die Ordensmitglieder sahen ihn überrascht an. Niemand redete so mit Dumbledore. Außerdem wussten sie, dass Snape Potter schon immer gehasst hatte. Warum verteidigte er ihn, nun da er sich offensichtlich zur dunklen Seite bekannt hatte?

Remus warf Snape einen dankbaren jedoch zweifelnden Blick zu.

Snape schnaubte nur angesichts der Rückratslosigkeit des Werwolfes. Nie hatte er es gewagt Zweifel zu äußern. Nach allem was Snape wusste, hielt Lupin den Potter-Jungen genauso für schuldig wie alle anderen hier auch.

„Severus! Ich dulde es nicht, dass du so mit mir sprichst! Potter ist schuldig! Das wurde eindeutig bewiesen!"bellte Dumbledore.

„Und ich sage, Potter würde sich nie dem dunklen Lord anschließen, der seine ach so verehrten Eltern getötet hat. Und er würde sich eher selbst das Leben nehmen, bevor er seinen Freunden etwas tut. Und selbst wenn. Er hat niemals das Zeug dazu, den Cruciatus anzuwenden."schnaubte Snape verächtlich.

„Er hat ihn auf Lestrange gesprochen."stellte Dumbledore mit eiskalter Stimme fest.

„Ja und sie liebt nichts mehr, als sich darüber zu amüsieren, wie pathetisch dieser Versuch tatsächlich war. Er hat nicht mal ein Kribbeln bei ihr erzeugt. Und ich frage euch alle, wie ihr hier sitzt, wenn er jemanden genug hassen würde für den Fluch, wer wäre dann mehr prädestiniert, als die Hexe, die seinen geliebten Patenonkel ins Jenseits befördert hat?"

„Das reicht jetzt Severus!"bellte Dumbledore nachdem er aufgesprungen war und Snape förmlich mit einem mörderischen Blick auf den Stuhl genagelt hatte.

„Wie sie meinen, Direktor."sagte Snape ohne auch nur zu zucken und seine Stimme triefte voller Sarkasmus. Dennoch sagte er nichts mehr dazu.

Zwei Wochen später wurde Snape abrupt zu einem 'Treffen' gerufen.

Er hatte keine Zeit mehr, die anderen zu warnen.

Alle Ordensmitglieder spürten plötzlich den Ruf des Phönix und eilten zum Grimmauldplace.

Dort warteten sie voller Unruhe zehn Minuten, bis endlich Dumbledore und Lupin aus Hogwarts eintrafen.

„Albus, was ist geschehen, dass du einen Vollalarm auslöst?"fragte Molly aufgebracht.

Dumbledore hob die Hände und brüllte: „RUHE!"

Das sonst so berüchtigte Funkeln aus seinen Augen war verschwunden. Er sah todernst aus. Sofort verstummte alles um ihn herum.

„Severus wurde zu Voldemort befohlen und er hat sich bisher nicht gemeldet. Jedoch habe ich eine schlechte Nachricht erhalten. Es findet in diesem Moment ein Angriff statt."

„Wo?"

„Gelarde. Er greift Gelarde an. Wir müssen handeln, bevor es zu spät ist."sagte Dumbledore.

Die meisten sahen schockiert aus oder waren kreidebleich geworden.

„Macht euch bereit. Wir apparieren an den südlichen Ortseingang und kämpfen uns vor. Wir müssen auf alles gefasst sein. Wir apparieren in 3... 2...1..."

Mit einem Crack und gezogenen Zauberstäben verschwanden die rund dreißig Ordensmitglieder mit entschlossenen Gesichtern.

Sie erschienen Sekundenbruchteile später am Ortseingang von Gelarde, einer reinen Zauberergemeinschaft ähnlich wie Hogsmeade nur nicht ganz so groß.

Sofort wurden sie von einem Hagel Zaubersprüche empfangen.

Nahezu augenblicklich gingen fünf Ordensmitglieder unter dem Cruciatus zu Boden.

Dumbledore, Moody und Lupin reagierten als erste. Dumbledore sprach einen mächtigen Schildzauber, der silbern schimmerte und die meisten Flüche abprallen ließ. Währenddessen nahmen Lupin und Tonks in perfekter Teamwork die Todesser unter Feuer, die den Cruciatus-Fluch gesprochen hatten und befreiten so die Ordensmitglieder von dem Fluch. Sie schafften es, die fünf Todesser teils zu betäuben oder mit Reduktoren zurückzuschleudern. Doch die beiden mussten in Deckung gehen, als sie selbst das Ziel zahlreicher Flüche wurden. Remus wurde von einem Schnittfluch getroffen, der ihm einen tiefen Schnitt quer über die Brust versetzte. Die Wunde blutete heftig, doch seine Werwolfkräfte halfen ihm bei der Heilung und seine ständigen Verwandlungen halfen ihm, den Schmerz zu ignorieren.

Die beiden sahen sich um. Die Ordensmitglieder hatten Mühe am Leben zu bleiben. Von einem Gegenangriff war nichts zu sehen. Der einzige, der noch stand und nicht in Deckung war, war natürlich Dumbledore.

Selbst Moody, der alter kampferfahrene Auror war zu Boden gegangen und rührte sich nicht mehr, jedoch er schien noch zu atmen.

Dumbledore schleuderte gerade einen blauen Strahl in die Gruppe der Todesser, die wie von einer Explosion getroffen auseinander flogen.

Er betäubte fünf weitere mit nur einem einzigen Schwung seines Zauberstabes, doch es waren einfach zu viele. Er disapparierte, nur um zehn Meter entfernt zu erscheinen und weiter zu feuern.

Doch dann hörten sie alle ein grässliches Lachen.

„Du alter Narr. Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mir gewachsen bist?" hörten sie Voldemorts irrsinnige Stimme.

Dumbledore wandte sich der dunklen Gestalt zu.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Tom."

„Nenn mich nicht so! CRUCIO!"bellte Voldemort.

Augenblicklich schoss ein unglaublich schneller roter Strahl auf Dumbledore zu. Dieser war zu überrascht über die Intensität des Spruches um zu reagieren und sank unter Schmerzen zu Boden. Jedoch musste man ihm anrechnen, dass er keinen Laut von sich gab.

Voldemort beendete den Fluch, als eine Barrikade von Zaubersprüchen auf ihn zuraste.

Zum Entsetzen aller fegte er die Sprüche einfach mit einem Zauber seinerseits beiseite. Ihn kümmerte es nicht, dass die abgewehrten Flüche nun in seine Todesser einschlugen und weitere acht bewusstlos werden ließen.

Er deckte Dumbledore mit einer Salve von Flüchen ein.

Alle Ordensmitglieder spürten förmlich die Boshaftigkeit dieser Flüche.

Nicht einmal ein Drittel konnte Dumbledore abwehren und bald blutete er aus zahlreichen Wunden.

Er wirkte blass und dann war nichts mehr von seiner sonst stets vorhandenen Eleganz zu sehen. Die sonstige stoische Ruhe, mit der er all seinen Gegnern überlegen begegnete, war verflogen und das schockierte die Ordensmitglider bis auf die Knochen. Sie sahen zum ersten Mal, wie der mächtige Dumbledore ernsthaft um sein Leben kämpfte.

Er taumelte nur noch unbeholfen aus dem Weg der Flüche, während Voldemort manisch lachte.

Als Dumbledore nach weiteren zehn Minuten von den Füßen geschleudert wurde, schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Er hatte nicht einen einzigen Zauber anbringen können und Voldemort schien nicht im Geringsten belastet zu sein.

Die anderen Zauberer hatten die Todesser unter Feuer genommen, doch die hielten auch nicht zurück und so konnte der Orden Dumbledore nicht helfen. Vor fünfzehn Minuten waren Auroren des Ministeriums eingetroffen und wie der Orden in eine Zauberspruch-Barrikade gelaufen nur hatten diese diesmal fast nur den Todesfluch eingesetzt. Die Hälfte der Auroren fiel, noch bevor sie sahen, was sie traf.

Den anderen blieb auch nichts weiter, als in Deckung zu gehen.

Zahlenmäßig wirkten die Kräfte ausgeglichen, doch der Fall Dumbledores raubte ihnen die letzte Kampfkraft. Dazu kam, dass sie geschwächt waren und in einer strategisch ungünstigen Postion waren.

„Rückzug!" schrie Dumbledore mit schwacher Stimme bevor er unter dem irren Lachen Voldemorts verschwand.

Als sie in Sirius Haus ankamen, fanden sie Dumbledore schwer blutend und bewusstlos vor.

Sie schafften ihn sofort nach Hogwarts und lösten das Treffen dann niedergeschlagen auf, nachdem Poppy ihnen versichert hatte, dass er mit etwas Ruhe wieder auf die Beine kommen würde.

Die Katastrophenmeldung erreichte die Welt der Zauberer am nächsten Morgen, als eine Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten detailiert über den Angriff berichtete.

_**Gelarde gefallen! Der Krieg beginnt!**_

_Hiemit berichten wir ihnen über das tragischste Ereignis seit dem ersten Krieg gegen 'Du-weißt-schon-wen'._

_Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, hat gestern mit seiner stark gewachsenen Armee von Todessern die Zauberergemeinde Gelarde angegriffen und hält sie seit dem besetzt._

_In einem furchtbaren Kampf versuchten die Kräfte des Ministeriums gemeinsam mit dem Orden des Phönix den Angriff zurückzuschlagen. Doch es war vergeblich. Es sind 27 Auroren gefallen. Genauso viele befinden sich schwer verletzt in St. Mungos._

_Die Tage der Dunkelheit sind endgültig angebrochen._

_Das wurde spätestens dann offensichtlich, als Albus Dumbledore, wohl einer der größten Zauberer und unerreicht in Macht und Wissen, vernichtend von 'Du-weißt-schon-wem' geschlagen wurde._

_Als er zu erschöpft und verwundet war, um weiter zu kämpfen, gaben sich die Kräfte des Lichts geschlagen und zogen sich schwer angeschlagen zurück._

_Leider ist uns nicht bekannt, wieviele Mitglieder der Orden des Phönix, eine Geheimgesellschaft, die sich dem Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord verschworen hat, als Opfer zu beklagen hat. Wir wissen nur, dass es auch unter diesen Kräften zumindestens Verletzte gab._

_Gelarde wird nun wie schon berichtet, von den Kräften des dunklen Lords besetzt gehalten. Sämtliche Muggelgeborenen und Halbblute wurden sofort öffentlich und grausam hingerichtet. Die verbliebenen reinblütigen Zauberer stehen unter einem strengen Regime der Todesser. Angriffe auf die Bevölkerung sind an der Tagesordnung._

_'Du-weißt-scho-wer' hat die Stadt unter 'sein' Kriegsrecht gestellt und alle Bürger haben nun hohe Abgaben zu leisten. Apparation und Portschlüssel sind nicht länger möglich und die Bewohner sind gezwungen, dort zu bleiben. Missachtung von Befehlen wird sofort grausam mit Folter oder gar Tod bestraft. Es sind nun wahrlich dunkle Zeiten angebrochen._

_Merlin steh uns bei!_

_M. Orion_

_Redakteur_

Hermine und Ron sahen sich entsetzt an.

Ron und Ginny rannten in den Gryffindor-Turm um ihrern Eltern zu schreiben. Sie wollten erfahren, ob ihre Eltern oder ihre Brüder verletzt waren.

Hermine ließ ihren Blick über den Lehrertisch wandern und entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass Dumbledore und Snape fehlten. Lupin, der aktuelle Lehrer für Verteidigung wirkte noch blasser als sonst.

Es sollte drei Tage dauern, bis Dumbledore soweit genesen war, dass er sich in der großen Halle sehen lassen konnte.

Er stand auf und bat um Ruhe, als alle Schüler anwesend waren.

„Schüler! Ihr habt es sicher bereits von der Presse erfahren. Es hat in der Tat einen furchtbaren Angriff gegeben und wir standen den Kräften Voldemorts nahezu machtlos gegenüber.

Selbst die vereinten Kräfte des Ministeriums und des Ordens des Phönix waren nicht in der Lage, den Angriff aufzuhalten. Wir gerieten in einen Hinterhalt und so schwer es mir fällt, es zuzugeben, aber Voldemort hat beträchtlich an Macht gewonnen. Wir haben zwölf gute Zauberer im Kampf für das gute verloren und weitere acht befinden sich in St. Mungos. Sie sind jedoch außer Lebensgefahr. Die Auroren haben noch mehr Leute verloren. Dennoch bitte ich euch, die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben.

Das Gute wird über das Böse triumphieren. So war es immer und so wird auch diesmal wieder sein. Und nun bitte ich um eine Schweigeminute für die tapferen Seelen, die ihr Leben im Kampf gegen das Böse ließen."

Die Schüler standen auf und senkten ihre Häupter. Nur einige der Slytherins grinsten, als wäre Weihnachten dieses Jahr verfrüht, als die Lehrer nicht hinsahen.

Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen und sie spürte Angst... Angst wie nie zuvor und diesmal war kein Harry da, der ihr die Angst mit seinem selbstverständlichen Mut nehmen konnte. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie an diesen Verräter dachte.

* * *

Lady Shadow: _schüttelt ungläubig mit dem Kopf _Das hat Dumbledore nun davon

Lord Silver: _schnaubt amüsiert _Dieser alte Narr! Steckt seine 'Waffe' ins Gefängnis anstatt ihn auszubilden.

Snape: _knurrt_ Ich habe es ja gleich gesagt _verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust_

Voldemort: Bekomme ich jetzt endlich den Potter-Balg? _Schaut gierig_

Snape _zuckt zusammen als er Voldemort hört _Ich geh dann mal.

Lady Shadow: _schaut Voldemort genervt an _Sehen wir so aus?

Lord Silver _wirft Voldemort seinen eisigsten Blick zu und der dunkle Lord verschwindet zitternd_

Lord Silver: _schnaubt _Immer diese Möchtegern Zauberer. So, nun wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie Dumbledore ohne unseren Helden weiter kommt! _Grinst böse_

Lady Shadow: _grummelt in ihren imaginären Bart _Gar nicht!

Harry: schaut gelangweilt in der Gegend herum „Hey ihr beiden! Wann ist mein nächster Auftritt und wo ist Clanasya?"

Lord Silver: grinst „Was denn? Jetzt schon Stangenfieber?"

Harry _wird knallrot_

Lord Silver _lacht schallend los._

Lady Shadow_ gibt Lord Silver eine Schelle über den Hinterkopf_

Lord Silver: Aua! Wofür war das denn?

Lady Shadow: Die Story ist PG-13! Wir wollen es doch mal dabei belassen, oder? Und außerdem ist das rüde! Also beherrsch dich! Es denkt nicht jeder mit seinem.... na du weißt schon.

Lord Silver_ schaut entrüstet _Hey! Er hat nach seinem Fli... Flirt gefragt. Nicht ich! Also gib ihm eine hinter die Ohren!

Lady Shadow _schaut kurz nachdenklich_ „Warum nicht? Du hast ja recht. Außerdem dient es der Prävention."

Lord Silver_ lacht_

Lady Shadow_ starrt ihn böse an „Oder ich hau euch beide mit den Köpfen zusammen!"_

Harry_ macht sich leise aus dem Staub._

Lord Silver:_ „Nun, da wir beiden die letzten sind, verzieh ich mich mal lieber."_

_Verschwindet in einem Blitz_

Lady Shadow_ stampft mit dem Fuss auf und flucht: „Männer!"_

* * *

**An alle Reviewer:** Danke, Danke, Danke

**Obelix72:** Du hast recht und recht. Wir hätten vielleicht etwas näher auf das Gelernte eingehen können. Aber die Story wird auch so lang genug... versprochen! Was Harry und Clanasya angeht, nun, da sind wir noch etwas am basteln. Diese Beziehung ist uns erst später eingefallen, deswegen ist das vielleicht etwas kurz gekommen, aber wir arbeiten für die nächsten Kaps daran.

**Torence:** Wir sind noch nicht fertig, aber schon wesentlich weiter, als hier ;-) so etwa 19 Kapitel. Nur die Story lebt noch und ändert sich ständig. Außerdem fehlen noch ein paar Kaps dazwischen. Also frag lieber nicht, ob wir schneller posten. Besser etwas langsamer, aber dafür vernünftig

__


	6. Drachenweihe

**Kapitel 6 - Die Drachenweihe**

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die Schüler des Drachenhorts überraschend zu einem großen Appell versammelt.

Als Lord Dalarius aus den Hallen auf den Hof trat, war es plötzlich so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Alle Schüler gingen sofort zackig in die Achtung-Stellung, die Hacken zusammen, den Körper gerade, den Kopf hoch erhoben, den Blick geradeaus.

„Schüler des Drachenhorts, ich bringe euch wahrlich schlimme Kunde. Der Krieg mit den Elfen ist erneut ausgebrochen. Deswegen erwarte ich von euch besonderen Einsatz beim Training, damit möglichst viele von euch den Drachen vorgestellt werden können. Die Drachenreiter brauchen jeden Mann für den Kampf. Bisher hat es nur kleinere Gefechte gegeben, aber wie uns die Geschichte gezeigt hat, ufert das in 9 von 10 Fällen zu einem großen Krieg aus. Darum trainiert hart und schont euch selbst nicht." sagte er ernst und machte eine kleine Pause, um die Neuigkeit sacken zu lassen.

Nach einer Minute fuhr er fort: „Ich habe eine besondere Bekanntgabe zu machen. Gestern bin ich auf zwei beeindruckende Schüler gestoßen und ich habe entschieden, dass sie noch heute Abend den Drachen vorgestellt werden. Schüler Harry und Schülerin Clanasya vortreten!"

Harry und Clanasya traten wie einer zwei Schritte nach vorn und standen damit separat auf dem Hof.

Geflüster wurde laut. Der Lord zog die Stirn zusammen, „Gibt es jemanden, der diese Entscheidung in Frage stellt?"

Das Flüstern verstummte augenblicklich.

„Also gut, ich formuliere die Frage anders. Glaubt jemand, dass er besser ist, als diese beiden Schüler und damit eher das Recht auf die Drachenweihe verdient hat?"

Einer trat vor, es war natürlich Malarde.

„Ich bin besser als das Baby oder das Wei... äh, als das Baby jedenfalls." stammelte Malarde, als er realisierte, dass er Clanasyas Vater gegenüberstand.

Clanasya hatte Mühe, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, sie wusste, was er sagen wollte und war dementsprechend wütend. Harry jedoch hatte das schon erwartet und blieb cool.

„Wen meinst du mit Baby, Schüler Malarde? Ich sehe kein Baby." fragte Lord Dalarius ernst.

„Schüler Harry, Milord."

„Dann wirst du nun gegen Schüler Harry antreten. Da du ihn beleidigt hast, machen wir aus dem Kampf ein Ehrenduell."

Malarde ächzte auf, das Duell würde bis zum Tod gehen, denn Drachenreiter lassen sich nicht beleidigen.

„Im übrigen kann ich dir versichern, dass Schüler Harry kein Baby ist. Ich habe beide nur ausgewählt, nachdem sie einen Leutnant meiner Garde besiegt haben und sich damit als würdig erwiesen."

Malardes Kopf flog zu Harry herum, doch Harrys Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

„Beginnt!" rief der Drachenlord.

Harry und Malarde traten in die Mitte des Hofes und noch ehe sie sich respektvoll verbeugt hatten, griff Malarde mit einem Flammenstrahl an. Harry jedoch reflektierte ihn gekonnt und ohne Probleme.

„Lass dir mal was neues einfallen, Malarde, das wird alt!" triezte Harry ihn mit kalter emotionsloser Stimme, was Malarde nur noch wütender machte.

Harry hatte seine Wut in den zwei einhalb Jahren harten Trainings sehr gut unter Kontrolle bekommen. Und gerade Malardes Anfeindungen hoben ihn nicht mehr an. Er wusste, würde nun Malfoy versuchen ihn zu reizen, würde er das alles nur noch mit seinem neu angeeigneten kalten Lächeln abblitzen lassen. Und wie Malarde würde sich Malfoy dadurch nur noch mehr gereizt fühlen.

Malarde griff mit dem Schwert an, doch Harry war ihm inzwischen zumindest ebenbürtig. Er parierte den Angriff, ohne auch nur in Stress auszubrechen. Die zahllosen Stunden, die ihn Clanasya mit dem Schwert gedrillt hatte, machten sich bezahlt.

Malarde begann nun, Harry richtig zu beleidigen und langsam reichte es Harry. Seine Grenze zur Selbstkontrolle war nun doch nahezu erreicht. Malarde hatte es gewagt, seine Eltern in die Beleidigungen mit einzubeziehen, etwas, dass er noch immer nicht ignorieren konnte. Außerdem wurde Harry klar, dass er keine Wahl hatte, als Malarde hier und jetzt die endgültige Lektion zu erteilen. Sie kreuzten die Schwerter und standen dicht aneinander.

„Weißt du, wenn ich dich besiegt habe, werde ich mir deine kleine Freundin vornehmen und viel Spaß mit ihr haben." sagte Malarde leise mit einem fast irren Ausdruck in den Augen.

Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen!

Die Schwerter konnten sie nicht bewegen, aber Harry schlug Malarde mit der linken Faust hart ins Gesicht, dass er nach hinten taumelte, führte sein Schwert in einem Aufwärtsschwung, so dass er einen tiefen Schnitt über den Brustkorb des Gegners führte und sein Kinn spaltete und dann ließ er seiner aufgestauten Energie freien Lauf. Der Flammenstrahl, den er auf Malarde schoss, war so gleißend heiß, dass die Schüler die zwanzig Meter weg standen, einen Schritt zurück machten, weil es so unerträglich war und Malarde wurde augenblicklich zu Asche verbrannt.

Absolute Stille breitete sich auf dem Platz aus, bis die ersten Schüler anfingen zu jubeln.

„Ihr werdet um fünf Uhr nachmittag an den Höhlen erwartet, Schüler. Wegtreten!"

Harry und Clanasya drehten sich um und kehrten in ihre Gruppe zurück.

Früher hätte es Harry arge Probleme bereitet, dass er gerade einen Menschen getötet hatte, doch die Jahre bei den Drachenreitern hatten ihn hart werden lassen und so dachte er lediglich bedauernd daran, dass Malarde ein passabler Krieger hätte werden können, der den Truppen nun fehlen würde.

Sie nahmen bis drei Uhr am Training teil, dann sagte Clanasya aufgeregt: „Harry, wir müssen uns fertig machen. In deinem Quartier sollte eine neue Uniform für dich bereit liegen. Lege sie an und nimm dein Schwert mit."

„Hey, Prinzessin. Wir haben noch zwei Stunden Zeit und mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe alles gelesen, was es über die Drachen und das Verbindungsritual zu wissen gibt. Und vor allen Dingen bleib ruhig! Es wird dich sicher ein Drachen erwählen. Du bist die beste Schülerin des ganzen Drachenhorstes."sagte Harry überzeugt und mit stolz funkelnden Augen.

„Ha, ich bin auch die einzige." schnaubte sie.

Harry rollte mit den Augen, „Ich meinte, du bist unter allen Schülern die beste und das schließt die Jungen mit ein."

„Nein, du bist besser." sagte nun auch sie stolz.

„Na und wenn schon. Dann bist du die zweitbeste. Wo liegt das Problem?"

„Aber wenn nun kein Drache..."

„Stopp! Geh in dein Zimmer und mach dich fertig! Nach meinen Erfahrungen brauchen Frauen im Allgemeinen und Prinzessinnen im besonderen Stunden, um sich fertig zu machen." sagte Harry grinsend.

Sie gab ihm einen Hieb auf den Arm und stampfte von dannen.

„Endlich." seufzte Harry.

Er nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und machte noch eine halbe Stunde Sparring mit Meister Deletrius.

Nach der halben Stunde verbeugte sich Harry vor seinem Meister.

„Du bist wirklich gut geworden Harry." sagte Deletrius und neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig, was eine große Ehrerbietung gegenüber einem Schüler war.

Dann schickte er Harry in sein Quartier.

In seinem Quartier angekommen sah er eine Uniform auf seinem Bett ausgebreitet liegen. Er hatte die zweieinhalb Jahre im Drachenhorst nur einfache aber robuste Trainingskleidung getragen. Das hier, war wie er von seinen Studien wusste, die traditionelle Uniform der Drachenreiter. Es war eine schwarze Hose aus einem seidig schimmernden und doch festen Stoff, ein ebenso gearbeitetes Hemd. Beide hatten silberfarbene Streifen an den Seiten bis nach unten laufen. Vor seinem Bett stand ein paar schwarzer Lederstiefel und komplettiert wurde das alles durch einen silbernen Umhang. Wenn er sich mit einem Drachen verbunden hatte, würde auf dem Umhang ein schwarzer Drachen erscheinen und auf seinem Hemd über seiner linken Brust ein silbernes Drachensymbol. Beide würden die Art und Form des Drachens repräsentieren, der ihn erwählt hatte.

Die Offiziere hatten die gleiche Uniform, nur war dort der Drache auf Umhang und Hemd aus Gold und die drei Generäle, die es momentan gab trugen einen roten Umhang mit einem goldenen Drachen. Der Lord selbst hatte einen goldenen Umhang mit einem roten Drachen, seiner ähnelte einem Hornschwanz und es war einer der größten Drachen, die es in Lenya gab. Doch den Legenden zufolge, sollte es noch mächtigere Drachen geben, die Elementar-Drachen. Sie repräsentierten die Macht der Elemente, Feuer, Wasser, Erde, Luft und Blitz. Doch die hatte schon ewig keiner mehr gesehen.

Die normalen Drachen waren in zwei Gruppen unterteilt, die kleinen und die großen Drachen. Die Kleinen erreichten eine Größe von bis zu zehn Metern und alles was darüber lag, waren große Drachen.

Jeder Schüler träumte natürlich davon, dass ihn ein großer Drache erwählen würde, das galt insbesondere für Clanasya. Sie wollte sich noch immer beweisen, allen zeigen, dass Frauen ebenso gute Krieger waren wie Männer.

Harry machte sich keine großen Gedanken, er hoffte nur, dass ihm nicht wieder etwas außergewöhnliches passierte, wie es sonst bei solchen Gelegenheiten der Fall war.

Mit diesen Gedanken machte er sich auf dem Weg zu Clanasya, um mit ihr gemeinsam in die Drachenhöhlen hinabzusteigen.

Sie trafen sich in der großen Halle der Schule und die Schüler, die dort noch trainierten, machten ihnen ehrfürchtig Platz. Viele sahen ihnen mit einem sehnsüchtigen oder eifersüchtigen Blick hinterher.

Sie gingen mit schnellen langen Schritten durch die Festung, so dass ihre silbernen Umhänge hinter ihnen her wehten. Auch Harrys Haare wehten im Wind, er trug sie offen. Clanasya hatte das Problem nicht so arg, sie hatte zwar längere Haare als Harry, sie hatte sie jedoch zu einem Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gebunden.

Nach 15 Minuten standen sie vor der schweren Stahltür, die den Weg hinab in die Höhlen versperrte. Beide standen ehrfürchtig und nun doch nervös vor der Tür. Nun würden sie zum allerersten Mal diesen Weg beschreiten.

Die Wache salutierte und öffnete die Tür. Eine simple Felstreppe führte hinab in die Tiefen des Cliffes.

Sie schien sich endlos nach unten zu winden.

Harry schätzte, dass sie zweihundert Meter unter der Festung waren, als sich der schmale Gang plötzlich in eine riesige Höhle öffnete, die fast hundert Meter breit und lang war und sicherlich ebenso hoch. Sie öffnete sich über die gesamte Breite zum Meer hin, das hinter dem Cliff lag. Harry sah, dass sie noch immer mindestens fünfzig Meter über dem Wasserspiegel waren und er sah auch, dass unzählige kleinere Höhlen in die große mündeten. Er nahm an, dass dort die Drachen der Drachenreiter hausten. Er wusste, dass die freien Drachen nicht hier lebten. Sie kamen zu den Zeremonien, wenn sie vom Drachenlord gerufen wurden.

Es war ein majestätischer Anblick wie jeweils zehn Drachenreiter auf ihren Drachen an beiden Seiten der Halle Spalier standen. Sie wurden in der Mitte der Halle vom Lord, Xeroxius, Deletrius und einem General erwartet.

In respektvollem Abstand blieben sie vor der Gruppe stehen und verneigten sich.

„Rühren!" donnerte die Stimme des Lords durch die Halle.

„Heute werdet ihr den Drachen vorgestellt. Sie werden in euch schauen und beurteilen, ob ihr eines Bundes würdig seid."

Dann drehte sich der Lord zu seinem Drachen und nickte ihm zu. Daraufhin stieß der Drache ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen aus, dass in der großen Höhle ein mehrfaches Echo warf.

Die Schüler wussten, dass es etwa eine halbe Stunde dauern würde, bis die ersten Drachen eintrafen. Sie hatten sich in den letzten Stunden aufgeregt über die Zeremonie unterhalten.

So warteten sie und beide wurden nervöser mit jeder Minute die verstrich. Was, wenn keine Drachen dem Ruf folgten? Es war zwar noch nie vorgekommen, aber es konnte sein. Oder was wenn nur ein paar kleine Drachen kamen?

Harry drängte die Zweifel beiseite und versuchte während der Wartezeit seinen Geist zu leeren. Das beschäftigte ihn. Er war ziemlich gut darin geworden, seinen Geist zu leeren und zu schützen. Er hatte schließlich zwei Jahre Zeit gehabt sich damit zu beschäftigen und in der Bibliothek der Schule hatte er auch einige alte Bücher über Okklumentik und Legilimens gefunden. Gerade die Okklumentik half ihm, sich beim Studium besser zu konzentrieren und gelerntes besser zu verarbeiten.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch, es klang wie „Sie kommen!" Sein Kopf fuhr herum, das Geräusch war vom Drachen des Lords gekommen. Wie konnte das sein? Er dachte kurz nach, es hatte sich fast wie Parsel angehört und es war sehr undeutlich. Der Drache sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Du kannst uns verstehen, Mensch?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er nickte leicht. Es war schwerer zu verstehen, als Parsel, aber er verstand nach einigen Sekunden den Sinn der 'Worte'.

Er hisste „Ja." auf Parsel.

„Wir sprechen die Sprache der Schlangen nicht, jedoch sind wir verwandt mit ihnen. Vielleicht verstehst du uns deshalb, weil du mit Schlangen sprechen kannst. Aber wir verstehen dich, wenn du in der Zunge der Reiter sprichst, doch jetzt schweig."

Harry nickte und drehte sich wieder um. Clanasya hatte das kurze Hissen gehört, doch er konnte es ihr nicht erklären. Es war ihnen im Augenblick nicht gestattet zu reden.

Doch ihrem ehrfürchtigen Blick konnte er entnehmen, dass sie eine Ahnung hatte.

Er zwinkerte ihr zu, was sie noch mehr verwirrte, wie er amüsiert feststellte. Er deutete mit seinen Augen auf den Ausgang der Höhle und sie sah, dass die ersten Drachen landeten. Es waren fünf kleinere Arten.

Nach und nach kamen noch vereinzelte Drachen hinzu, zwei davon waren größer. Der letzte war ein großer schwarzer, wie ihn der Lord selbst ritt.

Harry und Clanasya starrten den Drachen mit weiten Augen an und auch unter den Reitern brach Gemurmel aus. Das war sehr ungewöhnlich, dass ein so großer und mächtiger Drache kam.

Als nach einer Viertel Stunde kein weiterer Drachen kam, ergriff der Lord wieder das Wort.

Der Lord neigte leicht sein Haupt vor den versammelten Drachen und dann sagte er: „Seid gegrüßt, ehrenwerte Drachen und habt Dank, dass ihr hier erschienen seid, um unsere beiden neuen Schüler zu prüfen. Wir würden uns geehrt fühlen, wenn ihr sie für würdig erachten könntet, denn wir benötigen jeden Mann. Ich fürchte, es stehen uns harte Zeiten bevor."

Dann wandte er sich an die beiden Schüler.

„Wer macht den Anfang?"

„Ladys first!" sagte Harry auf Englisch und grinste. Er warf ihr einen schnellen liebevollen Blick zu.

Clanasya verstand die Redewendung und den Blick und nickte strahlend.

Sie trat einen Schritt vor und ihr Vater sah sie stolz an.

„Tritt vor die Drachen!" befahl er.

Sie stellte sich zwanzig Meter vor die Drachen auf einen verzierten Kreis auf dem Boden. Nun traten die Drachen einer nach dem anderen an sie heran und musterten sie. Die kleinen kamen zuerst. Doch einer nach dem anderen trat wieder in die Reihe der wartenden zurück.

Harry sah, wie Clanasya immer nervöser wurde und auch der Lord wurde unruhig. Es wäre eine schwere Schande für ihn, wenn seine Tochter nicht erwählt wurde, insbesondere, weil sie verfrüht geprüft wurde.

Schließlich war nur noch der Schwarze übrig. Er stand ganze fünf Minuten vor ihr.

Dann erhob er seinen Kopf hoch in die Luft, breitete die Flügel aus und stieß ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen aus. Es war nicht zu verstehen für Harry, doch er wusste, dass es bedeutete, dass der Drache Clanasya erwählt hatte.

Alle anderen Drachen antworteten mit einem ähnlichen Brüllen.

Dann sah der Drache ihr tief in die Augen.

Der Lord fragte mit stolzer Stimme: „Bist du bereit, dich mit diesem Drachen zu verbinden, Clanasya?

„Ich bin bereit."

Dann röhrte der Drache etwas und Harry verstand: „Ich akzeptiere den Bund. Von nun an sind wir eins."

Ein goldenes Licht ging vom Herzen des Drachen aus und verband sich mir der Brust von Clanasya.

„Ab heute bist du eine Drachenreiterin, die erste überhaupt. Herzlich willkommen." sagte der Lord mit erhobenem Haupt und funkelnden Augen. Der Drache trat tiefer in die Halle und stellte sich neben den Drachen des Lords. Clanasya ging ebenfalls dorthin und stellte sich vor den Drachen. Sie warf Harry einen erleichterten und stolzen Blick zu.

„Schüler Harry! Tritt vor die Drachen!"

Nervös ging Harry zu dem Kreis und stellte sich dorthin.

Der erste Drachen trat auf ihn zu und als dieser ihm in die Augen starrte, spürte er, wie sein Geist sondiert wurde. Er wusste, dass das zur Zeremonie gehörte und senkte seine Okklumentik-Schilde, damit der Drache ihn prüfen konnte. Er sah, wie seine Erlebnisse in unglaublich schneller Folge vor seinem Geist abliefen, zu schnell, als dass er sie hätte erfassen können und so wurde er dadurch nicht in Depression gerissen.

Als der Strom abebbte, brüllte der Drache und sprang förmlich zurück.

Es war nicht das zustimmende Brüllen für die Akzeptanz des Bundes, sondern etwas anderes, das Harry nicht ausmachen konnte.

Nach diesem Drachen trat keiner mehr vor und Harry wurde plötzlich nervös.

Nach zehn Minuten sagte der Lord schließlich niedergeschlagen: „Schüler Harry, es scheint, als würde dich keiner der hier anwesenden Drachen akzeptieren. Tritt zurück!"

Plötzlich röhrte der Drachen des Lords auf: „BLEIB!"

Harry sah unsicher zwischen dem Lord und dessen Drachen hin und her.

„Was ist, Schüler?" fragte der Lord leicht verärgert über die Befehlsverweigerung.

„Milord... Ihr Drache hat mir befohlen stehen zu bleiben."

„WAS?" der Lord drehte sich um und der Drache schien zu nicken.

„Wie ist das möglich?" bellte der Lord.

„Milord, ich kann mit Schlangen sprechen. Die Schlangen sind mit den Drachen verwandt, so kann ich den Sinn ihrer Worte erkennen, wenn ich auch die Worte selbst nicht klar verstehe. Die Drachen verstehen zwar die Schlangensprache nicht, wohl aber die von uns Menschen."

„Also schön, warte!" sagte der Lord unsicher.

Erneut brüllte der Drache des Lords und die reiterlosen Drachen bildeten auch ein Spalier, so dass der Blick auf das Meer frei war. Es schien, als würden sie auf etwas warten.

Zehn Minuten geschah nichts, doch plötzlich ertönte ein Donnerschlag und ein gleißender Blitz schlug vom Himmel in den Boden der Höhle ein, keine dreißig Meter von Harry entfernt und er blendete alle.

Als sich die Augen wieder beruhigt hatten und Harry die Sterne weggeblinzelt hatte, sah er den gewaltigsten Drachen, den er sich vorstellen konnte. Er war noch mal fünf Meter größer, als der Drachen des Lords und hatte blau schimmernde Schuppen. Seine Rückenschuppen, die sich über das gesamte Rückgrat erhoben, waren silber und liefen bis zum Schwanzende hinab. Dort befand sich eine flache Schwanzspitze, die ebenso silber war, doch sie schien Messerscharf wie eine Klinge. Seine Krallen waren ebenfalls Silber, und auch sie vermittelten einen Eindruck von tödlicher Gefährlichkeit. Der Drache breitete seine Flügel aus und Harry sah, dass die Knochen von blauen Schuppen umgeben waren, während die Zwischenhäute goldfarben waren. Der Drache war kurz gesagt beeindruckend.

Er sah Harry in die Augen und wieder wurde sein Geist sondiert. Diesmal hörte er jedoch eine Stimme in seinem Geist.

‚Du bist der Auserwählte, gekommen, um den großen Frieden zu bringen. Akzeptierst du den Bund mit mir und damit die Verantwortung über das Volk der Menschen hier in Lenya?'

„Ja, ich akzeptiere den Bund und die Verantwortung." sagte Harry laut nach kurzem Zögern.

„Gut, dann werde ich dir auch helfen, das Übel in deiner Welt zu beseitigen. Wir passen gut zusammen, würde ich sagen, denn deine schicksalhafte Narbe symbolisiert mein Element. Richtig, ich bin ein Elementardrachen. ICH AKZEPTIERE DEN BUND MIT DIR, HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Er richtete sich auf und brüllte ohrenbetäubend, dann verband sich auch von seinem Herzen ein goldenes Licht mit Harry, doch im Gegensatzu zu Clanasya wurde er von diesem Licht total eingehüllt.

Harry stand wie erstarrt und stöhnte leise. Schon wieder war er etwas besonderes und nicht nur das, er schien auch hier wieder mal eine große Rolle zugewiesen bekommen zu haben.

„Warum ich?" murmelte er und dann hörte er in seinem Geist das Lachen des Drachen.

‚Können alle Reiter so mit den Drachen kommunizieren?' fragte Harry in seinem Geist.

‚Nein, nur wenn sie einen vollen Bund eingehen und der letzte war vor fünfhundert Jahren.'

‚Toll, einfach toll' stöhnte Harry innerlich.

Wieder lachte der Drache und er schritt zu dem Drachen des Lords und nahm auf der anderen Seite Platz. Die beiden schwarzen Drachen verneigten sich vor Harrys Drachen.

„Tritt zu deinem Drachen." sagte der Lord verdattert. Er vergaß sogar den Willkommensspruch.

Gemurmel brach unter den Reitern aus.

Als Harry vor dem Drachen stand grollte der Drachen des Lords amüsiert: „Zufrieden, Erdling?"

Harry warf ihm nur einen verärgerten Blick zu.

Als er sah, wie ihn Clanasya anstarrte, rollte er mit den Augen.

‚Ich wusste, dass wir uns eines Tages wiedersehen würden.' hörte Harry die Stimme seines Drachen in seinem Geist.

Harry sah ihn fragend an, ‚Wann haben wir uns schon mal gesehen?'

‚Vor zweieinhalb Jahren, als du in unsere Dimension gekommen bist und ein übereifriger Drachenreiter dich grillen wollte. Ich habe ihm klargemacht, dass das keine gute Idee wäre und du ausgebildet werden musst.'

‚Oh... ich erinnere mich. Das Beben der Erde und der Schatten über mir, das warst du?'

‚So ist es.' sagte der Drache amüsiert.

‚Wie heißt du eigentlich?' fragte Harry, nachdem er sich gefangen hatte.

‚Draco' sagte der Drache todernst.

‚WAAAS?' schrie Harry im Inneren seines Geistes. Äußerlich wurde er blass und starrte den Drachen überrascht an.

Der Drache lachte in seinem Geist, ‚War nur ein Scherz. Ich bin Maturon.'

‚Freut mich. Ich bin...'

‚Harry James Potter, der Sohn von Lily und James Potter und ein großer Zauberer. Bezwinger des dunklen Lords Voldemort als Baby und nun sein gefürchtetster Gegner und nicht zuletzt, der Junge der lebt'

‚NEIN! Ich bin einfach nur Harry! Schreib dir das hinter die Ohren Mat! Hast du überhaupt welche?'

‚Klar doch, einfach nur Harry'

Er fühlte, wie das Band zwischen ihnen zu einer ernsten Freundschaft wuchs, auch wenn der Drache einen zynischen Humor hatte.

„Drachenreiter! Wir wurden heute Zeuge eines großen Ereignisses. Einer unserer Schüler hat einen Bund mit einem Elementardrachen geschlossen. Heißt beide Schüler unter uns willkommen!"

„EHRE DEN DRACHEN!" brüllten die Reiter synchron und kurz darauf brüllten die Drachen ebenso synchron.

„Wenn ich das als Zeichen deute, dass einer sich mit einem Elementardrachen verbunden hat und meine Tochter sich mit einem großen Schwarzen, fürchte ich, dass in der Tat schicksalhafte und schwere Zeiten auf uns zu kommen. Harry und Clanasya. Ihr seid nun Drachenreiter und Soldaten. Ihr werdet noch zwei Monate mit euren Drachen trainieren, dann tretet ihr in den Dienst unter General Arax ein. Ihr werdet in der Kaserne im Osten der Hauptstadt stationiert. Und nun fliegen wir die Parade! Aufsitzen!"

Harry hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Er sah, wie Clanasya gekonnt auf ihren Drachen stieg, genau wie ihr Vater und musterte Maturon.

‚Angst?'

‚Nein, ich bin schon auf einem Hippogreif und einem Thestral geritten, ich habe keine Angst. Ich weiß nur nicht, wo ich Platz nehmen soll.'

‚Siehst du etwas vor den Flügeln die große Rückenschuppe? Genau vor die setzt du dich. Die sehr kleine davor bietet dir genug Halt und die Schuppen an meinen Schultern sollten dir Halt für deine Füße geben.'

Plötzlich erschien ein silbernes Geschirr um den Hals des Drachen.

‚Hier kannst du dich festhalten und mir Richtungsanweisungen geben.'

Harry sah sich um, auch die anderen Drachen hatten solche Geschirre, sie waren nur schwarz, deswegen waren sie ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen. Als er zwischen die Schuppen kletterte, sah er, dass mit dem Geschirr auch ein kleiner Sattel gekommen war und als er Platz nahm, fühlte er sich sicher und stabil.

‚Halt dich fest!' sagte der Drache und richtete sich auf.

Die freien Drachen verschwanden nach einem Brüllen. Dann ritt der Lord begleitet vom General zum Rand der Höhle und schwang sich in die Luft.

Dann folgten die anderen Reiter. Harry und Clanasya waren die letzten, sie würden ganz außen an der V-Formation fliegen.

‚Sollte sich nicht irgendwie ein Drachensymbol auf meiner Kleidung finden?' fragte sich Harry.

‚Schau auf dein Hemd, Narr!'

‚Hey, hörst du alles, was ich denke?'

‚Nein, aber du hast eine Frage formuliert, wenn sie auch an dich selbst gerichtet war, also mit dir selbst gesprochen. Das kann ich hören.'

Harry sah auf seine Brust und erkannte das beeindruckende Symbol seines Drachens. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Symbolen, die er gesehen hatte, war über das Drachensymbol ein goldener Blitz gelegt.

Er seufzte, dann fiel ihm etwas ein, ‚Ich habe gelesen, dass ihr eure Kräfte mit uns teilt.'

‚Nicht so ungeduldig, das Band wird über die nächsten zwei Wochen komplettiert. Alles auf einmal würdet ihr nicht überleben. Und jetzt... auf in die Luft!'

Der Drache breitete seine Flügel aus und stieß sich machtvoll ab.

Als Harry die Luft um sein Gesicht wehen spürte und er die überraschend sanften Bewegungen des Drachen fühlte, war er wieder frei. Er flog wieder... es war fast so schön, wie auf seinem Besen, nein, es war berauschender... besser. Er fühlte die Macht, die diese Kombination aus Drache und Reiter darstellte.

‚Siehst du, es beginnt langsam.' sagte Maturon voller Vorfreude auf den Bund.

Sie schraubten sich höher und schließlich flogen sie über das Cliff und drehten zwei Runden über die Schule. Die Schüler jubelten ihnen zu.

Xeroxius und Deletrius brachen aus der Formation aus und flogen zurück in die Schule, während die anderen Drachenreiter zur Stadt flogen.

Auch dort wurden sie bejubelt und schließlich landeten sie in einer weiteren, geräumigeren Festung am Rande der Stadt.

Sie war auf einem Berghang gelegen und Harry vermutete, dass es in diesem Berg Höhlen für die Drachen gab. Als er Maturon fragte, bestätigte er es.

Sie landeten auf einem weiten Plateau vor der Festung.

Sie stiegen ab und die Drachen trotteten in die Höhle.

‚bis nachher' sandte ihm Maturon.

Die neuen Krieger wurden in die Festung geführt.

General Arax wandte sich an sie.

„Harry, du wirst Leutnant Spax zugeteilt. Clanasya, du bist Leutnant Ordin zugewiesen. Von ihnen bekommt ihr einen Trainingsplan. Sie zeigen euch die Festung und anschließend kehrt ihr zu euren Drachen zurück. Ihr werdet die nächsten Tage mit ihnen verbringen um sie kennenzulernen. Nur zu den Mahlzeiten und zum Morgenappell seid ihr hier, verstanden?"

„Ja, General." erwiderten sie zackig.

„Wegtreten!"

Die Leutnants stellten sich vor und gratulierten ihnen. Dann joggten sie mit ihnen durch die Festung.

Schließlich kehrten sie zu ihren Drachen zurück. Den Weg bestritten Clanasya und Harry allein.

„Ich gratuliere dir, Harry. Ein Elementardrachen... das ist Wahnsinn."sagte Clanasya noch immer total begeistert. Nun wo sie unter sich waren, konnten sie sich endlich unterhalten. Sie schloss ihn in die Arme und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Ja. Ich gratuliere dir auch, Clanasya. Maturon hat mir gesagt, ich wäre bestimmt, den Frieden zu bringen. Ich fürchte, wir werden die Macht der großen Drachen wirklich noch brauchen." sagte er etwas bedrückt, als er sich wieder von ihr gelöst hatte.

„Maturon?"

„So heißt mein Drache." erwiderte Harry jovial.

„Er kommuniziert mit dir? Aber ... moment mal, du hast einen kompletten Bund geschlossen, nicht wahr?" fragte sie überrascht und starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Ja."

„Wow."

Harry seufzte.

„Wenn du das wirklich erreichen willst, brauchst du Macht, Harry. Du musst dir eine Kommandoposition erkämpfen. Du weißt, dass du deine Vorgesetzten fordern kannst, mit einem Abstand von einem halben Jahr?" Sie schien etwas unglücklich zu sein.

„Ja. Aber... was hast du?" fragte er besorgt.

„Nichts. Du solltest du das dann auch tun. Nur so kannst du etwas die Anführer beeinflussen und wenn du den Frieden bringen sollst, ist das nötig.... In der Höhle, hast du die Drachen da verstanden?"

„Teilweise. Warum?"

„Ich würde gern den Namen meines Drachens erfahren. Wenn er bereit ist, ihn mir mitzuteilen." sagte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Warum nicht. Fragen kostet nichts." sagte er locker.

Sie waren derweil an der Höhle angekommen.

‚Mat, wo bist du?' sandte er seine Gedanken aus.

‚Die zweite Höhle von links, Clanasyas Drachen ist bei mir.'

„Komm mit, ich weiß, wo sie sind." sagte Harry locker und eine verblüffte Clanasya folgte ihm.

Kurz darauf standen sie in einer geräumigen Höhle vor ihren Drachen.

Mat neigte seinen Kopf zu Harry hinunter und Harry tätschelte ihn lachend.

„Du brauchst wohl Streicheleinheiten?"

Mat schnaubte und eine Rauchwolke trat aus seinen Nüstern.

Auch Clanasya tätschelte ihren Drachen.

„Hey, wärst du so freundlich, Clanasya deinen Namen zu verraten?" fragte Harry locker an Clanasyas Drachen gewandt.

„Du bist vorlaut, Menschling. Aber für Clanasya werde ich antworten. Mein Name ist Ilyana und ich bin ein Weibchen." grollte der Drache.

„Clanasya, dein Drache meint, ich wäre frech."sagte Harry grinsend.

Sie lachte und tätschelte den Drachen noch mal.

„Wie sie wohl darauf kommt?" erwiderte sie.

„Sie heißt Ilyana und grüßt dich."

„Danke, Harry. Danke Ilyana."

„Mat, kannst du auch Feuer speien?" fragte Harry begeistert wie ein kleines Kind.

Der Drache richtete sich auf und schoss einen Flammenstrahl direkt über ihn hinweg auf die Höhlenwand. Als er verebbte, sah Harry, dass der Stein geschmolzen war und die Felswand glühte. Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Hitze von der Stirn und seufzte, „Was frage ich auch?"

„Also, was ist so besonders, an euch Elementardrachen?" fragte Harry.

‚Wir kontrollieren unser Element, wie du gesehen hast. Ich kann mit dem Blitz reisen. Die eigentliche Macht jedoch, liegt nun bei dir. Du kannst es wirklich kontrollieren'

‚Also Blitze schleudern oder umlenken?'

‚Exakt. Außerdem gibt dir das Element einen gewissen Einfluss auf das Wetter. Du kannst Wolken, Gewitter, Regen und Hagel... und natürlich Blitze rufen. Wind und Nebel liegen außerhalb deines Elements.'

‚Kann ich die Wolken auch wieder verschwinden lassen?'

‚Ja.'

‚Gut, wie schleudere ich einen Blitz?'

‚Noch gar nicht. Die Macht über die Elemente wirst du erst zum Schluss erhalten. In den nächsten Tagen wird deine Macht, deine Magie und deine Stärke steigen, bis du bereit bist.'

‚Was mache ich bis dahin?'

‚Lernen, von mir... Über uns Drachen!'

„Clanasya, wie lange bleiben wir hier?"

„Du hast doch gehört, den ganzen Tag. Wir werden bei unseren Drachen schlafen und nur zu den Appellen und den Mahlzeiten zu der Festung zurückkehren. Je mehr Zeit wir mit unseren Drachen verbringen, desto schneller festigt sich das Band zwischen uns. Hast du etwa etwas dagegen, die Nächte mit mir in den Höhlen zu verbringen?" fragte sie in verführerischem Ton.

„Ich? Nicht im geringsten." erwiderte er grinsend, umarmte sie und küsste sie lang und leidenschaftlich.

„Das ist gut. Dann brauchen wir nur morgens in die Kaserne. Für die anderen Mahlzeiten können wir uns etwas beschwören. Und den Rest der Zeit verbringen wir mit den Drachen und... mit uns."

„Ja, du kannst vielleicht etwas beschwören. Ich nicht." murrte sie.

„Warum habt ihr eigentlich so wenig Zauber, außer Angriffszauber?"

„Für den täglichen Bedarf wird durch das Volk gesorgt. Wir verteidigen und schützen sie, sie versorgen uns."

„Gut, dennoch ist es nützlich, wenn man mal in einer Notsituation ist. Was ist mit Defensivzaubern?"

„Wir brauchen keine Defensivzauber. Die Drachen schützen uns allein durch ihre Magieresistenz und Stärke." sagte sie ein klein wenig überheblich.

„Was machst du, wenn du mal ohne deinen Drachen in einen Kampf gerätst?"

„Kein Drachenreiter ist ohne seinen Drachen in einem Kampf. Drache und Reiter sind eine Einheit.", sie wirkte nun etwas unsicher. Harrys Worte waren nicht ohne Logik.

„Wenn ich in meinen Konflikten eines gelernt habe, dann, dass nichts unmöglich ist und keine Situation zu abstrakt, als dass sie nicht eintreten könnte. Was, wenn ihr in ein Gebäude oder eine Höhle müsst?"

Darauf hatte Clanasya keine Antwort. Außerdem hatte sie das Problem nicht direkt, da sie mit Harry zusammen auch andere Aspekte ihrer Magie gelernt hatte, als nur Angriffszauber.

„Gut, du hast recht. Ich finde, wir sollten das Thema wechseln." sagte sie und bedachte ihn mit einem eindeutig verführerischen Blick.

„Was schwebt dir da so vor, meine kleine Drachenreiterin?" fragte Harry unschuldig.

„Komm mal her!" sagte sie und flüsterte Harry etwas ins Ohr.

Kurz darauf lagen sie nackt auf den Stohlagern in einer kleinen Höhle neben der Höhle ihrer Drachen und gaben sich ihren Gefühlen hin.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten sie zeitig.

„Guten Morgen, Clanasya." begrüßte Harry seine Freundin liebevoll.

Sie zog ihn zu sich herunter und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

„Morgen, Harry."

'Ja, guten Morgen ihr Truteltäubchen.' spürte Harry Maturon in seinem Geist.

Er lief knallrot an.

„Was ist?" fragte Clanasya.

„Maturon. Er begrüßte mich gerade mit 'Guten Morgen ihr Turteltäubchen'."

Auch Clanasya wurde etwas rot.

Harry fragte unsicher in seinem Geist: 'Mat, was genau hast du mitbekommen?'

'Sei beruhigt. Ich weiß nur, dass zwischen euch etwas läuft und habe eine Vorstellung auf welcher Ebene. Es ist nicht so, dass ich all deine Gedanken und Gefühle überwache. Ich bin zwar manchmal etwas neugierig aber ich respektiere eure Privatsphäre. Spüre ich, dass ihr euch euren Gefühlen hingebt, blocke ich dich völlig ab und lasse nur die Alarmsensoren aktiv, um es mal bildlich zu formulieren.'

'Danke, Mat'

'Immer doch.'

Harry erklärte einer deutlich erleichterten Clanasya, was Maturon ihm berichtet hatet und dann joggten sie zum Appell. Sie wurden kurz über die derzeitige Lage informiert. Momentan gab es nur kleine Grenzgefechte. Die Grenzen des von den Menschen beherrschten Landes erstreckten sich über mehrere hundert Kilometer. Die momentan umkämpfte Grenze war in südöstlicher Richtung der Hauptstadt und lag etwa einhundert Kilometer entfernt. Es hatte noch keine Angriffe auf die Festungen an dieser Grenze gegeben, lediglich einige Patrouillen waren angegriffen worden. Es hatte bisher zehn Verluste unter den Drachenreitern gegeben und sie hatten etwa doppelt so viele Elfen ausgeschaltet.

Nach dem Appell frühstückten sie und anschließend wurden sie von Leutnant Spax und Odin zu den Höhlen begleitet. Zu viert saßen sie auf ihren Drachen auf und trainierten das Fliegen und Kampfformationen und Taktiken.

Harry erwies sich als Naturtalent. Seine Affinität zum Fliegen und seine dabei herausragenden Fähigkeiten verstärkt durch das enge Band mit seinem Drachen und die perfekte Kommunikation machten ihn schon jetzt zu einem furchtbaren Drachenreiter. Die Leutnants warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu. Auch Clanasya war mehr als fortgeschritten dafür, dass sie erst einen Tag mit ihrem Drachen verbunden war. Die Leutnants verstärkten das Training nach Absprache mit den beiden.

Nachmittag flogen sie Scheinangriffe auf bewegte Ziele. Mit den Flammenstrahlen ihrer Drachen mussten sie diese Ziele ausschalten. Sie hatten keinerlei Probleme damit.

Die Leutnants zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

„Das war es eigentlich, was wir euch beibringen sollten. Der Rest ist das erlernen von Kampftaktiken und Strategien, doch das habt ihr euch bereits in der Schule angeeignet. Alles andere kommt mit Kampferfahrung." sagte der Leutnant.

„Leutnant Spax?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Sprich, Soldat Harry!"

„Ist das alles, was der Trainingskurs bietet?"

„Ja, Soldat Harry."

„Ich habe das bereits in der Schule festgestellt. Es fehlen synchrone Angriffe. Was ist, wenn man gegen mehrere Gegner kämpft? Wenn sie mir gestatten, würde ich den Trainingskurs etwas modifizieren, um ihnen zu zeigen, was ich meine."

„Einverstanden. Schaffen sie es bis morgen?"

„Ja, Leutnant Spax."

„Dann wegtreten!"

‚Gute Idee, Harry.' sagte Maturon.

‚Ich hoffe schon.' innerlich klang er nicht ganz so sicher, wie nach außen hin.

‚Keine Sorge. Ändere den Kurs, dann haust du sie morgen von den Socken. Nach den zwei Wochen Eingewöhnung wirst du den Leutnant herausfordern und seinen Posten einnehmen.'

‚Ich soll was?'

‚Du hast Clanasya gehört. Wenn du etwas an dieser Situation ändern willst, brauchst du Einfluss und den bekommst du hier nur durch die Kommandostruktur. Und ich weiß, dass du es schaffst.'

‚Wenn du meinst.'

Dann machte sich Harry daran, einige zusätzliche getarnte Ziele zu erschaffen, die er hinter Büschen und Bäumen hervorspringen lassen wollte. Sie würden mit harmlosen Flüchen und Pfeilattrappen angreifen. Das allein war schon etwas, was die bisherigen Attrappen nicht konnten. Sie würden nicht nach einem Muster agieren, sondern zufällig angreifen, so dass ein Kurs nie dem anderen glich. Außerdem schuf er an einigen Stellen große Gruppen von Kriegern, die gemeinsam angreifen würden. Er ließ alles mit einfließen, was er über die Elfen wusste, was momentan nur aus Büchern war und vermutlich längst überholt war.

Spät abend kehrte er zurück in die Höhle. Dort beschwor er ein Essen für sich und Clanasya während die Drachen jagen gingen.

„Hast du alles geschafft?" fragte sie ihn neugierig, nachdem sie ihn mit einem Kuss begrüßt hatte.

„Ja, es ist alles bereit." er klang etwas geschafft.

„Ich bin mal gespannt auf morgen. So wie ich dich kenne, wird der Kurs mehr als nur eine leichte Herausforderung." sagte sie mit funkelnden Augen.

„Ich habe nur versucht einen realistischen Kampf darzustellen. Man kann ja nicht erwarten, dass ein Elf auf einem Pferd gerade vor einem her reitet, das widerspricht allem, was wir im Drachenhorst über die Angriffstaktik der Elfen gelernt haben. Zudem verteidigt er sich nicht mal. Der Kurs taugt kaum als Zielübung."

„Da hast du recht."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, dann legten sie sich nieder, damit sie am nächsten Morgen ausgeruht waren. Diesmal gaben sie sich nur einen Kuss, dann schliefen sie einen erholsamen Schlaf.

* * *

Lord Silver: _stampft mit dem Fuss auf_ ARGH! Sind die einfach nur taub, oder wollen die uns nicht verstehen? Wenn mich noch einer fragt, warum niemand außer Sevie an Harry's Unschuld glaubt, schleuder ich ihm einen Blitz auf den Hals und röste ihn oder sie!

Lady Shadow: nun beruhige dich doch einmal

Lord Silver: Na ist doch wahr. Wozu beantworten wir die reviews eigentlich? Wir haben doch schon klar gestellt, dass das Sinn und Zeck der Übung ist, dass alle Harry für schuldig halten, einfach weil wir das so wollen und wenn das minimal OOC für einige Charaktere ist, sei es nun Hermine oder Lupin.

Lady Shadow: _legt ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter_

Lord Silver: _vergräbt enttäuscht seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter und schluchzt verzweifelt:_ „Dabei haben wir doch nun schon alles an Beweisen vorgelegt, was möglich war, ohne ihn Veritas-Serum trinken zu lassen. Den Zauberstab, der den Spruch zeigt, er, wie er sich über Luna beugt und die Tatsache, dass der Spruch unmittelbar gesprochen wurde, bevor die Auroren am Tatort auftauchen. WAS SOLLEN WIR DENN NOCH TUN?"

Lady Shadow: _seufzt _Nichts! Es sei denn, wir würden einen riesigen komplexen Plott stricken, hunderte von Seiten nur darüber schreiben und dann würden sie es uns immer noch nicht abkaufen.

Maturon: _tappst zu den beiden heran und schmiegt sich beruhigend an Silver_

Lord Silver _streichelt ihm über den mächtigen Schädel_ „Dein Auftritt war Klasse, Maturon"

Lady Shadow: Was halten denn unsere Lieben Leser von unserem kleinen niedlichen Haustierchen?

Maturon: _knurrt _Ich bin nicht klein und schon gar nicht niedlich!

Lady Shadow : lacht

Lord Silver : _schüttelt mit dem Kopf_

* * *

**Tiberitus: **Wieso warst du skeptisch?

**Gummizelle: **Obwohl wir schon einige Kapitel geschrieben haben, müssen wir sie noch Stück für Stück aufarbeiten und das dauert eben so seine Zeit. Also habt bitte etwas Geduld, wir geben unser Bestes.

**Torence: **Clanasya Kla-nas-ja Wir hoffen, dass es dir eine Hilfe sein wird ;)

**MadJay:** Das wird er noch, aber zu erst muss er einen Weg finden die Dimensionstore zu öffnen. Ein bisschen Geduld zwinker

**Dkub:** Keine Angst, am Kristall der Macht wird auch weiter gearbeitet. Doch ich gebe es zu, es schleift momentan ein bisschen ;-)

**ALLE:** Wie immer vielen Dank für eure Reviews!!!


	7. Leutnant Potter

**Kapitel 7 – Leutnant Potter**

Am nächsten morgen wurde der geänderte Parcours bereits im Appell angesprochen, sehr zu Harrys Missfallen. Der Parcours würde nicht nur durch seinen Leutnant, sondern auch durch den Hauptmann und durch den Festungskommandanten, den Oberst in Augenschein genommen werden.

So machte sich nach dem Frühstück gleich eine ganze Prozession auf den Weg zu den Höhlen. Einige einfache Soldaten hatten sich auch dazugesellt.

Aufgesessen auf ihren Drachen, wandten sich die Soldaten Harry zu.

„Soldat Harry, erkläre uns, was wir zu erwarten haben!"forderte ihn der Oberst auf.

„Ich habe den Kurs so abgeändert, dass er meiner Meinung nach eine Kampfsituation realistischer darstellt. Es wird sich nicht nur ein Ziel auf einer mehr oder weniger geraden Linie bewegen, sondern es werden mehrere Ziele aus unterschiedlichen Lagen zufällig angreifen. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört, sie werden angreifen und zwar mit Magie und Pfeilen. Es handelt sich nur um harmlose Flüche, die bei einem Treffer etwas Taubheit für einige Minuten erzeugen. Die Pfeile sind auch nur Attrappen und haben den selben Effekt. Es werden nicht nur einzelne Ziele auftauchen, sondern auch Gruppen. Dazu kommt, dass sie zufällig angreifen, so dass der Kurs nicht immer der selbe ist, es wäre ineffektiv, wenn man wüsste, wo die Ziele auftauchen werden. Die Elfen tun uns den Gefallen auch nicht."

„Wenn du das geschafft hast, was du uns geschildert hast, Soldat Harry, hast du uns möglicherweise einen großen Dienst erwiesen. Ich kann keinen Fehler in deiner Argumentation erkennen. Wenn man es recht bedenkt, ist es kein Wunder, dass wir so leicht Soldaten an unsere Feinde verlieren, trotz des Vorteils, den uns die Drachen verschaffen. Leutnant Spax, sie werden den Kurs zuerst absolvieren. Soldat Harry muss sich erst noch an seinen Drachen gewöhnen. Ausführen!"

Sie hoben ab und schwebten hoch über dem Kurs. Leutnant Spax warf Harry einen nervösen Blick zu, bevor er den Kurs begann. Schnell flog er über die riesige Ebene.

Plötzlich schoss ein Fluch aus einem Baum hervor. Der Drache fing ihn ab und schützte so seinen Reiter. Der Reiter lenkte ihn auf den Baum zu und ließ den Drachen einen Flammenstrahl auf den Baum speien. Ein Gong zeigte, dass das Ziel ausgeschalten war.

Er flog weiter. Diesmal tauchte ein Reiter auf, feuerte einige Pfeile, die der Drache mit einer Flammenwolke vernichtete, bevor sie treffen konnten.

Als ihm Spax jedoch folgte, um ihn zu vernichten, ritt der Elf nicht auf einer Linie, sondern im Zickzackkurs und wich den Angriffen des Drachen immer wieder aus.

Spax war so sehr auf den Reiter fixiert, dass er nicht merkte, dass er in eine Reihe von Bäumen flog. Erst als er von zehn Flüchen gleichzeitig aus den Bäumen getroffen wurde, die ihn effektiv kampfunfähig machten und sogar den Drachen verlangsamten, bemerkte er die Falle. Doch da er kampfunfähig war, er konnte sich nicht mehr rühren, wurde der Kampf abgebrochen. Es ertönte ein neues Signal, dass Harry entworfen hatte, das zeigte, wenn ein Kampf verloren war.

Spax Drache kehrte zu den anderen zurück.

Die Soldaten starrten Harry entsetzt an.

Der Oberst nickte ihm zu, „Sehr gut Soldat. Viele der Soldaten haben keine Kampferfahrung und wissen nicht, wie der Krieg wirklich ist. Das, was du hier geschaffen hast, ist ein sehr gutes Beispiel, was sie erwarten wird."

„Danke, Oberst. Wenn ich zwei Anmerkungen machen dürfte?"

„Sprich!"

„Zuerst muss ich sagen, dass dies nur die Arbeit eines Tages ist. Wenn man mehr Zeit investiert und mit Hilfe von Veteranen, ließen sich vielleicht Szenarien für mehrere Drachenreiter erstellen, so dass Teamfähigkeiten trainiert werden kann."

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Was noch?"

„Ich würde gern den Kurs testen. Mir ist allgemein aufgefallen, dass die Drachenreiter nur eine Art des Kampfes einsetzen und nahezu keine Defensivzauber. Der Kurs ist nur zu bestehen, wenn man kombiniert, was man weiß, z.B. gleichzeitig zaubert und die Drachenflamme einsetzt."

„Bist du sicher, dass du deinen Drachen gut genug beherrscht?"

„Ich bin sicher Oberst."sagte Harry entschlossen.

„Also gut. Dann los!"

Harry war dennoch ziemlich nervös, doch er sammelte seine Konzentration, als er zum Beginn des Kurses flog.

‚Bereit?' fragte er seinen Drachen.

‚Klar doch. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, zu sehen, was du hier aufgebaut hast. Das wird ein Spaß.' sagte Maturon erwartungsfroh in seinem Geist.

‚Noch was, ich würde sagen, wir machen das ohne deine Elementfähigkeiten. Wir müssen zeigen, dass die normalen Drachen das auch können.' entschied Harry.

‚Gut mitgedacht. Los geht's!'

Der Drache schoss nach vorn. Diesmal schossen zwei Flüche auf den Drachen zu, aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen. Harry riss den Drachen nach oben, so dass die Flüche ihn verfehlten und lenkte ihn nach rechts.

‚Das ist deiner!' sagte er ihm.

Der Drache spie eine Flamme auf den Busch, aus dem der Fluch gekommen war und verwandelte ihn in Asche. Gleichzeitig hatte sich Harry aufgerichtet und schleuderte mehrere Flüche in die Richtung, aus der der zweite Zauber gekommen war. Ein Gong signalisierte, dass Harry getroffen hatte.

Wieder erschien ein Reiter und griff sie an. Auch hier löschte Maturon die Pfeile aus, bevor sie ihn oder Harry treffen konnten und konterte mit einem Feuerball.

Der Reiter wich aus.

„Treib ihn nach links, auf 3!"kommandierte Harry.

„1...2...3" ein Feuerball schlug leicht rechts von dem Reiter ein, so dass er nach links ausweichen musste. Gleichzeitig schoss Harry einen Explosionszauber. Er traf den Reiter nicht, aber das war so geplant. Der Zauber schlug zehn Meter vor dem Reiter ein und erzeugte einen fünf Meter tiefen Krater, in den der Reiter samt Pferd fiel. Er hatte den Krater nicht rechtzeitig gesehen, was auch durch die Staubwolke erschwert wurde und der Krater war zu groß, um darüber zu springen. In einem zweiten Überflug, löschte Maturon den Reiter samt Pferd aus.

Harry flog weiter auf das Ziel zu, doch auch er wurde durch eine große Gruppe überrascht, sie sich in den Bäumen aufhielt. Mit den exzellenten Reflexen eines Quidditch-Suchers riss er Maturon nach oben und rollte zur Seite ab. Keiner der Flüche traf ihn. Gleichzeitig schoss er mehrere Zauber in die Richtung der Angreifer und zwei Gongs ertönten.

„Kannst du einen langanhaltenden Flammensturm vor uns erzeugen?"fragte Harry.

‚klar doch.'

„Dann fliegen wir im Sturzflug übe die Baumgruppe und lassen die Hölle auf die Langohren los."

‚Geht klar!'

Harry zog den Drachen noch höher und wendete 100 m über dem Waldstück.

Dann begann der Drachen einen atemberaubenden Sturzflug und kommentierte das mit einem begeisterten Brüllen, das Harry die Ohren klingeln ließ. Harry jauchzte selbst auf, er fühlte sich, als würde er bei einem Quidditch-Spiel gegen Slytherin einen Wronski-Bluff hinlegen.

Zwanzig Meter über dem Boden, begann der Drache Feuer zu speien in einer weiten Flammenwolke. Die Hitze trieb Harry den Schweiß auf die Stirn.

Direkt über den Bäumen ging der Drache in einen rasenden Flug parallel zum Boden und reduzierte die Baumwipfel vor sich zu Asche. Vereinzelt flogen noch Flüche von rechts und links heran, doch die verfehlten das Gespann aufgrund der Geschwindigkeit.

Harry schoss ganze Serien von Flüchen dahin zurück, woher diese Zauber gekommen waren und für jeden feindlichen Angriff ertönte schließlich ein Gong dafür, dass Harry sein Ziel getroffen hatte.

Nach einigen weiteren kleinen Kämpfen, die nicht weiter spektakulär waren, hatte Harry den Kurs absolviert.

Schweißüberströmt und ausgelaugt erreichte er die Soldaten die über dem Parcours schwebten.

Sie klatschten, begeistert über das beeindruckende Schauspiel, das Harry abgegeben hatte.

„Das war sehr gut, Soldat Harry. Du hast eine beeindruckende Kontrolle über deinen Drachen, wenn man bedenkt, dass euer Bund erst seit einem Tag besteht."

„Danke, Oberst."

„Soldat Harry, ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du einige Soldaten auf diesem Kurs ausbilden würdest. Doch dazu müsstest du eine höhere Position einnehmen. Meinst du, du bist bereit für einen Beförderungskampf mit Leutnant Spax?"

Harry überlegte. Sein Bund mit dem Drachen erlaubte ihm noch nicht den vollen Zugriff auf die Macht des Drachen. Er hatte bisher nur bemerkt, dass die Zauber ihn nicht mehr so sehr auslaugten und etwas stärker waren als normal. Spax würde mit seinem bereits lange bestehenden Bund hier einen Vorteil haben, da er mehr aus der Kraft und Ausdauer seines Drachens schöpfen konnte. Andererseits hatte er einen Vorteil. Er hatte bereits Kampferfahrung, wenn auch nicht mit Drachen und er setzte instinktiv alles ein was er hatte, während die Drachenreiter meist auf eine Angriffsart allein setzten.

„Ich bin bereit für einen Kampf, Oberst."

„Gut, dann mache ich eine Ausnahme und gestatte dir den Kampf schon heute, obwohl du noch nicht voll ausgebildet bist. Leutnant Spax. Wählst du den Kampf auf Drachen oder auf dem Boden?"

Spax beäugte misstrauisch Harrys riesigen Drachen. „Auf dem Boden, Oberst."

„Dann beginnt!"

Die Möglichkeit eines vollen Duelles auf den Drachen bestand theoretisch, doch aus den Büchern wusste Harry, dass kaum ein Offizier diese Art des Duelles wählte, um die Drachen zu schonen. Wenn die Drachen begannen, physisch gegeneinander zu kämpfen, wurde zwangsläufig mindestens einer der Drachen verletzt. Da die Drachen aber fast heilig waren, unterließ man es. Einzig die Kämpfe um den Posten des Oberst oder des Generals wurden ab und an auf Drachen ausgetragen, besonders, wenn der herausgeforderte Offizier den mächtigeren Drachen hatte.

Sie stellten sich gegenüber hin und verbeugten sich. Harry hatte sich schon halbwegs erholt, das Band zu Maturon stellte seine Energiereserven schneller wieder her, als gewöhnlich.

Beide zogen ihre Schwerter.

Spax begann und drang auf Harry ein. Wie im Drachenhort, hatte Harry erst Probleme, standzuhalten, doch als Spax ihm einen Moment Luft ließ, sammelte Harry seine Magie und warf Spax von seinen Füßen. Er setzte mit einem Vereisungszauber nach und Spax erstarrte. Damit hatte Harry den Kampf gewonnen. Auf den unteren Ebenen wurde selten bis zum Tod gekämpft und Harry hatte nicht die Absicht, zu töten, es sei denn, es ließ sich nicht vermeiden.

Harry hob den Zauber auf und half Spax auf die Füße.

„Gratuliere, Leutnant."sagte Spax ehrlich und schüttelte sich von der Kälte, die von dem Zauber immer noch in seinem Körper weilte. Der Kodex der Drachenreiter erlaubte keine Eifersucht. Das Konkurrenzdenken war hier wesentlich schwächer ausgeprägt, als in der Schule. Hier kam es auf die Effektivität der Einheit an und wenn ein Offizier geschlagen wurde und damit degradiert, wusste er, dass ein besserer Mann den Posten innehatte und das war gut für die Einheit. Wenn er eifersüchtig und ehrgeizig war, würde er trainieren, um den Posten irgendwann zurückzuerobern. Das konnte aber frühestens nach einem Jahr geschehen, um zu viele Kämpfe zu unterbinden.

Der Oberst gratulierte ihm und würde ihm morgen beim Appell seine Einheit übergeben. Den Rest der zwei Wochen würde Spax die Truppe weiter in Vertretung führen und Harry würde aktiv werden, wenn der Bund mit Maturon komplett war.

Harry war stolz auf das, was er heute geleistet hatte. Er hatte erfolgreich seinen Parcours demonstriert und er war nun Leutnant. Er hatte erwartet, dass Clanasya ihm dazu gratulieren würde und dass sie es 'feiern' würden, doch Clanasya hielt sich sehr zurück.

'Was hat sie nur?' dachte Harry.

'Lass ihr Zeit. Es ist so viel geschehen. Vorgestern noch wart ihr in der Schule und heut bist du schon Leutnant. Clanasya ist sehr ehrgeizig und nun fühlt sie sich ausmanövriert.' beruhigte ihn Maturon.

Harry nickte und ließ seine Freundin in Ruhe. Wenn sich nichts ändern sollte, würde er sie zur Rede stellen.

Am nächsten Morgen nach der normalen Besprechung rief der Oberst:

„Truppe von Leutnant Spax vortreten!"

Wie einer traten zehn Soldaten vor, inklusive Harry.

„Wie ihr sicher inzwischen wisst, wurde Leutnant Spax in einem Beförderungskampf besiegt. Euer neuer Leutnant ist Soldat Harry James Potter. Wie ich nach Gesprächen mit Meister Deletrius erfahren habe, entspricht es den Umgangsformen der Menschen dort, wo der neue Leutnant herkommt, bei Verwendung eines Titels den Nachnahmen zu verwenden. Daher wird der Soldat Harry James Potter ab sofort von allen mit Leutnant Potter angeredet. Der Vorname wird nur von Freunden verwendet. Begrüßt Leutnant Potter in unseren Reihen!"

„Ehre Leutnant Potter! Ehre den Drachen!"riefen die zehn Soldaten wie einer, auch Spax.

„Soldat Spax wird so lange in Vertretung kommandieren, bis der Bund zwischen Leutnant Potter und seinem Drachen vollendet ist. Wegtreten!"

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand verwandelte der Oberst die Farbe des Drachen auf Harrys Uniform zu Gold, was seinen Status als Offizier repräsentierte.

Als sie wieder zurück in ihrer Höhle waren, gratulierte ihm Clanasya und nun spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick Stolz wieder, wie Harry erleichtert feststellte. Auch ihr Leutnant Ordin gratulierte ihm. Der Leutnant machte eigentlich nichts weiter, als die beiden immer und immer wieder über Harrys neuen Parcours zu jagen. Harry schaffte es immer, den Kurs komplett zu absolvieren, wenn auch nicht immer unversehrt.

Clanasya hatte mehr Probleme und hatte es noch nie ganz geschafft. Auch der Leutnant selbst schaffte es nur in einem von fünf Versuchen.

Nach dem Training beantwortete der Leutnant den beiden eventuelle Fragen, doch Harry stellte fest, dass er von Maturon selbst mehr und ausführlichere Antworten bekam.

In den nächsten Tagen spürte Harry immer mehr, wie seine Macht durch die Macht des Drachen verstärkt wurde. Eventuelle Wunden heilten schneller, seine Zaubersprüche wurden stärker und am Ende der zweiten Woche hatte er den Eindruck, dass selbst Dumbledores Zauber gegen seine alt aussehen würden.

Seine Beziehung mit Clanasya verlief halbwegs normal, doch er spürte in seinem tiefsten Inneren, dass seit seiner Beförderung etwas anders war, er konnte es nur nicht greifen. Er bemerkte nur hier und da, wie Clanasya ihn mit einem Hauch von Neid beobachtete, wenn er wesentlich erfolgreicher die Übungen abschloss als sie. Doch er konnte sich nicht wegen ihr zurückhalten. Würde sie dass herausfinden, würde sie ihm den Hals umdrehen. Außerdem hatte er eine Aufgabe und schon deshalb konnte er es sich nicht leisten.

Drei Tage vor Abschluss des Bundes begann Harry separat zu trainieren.

‚Also Harry, heute beginnen wir mit dem Element. Es ist nicht so schwer und du wirst nach und nach herausfinden, was du alles tun kannst. Wichtig ist nur, dass du immer die Kontrolle bewahrst. Wenn du einmal die Kontrolle über dich und damit dein Element verlieren solltest, dann gnade Gott allen, die sich in deinem Umfeld befinden, so in einem Radius von fünf Meilen würdest du vermutlich alles dem Erdboden gleichmachen. Ich gebe dir die Kraft jetzt frei. Denke daran, Kontrolle!'

Harry spürte einen gewaltigen Energieschub in sich, ein fast extatisches Gefühl, doch es ebbte schnell wieder ab. Was blieb war ein Gefühl von Energie, wie ein stetiges leichtes Summen im Hintergrund.

Er griff nach dem Gefühl und er wusste sofort, dass es nicht seine normale Magie war, sondern etwas völlig anderes, Kontrolle über etwas, das nicht von ihm selbst kam, sondern von außen. Er spürte die Elektrizität um sich herum und fühlte ein Kribbeln in seinem Arm.

Er hob ihn vor das Gesicht und zog die Elektrizität um seinen Arm zusammen. Plötzlich begannen blaue Blitze über den Arm zu wandern und je mehr Energie er sammelte, desto stärker wurden die Blitze.

„Wow." sagte er und Maturon lachte.

‚Das reicht erst mal. Nun setze die Energie frei!' forderte Maturon ihn auf, ‚Wenn du das Element sammelst, darfst du dich nicht überfordern, sonst wird dich das Element verzehren.'

Harry nickte und richtete seinen Arm auf einen Felsen in fünfzig Meter Entfernung.

Er schoss die Energie auf den Fels. Die Funken wanderten für einen Moment seinen Arm entlang, bevor ein gleißender Blitz aus seinem Arm trat und in den Felsen einschlug. Die Luft roch plötzlich nach Ozon und der Fels explodierte in tausend Stücke. Langsam gingen sie zu dem Felsen herüber und dort wo er einmal gewesen war, war nun geschmolzener Stein.

‚Nicht schlecht für den ersten Versuch' sagte Maturon anerkennend.

Danach zeigte ihm Maturon weitere Anwendungsmöglichkeiten für seine Magie. Am dritten Tag endlich zeigte er ihm das ‚Zappen', das Reisen mit Hilfe des Blitzes.

Harry schaffte es nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen und als er es hatte, reiste er das erste Mal zusammen mit Maturon in einem Blitz.

„Das ist ein eigenartiges Gefühl."murmelte Harry.

Maturon lachte in seinem Kopf.

‚Wir sind aber noch lange nicht fertig mit dem Lernen.'

„Ich weiß. Wir haben noch nicht mit dem Wetter gespielt."

‚Zum Beispiel. Dahin kommen wir, wenn du dich ein wenig an das Element gewöhnt hast. Stell dir vor, was geschieht, wenn du die Kontrolle darüber verlierst.'

„Lieber nicht. Wenn ein natürliches Gewitter tobt, kann ich das dann auflösen?"

‚Nein. Aber du könntest aus einem Regen, ein Gewitter machen und aus diesem Gewitter dann wieder Regen. Natürliches Wetter kannst du nur verstärken, aber nicht abschwächen.'

„Gut zu wissen."

Nach den zwei Wochen kehrten Harry und Clanasya in die Festung zurück und sie verbrachten die nächsten Tage damit, ihre Einheiten kennenzulernen.

Harry nahm an den Offiziersbesprechungen teil und bezog Quartier im Offiziersheim. Ihm gefiel nicht, dass er nun von seiner Freundin getrennt wohnen würde, aber die Vorschriften verlangten es. Dennoch verbrachte er jede freie Minute mit ihr und wenn nicht mit Maturon. Mal abgesehen, dass er sich immer noch an den Drachen gewöhnte, war Maturon der einzige, mit dem er über alles redete. Er hatte sich früher nicht mal seinen Freunden so weit geöffnet.

Ab und an braute er noch ein paar Tränke, aber er hatte nicht oft Zeit dazu. Schließlich musste er ja nicht nur Drachenreitermagie üben, sondern auch seine alte und er lernte noch immer neues dazu aus den alten Büchern, die er aus der Bibliothek der Schule mitgenommen hatte.

Er dachte inzwischen, dass er ein halbwegs passabler Zauberer geworden war.

Jeder in Hogwarts hätte das für die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gehalten, aber von denen war ja keiner da.

Nachmittags buchte Harry nun den Parcours für seine Einheit. Er drillte sie erbarmungslos und erläuterte ihnen das Konzept, gleichzeitig mehrere Attacken anzuwenden.

Nach zwei Monaten hatten sie es endlich soweit, dass alle seine Leute den Parcours bestanden. Dann modifizierte Harry endlich nach zahlreichen Besprechungen mit kampferfahrenen Soldaten soweit, dass der Parcours auf Kommando eine realistische Schlacht simulieren konnte. Oberst Khalion meinte dazu nur, als er den Parcours das erste mal sah, solch eine Schlacht würden sie, wenn überhaupt, nur mit einem ganzen Bataillon gewinnen.

Harry trainierte ab sofort seine Truppe von zehn Mann auf dem Parcours und hier brachte er ihnen bei, als Team zu kämpfen. Seine Zeit mit Clanasya wurde immer knapper, schon weil sie unterschiedlichen Einheiten angehörten. Wenn sie sich sahen, war ihre Beziehung leidenschaftlich wie immer und sie verbrachten mehrere heiße Nächte, doch es zehrte an Harry, dass er ihr nur so selten sagen und zeigen konnte, was sie ihm bedeutete.

Im vierten Monat nach seiner Beförderung war er gerade dabei, seine Truppe zu trainieren, als ein hallendes Horn erklang.

„Die Festung ist unter Angriff!"rief Spax, Harrys rechte Hand.

„Los geht's. Dafür haben wir trainiert. Wir wissen nicht, ob die Krieger zu ihren Drachen kommen, also werden wir ihnen die nötige Luft verschaffen."rief Harry entschlossen.

‚Jetzt wird es ernst.' dachte Harry zu Maturon.

‚Es sieht so aus. Führen wir die Formation an?'

‚Darauf kannst du wetten!'

„V-Formation! Ich übernehme die Spitze! Und los!"

Sie schossen in dreißig Meter Höhe auf die Festung zu.

Zwischen den Höhlen und der Festung trafen sie auf die ersten Elfen, berittene Truppen und sie waren auf dem Weg in die Höhlen.

„Flammenwolke!" rief Harry und als sie in der V-Formation auf die Elfen zuflogen, spieen alle elf Drachen plötzlich eine sengende Flammenwolke vor sich her. Die Elfenreiter, die relativ ungeschützt gewesen waren, wurden vernichtet.

„Thalor! Reins! Ihr fliegt zurück und bewacht die Höhlen. Schützt sie mit eurem Leben!"rief Harry.

Zwei Reiter brachen aus der Formation und flogen zurück.

Harry war der letzte Satz nicht leicht gefallen, doch er wusste, was auf dem Spiel stand. Wenn die Elfen ungehindert zu den Höhlen kamen, könnten sie relativ leicht die ganzen Drachen vernichten, wenn sie die Höhle zum Einsturz brachten. Die Elfen durfte man nicht unterschätzen, sie verfügten über starke Magie.

Der Rest flog wieder auf die Festung zu. Minuten später waren sie dort. Es schien ein relativ großer Angriff zu sein, denn Harry sah, wie mindestens dreihundert Elfen die Mauern bedrängten. Wie Harry es immer befürchtet hatte, waren die Drachenreiter ohne die Drachen nicht mal halbe Krieger und er sah aus der Luft, dass einige seiner Kameraden bereits gefallen waren.

Die Elfen griffen aus zwei Richtungen die Festung an.

„Spax, du schützt dem rechten Flügel die Südmauer. Ich nehme die Nordmauer! LOS!"bellte Harry.

Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er seine kleine Einheit so sehr strecken musste, aber er hatte keine Wahl.

„AUFFÄCHERN!" rief Harry seinen verbliebenen vier Drachenreitern zu. Sie vergrößerten den Abstand zwischen sich.

„FLÄCHENANGRIFF DIREKT AN DER MAUER ENTLANG!"

Maturon schrie ein schauerliches Brüllen den Elfen entgegen und die anderen vier Drachen stimmten mit ein.

Wie Harry es gelehrt hatte, verfielen sie in einen Sturzflug, gingen kurz über dem Boden in die Waagerechte und ließen eine Flammenwand über die Elfenkrieger vor der Mauer hinwegrollen. Er hatte seinen Kriegern eingebläut, bei solchen Angriffen Schutzschilde um sich herum zu erzeugen, weil sie zu nahe an die Gegner herankamen. Die Drachen verfügten in dem Fall über genug Offensivmacht und konnten sich nicht wirklich um die Sicherheit ihrer Reiter kümmern, zumindest nicht, ohne die Effektivität des Angriffes zu stören. Harry erzeugte einen starken Protego-Schild um sich herum. Da die Schilde aufrecht erhalten werden mussten, konnten die Reiter nicht anderweitig zaubern. Harry hatte jedoch die Möglichkeit, über das Blitzelement zu verfügen und so schoss er zusätzlich zu dem Inferno, was die Drachen anrichteten, Blitze auf alles, was ihnen Flüche oder Pfeile entgegenschickte, das nicht schon von der Flammenwolke erfasst wurde.

Nach dem rasenden Überflug durch die fünf Drachen gewannen sie wieder an Höhe und entkamen so der Reichweite der Elfen. Harry überschaute das Schlachtfeld unter ihnen. Sie hatten einen fünfzig Meter breiten Korridor durch die Hauptmacht der Elfen gepflügt.

„Angriff auf die Pulks!"rief Harry. Er hatte erkannt, dass es noch drei Ansammlungen von Elfen gab und diese wurden Sekunden später in Flammen und Flammenbälle gehüllt.

Als sie das nächste Mal über dem Schlachtfeld schwebten, sahen sie, dass sich die Elfen zurückzogen.

„Zur Südmauer!"

Harry sah, dass Spax mit seinen Leuten von der Mauer in Richtung der Elfen kaum angriff, aber relativ statisch über der Mauer wachte.

Er bedeutete den anderen, ihm zu folgen und flog in einem großen Bogen um die Elfen herum.

„Auffächern und Sturzangriff! Treibt sie auf Spax zu!"

Wieder donnerten die fünf Drachen auf die Elfen zu. Wieder trieben sie eine Flammenwolke vor sich her und Harry wütete zusätzlich mit seinen Blitzen unter den Angreifern. Sie trieben die Elfen vor sich her und auf die anderen vier Drachen von Spax zu, wo sie in einen fürchterlichen Flammensturm gerieten. Als Harry und seine Drachen nach oben zogen, sahen sie, dass nun Spax mit seinen Soldaten die Elfen in den Wald zurück jagte. Der Angriff war abgewehrt.

Harry sah den Oberst auf dem Burghof und landete mit seinem Drachen direkt vor ihm. Seine Untergebenen kreisten über der Festung.

Harry sprang von Maturon und salutierte dem Oberst.

Der kam jedoch völlig unzeremoniell auf Harry zu und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Du hast uns gerettet, Harry!"sagte er ernst und erleichtert.

„Das war ein gutes Stück Strategie, das du gezeigt hast."

„Mit Verlaub, wenn die Situation hier geklärt ist, würde ich gern zu den Höhlen zurückfliegen. Auf unserem Herflug haben wir eine Einheit Elfen aufgerieben, die auf dem Weg zu den Höhlen waren. Ich habe zwei Reiter abgestellt und würde gern sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Ich lasse Spax mit drei Mann hier."

„Einverstanden. Wegtreten!"  
Harry salutierte und stieg wieder auf. Wenige Minuten später war er mit seinen Drachen an der Höhle. Die beiden Soldaten kreisten noch immer über dem Gebiet und meldeten keine besonderen Vorkomnisse.

Eine halbe Stunde später trafen zwei Züge (Truppen a zehn Mann plus Leutnant) bei den Höhlen ein. Sie wurden von zwei von Harrys Soldaten begleitet.

„Ihr könnt absitzen und zur Festung zurückkehren. Es wird nun ständige Wache über den Höhlen, der Festung und der Stadt geflogen. Ihr seid aber erst mal abgelöst."

Harry nickte und entließ seine Drachen.

Als sich die Soldaten in Richtung Festung aufmachten, wurden nun sie von zwei Drachen begleitet.

„Thalor, du führst die Leute zurück. Ich gehe vor und mache Meldung."befahl Harry.

Seine Leute sahen ihn fragend an und sie zuckten zusammen, als Harry in die Festung apparierte.

Der Oberst zuckte ebenfalls zusammen, als Harry neben ihm aus der Luft auftauchte.

In dem Moment kam die Ablösung für Spax und den letzten von Harrys Soldaten an und Harry winkte die beiden herunter auf den Festungshof.

„Sie können sie zu den Höhlen schicken, Leutnant."sagte der Oberst.

Harry nickte, „Ich möchte die Drachen allein zurückschicken, damit die Soldaten nicht zu Fuß den Weg zurück gehen müssen. So ist es sicherer."

Der Oberst nickte anerkennend.

Die beiden Soldaten stiegen ab, als sie das gehört hatten und Harry wandte sich an die Drachen.

„Ihr habt gehört, dass ihr allein zur Höhle zurück fliegt? Ist das in Ordnung für euch?"

Die Drachen grollten ihre Zustimmung.

„Dann auf mit euch!"sagte Harry und sie flogen zurück.

„Soldat Spax, sie versammeln den Zug in einer Stunde im Quartier für die Nachbesprechung. Wegtreten!"sagte Harry im Kommandoton. Spax salutierte und verschwand.

„Oberst?"

„Ja, Leutnant?"

„Wie viele Opfer hat es gegeben? Und was hat die Elfen dazu gebracht, die Festung anzugreifen, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Zunächst mal haben wir zehn Mann verloren, unter anderem Hauptmann Arion, ihren Vorgesetzten. Es wird einen Battle Royale unter den untergebenen Leutnants geben. Der wird morgen stattfinden. Was die Elfen angeht, habe ich eine Vermutung. Ich denke, sie wissen, dass Soldatin Clanasya hier ist und da sie vermuten, dass wir Shi-Ala gefangen halten, wollten sie sie vermutlich zum Austausch."

„Das ist doch alles Wahnsinn. Wir haben die Prinzessin nicht und nachdem was ich gehört habe, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie das Ei haben, auf das dieser ganze Krieg zurückgeht. Können sich die Elfenkönige und der Lord nicht zusammen an einen Tisch setzen und diesen lächerlichen Streit begraben?"

„Es wäre schön, wenn es so einfach wäre. Aber wenn wir einen Boten schicken würden, würde der nicht überleben und ich fürchte, bei uns ist es auch nicht besser. Sie dürfen wegtreten, Leutnant... und danke noch mal."

Harry nickte und ging.

Nach der Nachbesprechung mit seinen Soldaten, in denen er noch mal ihren Einsatz lobte, entließ er auch sie zur Ruhe. Er hatte nicht mal Gelegenheit mit seiner Freundin zu sprechen, da sie nun, wo er frei hatte, im Einsatz war. Er fluchte innerlich. Da sie nun das Ziel des Angriffes war, wollte er sie nicht verlieren.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Appell wurde Harrys Einheit noch mal ehrenhaft erwähnt und von den Soldaten laut bejubelt. Anschließend wurden die Pläne für die Wachen ausgeteilt. Nach dem Mittag würde der Battle Royale um den Hauptmannsposten stattfinden. Er würde auf dem Plateau vor der Drachenhöhle durchgeführt werden, mit den Drachen der Leutnants und dem Oberst selbst als Zeugen.

Harry meditierte vor dem Kampf und apparierte fünf Minuten vorher auf das Plateau und schockte damit schon wieder alle Anwesenden. Doch niemand traute sich zu fragen, wie er das machte.

Die vier Leutnants der Kompanie Nummer 5 standen sich gegenüber.

„Ihr kämpft nun um den Posten des Hauptmannes. Tod sollte möglichst vermieden werden, ansonsten ist alles erlaubt. Möge der beste gewinnen!"gab der Oberst bekannt.

Harry hatte sich eine Strategie zurechtgelegt und zog sein Schwert. Er wollte auch Opfer vermeiden und wenn die Nahkämpfe zu lange dauern würden, würde es mindestens Verletzte geben.

Schon bei den Worten des Obersts hatte er die Elektrizität aus der Umgebung in sich aufgesogen und er knisterte innerlich vor Energie. In dem Moment wo der Oberst den Kampf freigab, apparierte er zwischen die Offiziere, so dass sie ein Dreieck um ihn herum bildeten und entließ die aufgestaute elektrische Energie in einer konzentrischen Schockwelle. Sie erfasste die drei Offiziere augenblicklich und betäubte sie. Die Schockwelle löste sich auf, bevor sie die Drachen erreichte. Die Leutnants sackten bewusstlos zu Boden und Harry hatte als einziger stehender gewonnen, bevor der Kampf richtig angefangen hatte.

Für eine Minute herrschte absolute Stille, bis Maturon brüllte, wobei Harry wusste, dass es ein Lachen darstellte und Mat sich kaputt lachte.

Der Oberst trat auf Harry zu und gratulierte ihm.

„Das... das war ein beeindruckender Kampf, wenn man es denn so nennen kann, Hauptmann Potter."

„EHRE HAUPTMANN POTTER! EHRE DEN DRACHEN!"riefen die Soldaten der vier Kompanien wie aus einem Mund.

Harry neigte kurz sein Haupt, dann erweckte er die drei Leutnants mit einem gemurmelten ‚Enervate!'

„Was ist passiert?"

„Oh mein Schädel!"

hörte er von den Offizieren und das brachte ihn doch zum Lachen.

„Ich würde meinen, Hauptmann Potter hat sie mit einem geschickten Schachzug ausgeschaltet, meine Herren."

„So, nachdem unsere Offiziere nun wieder fit sind, möchte jemand von den drei Kompanien die Leutnants herausfordern?"

Nur ein einziger Soldat trat vor und Harry verschluckte sich fast. Es war Clanasya. Sie war in einer seiner Kompanien und dann sah sich Harry die Leutnants an, einer war Ordin.

„Ah, Soldatin Clanaysa. Leutnant Ordin. Auf gehts!" sagte der Oberst amüsiert.

Es entbrannte zunächst ein heftiges Duell mit dem Schwert, in dem keiner einen Vorteil gewann, doch als Clanasya eine kombinierte Schwert- und Magieattacke startete, war der Kampf schnell zu ihren Gunsten entschieden.

Der Oberst gratulierte ihr lachend. „Ich sehe, der Stil von Hauptmann Potter greift um sich. Ich gestehe, diese Art zu kämpfen ist sehr effektiv."Dann wandte er sich an Harry.

„Hauptmann, wen haben sie als Leutnant für ihren Zug vorgesehen?"

„Soldat Spax, Sir."

„Hat jemand Einwände aus diesem Zug?"

Niemand erhob die Stimme.

„Herausforderungen?"

Auch keine.

„Also gut, Leutnant Spax, Leutnant Clanasya, willkommen bei den Offizieren. Hauptmann?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Ich befehle ihnen, die komplette Kompanie in ihrer Kampftaktik auszubilden. Sie wird bei Erfolg zu unserer Hauptangriffsmacht werden."

„Ich habe verstanden Oberst und es ist mir eine Ehre."

„Wegtreten!"

Der Oberst ging.

„Kompanie, Achtung!"rief Harry.

„Morgen Punkt 9.00 treffen wir uns hier auf dem Plateau, aufgesessen auf den Drachen. Wegtreten!"

Danach gratulierte er erst mal Spax und Clanasya und sie gingen mit den anderen beiden Offizieren in das Festungseigene Offizierscasino. Dort wurden die Beförderungen mit Eiskorn, einer Schnapsspezialität Lenyas ordentlich begossen. Und es sollte nicht die letzte Eiskornziehung sein. Harry hatte schon sehr früh gelernt, dass die Drachenreiter ziemlich trinkfeste Kameraden waren und er selbst hatte seine Leber auch schon zur Genüge abgehärtet.

Spät in der Nacht zog sich Harry mit seiner Freundin zurück zu den Ställen, wo das Heu gelagert wurde.

Doch als er sie umarmen wollte, hielt sie ihn zurück.

Harry musterte sie und erschrak über ihren verzweifelten und dennoch entschlossenen Blick. Eine kalte Hand schloss sich um sein Herz.

„Clanasya, was hast du?"fragte er mit unsicherer Stimme.

„Harry... ich... ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das sagen soll. Meine Zeit mit dir war wunderschön, wenn es auch ziemlich schwierig war, mal Zeit für uns zu finden. Doch nun hat sich ein Problem entwickelt. Ich... ich kann nicht gleichzeitig mit dir zusammen sein und dir unterstellt sein, das geht einfach nicht."

„Wieso?" fragte er überrascht.

„Es begann bereits, als du Leutnant wurdest Harry."sagte sie leise.  
„Das war es also."seufzte er und sie nickte.

„Ich habe nicht wirklich ein Problem damit, dass du besser bist als ich, doch ich habe ein Problem damit, deine Befehle zu befolgen und gleichzeitig dein Herz und dein Bett zu teilen."

„Ich... ich finde das zwar nicht in Ordnung, aber ich glaube, ich verstehe dich."

„Irgendwann muss ich vielleicht gegen dich antreten, wenn ich weiter kommen will und dann kämpfen wir vielleicht auf Leben und Tod. Und selbst wenn nicht, würdest du immer zögern, mir gefährliche Befehle zu geben."

'Da hat sie wirklich recht, so leid mir das auch tut.' sagte Maturon ernst in seinem Kopf.

Harry schluckte schwer und nickte, „Ich denke, das ist der logischste Grund von allen. Was... was nun?"fragte er völlig verunsichert.

„Ich... ich hoffe wir können Freunde bleiben. Du warst derjenige, der mir gezeigt hat, was für ein wertvolles Geschenk das ist und das möchte ich nicht verlieren. Ich glaube auch, das würde uns nicht ganz so sehr Probleme bereiten. Zudem wissen alle bereits, dass wir Freunde sind."

Harry nickte und zog sie in eine diesmal freundschaftliche Umarmung. Da er seinen Kopf über ihrer Schulter hatte, sah sie nicht, wie ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Wir bleiben Freunde."sagte Harry leise, „Du... du verstehst sicher, dass ich mich nun zurückziehe?"

Sie nickte und auch sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Er ging in sein Quartier ohne sich umzusehen und als er weg war, brach sie weinend im Heu zusammen. Doch beide wussten, dass es die bessere Lösung war.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachten und sich begegneten, begrüßten sie sich freundlich und ohne schlechte Gefühle. Sie hatten es verarbeitet und nun wusste Harry auch tief in seinem Inneren, dass sie nicht seine große Liebe war. Sie nickten sich in stummem Einverständnis zu und gingen zum Apell.

Nach dem Appell beeilten sich alle Soldaten aus Harrys Kompanie, zum Plateau zu kommen. 9.00 Uhr war ein sehr knapper Termin und zumindest die Soldaten seines Zuges hatten bereits gespürt, dass Harry ein sehr gerechter, aber auch sehr fordernder Offizier war und alle spürten, dass unter seinem Kommando eine Wende auf sie zukam.

Harry blieb jedoch zurück und fragte den Oberst, „Bitte um Erlaubnis, die Kompanie neu zu sortieren, Oberst."

„Was haben sie vor, Hauptmann?"

„Ich möchte die Züge nach den Drachen und ihren Fähigkeiten sortieren. Ein Zug würde die kleinen schnellen Drachen enthalten, für Blitzangriffe und Erkundung, ein Zug große Drachen, wo es auf Power ankommt und der Rest wird gleichmäßig verteilt. So kann ich sie besser einsetzen. Gleichzeitig würden die Drachenreiter mit den Drachen eines Typs als Team agieren lernen, was ihre Stärken nur noch erhöht."

„Eine gute Idee. Erlaubnis erteilt. Wegtreten!"

Mit einem Plopp! verschwand Harry vom Hof und erschien im selben Moment als erster auf dem Plateau, wo Mat schon auf ihn wartete.

So saß er schon leger auf seinem Drachen, als die ersten Soldaten eintrafen.

Punkt 9.00 Uhr waren alle versammelt.

„So Leute, ab heute weht ein anderer Wind. Zuerst werde ich eure Einheiten zu zerreißen und die Züge werden neu sortiert..."schockte Harry seine Untergebenen zuerst mal bevor er sein Konzept erläuterte.

So setzte Harry seinen Plan sehr zur Überraschung der Soldaten um.

Clanasya mit ihrem großen Schwarzen übernahm das Kommando der Power-Drachen und Spax übernahm das Kommando der Blitz-Drachen. Die anderen beiden Züge wurden gleichmäßig mit den verbleibenden Drachen belegt.

Dann begann das Training und zusammen mit seinen Offizieren entwickelte Harry viele Strategien und Taktiken für den Kampf, der unweigerlich folgen würde.

* * *

Harry: _enttäuscht_ Warum habt ihr mir Clanasya weggenommen???

Lord Silver: Werd erwachsen! Es gibt noch andere Frauen!

Sina _kichert_

Silver: Clanasya ist für jemand anderen bestimmt!

Clanasya: _neugierig_ Für wen?

Silver: Kennst du nicht! _grinst_

Harry Sag schon! Für wen?

Silver: Würde dir nicht gefallen _hat ein gemeines Funkeln in den Augen_

Shadow _lacht hinter vorgehaltener Hand_

Harry: Und was ist dann mit mir?

Snape: _verdreht die Augen_

Silver: Ey du Giftmischer! Was hast du hier verloren?

Snape _schnaufft abfällig und kann nicht reden, hat den Mund voll mit Elixieren_

Harry: "Ja, halt dich da raus, Snape! Mit dir hab ich noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen!"

Snape: _spuckt Elexiere aus_ Komm doch her! _streckt die Zunge raus_

Harry: humpf

Shadow: So nun ist aber mal Schluss hier! _verkreuzt die Arme vor der Brust und schaut grimmig drein_ Sonst setz es was!

_Alle Herren ziehen die Köpfe ein und schauen betreten drein! Dir Frauen grinsen überlegen_

Shadow: _nickt_ so ist's recht

* * *

**Condor:** ... moment schau mal nach... jep, sind zwei in Arbeit. Kann aber noch laaaange dauern, bis du was davon siehst _grinst_ (die eine ist schon vor Dunkle Zeiten angefangen, aber irgendwann stelle ich sie fertig)

**eeus:** Du siehst das verkehrt! Ich schreibe ständig, doch nach 'Kristall der Macht' habe ich beschlossen, nichts mehr zu posten, was nicht schon mindestens zu zwei Dritteln fertig ist. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst... frag Shadow _grinst_

**auxia:** Wer hat gesagt, die Elfen sind böse???? Sie befinden sich nur im Krieg mit den Menschen, das heißt nicht, dass sie böse sind. Und das alles nur wegen so einem blöden Ei!

**Alle:** Wie immer... Danke! Danke! Danke! von uns beiden


	8. Die Blaue Garde

**Kapitel 8 – Die Blaue Garde**

Er sammelte seine Offiziere um sich und begann neue Strategien zu erarbeiten. Vor allen Dingen versuchte er, seine Erfahrungen mit Magie ins Spiel zu bringen, die sich nicht auf brutale Angriffsmagie beschränkte.

„Leutnants! Wie weit sind eure Soldaten mit den Schildzaubern vorangeschritten?"

Leutnant Spax antwortete zuerst, der größte Teil seiner Blitz-Einheit war ja auch diejenige, die von Anfang an unter Harry alternative Strategien und Zauber gelernt hatte. „Alle Soldaten beherrschen die Schildzauber gegen Materie und mittlere magische Angriffe. Ich selbst und zwei Leute haben den Aegis-Schild gemeistert, Hauptmann."

Harry nickte zufrieden und wandte seinen Blick Clanasya zu. Er wusste, dass ihre Fortschritte von ähnlicher Größenordnung waren, weil auch sie mit ihm zusammen gelernt hatte, wenn auch die wenigsten ihrer Power-Drachenreiter. Dennoch war es allgemein bekannt, dass sie sehr ehrgeizig war und ihre Männer hart, aber dennoch gerecht forderte.

„Meine Männer beherrschen ebenfalls die genannten Zauber, nur bin ich die einzige, die den Aegis-Schild und den Aurum-Schild gemeistert hat."

Leutnant Theron war der nächste, „Meine Männer beherrschen den Schild gegen Materie, die Fortschritte an dem nächsten Schild sind gut, aber noch nicht zuverlässig."

Leutnant Aluin antwortete dasselbe.

„Gut, so seid ihr wenigstens gegen ihre Pfeile und Speere geschützt." sagte Harry anerkennend.

„Nun zum nächsten Thema, unsere Einheit ist zwar nicht die schwächste, aber es mag sein, dass wir in eine Situation kommen, wo ein Überraschungsangriff wirkungsvoller, wenn nicht sogar erforderlich ist. Ich habe einen Zauber in der Bibliothek gefunden, der um den Zauberer und wenn mächtig genug in größerem Umfeld, eine Illusion erzeugt, die ihn nahezu unsichtbar macht. Diesen Spruch werden wir bis zu so einer Perfektion lernen, dass jeder seinen Drachen und sich selbst damit verstecken kann. Wir werden weiterhin lernen, im Schutze der Illusion als Team zu agieren... lautlos. Wir werden unsichtbar aus großer Höhe auf den Zielpunkt Zugleiten und dann zuschlagen. Da man nicht unter der Illusion zaubern kann, ohne sie aufzuheben, werden wir weiterhin lernen, auf ein gemeinsames Signal anzugreifen und dann sofort auf Schildzauber umzuschalten, oder Angriffszauber, je nachdem was erforderlich ist. Die Stärke der Elfen ist es, sich zu tarnen und aus dem Hinterhalt zuzuschlagen. Tun wir es ihnen gleich und spielen ihre Stärken kombiniert mit den unseren gegen sie aus!" sagte Harry entschlossen.

„Hört! Hört!"riefen die Leutnants begeistert.

Und so begann eine weitere Etappe von Harrys striktem und hartem Trainingsregime.

Und seine harten Methoden sollten sich bald bezahlt machen.

Die Monate vergingen und Harry wurde mit seiner Einheit bald in ganz Lenya bekannt. Er wurde überall dorthin beordert, wo es brenzlig war. Seine neuen Ansätze, was die Kampftaktiken anging und die erweiterte Ausbildung im Bereich Defensive brachten ihnen einen einzigartigen Ruf ein. Bald waren sie unter den Feinden gefürchtet und unter ihresgleichen geehrt.

Es war vier Monate nach der Übernahme des Kommandos durch Harry, als plötzlich zwei Drachen auf dem Hof der Zentralkaserne landeten. Einen erkannte Harry sofort, es war der Drache von Lord Dalarius. Harry rannte zum Hof, denn das konnte nur Ärger bedeuten.

„Lord Dalarius!"sagte er mit einer Verbeugung.

„Hauptmann! Es hat sich eine ernste Situation ergeben. Die Elfen haben simultan Angriffe auf fünf unserer Grenzfestungen gestartet. Wir haben die Drachenreiter an diesen Punkten gesammelt und sie halten sich wacker. Das ließ jedoch an den anderen Festen nur die reguläre Armee zurück. Es war eine Falle. Die Elfen belagern nun mit ihrer Hauptmacht Denios, bzw. die Schwarze Festung. Sie gilt als schwer einzunehmen und die Elfen haben sich diese Festung bewusst ausgesucht. Wenn sie fällt, ist das ein moralischer Schlag gegen unsere Truppen und nichts hält sie mehr ab, in Denios einzumarschieren. Und zu alledem kann ich keine der Drachenreiter von den anderen Festen abziehen, ohne diese aufzugeben."

„Die Kacke ist also wieder mal ganz schön am dampfen."seufzte Harry.

„Mehr als das, Hauptmann. Kurier, schildern sie die Lage!"  
„Moment!" sagte Harry und stieß zwei schrille Pfiffe aus. Zwei Minuten später waren seine Offiziere um ihn versammelt.

„Nun schieß los, Soldat!"forderte Harry den Kurier auf, der mit Dalarius eingetroffen war.

Er rollte eine große Karte aus.

„Hier, das ist die Festung. Sie liegt an einem Gebirgshang und schützt den einzigen Pass nach Denios."

Er deutete auf das gemalte Gebirge und die Passstraße. Davor war die Festung mit einem Symbol markiert.

„Die Elfen rücken aus den drei zugänglichen Richtungen gegen die Festung vor, von Norden über die Felsen und von Osten und Süden durch ihre verdammten Wälder. Allein die Elfen, die sich vor den Wäldern gezeigt haben und die ich im Überflug über die Nordflanke erkennen konnte zählen bereits 2.000 Mann. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele sich davon in den Wäldern aufhalten, Sir."

Harry dachte nach.

„Wieviele Leute haben wir in der Festung?"

„Knapp 800 Fussoldaten plus 150 Bogenschützen. Dazu kommt noch ein Bataillon von 100 Schweren Reitern."

„Wie viele Reiter hatten die Elfen?"

„Bisher keine."

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie nicht welche haben. Wenn die Elfen eines sind, dann furchtbare Reiter... ich meine furchtbar für uns. Sie werden diesen Vorteil nicht aufgeben, ich wette, sie warten in den Wäldern, dass wir einen Ausfall machen."

„Das ist genau das Problem Sir. Bereits die belagernden Truppen sind zu stark, sie werden bald Belagerungsgeräte auffahren oder ihre verdammten Baumgeister erwecken, um die Mauern entweder zu stürmen oder niederzureißen."

„Also ist das beste, was wir tun können, ein Ausfall."sagte Harry mit funkelnden Augen.

„WAS?" ertönten synchron die Stimmen seiner Offiziere und des Kuriers. Der Lord hielt sich zurück, er war Harrys taktische Einfälle inzwischen gewohnt. Sie klangen oft auf den ersten Blick wahnsinnig, auf den zweiten logisch und auf den dritten genial.

„Erkläre!"

„Die Berge haben eine maximale Höhe von 2.000 m. Die Drachen können sie leicht überfliegen. Ich werde Einheit zwei abstellen, dass sie sich um die Nordflanke kümmern, in den Felsen haben die Elfen zwar etwas Deckung, aber sie können sich nicht verstecken. Die Blitz-Drachen werden sie für einen Angriffsflug unterstützen und dann Einheit drei unterstützen bei dem Angriff auf die Ostflanke während ich mit den Powerdrachen die Südflanke abdecke. Jedoch werde ich mit Clanasya und ihrem Schwarzen Drachen zunächst dafür sorgen, dass sie keine Rückzugsmöglichkeit haben. Wir werden in einem Überflug aus entgegen gesetzten Richtungen den Wald komplett in Brand setzen, etwa hier 300 m tief im Wald. Die Drachen werden sie auf den Wald zutreiben, weg von der Burg. Außerdem werden sich die Blitzdrachen um eventuelle Belagerungsgeräte kümmern. Sobald die Elfen verwirrt sind und sich zurückziehen, muss der Ausfall erfolgen! Die Truppen müssen sich aber in gutem Abstand halten, die Bogenschützen und schnelle Angriffe der Reiter müssen die Vorarbeit leisten. Wir werden sie aus der Luft unterstützen. Doch denkt daran, wenn sie sich ergeben, werden sie am Leben gelassen!"sagte Harry drohend.

Alle nickten.

„Der Plan ist wie üblich wahnsinnig, für eine Einheit mit nur 50 Drachen gegen 2000 Elfen, dennoch brillant, da ich weiß, dass deine Drachenreiter sich gut schützen können."sagte Lord Dalarius anerkennend.

„Ja, und noch besser, wir werden sie überraschen, denn wir werden Plan Gamma anwenden."

Ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich plötzlich in die Gesichter seiner Offiziere und Dalarius sah ihn fragend an, „Was genau ist Plan Gamma?"

„Wir werden unsichtbar sein und durch den Gleitflug unhörbar, bis wir zuschlagen."

„Un... unsichtbar?"fragte Dalarius geschockt und mit geweiteten Augen.

„Ich sagte doch immer, es gibt mehr Magie, als nur Angriffszauber." sagte Harry grinsend.

„Ich möchte dabei sein und ich habe noch eine Frage."

„Ja?"

„Wie informieren wir den Festungskommandanten?"

„Lasst das meine Sorgen sein, Mylord. Ich werde euch mit in die Festung nehmen, von dort könnt ihr alles beobachten."

Dalarius nickte, er wusste, dass Harry ihn nicht mit seinem Drachen dabei haben wollte, er würde ihm nur im Weg sein und seine Pläne behindern.

„Einverstanden."

Sie machten noch einen Treffpunkt auf der Westseite der Berge aus und dann flogen Harry und Dalarius ab. Die Leutnants informierten ihre Truppen und flogen eine halbe Stunde später zum Treffpunkt.

Harry landete mit Maturon und Dalarius auf einem Plateau.

Er bedeutete dem Lord abzusteigen.

„Ich werde mich auf die Spitze des Berges versetzen und mir die Festung anschauen. Dann komme ich zurück und transportiere uns beide hinein."

Dalarius schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Harry apparierte auf die Bergspitze und betrachtete die Festung, die 400m unter ihm über den Pass wachte. In der Ferne sah er die Feuer der Elfen, die die Festung belagerten. Es schien momentan ruhig zu sein.

Er apparierte zurück, hob einen Stock auf und murmelte: „Portus."

Der Stock leuchtete blau auf.

„Fassen sie an! Wir werden zum Hof gebracht."

Der Lord tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde und Sekunden später stolperte er auf den Hof. Harry landete jedoch elegant, dank seines Kampftrainings.

„Beeindruckend." Harry nickte und fragte den nächst besten Soldaten, wo er den Kommandanten fände.

Sie wurden zu ihm geführt und erläuterten den Plan.

„Das ist ein riskanter Plan, aber wenn wir ihn nicht durchführen, werden wir bald fallen. Sie haben heute Morgen die Katapulte aufgebaut und beginnen mit dem Angriff auf die Festung."sagte der Oberst, der die Festung befehligte, „Aber ihr braucht ein Signal, um den Angriff zu koordinieren, Sir."

„Meine Truppen werden auf einen einzelnen Blitz hin angreifen. Eure, Hauptmann, greifen an, wenn sich die Elfen zurückziehen, doch denkt daran, stürmt nicht zu hastig vor, sonst können wir euch nicht unterstützen."

Der Oberst nickte und verschwand, um seine Truppen zu koordinieren.

„Ich ziehe mich zurück. Der Angriff startet in einer Stunde, Mylord." sagte Harry und auf das Nicken des Lords und ein ehrliches: „Viel Glück, Hauptmann."disapparierte er zurück zu seinen Truppen.

Eine Stunde später waren die Elfen gerade dabei, eine erneute Attacke auf die Burg zu starten. Zehn gewaltige Katapulte schossen riesige Felsbrocken auf die Mauern und brachten Zinnen zum zerbröckeln, doch die Mauern der Festung waren mächtig und es würde lange dauern, sie zum Einsturz zu bringen. Gleichzeitig stürmten die Elfen in einer langen Linie vor und deckten die Burgmauern mit einem Hagel aus brennenden Pfeilen ein. Sie stockten für eine Minute verwundert, als keine Pfeile auf sie geschossen wurden. Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass die Menschen bereits hinter den Außentoren warteten, um den Ausfall zu machen.

Gerade, als die Elfen weiterstürmten, um die nahezu unverteidigte Mauer einzunehmen, stocken sie ein zweites Mal, als ein gleißender Blitz aus dem nahezu blauen Himmel auf die Spitze des höchsten Berges einschlug.

Was sie nicht wussten war, dass Harry und Clanasya sich nun bereits in einer Halbkreisförmigen Flugbahn auf einen Punkt dreihundert Meter hinter dem Waldrand zu bewegten. Sie würden das Feuer von der Mitte aus halbkreisförmig starten, so dass sie am Ende wieder bei den eigenen Truppen waren.

Gleichzeitig schraubten sich fast fünfzig Drachen in 2500 m Höhe über den Berggipfeln und begannen einen lautlosen Sinkflug. Dabei teilten sie sich in vier Gruppen auf, unsichtbar und unhörbar und flogen auf die Angreifer zu.

Dann brach die Hölle los. Als die beiden riesigen Drachen in schnellem Überflug sichtbar wurden und begannen Feuer zu speien, gerade, als sie sich passierten und einen riesigen Halbkreis aus lodernden Flammen im Wald zogen, begannen die vier Gruppen ihren furchtbaren Angriff.

Es war für die angreifenden Elfen, als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben, als plötzlich nahezu 50 Drachen über ihnen aus dem Nichts auftauchten und das Feuer der Hölle auf sie herabregnen ließen. Die meisten waren zu erstarrt um überhaupt zu reagieren.

Für die Verteidiger der Festung und den Lord der Drachenreiter war es ein beeindruckendes Bild, das sie mit Stolz und neuem Mut erfüllte, als die Drachen aus dem Nichts in präzisem Formationsflug den brutalen Angriff auf die Armee der Elfen begannen. Nichts konnte die Menschen nun stoppen und sie alle brannten darauf, hinaus zu gehen und ihren Helden beizustehen.

Die beiden Drachen hatten ihr bestes gegeben und eine nahezu 50m breite Wand aus Flammen, die sich schnell ausbreitete, schloss die Elfen und die Festung ein.

Einige der versteckten Elfen verbrannten in der Flammenhölle und ihre Schreie waren die ersten Vorboten einer grausamen Schlacht die einen hohen Blutzoll fordern würde.

Die Blitzdrachen zusammen mit Gruppe 2 erzeugten eine gestaffelte Flammenwand, als sie über die nördlichen Felsen schossen und vernichteten allein im ersten Überflug nahezu dreihundert Elfen. Die hastig abgeschossenen Pfeile der Elfen prallten an den Schilden der Drachenreiter harmlos ab. Nur zwei oder drei Elfen schossen mit Zaubern, die durch die Schilde drangen. Da die Kampftaktik es so vorsah, schützten die Drachen ihre Reiter nicht und zwei Soldaten der Gruppe zwei wurden ziemlich schwer von den Flüchen verletzt. Sie rissen ihre Drachen herum und flogen über die Berge hinweg in Sicherheit, doch schossen ihre Drachen noch einige Flammenbälle mit einem Unheil ankündigenden Fauchen auf die Angreifer und so vernichteten sie weitere zwanzig Angreifer, unter anderem diejenigen, die gezaubert hatten. Da der Angriff nun durchgeführt war, schützten die Drachen ihre Reiter nun wieder und sie gelangten ohne weitere Verletzungen auf das Plateau, wo sie kraftlos und blutend von ihren Drachen rutschten und auf Hilfe warteten. Die Kräfte, die sie durch den Drachenbund erhalten hatten, würden ihre Heilung beschleunigen und dafür sorgen, dass sie lange genug durchhielten.

Die Power-Drachen flogen von Süden her auf die Festung zu und trieben eine noch gewaltigere Flammenwand, ja geradezu einen Flammensturm vor sich her, der alles zerstörte, was auf ihrem Weg war. Unglaubliche Hitze breitete sich vor ihnen und unter ihnen aus, so heiß, dass sie zum Teil Steine und die Rüstungen der Elfen zum Schmelzen brachte, doch diese waren zu dem Zeitpunkt schon tot, das gewaltige Drachenfeuer hatte sie bereits um ihr Leben gebracht, als die Hitze dermaßen stark geworden war.

Sie zogen eine fast einhundert Meter breite Schneise der Verwüstung durch die Angreifer und kurz vor der Festung drehten sie leicht ab und säuberten alles entlang der Festungsmauer. Dann drehten sie komplett und vollzogen das gleiche auf dem Rückweg noch mal, damit verbreiterten sie die Schneise auf zweihundert Meter, eine Schneise in der es kein Leben mehr gab, weder pflanzliches noch tierisches oder humanoides. Alles was blieb waren verkohlte Leichen und Überreste von Rüstungen und Waffen. Es war ein grausames Bild, selbst für die harten Drachenreiter. Allein dieser Angriff hatte nahezu fünfhundert Elfen das Leben gekostet und nicht einer der Drachenreiter war verletzt. Ihre Schilde hielten den wenigen Angriffen der total überraschten Elfen stand.

Gruppe 3 flog einen geraden Angriff von Westen nach Osten und auch sie rissen eine gewaltige Bresche in die Hauptmacht der Angreifer. Sie jedoch zogen nach dem Überflog steil nach oben und kehrten in sicherer Höhe über die Festung zurück von wo aus sie einen zweiten Angriff auf die nun vorbereiteten Elfen begannen.

Sie machten diesmal jedoch keinen Kahlschlag, sondern griffen gezielt Pulks von Elfen mit Feuerbällen an, die gewaltige dröhnende Explosionen erzeugten, die Körper zerfetzten und Erde und Steine in die Luft schleuderten. Sie wählten diese Art des Angriffes, weil nur die stärksten Drachen eine Flammenwolke über längere Zeit aufrecht erhalten konnten, während die gezielten Angriffe mit den Feuerbällen weitaus weniger Energie von den Drachen abverlangten.

Die Blitztruppe war ebenfalls einen geraden Angriff von Norden nach Südwesten geflogen und hatte ebenfalls für kurze Zeit eine Flammenwand erzeugt, die vor ihnen herrollte. Als sie jedoch auf die Höhe der Belagerungsmaschinen kamen, drehten sie ab und zerstörten diese gezielt bevor sie sich zurückzogen und sich mit Gruppe drei für den zweiten Angriff zusammenschlossen. Aufgrund ihrer Wendigkeit waren auch sie ohne Verletzte davongekommen.

Als Gruppe drei und die Blitzdrachen zum dritten Mal los flogen, schossen dreihundert Elfenreiter unter donnerndem Hufschlag mit lautem Geschreie aus dem immer heftiger brennenden Wald und deckten die Drachen mit einem Hagel von Pfeilen und Flüchen ein.

Die Drachenreiter beherrschten wie die Zauberer keine Schilde, die gleichzeitig Waffen und Zaubern standhielten und die Angriffstaktik sah nicht vor, dass die Drachen ihre Reiter schützen, sie konzentrierten sich auf ihre furchtbare Angriffsmacht.

Hinzu kam, dass die Drachen zwar ziemlich resistent, nicht jedoch immun gegen beide Arten der Angriffe waren. So fielen zwei der Soldaten tot von ihren Drachen, fünf weitere Soldaten wurden verletzt und auch drei der Drachen wurden ernst genug verletzt, dass sie sich zurückziehen mussten.

Doch auch eine solche Situation hatte Harry mit ihnen trainiert.

Sie gaben augenblicklich ihren Angriff auf, das hieß, ihre Drachen schützen die Reiter nun wieder und das hauptsächlich und sie brachen ihre Formationen auf und verteilten sich auf dem Rückflug. Gleichzeitig brüllten alle Drachen der beiden Einheiten laut auf, das war das Signal für alle anderen Einheiten, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten waren. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen von der Südflanke antwortete und kurz darauf flogen die zwölf größten Drachen der Kompanie in weiten V-Formation auf die Elfenreiter zu und begann den furchtbarsten Angriff den die Elfen je gesehen hatten. Die Reiter waren wehrlos, sie konnten nicht zurück in den Wald. Sie begannen auseinanderzustieben, wie Funken aus einem Feuer, doch es half nichts. Zwei Drittel fielen dem ersten Angriff zum Opfer, der Rest, als die präzise Formation der Drachen aufbrach und diesmal nicht zu einem neuen Angriff ausholte, sondern die flüchtenden Reiter verfolgte.

Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie eine Gruppe von zehn Reitern ausbrach und nach Süden fliehen wollte. Mit einem lauten Knistern verließ ein gewaltiger Blitz seine linke Hand und schlug direkt in der Mitte der Reiter ein. Eine gewaltige Spannungsentladung schleuderte die Reiter wie Puppen auseinander und sie blieben reglos liegen. Währenddessen hatte Maturon mit einem weiteren Feuerball fünf weitere Reiter gegrillt und Harry mit seiner rechten Hand einen Reiter gefällt, der gerade mit einem Pfeil auf sie anlegte.

So riss Harry allein eine Bresche in die Reiter, als Maturon, als mächtigster der Drachen der Kompanie Chaos und Zerstörung unter den Elfenreitern sähte, während Harry nach beiden Seiten Flüche und Blitze schleuderte und allein zahlreiche Gegner fällte.

Als sich Gruppe drei, die Blitzreiter und nun auch Gruppe zwei, die die Felsen gesäubert hatte, zu einem weiteren großflächigen Angriff formierten und diesmal eine Reihe von fast vierhundert Metern Länge erzeugten die mit einer konstanten Feuersbrunst auf die angreifenden Elfen zuschoss, wandten sich diese verzweifelt um und suchte ihr Heil in der Flucht. In diesem Moment öffneten sich die großen Tore der Festung und Zugbrücke fiel mit einem lauten Knall und nahezu 1000 Fussoldaten und Reiter zogen in präziser Formation auf die Elfen zu. Der Boden vibrierte unter dem Gleichschritt der schweren Einheiten und dem Donnern der Hufe der schweren Reiter. Im Gegensatz zu den Elfen, die Wert auf Tarnung und Beweglichkeit legten, waren die Soldaten der Menschen schwer gepanzert. Die Fussoldaten schützten die Bogenschützen von dem Pfeilhagel der Elfen und die Bogenschützen konterten. Dieser Austausch kostete Opfer auf beiden Seiten, wenn auch die Elfen mehr Opfer zu beklagen hatten. Die Drachenreiter fuhren fort, ihren Tribut einzufordern und schließlich waren die Elfen eingeschlossen. Die Drachen schwebten in drohender Formation über den Fussoldaten. Schließlich warfen die Elfen ihre Waffen weg, als sie sahen, dass es aussichtslos war. Sie waren eingeschlossen in einem Halbkreis von schweren Fussoldaten der Menschen, blickten in die gespannten Bögen der Bogenschützen und die drohenden Gesichter der Drachen und ihrer Reiter. In ihrem Rücken loderte die Flammenhölle, zu der der Wald inzwischen geworden war. Zudem war ihre einst stattliche Armee auf nicht mal 500 Soldaten zusammengeschrumpft und damit schon den Fussoldaten zahlenmäßig unterlegen, ganz zu schweigen, dass sie keinen Vorteil in offenem Gelände hatten. Der große Plan der Elfen war wegen einer kleinen, jedoch extrem draufgängerischen und dennoch Wohlorganisierten Einheit von Drachenreitern zunichte gemacht worden. Keiner der Elfen musste fragen, welche Einheit das war, der sie nun gegenüberstanden, sie alle hatten schon von dem berüchtigten Hauptmann Potter und seiner Truppe gehört. So wurden die Elfen abgeführt und die Verletzten beider Seiten behandelt. Die gefallenen Kameraden wurden wie üblich einen Tag betrauert und eine Woche später bekam Harrys Kompanie Ersatz für die gefallenen Männer.

Einen Monat nach der Verteidigung der schwarzen Festung und zahlreichen kleineren erfolgreichen Einsätzen ohne eigene Verluste, wurde Harry an den Hof des Lords beordert.

In einer vierfach gestaffelten präzisen V-Formation schwebten sie über die Stadt und landeten auf dem großen Hof.

Der Lord und sein Stab erwarteten ihn bereits.

Harry stieg ab, ging auf den Lord zu und verneigte sich vor ihm.

„Rühren!"

Harry richtete sich auf.

Mit lauter Stimme erklärte der Lord, „Drachenreiter, Volk von Lenya. Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen, um die beste Einheit unserer Armee zu ehren. Um unsere Dankbarkeit für seine außerordentlichen Erfolge, seinen beispiellosen Mut und seine genialen Taktiken zu zeigen, werden wir zum ersten Male einen Hauptmann zum Oberst befördern. Dieser Titel ist unanfechtbar und gilt auf Lebenszeit. Ehrt Oberst Potter!"

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Jubeln der Zuschauer und seiner eigenen Einheit ertönte.

Kurz darauf bat der Lord um Ruhe.

„Doch ein Oberst wäre nichts ohne seine Einheit. Diese Einheit ist eine spezielle Einheit, die immer im Zentrum des Gefechts zu finden ist. Deswegen habe ich beschlossen, sie zu ehren und ab sofort wird diese Einheit weithin sichtbar durch ihre blauen Umhänge zu sehen sein."

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand wandelte er die Umhänge der Soldaten in ein leuchtendes Blau und Harrys in Gold mit einem blauen Drachensymbol.

„Diese Einheit wird fortan und für alle Zeit nur als ‚Die Blaue Garde' bekannt sein und ab sofort werden nur die besten der Besten in diese Einheit aufgenommen werden. Über die Aufnahme entscheidet Oberst Potter persönlich. Ehrt sie!"

„Ehre der Blauen Garde! Ehre den Drachen!"ertönten Tausende von Stimmen.

„Wegtreten!" rief der Lord.

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wurde der Sitz der blauen Garde in die Zentralkaserne der Hauptstadt verlegt. Harry gehörte nun mit zum obersten Offiziersstab des Lords und war bei allen Versammlungen dabei. Er kam sich etwas unwichtig vor unter den ganzen Generälen, wurde aber nur mit Respekt behandelt und seine Meinung geachtet.

So erfuhr er von einem neuen Problem. Offenbar gab es vermehrt Übergriffe von dunklen Kreaturen im Norden, während im Südosten immer heftiger gekämpft wurde.

Gerüchten zu folge, wurden diese Kreaturen durch eine dunkle Hexe kontrolliert, die auf den Namen Israna hörte, doch niemand konnte diese Gerüchte bestätigen.

Harry und die blaue Garde musste immer öfter aufbrechen, um Stoßtrupps der Elfen abzufangen, die ins Landesinnere eindringen wollten.

Eines Abends, als er nach einer Besprechung mit dem Lord allein war, bat er um Redeerlaubnis.

„Milord, ich bitte, frei sprechen zu dürfen."

„Erlaubnis erteilt. Du weißt, dass ich deiner Meinung sehr viel Wert beimesse."

„Danke Lord Dalarius. Ich möchte nicht anmaßend erscheinen, aber ich halte diesen ganzen Kampf gegen die Elfen für sinnlos."

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Doch was sollen wir tun? Uns ergeben?" seufzte der Lord.

„Nein, das auf keinen Fall. Wenn sich jemand als Botschafter bereit erklären würde, um Frieden auszuhandeln, würden sie diesen Frieden unterstützen?"

„Unbedingt. Aber wie du weißt, gelangen keine Boten mehr an den Hof."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, ich wollte nur eure Meinung dazu hören, Milord. Ich würde weiterhin vorschlagen, nach der Prinzessin suchen zu lassen, wohlgemerkt lebend."

„Ich habe auch schon darüber nachgedacht, doch ich stimme dir zu. Ich werde es den Waldläufern befehlen und auch den Drachenreitern, ein Auge offen zu halten."

„Danke, Milord. Ihr habt nicht zufällig ein Bild oder eine Beschreibung von ihr?"

„Einen Moment!"Er ging an einen Schrank und zog eine Schublade mit Akten heraus. Er reichte Harry ein Pergament mit einem kunstvoll gemalten Bild.

„Das ist sie."

Harry starrte das Bild an. Der Lord lächelte, „Sie ist bezaubernd, nicht wahr?"

Harry konnte nur nicken.

„Ich hoffe, sie wird bald gefunden."sagte der Lord. Anschließend verabschiedete er Harry.

Vier Jahre nach Harrys unverhofftem Auftauchen in Lenya, war er berühmt und berüchtigt. Shi-Ala war und blieb verschollen, der Krieg tobte unverändert. Sie hatten versucht, zwei Botschafter zu schicken, doch keiner kehrte je zurück.

Die Übergriffe der dunklen Kreaturen wurden immer stärker und bedrohten das Land von Norden her. Zwei Dörfer waren der Hexe schon zum Opfer gefallen.

Eines Abends, als Harry, die Generäle und der Lord auf dem Hof des Palastes saßen und über die Lage diskutierten, landete ein ziemlich verletzter Drache auf dem Hof. Der Reiter taumelte mit letzter Kraft auf sie zu.

„Die Hexe... sie hat Denráan angegriffen. Diese Kreaturen... sie schickt den schwarzen Seelentod..."stammelte er bevor er bewusstlos zu Boden sackte.

„Jetzt reichts!"fluchte Harry und wandte sich an den Lord.

Denráan war kein Dorf mehr, sondern eine Stadt, das war zu viel.

„Bitte um Erlaubnis mit der Blauen Garde eingreifen zu dürfen!"

Der Lord sah die Generäle an und sie nickten ihm zögernd zu.

„Erlaubnis erteilt, Oberst Potter. Viel Glück."

Harry rief in seinem Geist nach Maturon.

Zwei Minuten später war er auf dem Weg in die Festung... die er eine Sekunde später in einem gewaltigen Blitzschlag erreichte. Seine Offiziere, die sofort wussten, was der Blitz bedeutete, waren umgehend zu Stelle.

„Ich will die Blaue Garde in zwanzig Minuten marschbereit sehen!" brüllte Harry.

Fünfzehn Minuten später saßen seine 44 Untergebenen bereit auf ihren Drachen.

„Wir fliegen nach Denráan. Die Stadt wurde von der Hexe angegriffen. Wir wissen nicht, was uns erwartet. Ich persönlich werde mit den Power-Zug erkunden. Diesmal kennen wir unsere Gegner nicht und ich möchte so sicher wie möglich gehen. Abmarsch!"

Die Drachen flogen in zwei Gruppen, die erste mit Harry an der Spitze bestand aus den großen Drachen. Die zweite aus den drei anderen Zügen.

Sie erreichten die Stadt zwei Stunden später.

Die ganze Stadt stand in Flammen, Trolle, Kobolde und andere Wesen raubten, folterten mordeten und plünderten. Unzählige Leichen pflasterten die Straßen.

Unzählige dieser Kreaturen zogen sich in einer langen Schlange die Straße entlang, die aus der Stadt nach Norden führte.

Harry sah keine große Gefahr und wartete auf die anderen Züge.

„Ihr säubert die Stadt, ich will keine Verluste unter meinen Soldaten, klar? Rettet so viele Zivilisten ihr könnt. Ich werde mit dem Power-Zug dem Weg folgen, und versuchen das Lager dieser Unholde zu finden. Wenn ihr fertig seid, bleibt Zug 2 hier, der Rest folgt. Wegtreten!"

Harry und seine Gruppe eilten in großer Höhe den Kreaturen nach, die ihre Beute verschleppten. Sie schienen nur materielle Güte zu tragen, so brauchten sie sich um die Rettung etwaiger Geiseln keine Sorgen machen.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde sah Harry in der Ferne Feuer leuchten.

Gleichzeitig begann er etwas zu spüren, was er seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Eisige Kälte, begann sich bemerkbar zu machen. Als er leise Schreie hörte, wusste er, was das war... Dementoren.

Er hielt die Drachen an. Sie waren nur hundert Meter vom Lager entfernt. Es waren einige Zelte und einfache Hütten zu sehen, die sich ringförmig um ein Steingebäude reihten.

Das Lager schien leer zu sein, nur um das Steingebäude sah er einige schwarze Schatten.

„Wer kann mir sagen, was der Seelentod ist."Fragte er.

Einer der älteren Soldaten erklärte es ihm.

„Dementoren." War alles, was Harry zu der Beschreibung sagte und Clanasya ächzte auf.

„Also schön. Ich will, dass wir die Bastarde schlagen, ich kann mich gegen den Seelentod wehren."Harry erklärte ihnen, was sie erwarten würde.

„Wer traut sich trotz dieser Seelenqual einen schnellen Überflug zu?" fragte er schließlich.

Alle meldeten sich.

„Schön, ich möchte einen schnellen Sturzflug, weit gefächert. Ich will, dass das Lager nach dem Überflug nur noch Asche ist. Clanasya und ich übernehmen die Mitte. Das Steingebäude wird verschont, sie bewachen etwas und ich will wissen, was. Maturon wird euch nach dem Überflug begleiten, während ich mich um den Seelentod kümmere, sie werden das Feuer vermutlich überleben. Ihr wartet zweihundert Meter in Südlicher Richtung. Vernichtet alles an Kreaturen, was euch entgegenkommt. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir."

„ANGRIFF!"

In weit gefächerter Angriffsformation pflügten die mächtigen Drachen durch die Luft. Sie schoben eine Welle der Vernichtung vor sich her. Als sie über das Lager drüber waren, die Zähne zusammengebissen, geschüttelt von dem grausamen Effekt der Dementoren, war vom Lager nichts mehr übrig, außer dem Steingebäude.

Harry zappte sich auf dem Boden in zwanzig Meter Abstand von den Dementoren. Seine schlimmen Erinnerungen drohten ihn zu übermannen. Plötzlich fühlte er Zuversicht und vertrauen durch sein Band mit Maturon auf ihn einströmen.

Er griff den Glücklichen Gedanken, die Erinnerung an den Tag, als er Maturon getroffen hatte und sich mit ihm verband. Er streckte seine Hand aus und rief „EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Silberner Nebel schoss aus seiner Hand, doch diesmal nahm er nicht die Form eines Hirsches an, sondern die gewaltige Form Maturons und sie war nicht komplett silber, sondern seine Flügel schimmerten golden. Der Drachen-Patronus pflügte durch die zehn Dementoren und sie verschwanden in schwarzen Wolken. Er spürte, wie der seelische Druck von ihm verschwand.

Vorsichtig ging er auf das Haus zu. Er verschwendete nicht erst ein Alohomora, sondern er sprengte die Tür nach innen und rollte sich auf dem Boden ab.

Es war niemand in dem Zimmer. Das einzige, was er sah, war eine Eisentür mit einem vergitterten Fenster. Er spähte vorsichtig durch das Fenster und sah eine verkümmerte Gestalt auf einer einfachen Pritsche sitzen.

Auch hier sprengte er die Tür auf und eilte auf die Frau zu.

Als er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, erstarrte er und flüsterte: „Shi-Ala!"

* * *

Lady Shadow: Puh! _Wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn _Das wäre dann auch geschafft!

Lord Silver: Wird ja ein ganz schöner Kämpfer unser kleiner Harry _lacht und klopft Harry stolz auf die Schulter_

Harry: _sackt in den Boden ein_

Lord Silver: Ups! _zieht Harry wieder raus_

Harry: _grummelt_ Na toll und ich steh wieder im Mittelpunk

Lady Shadow: _lächelt aufmunternd_ Du hast es dir verdient!

Lord Silver: So ist das halt, wenn man böse Hexen jagt, Prinzessinnen rettet und mit genialer Taktik Helden kommandiert und dann noch Schlachten gewinnt _lacht_

Harry _seufzt und schaut sich die bewusstlose Shi-Ala an_

Lady Shadow: _zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelt geheimnisvoll_

Lord Silver: Was heckst du jetzt schon wieder aus?

Lady Shadow: Wer ICH?

Lord Silver: Harry!... Harry!.... HARRY!

Harry: _schreckt aus seinem Tagtraum_ Uhm, was?

Lord Silver: _lacht_ Du hast einen Frieden zu schließen, eine Hexe zu jagen, ein Ei zu finden und einen Weg zur Erde zurück.... was stehst du hier noch rum?

Von Maturon ertönt ein lautes Brüllen (lachen)

Harry: Ich... ähm... also... aber

Lady Shadow: Kein wenn und kein Aber. Husch, husch, ab mit dir!

Lord Silver: Ja, und pass auf die Prinzessin auf _gibt ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken, der ihn nach vorn fliegen lässt _Ooops_ lacht_

Lady Shadow: _schüttelt lachend mit dem Kopf_

* * *

**Alle:** Wie immer... Danke! Danke! Danke! von uns beiden 


	9. ShiAla

**Kapitel 9 – Shi-Ala**

Sie öffnete die Augen und wich vor ihm zurück. „Bleib zurück, Mensch!", zischte sie in der Sprache der Menschen und wich noch weiter vor ihm zurück.

Harry erkannte, dass sie verletzt sein musste.

Er näherte sich ihr mit erhobenen Händen um ihr zu zeigen, dass er ihr nichts tun würde. „Ruhig! Ich tue dir nichts. Lass mich dir helfen!", sagte er leise und beruhigend auf elfisch. Überrascht, dass er ihre Sprache konnte, riss sie die kristallblauen Augen weit auf. Skeptisch musterte sie ihn. Sie spürte eine mächtige Aura um den jungen Mann, doch auch dass er nur gutes im Sinn hatte, Zögerlich nahm sie seine Hand, die er ihr entgegenstreckte.

Er half ihr auf, doch sie war zu schwach, um sich auf den Beinen zu halten und schwankte bedrohlich. Er nahm sie auf seine starken Arme und trug sie auf die Pritsche, dort setzte er sie dann ab. Er führte ein paar Diagnose-Zauber aus, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht schwerer verletzt war, als es den Anschein hatte.

Sie hatte ein angebrochenes Schienbein und ein paar Prellungen. Das schlimmste jedoch waren die Auswirkungen der Dementoren.

„Leg dich hin! Ich werde dein Bein heilen!"

„Wie.... wie kannst du hier drin zaubern?", fragte sie verwirrt und verängstigt. So ganz vertraute sie dem Menschen immer noch nicht. Skeptisch behielt sie ihn im Auge und beobachtete jeden seiner Bewegungen. Dabei vielen ihr seine smaragd-grünen Augen auf. Sie konnte sich in diesen Augen verlieren. Schnell fasste sie sich wieder und schaute in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Harry dachte nach. Es hatte kurz aufgeblitzt, als er die Außentür sprengte.

„Gab es Schutzzauber?"fragte er und sie nickte schwach.

„Ich muss sie mit der Tür ins Nirwana gesprengt haben.", sagte er grinsend.  
"Dann musst du sehr mächtig sein, Mensch."

„Ich habe einen Namen. Ich heiße Harry Potter."

„Der Oberst der blauen Garde. Ich habe von dir gehört."sagte sie leise und mit schwacher Stimme.

„Ist das so?"fragte er und heilte den Bruch mit einem Zauber.

„Ja, die Hexe war ab und an hier und hat sich amüsiert, dass die Elfen und die Menschen kämpfen und sie machen kann, was sie will. Sie hat das alles eingefädelt."

Harry heilte nun die Prellungen und führte ein paar Reinigungszauber aus. Dann beschwor er Schokolade für die junge Prinzessin.

„Hier, iss das. Es wird dir helfen."

Zögernd steckte sie ein Stück in den Mund. Dann, als sie sah, dass es half, aß sie den Rest.

„Danke, jetzt geht es mir besser. Was war das?"

„Schokolade, ist gut gegen die Effekte der Dementoren, oder des Seelentods, wie sie hier genannt werden."

„Was wirst du jetzt mit mir tun? Nimmst du mich nun gefangen?"

„Nein. Wie bist du hier eigentlich hineingeraten?"

„Ich habe die Nase voll von dem ewigen Krieg. Ich begab mich auf die Suche nach dem Ei. Nun bin ich mir sicher, dass die Hexe es hat. Aber ich weiß nicht wo sie es versteckt hält und wo sie lebt."

„Damit wären wir schon zwei. Ich hasse diesen Krieg auch, vielleicht sogar noch mehr, als du."

„Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen. ... Du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt, was du jetzt tun wirst."

„Ich bring dich zurück zu deinem Volk, damit wir den Krieg beenden oder zumindest einen Waffenstillstand erreichen und dann werde ich mich auf die Suche nach diesem blöden Ei machen."

Die Prinzessin musste lachen, als er das so abwertend sagte.

„Sehr ungewöhnlich für einen Drachenreiter."sagte sie kichernd.

„Ich bin nicht aus dieser Dimension. Aber das erkläre ich dir später. Soweit ich weiß, hat das Ei lediglich eine symbolische Bedeutung. Es bewirkt nichts und wenn überhaupt, nur in den Köpfen der Menschen. Für mich ist es nur ein Staubfänger. Jetzt verschwinden wir hier, bevor die Garde das Haus dem Erdboden gleichmacht."

Er hob sie ungeniert auf seine Arme und trug sie nach draußen.

„Maturon! Schwing deinen blauen Hintern hierher!"rief er laut.

Sekunden später hörte er das Schlagen mächtiger Flügel und der beeindruckende Drache landete vor ihnen und beäugte die Prinzessin neugierig und beschnupperte sie.

Sie klammerte sich ängstlich an Harry fest und begann zu zittern, als das wagengroße Maul ihr so nahe kam, dass es sie berührte.

„Schhh! Er ist mein Freund. Er wird dir nichts tun. Maturon, das ist Shi-Ala, das vermisste Elfenküken. Shi-Ala, mein Partner Maturon."

"Elfenküken?" empörte sich die Prinzessin mit schwacher Stimme.

Der Drache lachte in Harrys Geist und wurde von einem mächtigen Brüllen begleitet.

Sie klammerte sich nur noch fester an ihn und grub ihre Fingernägel in seine Oberarme.

„Hab keine Angst, er lacht nur."sagte Harry amüsiert.

„Worüber?"

„Darüber, dass euch die Bezeichnung ‚Elfenküken' soviel Unbehagen bereitet und ihr euch über mich empört."

„So, und jetzt sitzen wir auf."entschied Harry.

„WAS?" rief die Prinzessin entsetzt.

„Wollt ihr laufen?"

„Ähm... nein."

„Gut. Ich habe gesagt, ich tue euch nichts, und ich halte mein Wort."

Er stieg auf und setzte sie direkt vor sich. Er griff ihr um die Hüfte und fasste nach den Zügeln. So hatte er sie sicher zwischen seinen Armen und sie konnte nicht herunter fallen.

Der Drache schlug mit seinen mächtigen Schwingen und war Augenblicke später in der Luft.

Er flog sofort zu dem Rest seiner Kompanie, die anderen Züge waren inzwischen eingetroffen.

„Oberst... wer ist das?"fragte Clanasya neugierig.

„Das, werte Clanasya, ist Prinzessin Shi-Ala."

Die Krieger ächzten auf.

„Was nun?"fragte Clanasya überrascht.

„Du übernimmst das Kommando und führst die Garde zurück in die Hauptstadt. Du wirst dort deinem Vater persönlich Bericht erstatten, klar?"

„Verstanden, Oberst. Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich werde die Prinzessin persönlich zu ihren Eltern bringen und dafür sorgen, dass dieser Krieg ein für alle Male beendet wird."

„Sie werden dich umbringen, Harry!"rief sie verzweifelt.

„Solange ich Shi-Ala bei mir habe? Wohl kaum. Außerdem haben sie keine Ahnung, wozu ich fähig bin. Sie sollten es besser gar nicht erst probieren."

„Wohl wahr. Pass auf dich auf!"

„Du auch. Denk daran, du hast die Verantwortung über die Männer so lange ich nicht da bin. Es kann sehr lange dauern, bis ich wieder komme, denn ich habe eine Ahnung, dass ich mich auf die Suche nach dem Ei machen werde, um diesen Krieg wirklich zu beenden."

„Aber..."

„Sie haben ihre Befehle, Soldat. Ich werde mich melden, sobald ich kann. Bis dahin sind alle Angriffe auf die Elfen einzustellen. Es soll sich auf Verteidigung beschränkt werden!"sagte Harry nun etwas harscher.

„Aber..."

„WEGTRETEN!", bellte Harry und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

Clanasya warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und wandte sich um. Dann rückte sie mit ihren Truppen ab.

„Ist sie deine Partnerin?"fragte Shi-Ala amüsiert.

„Nein, nur eine Freundin."

„Freundschaft ist selten unter Drachenreitern."sagte Shi-Ala nachdenklich.

„Ich weiß, aber wie schon gesagt, ich bin nicht von hier."

„Woher dann?"

„Von der Erde."

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig und ehrfürchtig an.

Maturon flog gemächlich über das weite Land Lenyas gen Südosten, wo das Land der Menschen an das der Elfen grenzte.

Shi-Ala hatte sich nach einer halben Stunde guten Zuredens endlich an ihn gelehnt und entspannt. Inzwischen schlief sie tief und fest.

Er lächelte, als er in ihr entspanntes wunderschönes Gesicht sah.

Nach einigen Stunden hatten sie die Grenze erreicht.

„Flieg etwas langsamer, Mat. Lass mal sehen, ob wir eine Patrouille treffen."

‚Verstanden.'

Nach zwanzig Minuten hatte er eine Patrouille gefunden.

Sofort wurde er mit Flüchen und Pfeilen eingedeckt.

Shi-Ala erwachte und klammerte sich an ihn. Er hatte sie beide und den Drachen mit einem starken Schild geschützt.

„Halt dich am Drachen fest, ich geh mal kurz runter und rede mit ihnen." sagte Harry lachend.

Dann zappte er herunter.

„_Sîdh_" rief er laut.

Sie stellten das Feuer ein.

„Lasst den Unsinn. Ich habe eure Prinzessin wieder gefunden und bringe sie zurück zu ihren Eltern. Verbreitet die Kunde, damit uns nicht überall so ein netter Empfang droht wie hier."

„Pah, warum sollten wir dich nicht auf der Stelle töten, und sie selbst nach Hause bringen, Menschling?"fragte der Anführer arrogant.

Harrys Augen funkelten wütend, „Darum!"sagte er und ließ einen gleißenden Blitz vor dem Elf in den Boden schlagen.

Der Elf stand wie erstarrt.

„Maturon, komm etwas runter damit die Waldkrabbler hier unseren Gast sehen!" rief Harry auf Elfisch, wohl wissend, dass Mat ihn verstand... und die Elfen natürlich auch.

‚Angeber!' sagte Mat, nichtsdestotrotz sank er tiefer.

„Hey Prinzessin, sag deinen Leuten, sie sollen ihre Angriffe auf die Menschen einstellen und mache ihnen klar, dass ICH dich nach Hause bringe."

Sie funkelte ihn an, „Dein Ton gefällt mir nicht."sagte böse sie in der Sprache der Drachenreiter.

Doch der Ton gegenüber den Elfen war noch härter, „Was fällt euch ein, mich anzugreifen. Habt ihr keine Augen im Kopf? Und dann droht ihr ihm noch, obwohl ihr wisst, dass ich der Gnade seines Drachen ausgeliefert bin? Was ist in euch gefahren?"

Die Elfen sanken auf die Knie und senkten ihr Haupt in Schande.

„Ihr habt den Oberst gehört! Die Menschen haben mich nicht entführt, sondern eine Hexe. Jeglicher Angriff auf die Menschen ist einzustellen und Zuwiderhandlungen werden als Hochverrat geahndet. Verbreitet das an der Front und schickt Nachricht nach Hause, dass wir in... wie lange brauchen wir noch, Harry?"

„Oh, du erinnerst dich an meinen Namen. Ich fühle mich geehrt." sagte Harry amüsiert in der Menschensprache und verneigte sich spöttisch.

„Wie lange?"fragte sie nach und rollte genervt mit den Augen. ‚Männer!', dachte sie sarkastisch.

„Wie weit ist es denn noch?"

„Neunzig Meilen etwa."

„Wenn wir langsam fliegen, zwei Stunden. Wenn wir zappen, zehn Sekunden."

Sie starrte ihn verwundert an, „Wir sind in zwei Stunden da und ich erwarte, dass Oberst Potter mit Ehren empfangen wird. Er hat mich gerettet und ist als Friedensbotschafter unterwegs, klar?"

„Wir haben verstanden, Majestät. Wir werden sofort einen Phönix losschicken und außerdem die Posten an der Front informieren, dass Waffenstillstand herrscht. Sollen wir euch nicht begleiten?"

„Nein, ich bin bei dem Oberst der blauen Garde gut aufgehoben."

Die Augen der Elfen weiteten sich, „Die blaue Garde?...Potter..." murmelten sie und traten instinktiv einen Schritt zurück.

Harry lächelte amüsiert und fragte die Prinzessin leise: „Sehe ich so furchtbar aus?"

Sie sah ihn an und musterte ihn erneut von oben bis unten. Dann grinste sie schelmisch. „Eigentlich siehst du ganz süß aus."

Er wurde tatsächlich leicht rot, doch dann fasste er sich wieder und stieg auf den Drachen auf.

Maturon lachte natürlich schallend in seinem Geist.

„Lass dir nicht einfallen, laut zu lachen, Mat, sonst erschrecken sich die Elfen noch zu Tode."

Die Prinzessin kicherte nun auch und in seinem Geist sagte Mat stockend: „Ich...räusper... versuche es ja..."

„Dann lass uns mal schnell starten. In welche Richtung, Prinzessin?"

„Osten, Harry... ich darf doch Harry sagen, oder ist das unhöflich?"

„Das kommt darauf an. Normalerweise, reden sich nur Freunde mit dem Vornamen an, Fremde benutzen aus Höflichkeit den Nachnamen und einen Titel davor oder einfach ‚Mister' bzw. ‚Miss' oder ‚Mrs.'"

"Oh, dann ...."

Doch Harry unterbrach sie. "Ich würde mich aber geehrt fühlen, wenn du mich Harry nennst und wir uns duzen würden."

„Danke, die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits. Schließlich bist du der gefürchtete Kommandant der blauen Garde."

Harry lachte, „Ich würde das normalerweise abstreiten, aber die Gesichter der Waldkra... ähm, der Patrouille waren doch zu schön. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie so viel Angst vor mir haben."

„Du bist halt ein großer Krieger."

„Danke... Ihr benutzt also Phönixe, um Post zu transportieren?"

„Ja, jedenfalls wenn es wichtig ist. Sonst bitten wir einfach die Vögel. Die meisten tun uns gern den Gefallen nur die Sperlinge halten sich für etwas Besseres. Mal abgesehen davon sind sie unzuverlässig. Sie lassen sich zu leicht ablenken."

Wieder lachte Harry, „Das kann ich mir bildlich vorstellen. Phönixe allerdings sind faszinierende Kreaturen. Ich kenne einen, er hat mir mal das Leben gerettet."

„Ehrlich? Erzähl bitte."

So erzählte ihr Harry die Geschichte um die Kammer des Schreckens.

„Unfassbar, und das mit zwölf. Was hast du noch erlebt?"

Sein Gesicht wurde traurig, seine Augen gebrochen und Shi-Ala erschrak darüber. Schließlich begann er zu erzählen und endete erst damit, wie er nach Lenya gekommen war.

Shi-Ala hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Das ist eine furchtbare Geschichte, Harry."  
"Wem sagst du das. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte Luna helfen... aber dazu müsste ich erst mal zurückkehren können."

„Was deine Freundin angeht, wir Elfen sind sehr versiert in der Heilkunst. Ich kann die Ältesten mal fragen. Die Rückkehr allerdings dürfte schwer werden, zumal die Zeit in deiner Dimension anders verläuft."

„Was meinst du?"

„Weißt du es nicht?"

„Was?"

„Die Zeit in deiner Dimension läuft fünfmal langsamer ab als hier auf Lenya."

„Wow, woher weißt du das?"  
"Wir, wie auch die Menschen, sind früher durch die Portale zwischen den Dimensionen gereist. Da die Elfen länger leben, bleibt das Wissen besser gewahrt, als bei den Menschen. Vielleicht finden wir ja zusammen einen Weg, dass du zurückkehren kannst. Aber erst müssen wir das Ei finden, damit der Krieg endlich ein Ende hat."

„Wir?"

„Ja, wir. Es ist mein Volk betroffen, genau wie deins, obwohl die Drachenreiter technisch nicht mal dein Volk sind."

„Oh, gut. Ich würde diese Reise gern mit dir zusammen bestreiten, du bist in Ordnung ... für eine Prinzessin."

„Hey..."

„Jedenfalls bist du nicht halb so arrogant wie die Waldkrabbler vorhin."

„Danke.", sagte sie sarkastisch, doch dann lachte sie.

Nun erzählte sie ihm etwas aus ihrem Leben und so verging die Zeit relativ schnell.

‚Hey ihr Turteltäubchen, wir sind da!' ertönte Mat und das Schmunzeln konnte Harry sehr wohl raushören.

„Was heißt hier Turteltäubchen?"murrte Harry und gab dem Drachen einen Klaps auf seinen gewaltigen Schädel.

Shi-Ala kicherte amüsiert, doch ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa.

Sie sahen die zierlichen grazilen Elfentürme am Horizont auftauchen und Shi-Ala dirigierte Harry direkt zum Palast.

„Lande bitte auf dem großen Hof vor dem Brunnen. Meine Eltern erwarten uns bereits."sagte sie aufgeregt.

„Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl, eure Hoheit.", sagte er grinsend und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Hey, wir waren doch beim Du."sagte sie enttäuscht.

„Ich weiß, war nur Spaß. Soll ich dich am Hof auch duzen?"

„Hmm... ja. Schließlich hast du mir das Leben gerettet. Außerdem bist du ganz in Ordnung für einen Wurmreiter... nichts für Ungut, Maturon."

Der Drache schnaubte nur belustigt und kleine Rauchschwaden traten aus seinen Nüstern hervor.

„Ist das so, ja?"fragte Harry mit einem tückischen Funkeln in den Augen und begann plötzlich sie zu kitzeln, was sie zum Lachen brachte.

„Bitte... hör auf."flehte sie mit tränenden Augen.

Er hörte auf, doch fragte: „Warum? Du hast ein sehr schönes Lachen."

„Danke." sagte sie leise und verlor sich abermals in den Tiefen seiner grünen Augen.

Doch dann wandte sie sich wieder um und beobachtete, wie Mat langsam in den Sinkflug ging und sacht zum Boden herabschwebte, um kurz darauf auf dem marmorgepflasterten Platz zu landen.

Rings um den Platz standen Soldaten mit erhobenen Waffen Wache.

Sobald der Drache auf dem Boden war, sprang Harry ab und reichte der Prinzessin seine Hand. Dankbar ergriff sie sie und stieg von Maturon ab.

Als sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte, rannte sie gleich auf ihre strahlenden Eltern zu. Neben dem Königspaar stand eine junge Elfenfrau, die Shi-Ala sehr ähnlich sah, sie schien die jüngere Schwester zu sein und sie musterte Harry mit einem eiskalten Blick.

Plötzlich schoss ein Pfeil von der Seite auf Harry zu. Harry sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel und drehte sich reflexartig zur Seite, so traf ihn der Pfeil nur im Arm.

Mit einer Handbewegung stand ein Schild um ihn und Mat. Mat bemerkte dass etwas faul war und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und brüllte ohrenbetäubend. Dann drehte er sich zu dem Schützen um, der einen neuen Pfeil einlegte und holte Luft, um ein Flammeninferno loszulassen, doch Harry bremste ihn.

„STOPP!" rief er, während er sich den Arm hielt. Das Blut lief aus der Wunde, in dem der Pfeil steckte und färbte seinen Umhang rot. Er verzog kurz sein Gesicht, als er sich dem Schmerz gewahr wurde, doch fasste sich gleich wieder. Mat funkelte den Elfen warnend an.

Shi-Ala fuhr herum und sah den Pfeil in Harrys Arm stecken. Entsetzt machte sie kehrt und rannte zurück zu ihm. Die junge Elfe neben dem Königspaar warf Shi-Ala einen verabscheuenden Blick zu.

„HARRY!" rief Shi verzweifelt.

Er ließ sie durch den Schild.

Sie griff seinen Arm und untersuchte ihn vorsichtig.

„Wir müssen ihn herausziehen!"schluchzte sie.

„Ich weiß."

„Aber die Widerha..."

„Ich weiß."sagte Harry und biss die Zähne zusammen. Dann schob er den Pfeil weiter durch den Arm, bis er auf der anderen Seite heraustrat. Danach brach er das Ende ab und zog ihn an der Spitze durch den Arm hindurch. Er hatte zu tun, dass er nicht aufschrie, aber er schaffte es. Shi-Ala hingegen liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Sie murmelte einen Heilzauber, der die Wunde schloss. Nach einer Weile blieben nur noch kleine Narben zurück.

„Ist schon ok. War ja nur ein Kratzer."beruhigte Harry sie, „Ich hab schon schlimmeres überstanden."

Sie nickte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, was angesichts der Tränen nicht sehr überzeugend aussah.

Dann wandte sie ihren Blick dem Schützen zu und stapfte furios auf ihn zu. Harry entließ sie aus dem Schild und beobachtete mit geweiteten Augen, wie sie auf den Elfenkrieger in seiner prächtigen Rüstung zuging, direkt vor ihm stehen blieb und dem einen Kopf größeren Mann einen kräftigen Schwinger verpasste, der ihn auf die Bretter schickte.

Maturon begann erst in Harrys Geist schallend zu lachen, bevor er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und ein lautes Brüllen ausstieß. Die Elfenkrieger erhoben wieder nervös ihre Waffen, doch Shi-Ala verneigte sich spielerisch vor dem mächtigen Drachen und sagte laut: „Freut mich, dass ich zu ihrem Amüsement beitragen konnte, ehrenwerter Drache."

Das rief ein weiteres Brüllen des Drachen hervor, der sich dann ebenfalls spielerisch verneigte.

Sie kehrte zu Harry zurück und packte ihn am Arm.

Daraufhin zuckte er ächzend zusammen und ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Sie hatte ihn genau an der Wunde gegriffen.

„Verzeih..." stammelte sie, doch Harry winkte ab.

„Nimm nur bitte den anderen."bat er grinsend.

Sie griff ihn am anderen Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

„Komm mit. Nicht dass noch mal jemand auf so eine blöde Idee kommt."

Als nächstes fuhr sie ihre Eltern an, „Was sollte das? Er rettet mir das Leben, bringt mich hier her zurück und kommt mit einem Friedensangebot und zum Dank wird er angeschossen?"

Ihre Eltern zuckten vor ihrem Zorn zurück und sahen beschämt zu Boden. Die andere Elfin jedoch sah Harry mit Verachtung an.

Der König fasste sich und sagte: „Verzeiht..."

„... Oberst Potter."half Shi-Ala ihrem Vater amüsiert aus.

Die Augen des Königs und der Königin weiteten sich entsetzt und beide traten instinktiv einen Schritt zurück und selbst die Elfe zuckte zusammen. Harry sah Shi-Ala an und rollte mit den Augen, während sie kicherte.

„Es gibt keinen Grund sich zu fürchten, Eure Hoheit. Ich komme in Frieden."

„Verzeiht, bitte, Oberst Potter. Vielen Dank für die Rettung unserer Tochter. Sie kommen wirklich mit einem Friedensangebot?"

„Natürlich. Mir hängt dieser Krieg zum Hals raus, wenn ich das mal so formulieren darf."

„Einen Moment, wir müssen die Strafe des Schützen besprechen, dann verlagern wir die Gespräche nach drinnen."

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe, Majestät. Vor versammelter Mannschaft von einer jungen Frau auf die Bretter geschickt zu werden, ist für die meisten Männer Strafe genug. Sagt ihm jedoch, wenn er noch einmal meinen Weg kreuzt, gebe ich ihn Maturon zum Spielen und das ist ein Versprechen."

„Wer ist Maturon?"fragte die Königin.

Harry deutete nur mit seinem Daumen über seine Schulter, wo sein Drache es sich auf dem Boden bequem gemacht hatte und er ab und an kleine Rauchwolken aus seinen Nüstern ausstieß, nur um die Elfen zusammenzucken zu sehen.

„Ich verstehe."sagte sie und schluckte.

Der König wechselte ein paar Worte mit einem Krieger, der so eine Art General zu sein schien und Harry respektvoll musterte. Der Krieger ging in Richtung des Schützen davon und der König bat Harry und Shi-Ala ihm zu folgen.

Die Königin begleitete sie ebenfalls und sie war es schließlich die fragte, „Oberst Potter, benötigt ihr Drache vielleicht etwas. Wir werden eine Weile brauchen."

‚Mat, brauchst du irgendwas?'

‚Hmm... etwas Fleisch wäre nicht schlecht. Vorzugsweise Wild. Yam! Yam!'

Harry lachte amüsiert.

„Er hat Appetit auf etwas Wild, Majestät. Wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht..."

„Kein Problem."Sie schickte einen ihrer Diener und zehn Minuten später hörte Harry in seinem Geist ‚Hmm... exzellent. Junges Rehlein.' Harry musste ein Lachen unterdrücken und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

Als sie an einem runden Tisch saßen und die Diener etwas Wein eingeschenkt hatten, bedankte sich Harry.

„Maturon lässt seinen Dank übermitteln, eure Hoheit."

Sie nickte lächelnd.

„Verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit. Wir haben uns noch nicht mal vorgestellt." sagte der König plötzlich.

„Mein Name ist Thorion und das meine liebe Frau Shula. Neben ihr ist unsere Tochter und jüngere Schwester von Shi-Ala, Salonei."

„Es freut mich, sie alle kennen zu lernen. Meinen Namen kennen sie ja bereits, aber der Form halber ich heiße Harry James Potter."

„Ein ungewöhnlicher Name, selbst für einen Menschen."spie Salonei förmlich und das Wort Menschen betonte sie noch mal extra herablassend.

Harry musterte sie kühl, „Das mag sein, Prinzessin. Habe ich euch irgendetwas getan, oder euch irgendwie beleidigt?"

„Du hast Hunderte unserer Krieger getötet und fragst, ob du mir etwas getan hast? Pah, allein, dass du ein Mensch bist und unsere Stadt durch deine Anwesenheit besudelst ist schon Beleidigung genug."

„SALONEI!" bellte der König funkelte seine jüngste Tochter wütend an.

Sie starrte ihn an, stand auf, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Raum.

„Verzeiht die Unhöflichkeit meiner Tochter. Sie hat große... Vorurteile."entschuldigte sich die Königin beschämt.

Shi-Ala sah ihn fast ängstlich an und schaute schnell zu Boden. Sie schämte sich offensichtlich für das Verhalten ihrer Schwester.

„Ich hoffe, sie überdenkt ihre Einstellung noch mal, denn wenn alle Elfen so denken, wird es nie zu einem Frieden kommen."sagte Harry kühl und die Königin nickte ernst. Shi-Ala jedoch zuckte unter dieser harschen Bemerkung zusammen, wie unter einem Peitschenhieb.

„Euch jedoch mache ich keinen Vorwurf, Mylady. Ihr habt mich respektvoll und freundlich empfangen und auch Shi-Alas Verhalten auf dem Weg hierher war freundlich und entgegenkommend. Ich fühle mich nicht angegriffen."

Shi-Ala sah ihn an und ein erleichtertes Lächeln stahl sich in ihr Gesicht.

„Also, Shi-Ala erzähl doch mal, was genau passiert ist? Wir waren krank vor Sorge."

Und sie berichtete. Harry trug seinen Teil dazu bei, als er von der Rettung und dem Angriff auf Denráan berichtete.

„Dann war es also die ganze Zeit nur diese Hexe?"

Harry nickte düster.

„Die unzähligen Opfer... alles umsonst."seufzte der König.

Harry nickte traurig, doch dann wich der Trauer Entschlossenheit.

„Dann lasst uns dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht umsonst waren. Lasst uns diesen unseligen Streit endgültig beenden!"sagte er hart.

Der König nickte, „Was schlagt ihr vor, Oberst?"

„Nun, eure Tochter war auf dem richtigen Weg. Ich würde mich auf den Weg machen und dieses dämliche Ei, verzeiht meine Ausdrucksweise, finden."

Shi-Ala lachte, während ihn das Königspaar überrascht anschaute.

„Er ist nicht aus Lenya."sagte Shi-Ala grinsend, „Deswegen findet er es albern, dass wegen diesem Ei ein über Jahrtausende dauernder Krieg entstand."

„Woher ist er dann?"

„Von der Erde. Und ich werde ihm helfen, das Ei zu suchen und einen Weg zu finden, wieder zurückzukehren. Da fällt mir ein, ich muss mal mit den Meistern der Heilkünste reden, Harry braucht unsere Hilfe."

„Harry?" fragte ihre Mutter amüsiert und zwinkerte ihrem Mann zu.

„Wo er herkommt, haben die Menschen einen Vornamen und einen Familiennamen und manchmal noch mehr. Aus Respekt werden die Menschen mit ihrem Titel und ihrem Familiennamen angeredet. Freunde reden sich mit Vornamen an."

„Freunde... so so."sagte die Königin.

„Um auf das Thema zurückzukommen."sagte Harry etwas nervös über die Richtung des Gespräches, „Zunächst mal sollten wir sicher stellen, dass ein stabiler Waffenstillstand herrscht. Shi-Ala vermutet, dass die Hexe das Ei hat, jedoch wir wissen im Moment noch nicht wo. Die Suche kann lange dauern. Daher wäre es das Beste, wenn ihr euch mit dem Drachenlord an einen Tisch setzt und einen Frieden aushandelt. Wir können noch etwas recherchieren, vielleicht finden wir noch Informationen über die Hexe. Wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, schaffen wir es. Außerdem müssen wir der Bedrohung entgegnen. Sie hat schon zwei Dörfer und eine Stadt vernichtet."

„Sie hat auch schon ein paar Siedlungen von uns angegriffen. Was ihr sagt, macht Sinn. Wie schnell können wir ein Treffen vereinbaren?"

Shi-Ala flüsterte ihrer Mutter etwas ins Ohr und sie nickte.

Shi-Ala brach in ein Grinsen aus und rannte aus dem Saal, sehr zur Verblüffung der Männer.

„Sie hat eine Idee. Ich würde sagen, ihr schreibt eine Nachricht an euren Lord. Wir könnten uns an der Grenze treffen, Oberst Potter. Shi-Ala wird dafür sorgen, dass die Nachricht schnell überbracht wird."

„Gut."

Ein Diener brachte etwas zum Schreiben und Harry schrieb eine Nachricht an den Lord. Der König der Elfen fügte noch etwas hinzu. Er erklärte schriftlich in der Elfensprache, dass er die Absicht habe, einen Waffenstillstand zu erreichen und mittelfristig den Krieg zu beenden. Er unterzeichnete und besiegelte es.

„Sehr gut, Majestät. Der Lord ist in der Lage das Elfisch zu lesen, übrigens eine wundervolle Sprache, wie ich finde."

„Danke."

In dem Moment kam Shi-Ala zurück in den Saal. Auf ihrer Schulter saß ein wunderschöner Phönix. Er war nicht rot und goldfarben wie Fawkes, sondern silbern während die Spitzen und Außenkanten der Federn und seine Brust- und Kopffedern golden schimmerten. Zudem war er um die Hälfte größer als Fawkes.

„Der ist beeindruckend."sagte Harry erstaunt.

„Ja, nicht wahr?"sagte die Königin, „Es ist kein normaler Phönix, sondern ein Phönixlord. Sie werden speziell für die königliche Familie gezüchtet."

„Und jetzt gehört er dir, Harry."fügte Shi-Ala strahlend hinzu.

„Das... das kann ich nicht annehmen. Das ist zu wertvoll."stammelte Harry.

„Unsinn. Ihr habt meiner Tochter das Leben gerettet und sie hat mir gesagt, ihr mögt diese Tiere. Wenn ihr eine reine Seele habt, wird euch dieser Phönix treu ergeben dienen."

Harry verneigte sich vor der Königin und sagte: „Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt und habt vielen Dank eure Majestät."

„Dankt Shi-Ala, es war ihre Idee."

Harry strahlte die Prinzessin dankbar an. „_Hannon le_!", flüsterte er und streckte seinen Arm aus. Der Phönix flog herüber und landete sanft auf dem Arm. Er sah Harry tief in die Augen und dann hob er seinen Kopf und trällerte einige aufbauende Noten. Den Phönix umgab plötzlich ein goldener Schein und kurz darauf Harry ebenfalls.

„Er hat dich akzeptiert, Harry. Sein Name ist Aglan, das bedeutet Lichtstrahl auf Elfisch."

Harry nickte dankbar und bewunderte den prächtigen Vogel.

Dann sammelte er sich wieder und gab ihm den Brief.

„Könntest du das zu meinem Lord bringen und auf eine Antwort warten, Aglan?"

Der Vogel trällerte zustimmend und verschwand in einer Flammenwolke.

Dann luden ihn die Herrscher der Elfen erst mal zum Dinner ein. Anschließend zeigten sie ihm seine Räume.

Am nächsten Morgen führte ihn Shi-Ala durch das Schloss, zeigte und erklärte ihm alles. Sie unterhielt sich sehr offen und freundlich mit ihm und es war, als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen.

„Was tratscht du so freundlich mit diesem _Adan_, Shi-Ala?"ertönte plötzlich Saloneis Stimme hinter ihnen, als sie über den Hof liefen.

„Hast du denn gar keinen Anstand? Die _Edain_ sind doch weit unter unserer Würde."schnauzte sie.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Harry ist ein großer, mächtiger und ehrenvoller Krieger."verteidigte ihn Shi-Ala.

Salonei trat ihnen in den Weg.

„Ach ja, dann soll er doch mal zeigen, wie großartig er ist. Ich würde ihm gern zeigen, was einen großen Krieger ausmacht, der sich nicht hinter einem Drachen versteckt."

Harry verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sagte kühl, „So sehr dein Ton mich reizt, diese Herausforderung anzunehmen, ich muss leider ablehnen. Dort wo ich herkomme, würde ein Gast nie die Hand gegen seinen Wirt erheben, schon gar nicht gegen die Schwester einer Freundin. Und dort wo ich herkomme, ist die Gastfreundschaft heilig und der Gast steht unter dem Schutz des Wirtes. Hier scheint man von solchen Moralvorstellungen nicht viel zu halten und du bezeichnest dich besser, als Menschen?"fragte Harry verächtlich.

Ihre Augen blitzten zornig auf und sie zog ihr Schwert. Sie hielt es Harry genau vor die Kehle, doch er zuckte nicht mal mit den Wimpern.

„WAS IST HIER LOS?"donnerte die Stimme des Königs plötzlich, eine Wache schien ihn alarmiert zu haben.

„_Adar_, Salonei ist auf Streit aus. Sie provoziert Harry und will ihn zum Kampf herausfordern."rief Shi-Ala aufgebracht.

Der König seufzte, „Warum hast du dein Schwert nicht gezogen?" fragte er Harry.

„Die Regeln der Gastfreundschaft verbieten es mir, die Hand gegen meinen Gastgeber zu erheben, Mylord und erst recht gegen die Schwester einer Freundin. Überdies wäre es einem Frieden nicht förderlich."sagte Harry fest entschlossen.

„Wenn sie mich umbringen will, werde ich es nicht verhindern."fügte er noch hinzu und Shi-Ala ächzte überrascht auf. Nun zog sie ihr Schwert und hielt es Salonei vor die Brust, doch Harry legte seine Hand auf die stumpfe Seite der Klinge und drückte es herunter.

„Das ist mein Problem, nicht deins. Du wirst nicht wegen mir das Blut deiner Familie vergießen."sagte er fest.

„Salonei, lass unseren Gast in Ruhe!"befahl der König. Auch die Königin war inzwischen herangetreten.

„Nein!" schrie sie, „Er ist nur ein _Adan_, Abschaum und er hat unzählige tapfere Krieger unseres Volkes getötet. Er wird damit nicht davonkommen!"

„Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass ihr Elfen besser seid, als wir Menschen?"fragte Harry amüsiert, „Nur weil ihr spitze Ohren habt und zugegebenermaßen, im allgemeinen schöner seid, als wir?"

Sie begann vor Wut zu zittern, „Ich werde dir zeigen, dass wir besser sind."

„Ah, es ist in der Tat ein Beweis, wenn du einen wehrlosen Menschen abschlachtest!"

„Dann wehre dich!"

„Nein!" sagte Harry und hatte sie damit geschickt in eine Zwickmühle navigiert.

„ARGH!" schrie sie und nun grinste Shi-Ala,

„Cleverer als du ist er alle male."sagte sie.

„DU! Du fällst mir in den Rücken, _Muinthel_?"

„Nein, du fällst uns in den Rücken. Wir versuchen den Elfen und den Menschen Frieden zu bringen und du drohst, alles zunichte zu machen."

„GENUG!" rief der König, dann wandte er sich an Harry, „Würdet ihr unter normalen Umständen die Herausforderung eines Kriegers gleich welcher Art annehmen, wenn er euch beleidigt?"

„Selbstverständlich, Majestät."

„Dann befreie ich euch von den Zwängen der Gastfreundschaft. Ich wünsche, dass dieser Konflikt ausgetragen wird, denn ich sehe leider keine andere Lösung."seufzte der König.

„Aber es handelt sich um eure Tochter!"sagte Harry überrascht.

„Oberst, ihr habt mein Wort, dass nichts, was bei diesem Duell geschieht, gegen euch verwendet wird. Dieser Kampf ging von meiner Familie aus und er wird keine Auswirkungen auf den angestrebten Frieden haben."

Harry nickte ernst und warf Shi-Ala einen bedauernden Blick zu.

„Tu es, Harry. Es geht nicht anders. Sie ist zu dickköpfig, um ihr Unrecht einzusehen."

Harry trat zurück und legte seinen Umhang ab. Dann zog er sein Schwert.

„Wünschst du irgendwelche Regeln, Prinzessin?"

Die Königin warf ängstliche Blicke zwischen ihrer Tochter und Harry hin und her.

„Nein! Gib alles was du hast, Menschenwurm."

Harry lachte nur über diese Überheblickeit.

„Dein Stolz wird dein Fall sein, Prinzesschen."ärgerte er sie.

Sie schlug zu, doch Harry wich einfach aus.

„Also Treffen ist schon mal nicht deine Stärke."reizte er sie noch mehr.

Sie schlug wieder zu, diesmal wehrte Harry die Klinge ab, tänzelte um sie herum und verpasste ihr einen Hieb mit der flachen Seite der Klinge auf ihren Allerwertesten, was sie zu einem Sprung nach vorn trieb.

„Selbstbeherrschung ist das A und O des Kampfes."belehrte er sie vergnügt.

Sie war nun wirklich in Rage und plötzlich murmelte sie Zaubersprüche und warf eine ganze Salve blauer fußballgroßer Feuerbälle auf ihn.

Er reflektierte die meisten zurück auf sie und sie konnte ausweichen und sah ihn überrascht und mit geweiteten Augen an. Der letzte Feuerball von ihr traf ihn jedoch am Arm. Das meiste fing zwar seine Uniform ab, doch er wurde leicht verletzt. Nun wurde er wütend, er hatte das Spiel lange genug mitgemacht.

Als seine grünen Augen im Feuer seiner Wut aufleuchteten, wich die Prinzessin wie unter Zwang einen Schritt zurück.

Nun schoss er einen Flammenstrahl vor ihr in den Boden, was sie noch mehr zurückweichen ließ. Er spürte, wie die Wut, das Element aufstachelte und er entließ es in einem gewaltigen Blitz, lenkte ihn aber auch so, dass er vor der Prinzessin einschlug. Es gab eine Explosion, die die Prinzessin bis zur nächsten Wand zurückwarf.

„EXPILLIARMUS! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"beendeten schließlich diese Farce und Harry fing das Schwert auf, das aus der Hand der Prinzessin geschleudert wurde.

Dann ging er auf die Prinzessin zu und hielt ihr das eigene Schwert an die Kehle. Ihre Augen, das einzige, was sie noch bewegen konnte, weiteten sich vor Angst.

„Ich hoffe, du hast deine Lektion gelernt, denn das nächste mal, werde ich wirklich kämpfen und nicht nur spielen, ist das klar?"

Sie blinzelte einmal.

„Gut, hast du deine Lektion gelernt?"

Sie blinzelte noch einmal.

„Hältst du dich immer noch für etwas besseres, als mich?"

Sie sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Dachte ich mir. FINITE INCATATEM!"

Sie sank zu Boden und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie auf die Beine. Dann drückte er ihr das Schwert wieder in die Hand und sagte: „Vielleicht können wir uns ja jetzt vernünftig unterhalten."

Sie nickte und steckte ihr Schwert ein.

„Du bist wirklich ein großer Krieger."sagte sie beschämt und ging.

Shi-Ala stürmte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn kurz.

„Danke, dass du sie verschont hast."

„Wird sie sich nun ändern?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie wird aber nicht mehr respektlos dir gegenüber sein, da sie dir ihr Leben schuldet."

Auch die Königin und der König traten an ihn heran.

„Habt Dank für eure Großzügigkeit, Oberst."

Harry nickte und winkte ab. Für ihn war das erledigt.

* * *

_Sîdh _– Friede

_Hannon le _– Danke

_Adan _– Mensch

_Edain _– Menschen

_Adar _– Vater

_Muinthel _– Schwester

* * *

Lord Silver: Eine ganz schöne Kratzbürste die kleine Salonei _grinst_

Harry: _murrt_ SEHR Wahr

Lady Shadow: Aber uns Harrylein weiß ich ja zu wehren

Harry: _wirft Shadow einen giftigen Blick zu_ Nenn mich nicht so!

Lord Silver: Sie erinnert mich an jemanden. _Schaut auffällig unauffällig zu Lady Shadow_

Lady Shadow: HEY! Das hab ich gesehen

Lord Silver: Solltest du ja _grinst_

Lady Shadow: _zeigt Lord Silver die Faust_ Komm du mir nach Hause!

Lord Silver _wirft Harry einen bedeutenden Blick zu_ Siehst du, was ich meine?

Harry _grinst und nickt_

Shadow: _zieht einen Schmollmund_ Das merk ich mir. Na wartet!

Lord Silver_ tritt VORSICHTIG neben Lady Shadow und legt freundschaftlich den Arm um ihre Schulter_ Na, so böse war das gar nicht gemeint. Aber du kannst schon ziemlich hart werden... wenn es erforderlich ist natürlich.

Lady Shadow: Na wie soll man sonst die Rasselbande im Zaum halten? _wirft Harry einen bedeutenden Blick zu_

Lord Silver _grinst_ Wohl wahr.

Harry: HEY! _zieht schmollmund_

Lord Silver und Lady Shadow gleichzeitig: AUS! HUNDEPLATZ!

Shi-Ala: _kichert im Hintergrund_

Lady Shadow und Lord Silver _drehen sich um und schauen sie bedeutsam an_: Du gehörst ebenfalls zur Rasselbande, Prinzesschen!

Harry: Fall du mir auch noch in den Rücken Shi!

Lady Shadow: Oder doch lieber Pink Camouflage?

Lord Silver: _Schaut Lady Shadow überrascht an und schaut dann wieder bedeutsam zu Harry. Dann tippt er sich mit dem Zeigefinger an die Schläfe und macht eine typische Geste, die einen kreisenden Finger beinhaltet_

Lady Shadow: _wirft Lord Silver einen bösen Blick zu, dreht sich um und nuschelt was in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart und geht_

Harry und Shi: _liegen vor lachen auf dem Boden_

_

* * *

_

**ZUERST MAL herzlichen Dank an alle unsere treuen Leser für eure Reviews.**

Außerdem werden wir natürlich nichts über Harrys Zukunft mit oder ohne Shi-Ala, Salonei oder Clanasya verraten, ihr sollt ja die Story lesen ;-)

**MechWOLLIer und blablabla**: Das mit dem Ei ist in der Drachenschule erklärt worden... also schön brav zurückblättern und noch mal nachlesen ;-) Aber noch mal kurz zur Erklärung, wir sind ja nicht so, Die Menschen und die Elfen bekriegen sich, weil die Drachenreiter denken, die Elfen haben das Ei gestohlen, das erste Ei, was die Drachen gelegt haben und ein goldenes noch dazu. Es ist eine heilige Reliquie für die Menschen Lenyas, ein Zeichen der Freundschaft zwischen Drachen und Menschen.


	10. Waffenstillstand

**Kapitel 10 - Waffenstillstand**

Am Nachmittag erhielten sie mit Aglan die Antwort. Das Treffen würde in drei Tagen an der Grenze stattfinden. Jeder würde fünfzig Krieger mitbringen und die Parteien würden sich ohne Krieger treffen. Harry und Shi-Ala würden als Vermittler fungieren, da der Friede ursprünglich ihre Idee war.

Als das geklärt war, suchte Shi-Ala die Heiler auf und Harry besprach sich mit dem König und den Fährtenlesern der Elfen.

Er erfuhr, dass die Hexe ihre Unterkunft nördlich des Elfenlandes und nordöstlich der Menschen haben musste, sehr wahrscheinlich in den Verfluchten Landen von Gwann Dath.

Den Gerüchten zu folge standen dort noch einige Ruinen längst vergessener Völker. Heute traute sich dort niemand mehr hin, weil es dort nur so von gefährlichen dunklen Kreaturen wimmelte.

Gegen Abend aßen sie wieder gemeinsam und Shi-Ala berichtete ihre Erkenntnisse.

„Ich habe jemanden gefunden, der dir helfen könnte. Er lehrt mich gerade die Heilung, aber das dauert noch einen Tag."

„Wir müssen morgen früh los."sagte der König ernst.

„Aber Vater. Du musst noch die Weisen beauftragen die Erkenntnisse über die Portale zusammenzustellen und ihnen zu sagen, wonach wir suchen. Ich habe es Harry versprochen."flehte Shi-Ala.

„Ich weiß, aber uns bleibt keine Zeit."sagte er etwas niedergeschlagen.

„Vielleicht kann ich helfen, wenn sie mir vertrauen."sagte Harry.

Er fuhr fort, als König Thorion nickte: „Shi-Ala kann mit Maturon reisen, er ist in Sekunden da und wenn sie mir den Weg beschreiben, kann ich sie und ihre Frau Gemahlin in Nullzeit hinbringen. Das Gefolge können sie ja morgen schon losschicken."

„Das geht wirklich?"

„Sonst würde ich es nicht vorschlagen, Majestät."

„Einverstanden. Wir reisen übermorgen und morgen kümmere ich mich um den Rat der Weisen. Es wird langsam Zeit, dass sie sich mal mit etwas beschäftigen, was nicht mit Krieg zu tun hat."

„Danke, Majestät."

So geschah es dann auch. Der König ging mit Harry zum Rat der Weisen und Harry schilderte sein Problem. Zunächst behandelten sie Harry arrogant und herablassend, doch der König sprach ein Machtwort und sie fügten sich. Als der König fallen ließ, er wäre der Oberst der Blauen Garde, waren sie jedoch plötzlich nicht mehr zu bremsen. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Abend kam Shi-Ala strahlend in den Saal gerannt und umarmte Harry fröhlich zu seiner Überraschung und zum Amüsement der Mutter.

„Ich kann es. Ich kann die Sprüche, die dir helfen können." rief sie aufgeregt.

„Danke." sagte Harry ehrlich und küsste ihr spontan auf die Stirn. Sie sah ihn überglücklich an und wurde knallrot.

Am nächsten Morgen versammelten sich die vier auf dem Palasthof bei Maturon.

‚Ah, sieht man dich auch mal wieder?' fragte er schnippisch.

Harry musterte die ganzen Kinder, die den Drachen anstarrten oder ihn vorsichtig streichelten.

‚Sieht nicht so aus, als hättest du mich vermisst.'

‚Hey, ist das dein goldener Singvogel auf deiner Schulter?'

Der Phönix trällerte entrüstet.

„Maturon, darf ich dir Aglan vorstellen, meinen Phönix. Aglan, das ist Maturon."

Der Phönix flatterte zu dem Drachen und setzte sich auf dessen Kopf, dann beugte er seinen Kopf herunter und schaute ihm kopfüber direkt in die Augen. Harry musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht zu lachen. Das sah zu komisch aus und hätte glatt aus einem Cartoon stammen können.

‚Sag deinem Vogel er soll das lassen.' grummelte Maturon gutmütig.

„Er sagt, es freut ihn, dich kennen zu lernen, Aglan."sagte Harry mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in seinen grünen Augen.

‚Hey!' kam es vom Drachen.

‚Gibs doch zu.'

‚Also schön, er ist in Ordnung.' seufzte der Drache.

‚Geht doch.'

„Mat, du nimmst bitte Shi-Ala mit und bringst sie zum Treffpunkt und zwar 'blitzschnell', wenn ich das mal so formulieren darf. Da ich nur zwei mitnehmen kann und mehr als zwei nicht auf dir sitzen können, reisen wir getrennt. Ist das ok für dich?"

‚Kein Problem.'

„Danke, Mat."

Der Drache beugte sich herunter und Shi-Ala stieg gekonnt auf.

„Auf geht's!"rief sie und der Drache brüllte enthusiastisch, bevor er abhob. In der Luft, verwandelte er sich plötzlich in einen Blitz und verschwand mit einem Donnerschlag.

„Was war das?"fragte der König erschüttert.

„Mat ist ein Elementardrache... Blitz. So ist er in Sekunden da und genau so werden wir auch reisen."

„Ist das nicht gefährlich?"

„Keineswegs. Sonst hätte ich Shi-Ala nicht allein reisen lassen. Wenn sie mir ihre Hände reichen würden?"

Sie griffen ihn an den Händen und Aglan setzte sich auf seine Schulter und auch sie verschwanden mit einem Blitz.

Sie erschienen auf einer großen Lichtung genau an der Grenze der beiden Länder.

Hinter ihnen standen bereits die Elfenkrieger in einer perfekten Linie und ihnen gegenüber saßen die Drachenkrieger auf ihren beeindruckenden Drachen. Der Drachenlord schwebte etwas vor der Linie seiner Krieger und rechts und links hinter ihm schwebten Clanasya und Spax von der blauen Garde.

Eine Sekunde später schlug ein Blitz neben ihnen ein und der Drache mit Shi-Ala erschienen.

Einige der Elfenkrieger stöhnten überrascht auf und auch das Königspaar zuckte zusammen.

„Hey, wo hast du dich rumgetrieben, Mat?"fragte Harry lachend.

'Deine Freundin wollte noch eine Runde fliegen.'

'Meine Freundin?'

'Gibs doch zu!'

'Das hättest du wohl gern.' sagte Harry und half Shi-Ala abzusteigen.

Auch der Drachenlord stieg ab und schritt in die Mitte der Lichtung.

Dort begrüßte er höflich die Königin und den König.

„Herzlich willkommen Majestät. Ich bin der derzeitige Drachenlord, Dalarius."sagte der Herrscher der Menschen höflich.

„Es ist uns ein Vergnügen. Ich bin Thorion und das ist meine Gemahlin Shula. Dieser Krieg dauert bereits viel zu lange und es ist an der Zeit, dass wir uns mal treffen, um ihn zu beenden.."  
„Ja, wie ich sehe, haben sie ihre Tochter wiedergefunden."  
„Dank ihres Oberst, ehrenwerter Lord Dalarius."

Nun schritt der Lord auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn unzeremoniell, „Du hast es also geschafft, danke."

„Kein Problem. Es ist etwas unbequem im Stehen finden sie nicht auch?" fragte er und beschwor einen runden Tisch und fünf bequeme Polsterstühle und einen Baldachin darüber, der sie vor der Sonne schützte. Außerdem beschwor er ein paar Gläser und eine Karaffe mit gekühltem Kürbissaft.

Die Herrschaften nahmen einen Schluck und sahen Harry erstaunt an.

„Was ist das, Oberst Potter?"fragte die Königin.

„Das, Milady, ist Kürbissaft, eine Spezialität aus meiner Heimat, zumindest unter den Zauberern."

„Das schmeckt sehr gut, Oberst."stimmte auch der Drachenlord zu.

„Nun, lasst uns anfangen."sagte der Drachenlord enthusiastisch.

Zuerst mal bestimmten sie, dass ab sofort ein Waffenstillstand herrschte. Als nächstes bestimmten sie, dass Friedensboten ab sofort unangreifbar waren. So konnten sie nächstes mal wenigstens Boten schicken, ohne zu fürchten, sie zu verlieren.

Dann unterrichteten Harry und Shi-Ala den Drachenlord von ihrem Plan, das goldene Ei zu suchen. Zum ersten Mal glaubte ein Drachenlord den Elfen, dass sie das Ei nicht hatten.

Sie kamen überein, den beiden, die Mission zu gestatten. Auch die Informationen des Drachenlords besagten, dass die Hexe irgendwo im Nordosten in den verfluchten Landen ihren Sitz hatte.

„Da gibt es ein Problem, Oberst Potter. Wenn ihr jetzt abreist, kommt ihr genau im Winter zu den Himmelsbergen im Norden des Elfenlandes. Diese Berge sind schon im Sommer nahezu unpassierbar. Selbst Maturon kann nicht so hoch fliegen schon gar nicht in so einer Kälte." erklärte Thorion.

„Wir könnten die Zwerge um Hilfe bitten, sie haben den Berg so sehr durchhöhlt, dass es mehrere Wege durch den Berg gibt."

„Aber der Drachen wäre zu groß für die Minen. Ich weiß, dass Pferde in den meisten Gängen ganz gut durchkommen, aber niemals ein Drache."merkte Lord Dalarius an.

Harry dachte nach. Schließlich ging er zu Maturon hinüber und streichelte ihn über den Kopf. 'Sag mal, guter Freund, ich habe einige Fähigkeiten von dir erhalten. Hast du auch meine Fähigkeiten erhalten?'

'Das ist möglich. Bisher hat sich diese Frage noch nie gestellt. Worauf zielst du ab?'

'Ich kann mich in ein Tier verwandeln.'

'Und ein beeindruckendes noch dazu.'

'Vielleicht kannst du dich ja auch in ein Tier verwandeln, ein Pferd zum Beispiel?'

'Ich soll mich in einen Klepper verwandeln?' gab Maturon aufgebracht zurück.

'Ach komm schon, ich bin sicher, du wärest ein beeindruckendes Prachtpferd. Du weißt, dass du sonst nicht mitkommen kannst, dann müsste ich meinen Lieblingsdrachen gegen ein ödes Elfenpferd tauschen.' umschmeichelte Harry seinen Partner.

'Also wenn du es so formulierst. Einen Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert.'

'Weißt du, wie es geht?'

'Ja, ich stelle mir das Tier bildlich vor und dann zwinge ich meinen Körper, sich zu verwandeln. Da du es konntest, als wir uns verbunden haben, sollte es nicht allzu schwer fallen. Wenn du dich einen Augenblick geduldest, versuche ich es gleich.'  
'Wenn du dir sicher bist.'

Der Drache nickte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Gespannt sah Harry, wie er die Augen schloss und sein Gesicht sich vor angestrengter Konzentration verzog, was bei dem mächtigen und gewaltigen Drachen fast schon komisch aussah. Plötzlich schrumpfte er und veränderte die Farbe.

Nach einer Minute stand Harry staunend mit offenem Mund vor einem wirklich prächtigen Hengst. Das Pferd hatte ein goldenes Fell und eine tiefblaue Mähne mit silbernen Strähnen dazwischen. Der Schweif sah genauso aus und an den Fesseln hatte er auch so gefärbte Haare, die es aussehen ließen, als würde das Pferd auf blauen Flammen stehen.

„Wow, du siehst umwerfend aus, Mat."sagte Harry in Ehrfurcht.

Das Pferd schnaubte, wieherte dann stolz und warf seinen Kopf hoch.

„Komm mit, ich stelle dich den Hoheiten vor!"sagte Harry lachend.

Stolz trabte der Hengst hinter Harry her, seine prächtige Mähne flatterte im Wind.

Die Herrschaften hatten sich weiter unterhalten und Harrys Experiment nicht bemerkt. So sahen sie ihn schließlich überrascht an, als er mit dem großen prächtigen goldenen Hengst neben ihnen stand.

„Das Problem mit einem Pferd für mich hat sich erledigt."sagte Harry beiläufig.

„Woher... was ist das für ein Pferd, Harry?"fragte Shi neugierig.

Der Drachenlord sah Shi-Ala überrascht an, dann Harry fragend. Schließlich grinste er spitzbübisch.

„Darf ich euch mein treues Pferd Maturon vorstellen?"fragte Harry mit vor Schabernack blitzenden Augen.

„Maturon? Ich denke, dein Drache heißt so?"fragte Shi-Ala verwirrt.

Das Pferd tänzelte förmlich einige Meter vom Tisch weg, bevor er sich auf die Hinterbeine stellte und sich mit einem tiefen Grollen in den Drachen zurück verwandelte.

Die vier Hoheiten sahen ihn mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Seit wann können sich Drachen verwandeln?"fragte der König der Elfen.

„Der Drachenreiter erhält von dem Drachen einen Teil seiner Fähigkeiten. Ich habe mir gedacht, warum sollte es nicht auch in die andere Richtung funktionieren?"

„In die andere Richtung... Kannst du dich auch in ein Tier verwandeln?" fragte der Drachenlord.

„Das hört sich so an, nicht wahr? Ich möchte jedoch nicht näher darauf eingehen, weil eine solche Fähigkeit nur wirklich nützlich ist, solange niemand davon weiß."

„Weise Worte. Ihr habt euren Oberst sehr gut ausgewählt, wenn er schon in so jungen Jahren über eine solche Weisheit verfügt." sagte der König anerkennend.

„Vertraut mir, Hoheit, Oberst Potter hat schon mehr Unheil erlebt, als mein erfahrenster Offizier."sagte der Drachenlord ernst und der König und die Königin sahen Harry mitfühlend an, besonders, nachdem sie auch Shi-Alas ernsten und fast schmerzvollen Blick bemerkten. Harry wirkte nach außen hin hart, doch seine Augen verrieten Trauer und Schmerz in unglaublicher Größe.

So war die Suche nach dem Ei beschlossen. Der Drachenlord schickte nach den Weisen des Menschenlandes und der Elfenkönig nach den Weisen des Elfenreiches. Dann schrieben sie einen Vertrag für den Waffenstillstand und die Soldaten auf beiden Seiten jubelten den Herrschern zu und auch Harry und Shi-Ala, ohne die das nicht möglich gewesen wäre.

Am Abend dann, wurde spontan ein Fest organisiert, an dem Elfenkrieger wie Drachenreiter gleichermaßen teilnahmen. Auf der einen Seite der Tafel saßen die Drachenreiter, ihnen gegenüber saßen die Elfenkrieger. Harry saß neben Clanasya und saß gegenüber Shi-Ala. Den ganzen Abend warfen sie sich verstohlene Blicke zu, wenn der andere nicht hinsah.

„Sag mal Harry, was läuft eigentlich zwischen euch beiden?"fragte Clanasya schließlich grinsend in Englisch.

„Nichts." wehrte er fast erschrocken ab.

„Aber du starrst sie die ganze Zeit an."

„Ist das so offensichtlich?"fragte Harry und wurde rot. Als die Elfenkönigin den Austausch bemerkte, lächelte sie Harry zu und fragte: „Worüber unterhaltet ihr euch? Und welche Sprache sprecht ihr?"

„Verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit, Milady. Wir sprachen Englisch, meine Heimatsprache. Und wir haben uns...ähm..."

„Wir haben über eure bezaubernde Tochter gesprochen, eure Majestät und Ha... ich meine, Oberst Potter hat mir nur gesagt, wie hübsch er sie findet."

Harry lief knallrot an und Shi-Ala sah überrascht auf.  
„Ist das wahr?"fragte sie Harry.

„Dass ich dich hübsch finde, ist noch untertrieben, ich finde, du bist wunderschön. Dass wir darüber geredet haben, ist allerdings nicht ganz wahr. Clanasya hat lediglich bemerkt, dass ich dich öfter angeschaut habe."

Jetzt wurde Shi-Ala rot und murmelte: „Danke."

Die Königin zwinkerte Clanasya verschwörerisch zu.

So entwickelte sich der Abend zu einem lustigen und geselligen Zusammensein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die Pläne noch intensiver geschmiedet und einige Reiter des Elfenkönigs brachten ein wunderschönes weißes Pferd mit einer sichelmondförmigen schwarzen Blesse auf der Stirn, besonders stach die silberfarbene Mähne und der ebenfalls silberne Schweif hervor, der sanft im Wind wehte. Überraschenderweise schien das Pferd sich nicht an der Anwesenheit des Drachen zu stören, der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt faul auf dem Gras lag und Rauchwölkchen spie.

Der Reiter der Elfen war nicht auf dem Pferd geritten, er hatte es nur geführt und hatte ein eigenes Pferd..

„Prinzessin Shi-Ala, ihr Pferd."sagte er und überreichte der Prinzessin die Zügel.

„Danke." sagte sie und streichelte das Pferd sanft über den Kopf.

„Hallo Gwaew Dûath."begrüßte sie das Pferd.

Harry trat an sie heran und streichelte das Pferd ebenfalls.

„Windschatten, ein schöner Name für ein schönes Pferd."

„Ja, sie ist wirklich schön und schnell wie der Wind."sagte Shi-Ala stolz.

„Nicht so schön, wie die Reiterin."sagte Harry leise beim Weggehen und sie sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

Harry ging zum Waffenmeister der Drachenreiter und ließ seine Waffen nachsehen und schärfen. Er bekam außerdem einen dunkelgrauen Ringpanzer. Zum Schluss reichte der Waffenmeister ihm einen goldenen Umhang mit seinem Drachensymbol.

„Habt ihr nicht etwas unauffälligeres? Ich möchte nicht unbedingt, als Drachenreiter erkannt werden."sagte Harry.

„Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen."sagte die Elfenkönigin freundlich, als sie unbemerkt an ihn heran getreten war.

„Milady." sagte Harry mit einer Verbeugung.

„Ich kann euch einen Umhang der Waldelfen geben. Damit könnt ihr euch in den Schatten und in den Wäldern nahezu unsichtbar machen. Freilich ist das bei solch auffälligen Pferden nicht so einfach."sagte sie lächelnd und reichte ihm einen Umhang der in unterschiedlichen Grüntönen schimmerte, die sich im Licht der Sonne zu verändern schienen. Auch Shi-Ala bekam einen solchen Umhang von ihrer Mutter.

Am Tag darauf kamen die Weisen an und sie erörterten noch einmal alles, was sie über die verfluchten Lande von Gwann Dath wussten und über die Hexe, die wie Harry von Shi-Ala erfahren hatte, Israna hieß.

Sie erhielten einige Vorräte von den Elfen und den Drachenreitern und packten ihre Sachen zusammen.

Am nächsten Morgen, noch vor Sonnenaufgang verabschiedeten sie sich von ihren Freunden und Familie.

„Passt gut auf euch auf!"sagte die Königin und umarmte ihre Tochter.

„Passt gut auf mein Juwel auf, Oberst."erbat sich König Thorion von Harry

„Ich werde sie mit meinem Leben schützen, darauf haben sie mein Wort, König Thorion."

Der König sah ihn erstaunt an, doch die Königin nickte ihm lächelnd zu.

Dann verabschiedete sich Harry vom Drachenlord.

„Halte die Ehre der Drachenreiter aufrecht, mein junger Oberst."

„Das werde ich, Milord."

„Pass auf dich auf, Harry!"rief ihm Clanasya zu. Er nickte ihr zu und ging zu Aglan.

„Du wirst uns finden, wenn die Hoheiten uns irgendetwas wichtiges mitzuteilen haben?"fragte Harry.

Der Phönix trällerte zustimmend. Danach ging Harry zu den Weisen der Elfen und bekam eine alte Karte der Lande von Gwann Dath und dem Weg dorthin.

Zum Schluss ging er zu Shi-Ala, die bereits mit ihrem schlanken Schwert und einem kunstvoll gearbeiteten Bogen bewaffnet war und auf ihrer prächtigen Stute saß.

Maturon verwandelte sich in den Hengst und wie damals das Geschirr, erschien nun ein bequemer schwarzer Sattel. Harry steckte die Karte in eine Lederhülle und befestigte diese am Sattel. Sein Schwert schnallte er auf seinen Rücken und ihre Vorräte und eine Decke verstaute er hinter dem Sattel.

„Auf geht's!"sagte er und stieg mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf das Pferd.

Nebeneinander ritten Shi-Ala und Harry in schnellem Trab davon nach Nordosten in Richtung der Himmelsberge.

„Sagt, holde Prinzessin, sprecht ihr die Sprache der Zwerge?"

„Ja, in der Tat, tapferer Ritter."erwiderte Shi-Ala in dem gleichen verspielten Ton.

„Wir brauchen dreißig Tage bis zu den Höhlen, meint ihr, ihr könnt mir die Grundlagen beibringen."

„Argh, hör auf damit Harry. Von diesem Geschwafel bekomme ich am Hof schon genug. Bitte rede wieder normal mit mir."

„Klar doch, Prinzessin."

„HARRY!"  
„Wie du willst, Shi."

„Schon besser."sagte sie und strahlte ihn an.

So unterrichtete sie ihn die Sprache der Zwerge und ihre Gebräuche, als sie gen Nordosten ritten. Im Gegenzug lehrte er ihr die Sprache seiner Heimat und berichtete ihr über seine Zeit.

Besonders die Entwicklungen der Muggel faszinierten sie.

Sie nächtigten oft in Siedlungen der Elfen und verbreiteten die frohe Kunde des Waffenstillstandes. Es war immer das Selbe. Zunächst begegneten die Elfen Harry mit Misstrauen und Arroganz und wenn er sie wieder verließ, ging er als Freund.

„Du hast eine unglaubliche Art, Freunde für dich zu gewinnen, Harry."

„Nicht immer und überall, und wer weiß, ob sie noch Freunde sind, wenn es darauf ankommt."sagte er leise und mit tiefer Trauer in der Stimme.

„Was ist geschehen?"fragte Shi-Ala nach einer Weile.

Er schwieg mehrere Minuten, und Shi-Ala rechnete schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort, als er plötzlich berichtete, wie ihn seine Freunde mit Hass und Verachtung bedacht hatten, als er aus dem Gerichtssaal geführt wurde. Diesen Teil der Geschichte hatte er ihr bis jetzt verschwiegen und als sie einige Tränen seine Augen hinablaufen sah, wusste sie auch warum... es war zu schmerzhaft, sich daran zu erinnern und auch ihr tat es weh, ihn so zu sehen, denn er bedeutete ihr inzwischen sehr viel. Von all den schrecklichsten Ereignissen seines Lebens, taten ihm die Gefühle seiner Freunde für ihn immer noch am meisten weh. Sie ritt dichter neben ihn und griff nach seiner Hand. Sie drückte sie und hielt sie fest. Dann sah sie ihm tief in die Augen und sagte ehrlich: „Ich werde dich nie verlassen, Harry Potter."

Das brachte einen neuen Schwall Tränen, aber diesmal sah sie, waren es Tränen des Glücks.

„Danke." war alles, was er herausbrachte.

Sie saßen später allein mit ihren Pferden an einem kleinen Lagerfeuer, als Harry wieder darauf zu sprechen kam.

„Shi," sagte er mit einer sanften ruhigen Stimme, „Wie meintest du das vorhin, du würdest mich nie verlassen."

Sei sah ihm tief in seine grünen Augen und musterte ihn.

„Harry, weder bei den Elfen noch bei den Menschen habe ich einen so großartigen Mann gefunden wie dich. Du bist mutig und stark, wie man sich einen Krieger vorstellt und auch hart, wenn es darauf ankommt. Doch du bist auch intelligent, weise und hast eine reine Seele, wie man sie nur bei einem Weisen erwarten würde, der wesentlich älter ist, als du. Du würdest nie aus Selbstzweck töten. Du verfügst selbst unter den Drachenreitern oder den Elfen über eine unglaubliche magische Macht und doch bist du bescheiden und setzt sie nur für das Gute ein. Du kommst aus einer Welt voller Schmerz und Verrat in eine Welt schwelenden Krieges und bist unerreichbar fern deiner Probleme. Aber was machst du? Du versuchst das unmögliche und willst diesen unsäglichen Krieg beenden, einen Krieg, mit dem du nichts zu tun hast. Du rettest einem Feind das Leben... was möchtest du noch über dich hören? Ich meinte, was ich sagte, ich werde dich nie verlassen und nie im Stich lassen, sei es als Freund... oder mehr, wenn du es nur willst."

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, so starrte er sie sprachlos an. Das Feuer warf tanzende Schatten über ihr wunderschönes Gesicht und spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder, in Augen, die voller Verständnis, Ehrlichkeit und Zuneigung waren.

Sie beugte sich langsam nach vorn und auch er beugte sich ihr entgegen, ohne wirklich zu erfassen, was er gerade tat und als sich ihre Lippen berührten, durchfuhr es ihn, wie ein Stromschlag. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Maturon in diesem Augenblick hochfuhr und ihn anstarrte.

Der Kommentar, den Harry erwartete, kam erst, nach einigen Minuten, als sie sich endlich schwer atmend voneinander gelöst hatten.

'Das wurde aber auch Zeit.'

'Sei ruhig!' bat Harry ernsthaft und Maturon schwieg, doch seine Augen funkelten spitzbübisch.

„Das war wunderschön, Shi."sagte Harry leise, „Aber bist du dir auch wirklich sicher? Du weißt, irgendwann muss ich zurück und mich meinem Dämon stellen. Du weißt, das ist gefährlich."

„Ich weiß und ja, ich möchte es. Ich werde dir auch dabei zur Seite stehen, wie du mir jetzt zur Seite stehst."

„Danke, Shi."sagte er und küsste sie erneut und diesmal nicht zaghaft, sondern sicher und voller Leidenschaft.

Diesmal fuhr sie ihm zärtlich mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen und als er sie öffnete, begann sie sanft mit seiner Zunge zu spielen und erneut durchfuhr ihn ein heißer Schauer.

Maturon wieherte fröhlich dazu.

Harry betäubte ihn ohne hinzusehen mit einem Wink seiner Hand und küsste Shi-Ala weiter.

Sie benötigten insgesamt 29 Tage bis zu den Höhlen der Zwerge und ihre Zuneigung wuchs von Tag zu Tag.

Währenddessen dauerte der Waffenstillstand der Elfen und Menschen an. Die beiden Parteien hatten nach Harrys und Shi-Alas Abreise noch einige Tage getagt und Details des Waffenstillstands ausgearbeitet. Sie hatten außerdem ein weiteres Treffen nach Ablauf des Monats vereinbart, um engere Kontakte zu knüpfen. Das Volk jedoch warf ein sehr misstrauisches Auge auf die Verhandlungen. Nur dort, wo Harry und Shi-Ala entlang reisten wurden die Elfen von dem Frieden überzeugt, so wurden die beiden unbeabsichtigt zu Friedensbotschaftern.

* * *

Lord Silver: _tätschelt Harry den Kopf_ Hat der Kleine endlich seine Prinzessin gefunden?

Harry: _verdreht genervt die Augen_

Shi-Ala: Hey! _böser Blick auf Harry_

Harry:_zieht den Kopf ein und schaut Shi mit seinem Dackelblick an_

Shi-Ala: Lass das! Das ist gemein, du weißt, dass ich bei dem Blick nicht böse sein kann

Harry: _grinst sie an_

Lord Silver: Typisch. Genau wie sein Vater

Lady Shadow: _sieht Lord Silver fragend an_

Lord Silver: James war genauso. Zumindest, wenn Lily ihn bei seinen Streichen erwischt hat

Lady Shadow: _schüttelt mit dem Kopf_ Ja ja, der Apfel fällt halt nicht weit vom Stamm

Harry: Ihr kanntet meinen Vater?

Lord Silver: Nur weil du aus einer anderen Dimension kommst, heißt das nicht, dass wir dich und deine Eltern nicht beobachtet haben

Harry: _hebt abwehrend die Hände schon gut, schon gut!_

Lord Silver: Ja, genau. Und nun geh spielen mit deiner Sandkastenfreundin. Wer weiß, wie lange du sie noch hast. _grinst böse_

_Harry und Shi-Ala schauen einander ängstlich an_

Lord Silver: Oh, Lady Lady Shadow ist so still... ob sie ein Schweigegelübde abgelegt hat?

Lady Shadow: _haut Lord Silver auf den Hinterkopf_ Hab noch andere Kinder um die ich mich kümmern muss!

Lord Silver _schaut Harry bedeutsam an_ Regel Nummer eins: Ärgere nie eine Frau!

Lord Silver: _grinst_ besonders, wenn du in ihrer Reichweite stehst

Lady Shadow: _schaut angesäuert_

Lord Silver _schaut mit Hundeblick auf Lady Shadow_ Sorry

Lady Shadow: Dir sei noch mal verziehn

Lord Silver _schaut erneut Harry an und wischt sich den imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn_

Lady Shadow: SILVER! Glaube ja nicht, ich würde es nicht bemerken

Lord Silver: _schenkt Lady Shadow sein strahlendstes Lächeln_

Shi-Ala _kichert angesichts des nahezu kindischen Verhaltens der beiden Erschaffer_

Lord Silver: Nun ab mit euch! _zu Harry und Shi-Ala gewandt, die inzwischen wieder Händchen hielten_

Lady Shadow: _schüttelt mit dem Kopf_ Diese Jugend!

* * *

**An alle Reviewer: Vielen Dank für alle eure Reviews!**

**hbt3:** Es geht ja nicht um irgendein Ei, sondern um das ERSTE, das die Drachen je gelegt haben. Zu Dumbledore und Fudge kommen wir später noch, falls Harry es irgendwie schafft zurürckzukehren. Doch bis dahin wird ihm unser geschätzter Professor Snape noch etwas (zumindest ein wenig) Kopfschmerzen bereiten ;-)

**Werder:** Welches Tor? Es gibt ja leider kein Tor mehr, das in die Menschenwelt führt ;-)


	11. Zwergenhöhle

**Kapitel 11 - Zwergenhöhle**

„Wir kommen jetzt in das Gebiet der Zwerge."sagte Shi-Ala leise auf Elfisch.

Harry nickte und sie ritten einige Minuten weiter.

Plötzlich schnaubte Maturon und gleichzeitig hob Shi-Ala die Hand.

„Wir haben Gesellschaft."flüsterte.

'Das wollte ich auch grade sagen, Mann die Sinne eines Pferdes sind nicht gerade berauschend.' maulte Maturon missmutig.

'Danke.'

Ein Ein-Meter-Dreißig kleiner Mann, der fast so breit wie hoch zu sein schien und einen sorgfältig in Zöpfe geflochtenen dichten Bart hatte, trat vor ihnen auf den Weg. Er hatte eine kräftige Axt über der Schulter.

„Mei, Mei, ein Elf und ein Mensch. Ein seltenes Bild dieser Tage. Und sie schlitzen sich nicht mal die Kehlen auf."schnarrte der Zwerg.

Harry lachte herzlich über die Attitüden des Zwerges und auch Shi-Ala lächelte. Daraufhin zogen sich auch die Mundwinkel des Zwerges etwas nach oben.

„Meister Zwerg, sagt euren sechs Gefährten, sie können aus dem Unterholz kommen. Wir sind keine Gefahr für euch, solange ihr uns nichts tun wollt. Wir kommen in Frieden."rief Harry in der Sprache der Zwerge.

Der Zwerg musterte ihn überrascht, dann nickte er und pfiff zweimal laut. Kurz darauf traten seine Gefährten auf die Straße und starrten das ungleiche Paar an.

„Woher wusstet ihr, dass ich sechs Gefährten habe?"fragte der Zwerg.

„Meine Freundin hier, ist ein Elf und eine verdammt gute Fährtenleserin und Waldkr... ähm Waldläuferin, Meister Zwerg. Ihr entgeht nichts so leicht."

„Das mag sein, das erklärt aber nicht, wie IHR es wissen konntet."

„Euch entgeht auch nichts. Sagen wir, mir hat es jemand geflüstert." erwiderte Harry grinsend.

'Danke, Mat.'

'Kein Problem.'

Der Zwerg nickte.

„Wir haben uns noch nicht vorgestellt, ich bin Sworax, Anführer dieses Rüpelhaufens hier."sagte der Zwerg und deutete mit seiner Axt auf die anderen Zwerge.

„Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen. Meine Partnerin hier ist Shi-Ala und meine Wenigkeit heißt Harry."sagte Harry mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

„Shi-Ala? Heißt nicht die Tochter des Königpaares so?"

„Ja, das mag sein, dass die Tochter der Elfen-Herrscher so heißt." erwiderte Harry jovial.

„Wir sind hier, um eine Passage durch die Himmelsberge zu erbitten. Wir sehen uns gezwungen in die Lande von Gwann Dath zu reisen, Meister Zwerg."

Daraufhin schwiegen die Zwerge und starrten die beiden an. Maturon schnaubte verächtlich.

„Was um der Berge willen, könnt ihr in diesen verfluchten Landen wollen?"

„Wir haben gehört, eine böse Hexe soll sich dort aufhalten und sie hat etwas, das uns gehört. Zudem hat sie den letzten Ausbruch des Krieges zwischen den Menschen und den Elfen verursacht. Wenn es sich ergibt, werden wir sie dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen."sagte Harry mit hartem Blick.

„Ihr seid nur zu zweit und wenn das wahr ist, was wir gehört haben, stehen ihr viele dunkle Kreaturen zur Seite."sagte der Zwerg nachdenklich.

„Das mag wohl sein, doch wir sind auch nicht zu verachten. Unterschätzt uns nicht! Nebenbei bemerkt, kann man mit List und Tücke auch viel Schaden anrichten. Wenn wir es schaffen, die Hexe auszuschalten, sind die Kreaturen kein Hindernis für uns."

„Dann müsst ihr nur noch bis dahin kommen."sagte der Zwerg mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen, „Doch genug der Worte, folgt uns und lernt die Gastfreundschaft der Zwerge kennen. Die Feinde dieser alten Hexe sind uns willkommen, denn auch uns hat sie schon mehr als genug Ärger gemacht. "

Sie stiegen von ihren Pferden ab und liefen neben den Zwergen her. Fast unbewusst, hatten sie sich an den Händen gefasst und beide sahen sich tief in die Augen und lächelten. Unbemerkt hatte Sworax das mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln beobachtet. Er stopfte sich eine kleine Pfeife und blies kleine Tabakwolken in die Luft.

‚Ist das normal, dass Zwerge Feuer spucken?' fragte Maturon amüsiert.

‚Er raucht Tabak, mein Freund. Er speit kein Feuer.' sagte Harry im Geist und kicherte.

Eine halbe Stunde später erreichten sie einen Höhleneingang, der kunstvoll mit Steinen ummauert war.

„Tretet ein, Freunde und staunt ob der Wunder unserer Höhlen."

„Vielen Dank, Meister Sworax."erwiderte Shi-Ala höflich und folgte dem Zwerg. Harry folgte ihr.

Sie schritten durch einen mehrfach gewundenen Gang, der sich über zweihundert Meter erstreckte.

„Durch die Windungen lässt er sich leichter verteidigen."erklärte der Zwerg.

Harry nickte zustimmend.

Dann weitete sich der Gang und sie standen in einer großen Höhle. Sie erkannten mehrere kleine Höhleneingänge an den Wänden der Halle.

„Das ist die Vorstadt. Wir werden noch etwas tiefer gehen, dort treffen wir auf die Haupthalle, dieser Seite des Berges. Es gibt mehrere solcher Höhlenstädte in diesen Bergen. Wo wir hingehen, ist die größte und beeindruckendste Stadt und gleichzeitig der Sitz unseres Königs. Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, sind die Könige der Zwerge gewählt und herrschen nicht auf Lebenszeit. Eine Amtsperiode erstreckt sich über zehn Jahre und der momentane König herrscht seit fünf Jahren, er kann aber wieder gewählt werden, was auch oft genug geschieht."

„Ah und wer ist der momentane König, wenn ich fragen darf?"fragte Harry freundlich.

„Hmm... das bin dann wohl ich."sagte der Zwerg amüsiert.

Harry und Shi-Ala starrten ihn völlig perplex an.

„Verzeiht unsere Unhöflichkeit, Majestät."sagte Harry erschrocken und mit einer Verbeugung.

Der Zwerg lachte nur schallend und winkte ab.

„Keine Sorge, Oberst und Prinzessin, wir legen hier keinen Wert auf Förmlichkeiten. Wir Zwerge sind alle eine große Familie und die Könige sehen ihre Position als eine Aufgabe und nicht als Anlass für Pomp."

Harry schluckte, doch dann grinste er. „Ihr habt uns ganz schön vorgeführt, König Sworax. Ihr wusstet die ganze Zeit, wer wir sind."

„Sworax tut es auch, Harry. Und ja, wir haben auch unsere ‚Quellen'. Ich hatte allerdings eher erwartet, dass ihr auf einem Drachen reitet. Ihr seid doch der berüchtigte Anführer der Blauen Garde, oder?"

„Das habe ich schon hier und da so gehört, ja."sagte Harry unschuldig.

Shi-Ala lachte und sagte: „Er ist so bescheiden, was seinen Ruf angeht. Er sagt immer nur, er hätte nur seine Pflicht getan und er wäre nichts besonderes, sondern einfach nur Harry."

„Vernünftige Einstellung. Wir werden uns gut verstehen."sagte der Zwerg grinsend, „Wir lassen den König und den Oberst weg und auch die Prinzessin, wenn es euch recht ist, und unterhalten uns wie normale Leute."

„Selbstverständlich Sworax."sagte Shi-Ala freundlich und lächelte ihn an.

„Was den Drachen angeht, da mussten wir eine andere Lösung finden, er hätte nicht in diese Höhlen gepasst."sagte Harry mit amüsiert funkelnden Augen.

„Ich verstehe. Wir sind gleich da. Verzeiht meine Offenheit, aber es scheint, als wäre eure Allianz etwas über einen Waffenstillstand hinaus gekommen?"fragte der Zwerg mit schelmisch funkelnden Augen.

„So könnte man es auch formulieren. Wir sind sozusagen ein Paradebeispiel für die freundschaftliche Beziehung zwischen den Völkern. Schließlich müssen wir als Führungspositionen ja mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen."sagte Harry in seiner besten Dozentenstimme.

„Etwas mehr, als nur freundschaftlich."sagte Shi-Ala genauso lehrhaft.

Sie sahen sich an und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Auch Sworax lachte in seiner für einen so kleinen Mann tiefen Stimme.

„Ihr seid ganz nach meinem Geschmack. Ich frage ja nur, ob ich euch beiden ein gemeinsames Quartier geben kann, oder wäre dies unangemessen?"

„Nein, dafür wären wir sehr dankbar."sagte Shi-Ala schnell. Harry sah sie doch etwas überrascht an, schließlich strahlte er und sie zwinkerte ihm lächelnd zu.

Schließlich kamen sie in eine noch größere Halle, unzählige sorgfältig ummauerte und kunstvoll verzierte Höhleneingänge deuteten auf viele Wohnungen hin und sie sahen, wie einige große Gänge in der Halle abzweigten, die auf angeschlossene Hallen deuteten.

„Wie viele Zwerge leben hier?"fragte Harry beeindruckt.

„Etwa dreitausend."

„Wow."

Sie gingen auf einen großen, aus weißem Marmor gemauerten Eingang zu, der durch ein festes Tor verschlossen war. Davor standen zwei Zwergenkrieger mit gefährlich aussehenden Äxten und voller Rüstung.

„Öffnet das Tor, ihr nichtsnutzigen Türsteher!" bellte Sworax gutmütig.

Die beiden Wachen grinsten ihm zu und öffneten die Tür.

„Das sind meine Vettern. Sie tun den ganzen Tag nichts weiter, als vor dieser Tür rumzustehen. Pah, als ob es je jemand bis hierher schaffen würde. Und wenn, würden die beiden auch nichts mehr reißen."

„Wohl wahr."sagte Harry grinsend.

Sie traten in einen wunderschönen langen Raum aus Marmor mit weißen Säulen rechts und links ein. In der Mitte stand eine lange Tafel und am Kopfende waren zwei kunstvoll geschnitzte Holzthrone.

Ein Diener in feiner grüner Seide kam herbei geeilt und verneigte sich tief.

„Lass das, du Laubfrosch. Schick nach meiner Frau und besorg etwas Brot, Schinken und Met. Wenn ich keine Gäste habe, verneigst du dich auch nicht."

Der Diener verschwand eilig.

„Was bin ich froh, wenn die fünf Jahre rum sind."seufzte Sworax gutmütig.

Harry lachte und Shi-Ala, die so aufgewachsen war, grinste und sagte:

„Ja, manchmal will man einfach nur seine Ruhe haben vor dem ganzen Gesindel, an anderen Tagen ist man allerdings froh, wenn man sich nicht um jede Kleinigkeit kümmern muss."

„Das mag sein, doch ihr seid im Gegensatz zu mir so aufgewachsen. Ich bin als Krieger aufgewachsen und gewohnt, für mich selbst zu sorgen."

„Ich weiß was du meinst, Sworax und ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich daran gewöhnen könnte."sagte Harry lachend.

Shi-Ala sah ihn ernst an und sagte leise und unsicher, „Aber vielleicht wirst du das eines Tages müssen."

Er musterte sie und Verstehen zeichnete sich in seinen Augen ab, „Wenn das der Weg ist, wie ich mit dir zusammen sein kann, werde ich den überschwänglichen Luxus und die unzähligen Diener sicher ertragen können."sagte er ernst und fügte leise hinzu, „Für dich würde ich alles tun, und wenn ich durch die Hölle gehen muss und wieder zurück."

„Das bist du doch schon. Einmal reicht."sagte sie mitfühlend, doch dann lachte sie, „Aber so schlimm ist es bei uns nun auch wieder nicht."

Eine rundliche Frau mit apfelroten Wangen und lustig funkelnden Augen trat in die Halle ein, gefolgt von zwei kleinen Kindern.

„Wo hast du dich nun schon wieder rumgetrieben, Sworax? Du kannst dem Thron nicht davonlaufen!" schnauzte sie ihren Mann an und schwang ihr Nudelholz in der Luft. Kichernd duckte sich Sworax und auch Harry und Shi-Ala konten sich ein Schmunzeln nicht ganz verkneifen.

Dann sah sie Harry und Shi-Ala, „Oh, wir haben Gäste. Warum hat mir dein nichtsnutziger Cousin nichts davon gesagt? Verzeiht, meine Unhöflichkeit. Ich bin Sina, die Frau des Königs."

„Es freut uns, sie kennen zu lernen."sagte Shi-Ala höflich.

„Du stehst ganz schön unter ihrem Pantoffel, nicht wahr, Sworax?" fragte Harry grinsend und reichte Sina die Hand. Sie kicherte, als er dies sagte.

„Warts nur ab, wenn sie dich endgültig in ihren Fängen hat, bist du auch nicht besser dran."sagte Sworax und deutete dabei auf Shi-Ala.

Das brachte nun Shi-Ala zum Kichern.

„Hi Schatz."Begrüßte nun Sworax seine Frau und schloss sie in eine herzliche Umarmung.

„Die beiden Herrschaften hier, die du eben so rüde begrüßt hast, sind übrigens Prinzessin Shi-Ala von den Elfen und Oberst Harry Potter von den Drachenreitern, der Anführer der Blauen Garde."sagte Sworax jovial.

Sina starrte die beiden an und wurde knallrot.

„Verzeiht, noch mal meine Unhöflichkeit."

Harry winkte ab. „Wir halten, zumindest momentan, genauso wenig von den Förmlichkeiten wie Sworax. Ich bin einfach nur Harry und das ist meine Freundin und Partnerin Shi-Ala. Nebenbei wollten wir vermeiden, dass unsere Namen bzw. unser Rang herumposaunt wird, sonst mag uns auf der anderen Seite der Berge ein übles Empfangskomitee erwarten."

Sie sah zwischen Harry und Shi-Ala hin und her, dann platzte es aus ihr heraus, „Habe ich das richtig gehört? Ihr seid... ein Paar?"

„Ja, seit ein paar Tagen."sagte Shi-Ala strahlend.

„Ein Elf und ein Mensch, noch dazu die Prinzessin und ein Anführer der Drachenreiter, nun habe ich alles gesehen."sagte sie perplex.

Doch dann weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie wurde wieder knallrot.

„Das war nun wirklich unhöflich."sagte Sworax, doch es klang amüsiert und auch Harry und Shi-Ala lächelten.

„Dabei wisst ihr noch nicht mal die halbe Wahrheit."sagte Shi-Ala fröhlich.

„Ni... nicht?"fragte Sina neugierig und Harry rollte in Erwartung des unausweichlichen mit den Augen.

„Ja, Harry ist nicht mal aus Lenya. Er kommt von einer anderen Dimension vom Planeten Erde."

„Ich glaube, das verlangt nach einem köstlichen Mahl, bei dem ihr uns eure Geschichte erzählen könnt."sagte Sworax, „Im Übrigen, das sind unsere Kinder. Ich bin mir sicher, sie würden auch gern mehr über eure Abenteuer hören."

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und zwei Diener tafelten ein einfaches aber herzhaftes Mahl auf, das von schäumendem Met begleitet wurde.

So erzählte Harry in der gemütlichen Runde eine stark zensierte Version seiner Abenteuer. Die Erlebnisse seines sechsten Schuljahres allerdings ließ er völlig aus.

Die Kinder waren begeistert von seinem Kampf mit dem Basilisken, dem trimagischen Turnier, wobei er die Auferstehung Voldemorts nur erwähnte, mit bedeutendem Blick auf Sworax und die Kinder, wobei Sworax verstehend nickte und allen anderen Erlebnissen, die er für erwähnenswert hielt.

Dann schickte Sworax die Kinder jedoch ins Bett.

„Du hast uns nicht alles erzählt, nicht wahr Harry?"

„Nein, es... es fällt mir auch nach so vielen Jahren noch sehr schwer darüber zu reden. Und wenn es nicht sein muss, würde ich gern darauf verzichten."

Sworax nickte, „Das kann ich verstehen."

Er musterte sie und seufzte.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr eine schnelle Passage durch das Gebirge bekommt, meine Freunde. Ich tue das aus freien Stücken und ich möchte dafür keine Gegenleistung."sagte Sworax etwas zögernd.

„Spuck es schon aus, Sworax, was hast du auf dem Herzen?"sagte Harry ernst.

„Nach allem was ich gehört habe, bist du ein großer Krieger und ein mächtiger Zauberer noch dazu. Auch von dir Shi-Ala habe ich nur gutes gehört. Ich frage mich, ob ihr mir vielleicht helfen könntet. Wie ihr wisst, verstehen wir uns sehr wohl auf das Kämpfen und auf die Kunst, Metalle zu schmieden, nicht jedoch auf die Magie. In den westlichen Höhlen, die noch reich an Erzen sind, herrscht ein furchtbarer Schrecken, der verhindert, dass wir in den Höhlen schürfen können. Die tapfersten unserer Krieger haben sich bereits an dem ersten Schrecken vorbeigekämpft, doch dann mussten sie flüchten, denn hinter dem Schrecken lauerte der Seelentod."

„Dementoren? Wie viele?"fragte Harry plötzlich ernst.

„Deme... was?"fragte Sworax.

„Dementoren. So nennen wir den ‚Seelentod' auf der Erde."

„Aha. Es waren nur vier, glaube ich. Wir sind uns nicht sicher, aber wir gehen davon aus, dass sie sich auf den Streifzügen der Hexe in diese Höhle verirrt haben. Wir haben schon alles Mögliche versucht, aber wir können sie nicht vernichten."

„Dieser Schrecken, von dem du redest, was ist das?"

„Wir wissen es nicht. Jeder sieht sich einem anderen Monster gegenüber."

„Ich habe eine Idee, was dieser Schrecken sein könnte. Ich kann es vermutlich besiegen. Was die Dementoren angeht, die können nicht vernichtet werden, soweit ich weiß, jedoch kann ich sie vertreiben. Wenn es nicht zu weit von unserem Weg abführt, werde ich euch gern helfen."

Shi sah ihn entsetzt und leichenblass an.

„Bist... bist du dir sicher, Liebster? Ich habe dich gerade gefunden und ich möchte dich nicht verlieren."sagte sie auf englisch.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, so leicht wirst du mich schon nicht los."erwiderte er aber in der Sprache der Zwerge, denn es war unhöflich in anderen Sprachen vor Gastgebern zu reden.

„Ich werde euch begleiten. Morgen werde ich alles Nötige veranlassen, es sei denn, ihr wollt euch ein paar Tage länger ausruhen."

„Das ist nicht nötig. Unsere Reise war bisher sehr entspannt. Wir würden gern so schnell wie möglich weiterreisen, denn der Weg ist noch lang und das ist nicht meine einzige Aufgabe. Ich muss einen Weg finden, zur Erde zurückzukehren und dort den dunklen Lord zu besiegen."

„Ich verstehe. Morgen werden wir alles vorbereiten und übermorgen in der Früh brechen wir auf."

„Einverstanden." sagte Harry.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, dann führte Sworax sie in ihr Quartier. Für die Verhältnisse der Zwerge, die sie bis jetzt gesehen hatten, war das Zimmer luxuriös. Es enthielt ein Doppelbett mit seidener Bettwäsche, eine bequeme Couch und zwei Sessel und einen kleinen Tisch auf dem eine Schale mit frischem Obst und eine Karaffe mit frischem Quellwasser stand.

„Ich hoffe ihr seid zufrieden?"fragte Sworax.

„Überwältigt, trifft es wohl eher. Habt vielen Dank, Sworax."

„Dann wünsche ich euch eine angenehme Nacht."sagte der Zwerg, zwinkerte ihnen schelmisch zu und verabschiedete sich.

Shi-Ala fiel Harry um den Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Harry, ich liebe dich und ich möchte dich nicht verlieren."sagte sie ernst.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Shi. Ich verspreche dir, mir wird nichts passieren, wenn es so ist, wie es uns Sworax geschildert hat. Außerdem kenne ich jemanden, der auf mich aufpasst."sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Das ist richtig, aber ich kann nichts gegen den Seelentod tun."

„Nicht? Dann muss ich dir das wohl beibringen."sagte Harry freundlich.

Er hielt sie noch einige Minuten in der Umarmung fest und küsste sie nochmals.

Dann trat sie plötzlich einen Schritt zurück, „Gehst du zuerst ins Bad?"fragte sie.

Er nickte und legte seine Waffen und seinen Umhang ab, bevor er ging.

Das Bad war ganz einfach gehalten. Es enthielt einen Abort, ein großes Waschbecken, eine hölzerne Wanne, die mit heißem, leicht dampfendem Wasser gefüllt war und einen Spiegel. Dazu lagen weiche Handtücher für sie bereit.

Er wusch sich schnell und ging, nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet, zurück in das Schlafzimmer.

Dort erwartete ihn bereits Shi-Ala. Sie hatte sich in die Bettdecke gehüllt und stand direkt vor ihm. Sie küsste ihn, als er perplex drein schaute und ließ die Decke langsam zu Boden gleiten. Damit stand sie vor ihm, wie die Götter sie geschaffen hatten. Langsam und sprachlos vor Staunen ließ er seinen Blick über den grazilen nahezu übernatürlich perfekten Körper der Elfenprinzessin gleiten. Kein Mensch konnte seiner Meinung nach so schön sein und sein Herz begann mit Vehemenz schneller zu klopfen.

„Wow, du ... du bist wirklich wunderschön."sagte er leise von ihrer Schönheit ergriffen. Sie lächelte, fasste ihn an der Hand und zog ihn ins Bett.

Eine Stunde später lagen sie sich erschöpft und verschwitzt in den Armen.

„Ich liebe dich."flüsterte Harry leise und strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträne aus der Stirn.

„Ich dich auch. Aber jetzt bräuchte ich ein Bad."seufzte sie.

Er setzte sich abrupt auf und sagte „Warum nicht?"

Ohne abzuwarten hob er sie auf die Arme und trug sie ins Bad.

Dort setzte er sie kurzerhand in die Wanne, worauf sie plötzlich quiekte und rief: „Das Wasser ist ja eiskalt!"

„Hmm... vorhin war es noch warm."sagte Harry grinsend.

Doch dann schwang er einmal seine Hand über die Wanne und murmelte einen Zauberspruch.

„Ahh, das ist schon besser. Perfekt wäre es gewesen, wenn du das gemacht hättest, bevor du mich hier rein gesetzt hast, du Barbar."neckte sie ihn.

„Hey... ich kann das auch umkehren..."drohte Harry diebisch grinsend.

„Nein, Gnade!... ", flehte sie und fügte mit verführerischem Blick hinzu, „viel lieber wäre es mir, wenn du mir Gesellschaft leistest."

So stieg Harry mit in die Wanne und sie genossen das entspannende warme Bad gemeinsam.

Es war sehr spät in der Nacht, als sie sich endlich in das weiche Bett legten und dicht aneinander gekuschelt einschliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten sie in der Halle mit Sworax und Sina. Dann zeigten ihnen die beiden die Stadt. Sie waren wirklich beeindruckt von dem gewaltigen Wunder, das die Zwerge hier geschaffen hatten. Am Nachmittag berieten sie mit einigen älteren Zwergen, welche Wege sie gehen mussten und was sie erwarten würde. Der König würde sie durch den ganzen Berg begleiten. Harry dachte sich innerlich lachend, er machte das nur, um dem Thron zu entkommen.

Später am Abend dann, gab es ein Bankett zu Ehren der Gäste und als sie dort zusammen mit den alten Zwergen und Ratgebern saßen, bat Sworax schließlich um Ruhe.

„Ich habe meinen Gästen versprochen, sie ohne Gegenleistung auf ihrem Weg zu führen. Sie haben mit jedoch ihre Hilfe bei einer gefährlichen Aufgabe zugesagt. Wir Zwerge sind nicht undankbar. Daher habe ich beschlossen, ihnen ein Geschenk zu machen, dafür, dass sie uns helfen und ich hoffe, es wird ihnen auf ihrem Weg helfen.

Er klatschte in die Hände und fünf Diener traten in die Halle. Die ersten zwei traten vor und legten je ein in Samt geschlagenes Bündel vor Harry und Shi-Ala auf den Tisch.

Sie sahen sich unsicher an, schließlich öffneten sie die Pakete.

In den Stoffbündeln lagen je ein Kettenhemd, das silbrig schimmerte, ja fast schon weiß war und sehr fein gearbeitet war. Die Maschen waren so fein, dass es fast aus Stoff gewebt schien.

„Das ist aus Mithril. So leicht wie eine Feder und härter als der härteste Stahl."erklärte Sworax, zu recht Stolz auf die wunderbare Arbeit der Zwerge.

„Das ist zu wertvoll."sagte Shi-Ala voller Ehrfurcht.

„Unsinn. Es ist ein Geschenk und ich bitte euch, dass ihr es annehmt. Es ist mir eine Ehre und erfüllt mich mit Stolz", sagte der Zwergenkönig ehrlich.

Die beiden nickten verdattert.

Daraufhin traten die nächsten beiden Diener an den Tisch und legten zwei lange Bündel ab.

Sie schlugen den Stoff beiseite und zum Vorschein kamen zwei prächtige Schwerter. Das Shi-Alas war schmal und leicht geschwungen, ähnlich wie ihr eigenes, doch die Klinge war kunstvoll verziert und es schimmerte genauso, wie die Kettenhemden. Der Griff schien aus einem Material ähnlich dem Elfenbein zu sein.

Harrys Schwert war einem mächtigen Breitschwert nachempfunden und schimmerte genauso, wie das von Shi-Ala. Der Griff allerdings schien gold besetzt und mit dunkelgrünem Leder gebunden. Am Ende des Griffes war ein großer Smaragd in der Farbe seiner Augen eingelassen und die Parierstange wurde von kleinen Smaragdsplittern verziert. Beide Schwerter schienen mehr als nur scharf zu sein.

„Da uns die lausige Schmiedekunst der Elfen und der Menschen bekannt ist, dachte ich mir, ich statte euch mit wirklichen Waffen für euren Kampf aus und damit ihr es gleich wisst, ein Nein akzeptiere ich nicht."

Harry nickte und sah ihn dankbar an. Er stand auf und schwang das Schwert einige male prüfend durch die Luft.

„Ein exzellentes Schwert, Sworax. Meinen herzlichsten Dank."

Sworax nickte strahlend.

Daraufhin trat der letzte Diener vor und legte ein Buch vor Harry ab. „Unsere Weisen sagen, dass in diesem Buch etwas über die Portale geschrieben steht, es ist jedoch nicht in unserer Sprache verfasst worden. Gerüchten zufolge stammt es aus den Bibliotheken der ersten Menschen auf Lenya und ist seitdem in unseren Hallen. Vielleicht hilft es dir, einen Weg nach Hause zu finden, Harry."

Ehrfürchtig schlug Harry das in Leder gebundene Buch auf.

Es war in altem Latein, es würde Mühe machen, aber er würde es verstehen.

Neben dem Buch lag eine Kette mit einem roten Stein, der von innen zu leuchten schien.

„Und das Harry, ist mein letztes Geschenk. Es wurde mit dem Buch zusammen gefunden und es stellt eine Transportmöglichkeit in deine Welt dar. Du wirst aber nicht mehr als zwei Stunden in deine Welt versetzt und kehrst danach automatisch wieder hierher zurück. Du kannst es auch nur einmal verwenden und wenn du jemanden berührst, kannst du diesen Jemand mitnehmen. Derjenige wird auch automatisch wieder zurück transportiert. Nutze es weise, Harry."

Harry starrte ihn an.

„Danke, du hast keine Ahnung, was das für mich bedeutet."

„Keine Ursache. Für uns ist es nicht von Nutzen und ich helfe dir gern."

„Wir können Luna helfen."sagte Harry noch immer fassungslos und Shi-Ala nickte mit Tränen in den Augen und umarmte ihn.

„So und nun werden wir das Fest beenden, wir brechen morgen früh auf."entschied Sworax.

Harry und Shi-Ala gingen glücklich in ihr Zimmer.

„Ich freue mich so für dich, Liebster."sagte sie liebevoll.

Harry nickte und umarmte sie.

„Ich möchte sie retten, bevor wir nach Gwann Dath gehen, denn wir wissen nicht, was uns dort erwartet, aber ich möchte es erst tun, wenn wir Sworax geholfen haben."

„Das macht Sinn. Ich werde dich begleiten und dir helfen, Harry."

„Ich liebe dich."

Sie legten sich ins Bett und schliefen tief und fest, erleichtert, dass sich eines ihrer Probleme von selbst gelöst hatte.

Sie wurden zeitig geweckt und waren noch vor Sonnenaufgang marschbereit.

Sie wurden von Sworax zu den Ställen begleitet, wo sie Maturon und Windschatten abholten.

‚Na, hast du dich gut amüsiert?' fragte Maturon gehässig.

Harry lief knallrot an. 'Hast du denn gar keinen Anstand und kannst mir etwas Privatsphäre lassen? Oder muss ich dich jedes mal erst betäuben?'

Das Pferd wieherte belustigt.

‚Keine Sorge. Es war nur eine Vermutung, die du allerdings gerade selbst bestätigt hast. Seitdem ihr zusammen seid, blockiere ich alle Gefühle von dir bis auf Schmerz, Angst und Gefahr, so wie ich es auch bei Clanasya gemacht habe.'

‚Danke.'

‚Hey, wir sind Freunde und Partner. Ich bin zwar schnippisch, aber es gibt Grenzen.'

Harry streichelte sein Pferd. Shi-Ala und Sworax hatten diesen stummen Austausch überrascht beobachtet.

Als er in ihre fragenden Gesichter sah, sagte er jovial, „Ich verstehe mich sehr gut mit Maturon, es ist manchmal, als könnten wir in unserem Geist kommunizieren."Und warf einen bedeutenden Blick auf Shi.

„Ein kompletter Bund?"fragte sie in Englisch und Harry nickte.

„Wow."

Sie trugen nun die Kettenhemden der Zwerge, sie saßen wie angegossen und hatten anstelle ihrer alten Schwerter die neuen an ihren Seiten. Die alten waren in Scheiden an den Sätteln der Pferde befestigt.

Sie wurden von Sworax durch die endlosen und teilweise engen Höhlen geführt und unterhielten sich leise.

„Wir werden zwei Stunden benötigen."klärte er sie auf.

„Sworax, sage mir vorher Bescheid, damit ich erkunden kann."

„Du bist viel zu auffällig."lachte der Zwerg.

„Und du unterschätzt mich."erwiderte Harry grinsend.

Sie liefen die zwei Stunden in schnellen Schritten und waren überrascht, wie schnell und sicher sich der Zwerg bewegte, er hatte schließlich kürzere Beine als sie.

Plötzlich gab der Zwerg ein Handzeichen und sie hielten an.

Harry wandte sich seinem Pferd zu.

„Ihr bleibt hier, klar? Sollte uns was geschehen, lauft zurück in die Stadt."

Maturon wieherte zustimmend.

Dann wandte sich Harry an seine Begleiter, „Ihr wartet hier, bis ich zurück kehre."

„Du wirst nicht allein gehen!"sagte Shi entschieden.

„Ich greife sie nicht an, ich verspreche es. Ich gehe nur erkunden."

„Aber wie?"

„So..." sagte er und verwandelte sich vor ihren Augen in einen riesigen Tiger. Im Gegensatz zu den normalen Tigern jedoch, hatte er dunkelgraues Fell, das silbrig im Licht der Fackeln schimmerte und das von schwarzen Streifen durchsetzt war. Seine grünen Augen hatte er behalten und er war so groß, wie ein sibirischer Tiger. Sein Kopf war auf der Höhe des Kopfes von Sworax, der ängstlich einen Schritt zurück trat.

Harrys Augen funkelten tückisch, als er vor ihren Augen einfach verschwand.

Shi und Sworax sahen sich an, unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Schließlich sammelte sich Sworax wieder und räusperte sich, „Wusstest du, dass er das kann?"

„Nein...ja... er hat mal angedeutet, dass er sich in ein Tier verwandeln kann, aber... wow."

„Kennst du das Tier?"fragte der König der Zwerge noch immer geschockt.

„Nein, du?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Sie warteten zehn Minuten, bevor der Tiger vor ihnen wieder auftauchte und sie zusammenfuhren.

Harry verwandelte sich wieder zurück und grinste.

„Alles klar bei euch?"

Shi gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm.

„Was fällt dir ein, uns so zu erschrecken."

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ihr Angst vor kleinen Kätzchen habt, besonders Sworax."

Der Zwerg grummelte etwas in den Bart hinein.

„Was ist das für ein Tier?"

„Es ist ein Tiger, allerdings kein gewöhnlicher, sondern ein magischer. Die genaue Bezeichnung ist Schattentiger. Sie sind selbst auf der Erde nur Legende, denn niemand hat sie seit Jahrhunderten gesehen. Sie sind verwandt mit den Mystikatzen. Wie ihr seht, können sie verschwinden, aber sie werden nicht unsichtbar, sondern versetzen sich irgendwie in einen parallelen Raum. Ich konnte euch noch sehen und hören, aber ihr mich nicht. Ihr hättet mich auch nicht ertasten können und ich kann sogar durch Türen gehen. Außerdem können sich diese Tiere durch Willenskraft auf dieser Ebene an einen anderen Ort versetzen. Übrigens sind es 5 Dementoren und ein Irrwicht."

„Irrwicht?"

„Das sind Wesen, die die Gestalt deiner schlimmsten Furcht annehmen. Deswegen hat jeder ein anderes Monster gesehen. Ich war überrascht, aber wenn ich auf der anderen Ebene bin, sehe ich ihre wirkliche Form. Sie sehen echt niedlich aus."sagte Harry lachend.

„Ich gehe vor, da ich weiß, in was sich der Irrwicht verwandelt. Die Kunst, ihn zu besiegen, ist, über ihn zu lachen. Ich kenne einen Zauber, mit dem ich seine Form verändern kann. Ich versuche ihn lächerlich zu machen und wenn wir lachen, wird er vernichtet."

„Harry, in was verwandelt sich der Irrwicht bei dir?"fragte Shi vorsichtig.

Harry sah mit gejagten Augen in unendliche Fernen und sagte leise: „In einen Dementor."

Sworax und Shi-Ala schluckten und sie umarmte ihn.

„Keine Angst, da wir wissen, dass es nur ein Irrwicht ist, ist es leichter für uns. Kommt mit!"

Sie gingen drei Meter hinter ihm durch die Höhle.

Plötzlich erschien vor ihnen ein Dementor wie aus dem Nichts und sofort spürten sie die eisige Kälte, die von ihm ausging.

Harry jedoch streckte seinen Finger aus und rief: „RIDDIKULUS!"

Plötzlich hatte der Dementor statt der schwarzen Fetzen eine rosafarbene Kutte an, die mit grellblauen Punkten übersäht war und ein Clownsgesicht. Außerdem machte die Gestalt einen Schritt nach vorn, trat dabei auf die Kutte, verhedderte sich und fiel genau auf die Nase.

Harry, Shi-Ala und Sworax krümmten sich vor Lachen und der Irrwicht schrumpfte, bevor er mit einem Plopp verschwand.

„Das war Schrecken Nummer 1"sagte Harry, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte.

„Bleibt etwas hinter mir!"sagte er und schritt weiter in die Höhle hinein.

Wieder spürten sie die unheimliche Kälte und Harry hörte wieder die unzähligen Schreie der Opfer Voldemorts. Für einen Moment hatte er Probleme, einen glücklichen Gedanken zu fassen, doch dann erinnerte er sich an das Lagerfeuer im Wald und daran, wie ihm Shi geschworen hatte, ihn nie zu verlassen und dann erinnerte er sich an den ersten Kuss den sie geteilt hatten.

Er streckte den fünf Dementoren, die immer näher gekommen waren, seine Hand entgegen und rief mit fester Stimme: „EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Der Drachen brach aus seiner Hand heraus und diesmal schimmerte er mehr golden als Silber. Er füllte fast die gesamte Höhle aus, als er auf die Dementoren zustürzte. Sie konnten nicht ausweichen und als der Drache durch sie hindurch schoss, lösten sie sich in schwarze Wolken auf. Die Kälte und Furcht verschwand wie weggeblasen.

Shi umarmte ihn schluchzend.

„Das war furchtbar, Harry."

„Jetzt ist es vorbei, wir haben es geschafft."

„Ich... ich dachte, man kann sie nicht vernichten."sagte Sworax.

„Das dachte ich auch."sagte Harry schulterzuckend, „Aber normalerweise ist der Patronus, die Gestalt in dem Zauber, auch nicht golden sondern silbern. Wer weiß? Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass sie weg sind."

„Ich könnte etwas von dieser Schokolade vertragen."sagte Shi-Ala.

„Das ist eine gute Idee."sagte Harry und beschwor drei große Tafeln, die er verteilte.

„Ah, schon besser."sagte er nach dem Essen und sie setzten ihren Weg fort.

„Siehst du, du hast dir deine Geschenke verdient, Harry. In dieser Höhle verläuft eine äußerst ergiebige Mithril-Ader. Dank dir können wir jetzt mehr davon abbauen."sagte Sworax grinsend.

Harry lächelte dankbar und griff unbewusst nach seinem prächtigen Schwert.

„Harry, wie funktioniert der Zauber?"fragte Shi-Ala nach ein paar Schritten.

„Das ist ein sehr schwieriger Zauber, der sehr viel Macht erfordert. Das Problem ist, dass ein glücklicher Gedanke benötigt wird, um einen körperlichen Patronus zu beschwören. Je glücklicher der Gedanke, desto mächtiger der Patronus. Nur wenn man gerade seine schlimmsten Erinnerungen erlebt, ist das nicht so einfach."

„Hmm... was war dein glücklicher Gedanke?"fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Der Abend am Lagerfeuer, als du mir gesagt hast, du würdest mich nie verlassen und der Kuss danach."sagte er und küsste ihr auf die Stirn.

Sie strahlte ihn an.

„Ich möchte es auch versuchen."

„Ok. Stell dir dein glücklichstes Erlebnis vor und bewege deine Hand so... ja, genau. Dann sagst du Expecto-Patronum."

Sie schwang ihre Hand und rief: „EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Ein feiner silbriger Nebel löste sich aus ihrer Hand.

„Ohh..." seufzte sie enttäuscht, doch Harry schaute sie verblüfft an.

„Was ist?"fragte sie ihn.

„Das... das war unglaublich für den ersten Versuch. Der Nebel würde Dementoren zumindest schon von dir fern halten. Wow."   
Sie strahlte ihn an.

„Wenn du etwas übst, schaffst du es. Ich bin mal auf deine Form gespannt. Der Wächter nimmt bei jedem eine andere Form an."

„Was meinst du, muss ich verbessern?"fragte sie.

„Der Zauber ist richtig, ich denke es liegt an deinem Gedanken. Halte ihn fest, versuche ihn, in den Spruch mit einfließen zu lassen."

Sworax beobachtete die beiden amüsiert.

„Junge Liebe."murmelte er. Das Pferd von Harry schnaubte belustigt.

„Du bist auch mehr, als du zu sein scheinst, oder?"

Wieder schnaubte das Pferd und Sworax tätschelte seinen Hals.

„EXPECTO PATRONUM!"donnerte Shi-Alas Stimme durch die Höhle. Diesmal nahm der Nebel eine Form an, doch sie war noch undefiniert.

„Ah, schon besser. Noch ein wenig Übung. Ich habe Monate gebraucht, du bist wirklich gut."sagte Harry stolz.

Immer wieder übte sie den Spruch mit ein paar Minuten Pause.

Schließlich kamen sie in eine große Höhle, das Licht der Fackeln reichte nicht weit.

„Weißt du, dein Patronus könnte die Halle etwas erleuchten."sagte Harry scherzhaft.

Sie sah ihn an und verzog die Stirn in Konzentration. Schließlich strahlten ihre Augen vor Glück und sie rief mit sicherer Stimme: „Expecto Patronum!"

Ein prächtiges Einhorn brach aus ihrer Hand hervor und galoppierte durch die Höhle. Das weiße Licht, was von ihm ausging, erhellte tatsächlich die Höhle und spiegelte sich in unzähligen Kristallen wieder, die an den Wänden gewachsen waren. Dann löste es sich wieder auf.

Harry fiel seiner Freundin um den Hals: „Gratuliere! Du hast es geschafft und ein so schöner Patronus noch dazu."

Auch Sworax gratulierte ihr.

„Wir werden hier rasten. Am Ende der Höhle ist eine Quelle. Das Wasser ist frisch, schmeckt aber etwas eigenartig. Es ist jedoch sehr gesund. Das kommt von den Mineralien in dieser Höhle." erklärte Sworax und deutete auf die Kristalle.

Harry nickte bestätigend.

Sie gingen weiter und machten sich einen Lagerplatz bereit.

Die Fackeln erhellten die Umgebung weiter als sonst, weil sich das Licht nun in den Kristallen brach.

„Sworax, ich würde gern die Kette einsetzen um mich und Shi zur Erde zu transportieren. Mit Shi kann ich eine Freundin heilen und wenn uns etwas passiert, wenn wir zu der Hexe aufbrechen, wäre diese Chance vertan."

„Ich wusste, du würdest sie weise einsetzen, mein Freund. Ich werde auf euch warten und über eure Pferde wachen."

„Danke. Wenn wir zwei Stunden dort sind, wirst du zehn Stunden warten müssen."

„Ich weiß. Das ist kein Problem. Ich werde mir ein kleines Feuerchen machen und ein Pfeifchen rauchen. Viel Erfolg!"

Harry griff nach der Kette und Shi berührte ihn und auch die Kette. Dann schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Krankenflügel in St. Mungos wo Nevilles Eltern lagen. Luna würde sicher auch dort sein.

Dann aktivierte er die Kette.

* * *

**Lord Silver:** Eine Zwergin mit einem Nudelholz, gefährliche Sache das. _duckt sich_

**Harry:** Da sind wir ausnahmsweise mal einer Meinung!

**Lady Shadow:** Silver, du hast eindeutig zu viel Kontakt mit Yoda _lacht_

**Shi:** Männer!

**Lady Shadow:** _schüttelt sich vor lachen_

**Sina:** Wo ist mein Mann schon wieder? Drückt der sich etwa? _hebt drohend das Nudelholz_

**Lord Silver:** _Springt auf und deutet nach Osten_ DA ENTLANG!

**Sina:** _rennt nach Osten, Nudelholz schwingend_

**Harry:** Puh! Gut mitgedacht, Lord Silver!

**Lady Shadow:** Ich mag diese Zwergin!

**Lord Silver:** Ich auch und den Zwerg ebenso!

Maturon: _wiehert zustimmend_

**Lord Silver:** _wendet sich an Shadow_ Was machen wir nun mit Luna? Retten wir sie?

**Lady Shadow:** _schaut Silver nachdenklich an_

**Harry:** _wirft ihr einen flehenden blick zu_

**Lady Shadow:** _kichert_ Kann man diesem Blick widerstehen? Ja, wir werden sie retten!

**Lord Silver:** _grinst teuflisch_ Aber wir müssen uns noch überlegen, ob das für den Beweis deiner Unschuld reicht

**Shi:** _klimpert mit den Wimpern in Silvers Richtung_

**Harry:** HEY! Nur weil er ein Gott ist, musst du nicht gleich mit ihm flirten!

**Shi:** _schaut Harry böse an_ Ich will dir helfen!

**Lady Shadow:** Aber, aber!

**Lord Silver:** Na gut, ich schaue, was sich machen lässt, wenn ihr ruhig seid! _hält sich die Schläfen_

**Lady Shadow:** Armes tütüt!

**Lord Silver:** Ja! Ja! _löst sich in Luft auf_

**Lady Shadow:** _schüttelt belustigt mit dem Kopf_ Und ihr zwei, geht nun Luna retten! _sprachs und verschwand_

* * *

**A/N:** Ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle die uns fleißig Reviews hinterlassen haben.

Mit dem zappen ist das ähnlich wie mit dem apperieren, wenn man nicht weiß, wo man landen wird, kann man nicht apperieren, bzw. zappen, also müssen Harry und Maturon in den sauren Apfel beißen und los marschieren. Außerdem mussten wir Shi-Ala und Harry doch die Zeit geben, sich näher kennen zu lernen! ;) Wir hoffen es ist nun allen klar geworden, warum Harry so reist! ;)


	12. Lunas Rettung

**AN: Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder... WIR SIND WIEDER DA! **

** Kapitel 12 – Lunas Rettung**

Sie erschienen genau dort wieder, wo Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte, in einem weißen steril wirkenden Raum mit vier Betten, von denen drei belegt waren durch Luna und die Longbottoms. Das erste, was er sah, war Snape, der sich durch das Geräusch ihres Erscheinens alarmiert umdrehte.

„Stupor!" wisperte Harry und Snape sackte betäubt zu Boden.

Harry sah sich um, außer ihnen war niemand hier, abgesehen von Luna und Nevilles Eltern.

Luna lag blass und leblos auf dem sterilen Bett und schien mit ihren hellen Augen in die Leere zu starren.

„Das ist sie." sagte Harry mit trauriger Stimme und streichelte sanft über ihre Stirn.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie schien ihn zu erkennen, „Harry!" murmelte sie, doch dann wurden ihre Augen wieder leer.

„Wir werden dir helfen." sagte Harry mit sanfter Stimme.

Shi eilte an ihr Kopfende und legte beide Hände an die Schläfen.

Sie begann in der Elfensprache Zauber auf Zauber zu murmeln, ihr Gesicht war in angestrengter Konzentration verkrampft.

Nach scheinbar endloser Zeit brach sie ab und atmete heftig. Einen Moment später schoss Luna mit einem Schrei hoch und sah sich verwirrt um.

Dann fielen ihre Augen auf Harry und er lächelte erleichtert.

Sie musterte ihn unsicher, bis ihr Blick auf die Narbe fiel.

„HARRY!" rief sie und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Luna. Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder bei Sinnen bist."

„Ja, jetzt geht es mir gut. Ab und an, nahm ich etwas außer Schmerz und Qual wahr, aber jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Ich? Das war meine Freundin. Darf ich dir Shi-Ala vorstellen. Shi-Ala, das ist Luna."

„Freut mich." sagte Shi glücklich.

„Freundin? Erzähl mal, was ist alles passiert und du siehst so ... alt aus."

„Wo soll ich anfangen?"

„Bei den Todessern, die mich gefoltert haben, wurden sie verhaftet?"

„Nein. Sie haben meinen Zauberstab benutzt und ich wurde ohne eine Anhörung nach Askaban gebracht." sagte Harry bitter und Shi kam um das Bett herum, um ihn zu umarmen.

„WAS?" rief Luna und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Ja." sagte Harry und erzählte ihr von der Verhandlung, dem Verrat Dumbledores und seiner Freunde und von den Erlebnissen in Askaban.

Luna weinte bitterlich.

„Und alles nur wegen mir." schluchzte sie.

„Das ist doch nicht wahr, Luna. Es waren die Todesser, nicht du. Wir konnten nichts machen. Wenn du jemandem einen Vorwurf machen willst, dann ihnen oder den anderen Zauberern, die mir keine Verhandlung gegeben haben."

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie die Wahrheit erfahren." sagte sie fest entschlossen.

„Luna, bitte sei vorsichtig! Ich glaube nicht, dass ihnen die Wahrheit gefällt. Du könntest in Gefahr sein, nicht nur von Voldemort. Fudge, falls er noch in Amt und Würden ist, könnte dich auch zum Schweigen bringen wollen um seine Machtposition nicht zu gefährden."

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an und nickte. Dann fragte sie ihn, „Falls er in Amt und Würden sein sollte? Weißt du es nicht?"

„Weißt du, ich war lange nicht in der Zaubererwelt. Ich bin woanders, wo auch die Zeit schneller läuft, deswegen bin ich älter. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen. Außer, wir müssen in wenigen Minuten wieder weg."

„Oh. Ich pass auch mich auf. Snape wird mir helfen. Er war sehr oft an meinem Bett, soviel weiß ich."

„Hmm... ich weiß nicht. Aber wenn du meinst. Ich kann dir nicht helfen. Ich versuche, so bald wie möglich zurückzukehren, aber wann, kann ich nicht sagen. Der Weg hierher, war ein einmaliger Weg. Ich muss erst einen neuen finden."

„Ich verstehe. Ich pass auf mich auf." sagte Luna mit entschlossenem Blick.

„Mach das. Wenn ich zurückkomme, melde ich mich zuerst bei dir, versprochen."

Sie nickte und im nächsten Moment verschwanden die beiden in einer Explosion aus weißem Licht.

Luna saß nachdenklich auf dem Bett und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was sie eben gehört hatte.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Stöhnen und eine Gestalt, die sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, richtete sich mühsam auf.

„Professor Snape?" fragte Luna überrascht.

„Wer sonst, Miss Lovego... LUNA?" rief er und eilte zu ihr.

„Bist du... geht es dir wieder gut?" stammelte Snape.

Sie kicherte, „Dass ich meinen so ernsten und strikten Zaubertrankprofessor einmal sprachlos sehen kann."

Der Anflug eines Lächelns schlich sich in die sonst so verkniffenen Lippen des Zaubertrankmeisters.

„Ja, mir geht es gut." sagte Luna schließlich.

„Wer war das? Ich dachte, ich hätte jemanden gesehen und plötzlich wurde ich bewusstlos." fragte Snape und schaute nachdenklich auf den Punkt an dem Harry und Shi-Ala erschienen waren.  
"Was denken sie denn, wen haben sie gesehen?" fragte sie mit funkelnden Augen.

„Hmm... lange schwarze Haare, grüne Augen..." murmelte er.

„... eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn..." setzte Luna fort und Snape zuckte zusammen.

„POTTER? Das war POTTER?"

"Ja, er hat sie betäubt und seine Freundin hat mich geheilt."

„Er hat eine Freundin?"

„Ja, aber ich bitte sie, das für sich zu behalten."

Er nickte, „Versprochen. Wo ist er?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Er sagte etwas von einem Einmal-Weg hierher und er hatte nur einen begrenzten Zeitrahmen."

„Oh. Ich dachte schon, er ist tot. Ich habe ihn schon seit Ewigkeiten gesucht, aber keine Spur gefunden." sagte er erleichtert.

„Was?" fragte Luna überrascht.

„Als er in Askaban saß, hat Voldemort das Gefängnis angegriffen und dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Er wurde nie gefunden. Böse Zungen behaupten, er habe sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen."

„Nein. ... Professor, ist es wahr, dass ihn all seine Freunde verraten haben?" fragte sie mit unsicherer Stimme.

„Ich fürchte ja."

„Ich muss hier raus. Harry meinte, ich könnte in Gefahr sein und dass Fudge möglicherweise etwas gegen mich unternehmen könnte, um seinen Fehler zu vertuschen."

„Da ist etwas dran. Am besten, sie kommen mit mir mit. Mein Manor ist sicher. Ich werde ihnen ihren Zauberstab und Sachen besorgen. Ich habe nie daran geglaubt, dass Potter ihnen so etwas antun würde... nicht der Gryffindor-Wonder-Boy."

Severus Snape griff nach der Hand von Luna und half ihr auf zustehen. Auf wackeligen Beinen stand sie nun im Krankenzimmer, gestützt von ihrem Professor für Zaubertränke. „Geht's?" fragte er sanft.

Luna schaute ihn an und sah die Besorgnis in seinen Augen schimmern. Sie lächelte dankbar und nickte. „Mir ist nur ein bisschen schwindelig."

„Ist auch kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt, wie lange Sie hier nun schon liegen! Ihr Kreislauf muss erst mal wieder in Schwung kommen, dann geht's auch wieder vorbei!"

Er holte aus einer seiner vielen Robentaschen eine Phiole und hielt sie Luna entgegen. „Hier, das wird Ihnen helfen, schneller auf die Beine zu kommen!"

„Danke!", flüsterte sie und nahm die Phiole. Sie trank die Flüssigkeit mit einem Mal aus und überreichte sie ihm zurück. Sie verzog kurz ihren Mund, denn der widerliche Nachgeschmack des Trankes machte sich auf ihrer Zunge bemerkbar.

„Das schmeckt ja furchtbar!", meinte sie, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihrem Professor, doch er hatte sie sehr wohl vernommen und lachte kurz auf. Verwundert schaute Luna ihn an. Wie wohlklingend seine Stimme doch war, wenn er lachte.

Noch nie hatte sie ihn so befreit lachen hören. Hatte sie ihn überhaupt schon mal lachen hören? Nein, eigentlich nie. Er war im Unterricht immer der verbitterte und verhasste Zaubertrank Professor.

„Professor?"

„Hm?"

„Wie kommen wir eigentlich zu ihrem Manor?" Er zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wir apparieren! Du kannst doch apparieren?"

„Oh! Natürlich.", machte sie daraufhin nur und senkte den Kopf. Innerlich schallt sie sich selbst. Wie konnte sie sich nur so bescheuert anstellen? Sie schüttelte sachte mit dem Kopf.

„Komm, bevor jemand mit kriegt, dass du wieder unter uns weilst!"

Sie nickte und setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen. Sie lächelte, als sie feststellte, dass sich ihr Kreislauf wieder regeneriert hatte und der Schwindel verflogen war. Er nickte ihr zu und machte die Tür auf. Er spähte auf den Flur. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Er nahm ihre Hand. Leise schlichen sie sich aus dem Krankenhaus für magische Krankheiten, St. Mungos. Kurz darauf disapparierten sie unbemerkt nach Snape Manor.

Vor einem riesigen, eisernen Tor erschienen sie mit einem Crack aus dem Nichts. An dem Tor wucherte Efeugewächs hinauf. Über den Flügeltüren des Tores, war das Familienwappen der Snapes eingearbeitet. Zwei Schlangen in sich geschlungen und die andere in den Schwanz beißend. Der Hintergrund war in Moosgrün gehalten. Die roten Augen der Schlangen funkelten die Neuankömmlinge bedrohlich an. Als diese ihren Meister erkannten, zischelten sie zum Gruß mit ihren gespaltenen Zungen, schlängelten auseinander und das schwere Tor schwang langsam, wie von Geisterhand geführt, auf.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hatte Luna die Schlangen beobachtet. Es lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken und sie trat ein Schritt zurück, als die roten Augen der Schlangen bedrohlich funkelten. Zu ihrer Erleichterung schwang das Tor auf und gewährten ihnen so den Einlass auf das Grundstück von Snape Manor.

Sie betraten einen mit Kieselsteinen bedeckten Pfad, der sie durch einen schönen Garten führte. Luna kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Links und rechts vom Pfad wuchsen die schönsten Rosen die sie je gesehen hatte. Sie blühten und gediehen in den verschiedensten und prächtigsten Farben. Sie konnte sich kaum von diesem Anblick lösen. Und der Geruch der in der Luft lag umnebelte ihre Sinne und sie wäre beinahe in eine Traumwelt abgedriftet, wäre Professor Snape nicht vor einem riesigem alten Herrenhaus, welches im viktorianischen Stil erbaut worden war, zum stehen gekommen.

Eine massive, dunkle Eichentür versperrte den Eingangsbereich des Herrenhauses. Eine Schlange, die in das Eichenholz eingeschnitzt war, schlängelte sich um den Türrahmen und vermittelte einen furchteinflössenden Eindruck.

Ängstlich schaute Luna ihren Professor an. Hier sollte sie vorübergehend wohnen? Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr abermals über den Rücken.

Snape betrachtete die Eingangstür mit emotionslosem Blick. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft, als er sich an seine Kindheit, hier in diesem Anwesen erinnerte. Er schluckte trocken und öffnete die schwere Eichentür. Mit einem unheimlichen Knarren schwang die Tür nach innen auf und gab ihnen den Weg frei in das Herrenhaus. Langsam und mit zögernden Schritten, betrat Snape die Vorhalle des Herrenhauses. Ängstlich folgte Luna ihm. Wäre es nicht ihr Zaubertränkemeister gewesen, der da vor ihr in die Eingangshalle trat, hätte sie sich an seine Robe geklammert. Das Herrenhaus war ihr nicht geheuer. Etwas schreckliches musste hier passiert sein. Sie spürte Angst, Schmerz, Leid und Tod in diesen Gemäuern. Sie war wahrlich nicht darauf bedacht genau zu wissen, was sich hier in der Vergangenheit tragisches abgespielt hatte.

Der Kronleuchter, der königlich die Decke zierte, ging mit einem mal an und Luna quiekte überrascht und ängstlich auf. Snape drehte sich leicht zu ihr und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Verdutzt schaute sie ihren Professor an. Es passierten wahrlich noch Wunder in diesen dunklen Zeiten. Nun war es schon das zweite mal, das Snape sie angelächelt hatte.

Mit einem Crack erschien eine kleine Hauselfe vor den beiden Neuankömmlingen. Es musterte sie mit seinen großen Kulleraugen, bis es erfreut aufsprang. „Master Severus ist zurück gekehrt!", jauchzte die kleine Hauselfe vergnügt und sprang in der Vorhalle umher. Luna konnte sich gerade noch so ein lautes Lachen verkneifen. Es sah ja auch einfach zu komisch aus, wie eine kleine Hauselfe aufgeregt durch die Vorhalle hüpfte, jubelte und jauchzte.

„Ja, Treckel ich bin wieder da!" sagte Snape mit einer ungewöhnlich sanften Stimme. „Bleibt Master Severus denn jetzt hier? Für immer?", fragte es flehend und neigte seinen Kopf leicht auf die rechte Seite.

Snape ging vor der Hauselfe in die Hocke. „Nein, Treckel, ich bleibe nicht für immer hier!", sagte er mit weicher, samtiger Stimme.

Enttäuscht und mit traurigem Blick senkte die Elfe ihren Kopf. Krokodilstränen kullerten ihr übers kleine Gesicht. „Aber Treckel ist so alleine hier!", schluchzte die Hauselfe und schaute ihren Herren weinerlich an.

Snape stand wieder auf und seine Stimme wurde etwas fordernder, „Treckel! Du wirst das Manor wieder bewohnbar machen. Ich bleibe nicht für immer, aber es wird eine Weile dauern. Miss Lovegood ist mein Gast. Ihre Anwesenheit unterliegt höchster Sicherheitsstufe! Niemand darf erfahren, dass sie hier ist."

„Treckel versteht Sir." sagte der kleine Elf entschlossen.

„Gut... und wenn ich das nächste Mal für längere Zeit weg bin, nehme ich dich mit mir." sagte Snape mit funkelnden Augen.

„Danke, Sir. Wo sind Sachen von Miss Lovegood?" fragte der Elf.

„Wir werden ihr welche besorgen müssen, fürchte ich." sagte Snape und wandte sich an Luna. „Was ist mit ihrem Vater?"

„Wir müssen ihn kontaktieren. Ich habe Harry versprochen, die Wahrheit zu verbreiten und dazu brauche ich seine Hilfe. Ich werde ihn jedoch überzeugen, dass ich hier sicherer bin." sagte Luna entschlossen und Snape wunderte sich, dass sie noch nicht einmal in ihrer sonst so abwesenden Singsang-Stimme gesprochen hatte. Hinter dem Mädchen schien mehr zu stecken, als sie nach außen hin verriet.

„Gute Entscheidung. Aber ich denke, so lange noch niemand über ihre Abwesenheit informiert ist, wäre es sicher für uns beide ihn zu besuchen. Es ist früher Nachmittag, wir sollten das gleich erledigen, dann können sie Sachen von zu Hause nehmen."

Luna nickte und ihre Augen funkelten glücklich.

„Wir sollten das Flohnetzwerk nehmen." entschied Snape.

„Wenn Master zurück ist, werden Zimmer bereit sein."

„Danke, Treckel." sagte Snape abwesend und ging zum Kamin.

Luna nahm etwas Flohpulver aus der Schale, die ihr Snape hin hielt und warf es in den Kamin, den Treckel für sie entzündet hatte und rief: „Lovegood Appartement!"

Sie verschwand in den grünen Flammen und Snape folgte ihr.

Als die beiden aus dem Kamin taumelten, stürzte ein Mann mit leicht ergrautem Haar in das Zimmer und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen.

Er starrte die beiden ungläubig an... „Luna?" wisperte er.

„Daddy!" rief das Mädchen mit den langen dunkelblonden Haaren und warf sich ihrem Vater entgegen. Völlig fassungslos umarmte er seine Tochter und sah Snape fragend an.

„Was... wie ist das möglich? Ich wollte mich gerade auf den Weg in das Krankenhaus machen." sagte der Mann völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Seinen Zauberstab ließ er vor Schreck fallen, als er seine wohlbehaltene Tochter sah.

„Daddy, Harry ist gekommen und seine Freundin hat mich geheilt! Dad! Hast du auch geglaubt, Harry hätte mich gefoltert?" fragte sie und sah ihn erwartungsvoll mit ihren hervortretenden Augen an.

„Nein, Liebes. Ich weiß, was du mir alles über ihn erzählt hast und ich weiß, dass er ein gutes Herz hat. Wir haben schließlich den Artikel veröffentlicht. Ich habe nie geglaubt, dass er dir das angetan hat.", sagte Mr. Lovegood und strich seiner Tochter über das Haar. „Ich freue mich so, dass ich dich wieder habe. Was ist damals wirklich geschehen?"

„Es waren Todesser. Sie haben mich mit Harrys Zauberstab gefoltert. Die Leute müssen die Wahrheit erfahren!" sagte sie entschieden.

Der Mann lächelte, „Mein Blatt steht dir zur Verfügung. Doch ich fürchte, das wird einigen Leuten arg vor den Kopf stoßen. Fudge könnte dich stoppen wollen. Dass er Harry, den Helden der Zaubererwelt unschuldig in das Gefängnis geworfen hat, wird ihm das Genick brechen."

„Harry hat etwas ähnliches gesagt. Deswegen ist Professor Snape hier, Dad. Er hat mir angeboten, dass ich in seinem Manor bleiben kann. Es ist gut geschützt und ich vertraue ihm." sagte Luna.

„Danke, Professor." sagte der Mann und gab ihm die Hand.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sir." sagte Snape, „Ich mag auf Kriegsfuß mit Potter stehen, aber ich weiß sehr wohl, was von ihm abhängt und selbst wenn nicht... unschuldige nach Askaban zu schicken ist selbst unter meiner Würde. Zudem will ich Fudge leiden sehen!" sagte Snape drohend, „Und sie haben mein Wort als Zauberer, dass ich alles tun werde, um Luna zu beschützen und sie bei der Veröffentlichung der Wahrheit zu unterstützen."

„Danke. Luna, pack deine Sachen! Schreibe ein paar Artikel, aber lass sie von Professor Snape Korrektur lesen! Ich werde ein paar Bilder von dir machen, damit sie dir auch glauben, dass du wieder fit bist. Bring die Story in mehreren Stufen. Erst, dass du wieder da bist, dann dass es nicht Harry war. Lass dir von Professor Snape erklären, was genau geschehen ist, Honey! Das ist kein Spiel, auf was du dich hier einlässt. Schick mir alles per Eule!" sagte Mr. Lovegood ernst und seine Tochter nickte zustimmend.

„Sie kann meinen Raben nehmen, der ist sicherer. So wissen sie auch, dass die Briefe authentisch sind, Sir." bot sich Snape an.

„Umso besser. Nun geh! Ich mach die Kamera fertig."

Luna eilte in ihr Zimmer und kam kurz darauf mit einem Koffer wieder.

Sie stellte sich vor den Kamin und sie ließ sich von Snape fotografieren, wie sie ihren Vater umarmte. Ganz zufällig hing neben dem Kamin ein magischer Kalender der das aktuelle Datum anzeigte, so dass niemand behaupten konnte, es wären alte Fotos.

„Danke, Dad. Du bekommst den ersten Brief noch heute Abend, auch wenn es spät wird." sagte Luna entschlossen.

Mr. Lovegood nickte mit Stolz in seinen Augen und umarmte seine Tochter noch einmal bevor sie wieder im Kamin verschwanden.

Sie taumelten aus dem Kamin und klopften sich die Asche von ihren Roben.

„Kommen sie Miss Lovegood, ich zeige ihnen, wo sie in den nächsten Wochen wohnen werden." sagte Snape geschäftlich.

Snape zeigte ihr ein gemütliches geräumiges Zimmer wo sie schlafen würde und ein Arbeitszimmer mit jeder Menge Pergament und Federn, das sie benutzen konnte.

„Ich muss leider heut abend wieder ins Schloss, Luna. Ich werden ein Abbonnement für den Quibbler und den Tagespropheten arrangieren, damit du die Presse und die Reaktionen im Auge behalten kannst. Kann ich dich allein lassen?"

„Ich komme klar, danke. Aber irgendwann müssen sie mir erklären, warum das Haus so eine düstere Stimmung ausstrahlt." sagte sie.

Snape schaute betroffen und schluckte.

Luna sah ihn etwas entsetzt an und setzte an, „Verzeihen sie..."

„Ist schon gut. Meine Mutter ist hier gestorben... grausam."

„Ich verstehe." sagte Luna leise, „Es tut mir leid."

Snape nickte kurz angebunden, „Ich muss los. Ruf Treckler, wenn du was brauchst. Mein Rabe heißt Osiris! Ruf ihn, er wird kommen."

„Danke, Sir."

Snape nickte und disapparierte.

Luna seufzte und fragte sich nun doch, was genau hier geschehen war. Doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und befreite sich von ihren Gedanken. Sie ging in das Arbeitszimmer und setzte sich an den schweren Schreibtisch. Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten ihre Gedanken gesammelt hatte, begann sie zu schreiben.

Am nächsten Morgen trottete Ginny neben Hermine und Ron hinunter in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Das Schuljahr begann, langsam in Schwung zu kommen und sie vermisste ihre Freundin Luna, die momentan in St.Mungos lag.

Ginny hatte Luna jedes Wochenende, während der Sommerferien, besucht, doch jetzt war das leider nicht mehr möglich, da sie seit einigen Wochen wieder in Hogwarts war.

Sie seufzte schwer und setzte sich betrübt an den Gryffindor-Tisch.

Hermine sah sie bedauernd an. Seit der schrecklichen Tat war Ginny nicht mehr fröhlich gewesen, hatte nicht mehr gelacht und machte sich konstant Sorgen.

Hermine lächelte aufmunternd, „Ginny, sie wird wieder gesund werden."

Ginny sah auf und lächelte gequält.

Ron fauchte, „Wenn ich Potter in die Finger kriege... ich mach ihn kalt!" hisste er.

Selbst Neville nickte zustimmend und seine Augen blitzten zornig.

Die Morgenpost flatterte herein und zwei Eulen landeten auf ihrem Tisch. Eine vor Ginny und eine vor Hermine.

Beide legten Zeitungen vor ihnen ab und sie bezahlten die Eulen, bevor diese wieder abschwirrten.

Ginny schluckte, als sie den zusammen gerollten Quibbler in die Hand nahm und ihn mit zitternden Händen auseinander rollte. Jeden Morgen erhielt sie das Blatt und jeden Morgen wurde sie dadurch an Luna erinnert, doch gerade der Gedanke an ihre Freundin hatte sie dazu gebracht, das Blatt zu abonnieren.

Hermine las derweil ihren Tagespropheten.

„Was neues?" fragte Ron seine Freundin.

„Nein. Keine Angriffe und Potter wurde noch immer nicht gefunden."

Ginny zwang sich endlich, den Quibbler zu lesen und jappste nach Luft.

Sie knallte das Blatt förmlich auf den Tisch und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie das Bild sah, das groß auf der Titelseite zu sehen war. Dann las sie den Text.

„Luna..." wisperte sie fassungslos.

Hermine sah überrascht zu Ginny auf, „Was hast du?"

Auch Ron und Neville sahen neugierig zu ihr herüber.

„Luna!" jauchzte Ginny plötzlich, „Sie ist geheilt!"

Sie überflog den Artikel und schüttelte den Kopf... „Sie hat den Artikel selbst geschrieben steht hier, aber er ist sehr kurz. Sie schreibt, sie wird näheres über die Umstände berichten, sobald sie zu Kräften gekommen ist und ein paar beunruhigende Dinge erforscht hat."

„Warum kommt sie nicht her?" fragte Ron.

„Ron, sie ist in St. Mungos!" sagte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich denke nicht." sagte Ginny und runzelte ihre roten Augenbrauen, „Das Foto... es ist von gestern und zeigt sie mit ihrem Dad. Hier, schau selbst!"

Sie reichte Hermine die Zeitung.

„Merkwürdig. Vielleicht muss sie sich ausruhen." sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Oder sie hat Angst vor Potter!" spie Ron abfällig und Neville nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, sie wird sich bestimmt verstecken. Wer weiß wozu dieser Verräter noch fähig ist." hisste Neville.

Hermine jedoch ignorierte das und strahlte Ginny an, „Ich freue mich jedenfalls, dass es ihr wieder gut geht."

„Ich werde ihr schreiben." sagte Ginny entschlossen und stürmte in ihr Quartier, wo sie hastig einen Brief kritzelte und ihn in die Eulerei brachte. Sie schaffte es gerade noch so, pünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen.

Der Brief jedoch kam am nächsten Tag zurück.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, „Sie scheint an einem Ort zu sein, der unaufspürbar ist."

Ginny seufzte und nickte betrübt.

Jeden Tag erwarteten die Schüler einen neuen Bericht von Luna im Quibbler und die Nachricht von ihrer wundersamen Genesung machte die Runde durch die Schule.

Es dauerte jedoch fast eine Woche, bevor der nächste Quibbler mit einer Nachricht von Luna kam. Nach der Sensationsmeldung, die sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der Schule ausgebreitet hatte, hatten einige Schüler den Quibbler abonniert, besonders, da Luna veröffentlichen wollte, wie sie geheilt worden war.

Am Freitag saß Ginny wieder sehr unruhig am Gryffindortisch und wartete auf den Quibbler. Sie riss ihn förmlich von der Eule, wie sie es in den letzten Tagen stets getan hatte.

Hastig rollte sie die Zeitung aus und las die Headlines.

„Na?" fragte Hermine freundlich. Das braunhaarige Mädchen freute sich, denn Ginny war sichtlich aufgeblüht, seit sie erfahren hatte, dass es Luna wieder besser ging. Die Gryffindors waren sich nicht bewusst, dass sie von einem Lehrer mit schwarzen Haaren und einem überheblichen Grinsen beobachtet wurden an diesem speziellen Tag.

Ginny antwortete nicht, sondern wurde ziemlich blass.

„Hey! Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?" fragte Hermine scherzend.

Doch die Reaktion war nicht die, mit der irgendjemand im entferntesten auch nur gerechnet hatte. Ginny hatte Ron und Hermine gegenüber gesessen und ihr Gesicht war hinter der Zeitung versteckt gewesen. So waren beide erschrocken, als Ginny die Zeitung mit zitternden Händen auf den Tisch legte. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich und die ersten Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, die sich schneller werdend zu einem Strom auszuweiten schien, bevor sie stammelte, „Wie konnten wir ihm das nur antun..." damit sprang sie auf und stürmte schluchzend aus der großen Halle. Die Schüler sahen ihr neugierig und verwirrt hinterher. Was war bloß in die junge Hexe mit den roten Haaren gefahren? Fragten sich einige der Schüler. Die Slytherins allerdings schüttelten nur belustigt den Kopf.

Hermine schnappte sich die Zeitung und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Oh mein Gott!" wisperte sie fassungslos.

Alarmiert schaute auch Ron auf die Zeitung.

_Harry Potter unschuldig!_

_Ich kann nicht fassen, was ich in der letzten Woche erfahren habe! Harry Potter soll den Cruciatus auf mich gesprochen haben? Das ist so was von lächerlich! Es waren Todesser, die mich unter dem Schmerzfluch gehalten haben. Harry war die ganze Zeit gefesselt und musste mit ansehen, wie ich, eine gute Freundin, vor seinen Augen gefoltert wurde._

_Wie konnte die Zaubererwelt dem Jungen, der so viel für sie getan hat, derart den Rücken kehren? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihm nicht mal ein faires Verfahren zugestanden wurde! Drei Tropfen Wahrheitsserum... ich sage nur drei Tropfen Wahrheitsserum!_

_Am unglaublichsten aber finde ich es, dass seine besten Freunde sich derart gegen ihn gewandt haben!  
Normalerweise bin ich nicht der Typ, der einen Groll gegen andere hegt, noch zeige ich mit dem Finger auf Leute, selbst wenn sie es verdient haben. Daher mache ich es anders und ich hoffe, diejenigen fühlen sich schuldig, die ihm so kalt den Rücken zugewandt haben und ihn verraten... ja, verraten haben._

_Ich möchte alle daran erinnern, denen Harry schon geholfen hat... in seinem ersten Schuljahr hat er die ganze Schule vor Voldemort gerettet und verhindert, dass er den Stein des Lebens in die Hände bekommt! Und speziell hat er Hermine Granger vor einem Troll gerettet und ihr damit das Leben gerettet! Derselben Hermine Granger, die zugesehen hat, wie seine wertvollsten Besitztümer zerstört wurden._

_Im zweiten Schuljahr hat er wieder die ganze Schule gerettet, als er den Basilisken erschlagen hat, der die Schule terrorisiert hat. Wieder hat er speziell einer Schülerin das Leben gerettet... Ginny Weasley. Im Vierten Schuljahr hat er sein Leben riskiert um den Körper eines bereits toten Schülers zurück zu seinen Eltern zu bringen... Cedric Diggory._

_Im fünften Schuljahr hat er einen Angriff auf das Ministerium vereitelt und er hat Arthur Weasley das Leben gerettet,... nahezu jedes Jahr hat er sein Leben riskiert für euch alle da draußen! Schande über euch! Wie konntet ihr einen Teenager nach Askaban schicken?_

_Demnächst erhaltet ihr weitere Infos über meine Rettung... _

Luna Lovegood 

Hermine brach ebenfalls weinend zusammen und rannte aus der Halle. Ron und Neville sahen sich an und schluckten. „Oh Shit!" murmelten beide zur gleichen Zeit.

Der Artikel verursachte einen großen Aufruhr in der Schule, wenn ihn auch außerhalb von Hogwarts viele als Narretenei des unglaubwürdigen Blattes abtaten. Ginny, Hermine und Ron eilten zum Direktor, zumindest nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Professor! Haben sie den Artikel gesehen?" jappste Hermine.

Der Direktor nickte ernst.

„Und?" rief Ginny erzürnt.

„Nichts und!" sagte Dumbledore scharf, „Miss Lovegood ist unauffindbar und steht uns nicht zu einer Befragung zur Verfügung. Es kann sich auch um eine Finte der Todesser handeln um unsere Moral zu zerstören. De facto hat sich Miss Lovegood nie offiziell aus dem Krankenhaus abgemeldet. Sie könnte genauso gut entführt worden sein, auch wenn Severus mir versichert, der dunkle Lord hätte sie nicht. Solange wir sie nicht befragt haben, wissen wir gar nichts. Severus hat auch nie etwas darüber erfahren, dass Mr. Potter von Voldemort in der Sache von ihm hinters Licht geführt wurde und es seine Tat war, die Mr. Potter nach Askaban gebracht hat. Und Mister Potter ist ebenfalls verschwunden oder sogar bereits tot. So spielt es sowieso keine Rolle und ich halte das alles für sehr unglaubwürdig."

„Aber Direktor! Wenn Harry unschuldig ist!" rief Hermine nun aufgebracht, schon wieder nahe den Tränen, „Wenn er weiß, dass er unschuldig ist, kommt er vielleicht wieder zurück."

„Es ist unmöglich ihn zu entlasten ohne, dass Miss Lovegood vor Gericht erscheint." sagte Dumbledore und seufzte, „Zudem weigert sich Fudge überhaupt ein Statement über Mister Potter abzugeben. Er meint es sei unglaubwürdig und ich selbst sehe das auch so."

Die drei stürmten aus dem Büro.

„Ich fasse es einfach nicht!" rief Hermine.

„Wenn Luna sagt, Harry ist unschuldig, dann ist er unschuldig!" rief Ginny empört.

Ron schwieg, er hatte selbst seine Zweifel.

Am nächsten Tag kam dann der nächste Schock.

Ginny war schon wieder bleich, als sie den Quibbler an Hermine weiter gab.

„Ich fass es nicht! Nicht nur, dass Harry unschuldig ist, er war es auch, der Luna geheilt hat, oder zumindest war er mit dabei." sagte Ginny fassungslos.

„Wenigstens wissen wir nun, dass er noch lebt." sagte Hermine bevor sie sich in den Artikel vertieft hatte.

„Warum kommt er nicht mit Luna zum Gericht?" fragte Ron.

„Kann er meine Eltern auch heilen?" fragte Neville hoffnungsvoll.

„Die Frage ist, würde er es tun, nachdem was wir ihm angetan haben?" sagte Ginny mit Tränen in den Augen.

Neville schluckte und sah niedergeschlagen zu Boden, „Nein... ich denke eher nicht."

„Sie schreibt, Harry hätte wieder verschwinden müssen und Luna wüsste nicht, wie sie geheilt worden war, nur dass sie geheilt worden ist... von einer Elfe. Das macht die Sache nicht glaubwürdiger. Warum musste er wieder verschwinden?" seufzte Hermine.

„Das ist alles suspekt." sagte Ron nachdenklich.

„Zweifelst du daran, dass Luna gesund ist und Harry unschuldig?" fragte Ginny ihren Bruder.

„Nein." sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf, „Aber ich denke, da steckt mehr dahinter."

Hermine nickte, „Das ist mal Fakt, aber wann ist das nicht der Fall, wenn Harry involviert ist."

„Auch wahr." seufzte Ginny.

Dann las Hermine den Tagespropheten und diesmal war sie es, die die Zeitung auf den Tisch knallte.

„Das darf doch wohl alles nicht wahr sein!" rief sie empört aus.

Ihre Freunde beugten sich neugierig herüber und schauten auf die Seite.

_Erst Absurd und nun die große Lüge!_

_Der Quibbler war seit jeher als Blatt der Absurditäten bekannt und jeder Zauberer weiß, dass man die sonderbaren Artikel in dem Blatt nicht wirklich ernst nehmen kann. Doch nun setzen sie dem Fass die Krone auf. Sie behaupten doch tatsächlich, die mental gestörte Hexe Luna Lovegood wäre auf wundersame Weise geheilt worden und behaupten in der gleichen Instanz, dass Harry Potter unschuldig nach Askaban geschickt worden wäre. Das ist ein Affront gegen das Ministerium! Sie veröffentlichen diese Artikel nur, um ihre Auflage zu steigern. Das Ministerium hat Harry Potter in einem fairen und gerechten Verfahren für Schuldig befunden und demnach war er auch schuldig._

_Wenn Mister Potter tatsächlich Miss Lovegood nicht gefoltert hat und sie angeblich sogar geheilt hat, warum stellen sich die beiden dann nicht einem weiteren Verfahren?  
Ganz einfach, weil das alles eine riesige Verleumdungskampagne ist. Wir haben den Minister selbst interviewt und er hat uns bestätigt, dass das Verfahren fair und gerecht gewesen ist und zudem wies er darauf hin, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass Miss Lovegood geheilt ist. Die Ärzte sagen einhellig aus, sie hätte keine Besserung gezeigt bis zu dem Tag an dem sie auf so mysteriöse Weise verschwunden ist. Auch Eulen finden sie nicht. Minister Fudge sagte, er würde die schuldigen für diese Verleumdung finden und bestrafen und meinte, die Zauberer sollten dem Gewäsch im Quibbler nicht so viel Bedeutung beimessen. Hätte sich in der Tat herausgestellt, das Mister Potter unschuldig gewesen wäre, wäre er der erste gewesen, der ihn aus dem Gefängnis geholt hätte._

_Ihr Redakteur_

_M. Orion_

_Tagesprophet_

Die Kinder sahen zum Lehrertisch und sahen, wie Dumbledore ihnen einen Blick zuwarf der sagte: ‚Ich habe es euch doch gesagt'.

Sie wussten in diesem Moment, dass sie von dort keine Unterstützung erwarten durften. Sie hörten auch bereits die ersten Stimmen von anderen Schülern, die sich anhörten, als würden sie dem Tagespropheten glauben.

„Was können wir nun tun?" fragte Ron niedergeschlagen.

„Nichts." sagte Hermine, „Außer warten, dass sich entweder Luna oder Harry zeigen. Wir können versuchen, Luna zu erreichen, aber ich halte es für unwahrscheinlich, dass wir Erfolg haben. Wir sollten uns nicht zu auffällig verhalten, ich denke wir würden auf ziemlich viel Ablehnung stoßen, wenn selbst Dumbledore nicht an seine Unschuld glaubt."

Ron nickte nachdenklich, „Das wäre wohl das beste."

So glaubten die Freunde im Verborgenen an die Unschuld ihres ehemaligen besten Freundes und versuchten damit klar zu kommen, dass sie ihn auf das schlimmste verraten hatten.

Luna veröffentlichte weitere Artikel, aber ausser Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Neville glaubte ihnen niemand mehr und die meisten hatten ihr Abo des Quibblers wieder gekündigt, als sie sahen, dass Dumbledore offen das Ministerium in dieser Angelegenheit unterstützte.

Der einzige, der das wirklich genoss war Snape, denn er ließ ab und an spitzfindige Bemerkungen im Unterricht fallen, wie z. B. dass es eine Schande wäre, dass Gryffindor seinen Star-Sucher und den schnellsten Besen im Team verloren hätten und Slytherin so keinen Gegner mehr hatte. Daraufhin würde Hermine fast oder tatsächlich in Tränen ausbrechen und Ron nur noch betrübt zu Boden schauen und Snape genoss es ausgiebig.

* * *

Lord Silver _räkelt sich und streckt sich, als er sich von seinem weichen Bett erhob_ "Ich hasse Winterschlaf!"

Lady Shadow: _tritt aus dem Schatten neben Lord Silver mit einem kleinen Bündel im Arm kichert_ "Wenigstens hattest du Schlaf!" _wiegt das kleine Bündel_

Lord Silver _schaut liebevoll auf das kleine Baby, das ihn vergnügt angiggelt_: "Wie geht es deiner Kleinen?"

Lady Shadow: _strahlt über das ganze Gesicht_ "Sehr gut. Macht gute Fortschritte für ihre drei Monate. Ich kann es kaum fassen, dass sie schon so lange da ist!" _lächelt das kleine Mädchen auf ihrem Arm liebevoll an "_Mein kleiner Sonnenschein!"

Lord Silver _schmunzelt_ "Ja, das ist sie, ein kleiner Sonnenschein. Dabei ist sie nun schon fast doppelt so groß, wie damals, am Tag ihrer Geburt, als sie in deinen Armen gelegen hat."

Shi _sieht Harry liebevoll an und sagt leise:_ "Ich will auch so eins."

Harry: Wenn sie auch so ruhig ist, gern

Lady Shadow: _kichert_ "Ein bisschen müsst ihr noch warten."

Maturon: _schnaubt belustigt_

Lord Silver _tätschelt den Kopf des Drachen_

Lady Shadow: _schaut sich Silver und Maturon an_ "Das perfekte Paar!" _lacht_

Lord Silver _wirft Lady Shadow einen bösen Blick zu, dann grinst er teuflisch und deutet mit seinem Finger auf die dunkle Göttin_ "FASS!"

Maturon _springt auf und spreizt seine Flügel drohend_

Lady Shadow _drückt dem verdutzten Harry das kleine Mädchen auf den Arm und geht in Kampfstellung_

Maturon _wirft einen Blick auf die furchteinflößene Göttin dann legt er sich faul wieder hin_ "Jag sie doch selber!"

Harry _schaut hilflos auf das kleine Bündel in seinen Armen sieht Shi an und ruft laut_ "HILFE!"

Shi _kichert_ "Und du willst mal Vater werden?"

Lord Silver _lacht schallend und krault dem Drachen hinter den Ohren_ "Du hast schon recht, mit Shadow legt man sich besser nicht an, besonders, wenn sie im beschützenden Mutter-Modus ist."

Lady Shadow:_ hat erbarmen mit Harry und nimmt das kleine Wesen wieder an sich_

Lord Silver _streichelt das kleine Mädchen mit seinem Finger:_ „Jedenfalls freue ich mich, dass die Geburt gut verlaufen ist und es euch beiden gut geht. Ich gratuliere dir."

Lady Shadow _strahlt Silver an:_ "Ich danke dir!"

Lord Silver _reibt sich die Hände:_ "So, der Winterschlaf ist vorbei, du bist wieder fit... dann lasst uns weiter schreiben! Unsere 'Jünger' warten schon ungeduldig."

* * *

** AN**: So, wie ihr seht, gab es gute Gründe für die Verzögerung. So ein neugeborenes Baby nimmt viel Zeit in Anspruch und unsere werte Lady Shadow bekam das natürlich zu spüren. Die folgenden Kapitel sind allerdings weitgehend fertig, so denken wir, dass wir wieder einen regelmäßigen Update-Zyklus aufnehmen können. Wir denken, dass wir innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen das nächste Kap hochladen werden. Dann werden wir auch wieder auf die Reviews eingehen. Für heute sagen wir nur: "Danke für all eure Reviews und danke, dass ihr so geduldig mit uns wart." 


	13. Die Hexe

Kapitel 13 Die Hexe 

Sie erschienen dort wieder, wo sie Lenya verlassen hatten.

Der Zwergenkönig hatte es sich an einem kleinen Feuer gemütlich gemacht. In einer Hand hielt er die Pfeife und mit der anderen, hielt er einen kleinen Stock, der an der Endspitze glühte und entzündete sich die Pfeife.

„Schön, dass ihr wieder da seid. Und hat es geklappt?", fragte der Zwerg und paffte an seiner Pfeife. Kleine Rauchwölkchen stiegen empor. 'Das kann ich aber besser!', schnaubte Maturon und wieherte.

„Ja, ich musste nur meinen alten Zaubertrankprofessor betäuben.", sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Wieso das?", fragte Sworax mit einem breitem Grinsen im Gesicht. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie dieser sich nun fühlen musste.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob auch er mich für schuldig hielt oder nicht. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, auf welcher Seite er steht. Er ist angeblich ein Anhänger des dunklen Lords, spioniert aber für unsere Seite. Doch habe ich ihm nie getraut. Luna, meine Freundin ist jedenfalls geheilt. Ich danke dir, Shi-Ala.", sagte er und gab der überraschten Shi-Ala, die mit ihren Gedanken gerade abgeschweift war, einen Kuß auf den Mund. Shi-Ala wurde leicht rot um die Nase. Der Zwergenkönig kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Das habe ich gern getan!", sagte sie und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Aber wenn wir das nächste mal dorthin kommen, möchte ich die beiden anderen heilen. Sie haben das selbe Problem, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Sie sind die Eltern eines Freundes. Jedenfalls war er, vor der ganzen Sache, mal ein Freund." seufzte Harry traurig und setzte sich gesenkten Hauptes neben Sworax ans Feuer. Shi-Ala setzte sich neben ihren Geliebten und zog ihn in eine liebevolle, innige Umarmung. Dankbar für die Liebe und Geborgenheit, die sie ihm schenkte, schmiegte er sich an sie. Sworax lächelte über beide Ohren, als er das doch etwas ungewöhnliche Paar beobachtete.

„Wir bekommen das schon wieder hin. Wenn Luna es schafft, die Wahrheit zu verbreiten...", munterte Shi-Ala ihren Liebsten auf und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn.

„Danke.", sagte Harry und lächelte sie dankbar und liebevoll an.

„Ich würde sagen, wir ruhen noch ein paar Stunden, dann gehen wir weiter." sagte Sworax und legte sich hin. Es dauerte nicht lange und das leise Schnarchen des Zwerges drang an die Ohren der zwei liebenden. Shi-Ala kicherte über den Zwerg und Harry schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Noch einige Minuten blieben sie aneinandergekuschelt am Feuer sitzen, bevor auch sie sich hinlegten und kurz darauf erschöpft einschliefen.

Sie reisten drei weitere Tage durch die Höhlen unter den Himmelsbergen. Am zweiten Tag kamen sie an einer kleinen Zwergensiedlung an. Der dortige Dorfälteste begrüßte sie freudig. Zu ihren Ehren wurde ein kleines Fest arrangiert. Es war schließlich nicht alle Tage, dass der Zwergenkönig, höchst persönlich, zu ihnen kam. Torgan, so hieß der Dorfälteste, führte sie zum Festsaal. Sie nahmen an der Festtafel platz und beobachteten das muntere Treiben in dem großen Saal. Sworax unterhielt sich angeregt mit Torgan. So wie sich später herrausstellte, war Torgan der Großvater von Sworax Tante. „Nun sagt, was macht ihr hier weit ab der Zwergenfestung?", fragte Torgan. Harry biss herzhaft in seinen Schinken und ließ Shi-Ala antworten. „Wir sind auf der Suche nach dem goldenen Ei der Drachenreiter und auf dem Weg in die verfluchten Lande von Gwann Dath.", erklärte sie mit einem Lächeln. Torgan, der gerade einen Schluck seines köstlichen Mets genommen hatte, spuckte alles wieder aus und verschluckte sich. Grinsend reichte Sworax ihm eine Serviette. Dankend nahm dieser sie entgegen und tupfte sich den Met aus seinem dichten, grauen Bart. Als er sich einigermaßen wieder gefangen hatte, starrte er die beiden an. „Beim Barte Margins, das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein?", stieß er entsetzt aus. Doch sie nickten und Harry wandt ihm sich zu. „Doch, Torgan das ist es!", versicherte er ihm.

„Also entweder habt ihr sehr viel Mut oder seid einfach nur leichtsinnig. Und das nur wegen einem goldenen EI?", fragend zog Torgan seine buschigen Augenbrauen hoch. „Es ist nicht nur irgendein goldenes Ei. Dieses Ei ist der Grund, warum mein Volk und das Volk der Drachenreiter seid Jahrtausenden im Krieg leben!", erklärte Shi-Ala den fassungslosen Torgan.

Dieser schüttelte daraufhin nur mit dem Kopf.

„So ein Schwachsinn!"

„Mein Reden!", grinste Harry und bekam von Shi-Ala einen sanften Hieb auf den Arm. „Hey, wofür war denn das?", fragte dieser gespielt entrüstet.

Shi-Ala grinste nur und wandte sich wieder dem Schinken und Met zu.

Die Musikanten betraten den Festsaal und die Debatte über das goldene Ei war vergessen. Es wurde gespielt, getantzt und gelacht, bis spät nach Mitternacht. Torgan führte Shi-Ala und Harry in eine kleinere Höhle, die wie eine Wohnung eingerichtet worden war und verabschiedete sich von ihnen.

„Endlich wieder ein Bett!", jauchzte Shi-Ala glücklich und ließ sich sehr unelegant aufs Bett plumpsen. Harry lachte und ließ sich neben sie nieder. Eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen sie schließlich ein und erwachten erst wieder, als Sworax in die Höhlenwohnung gestürmt kam.

„Aufstehen ihr Schlafmützen, wir müssen weiter!", schrie er und beobachte die beiden belustigt. Schnell zogen sie sich an und gingen dann mit Sworax zurück zur Pforte. Torgan stand bereits mit Maturon und Windschatten an der Pforte und wartete auf sie. „Vielen Dank für alles, Torgan!", sagte Harry. „Gern geschehen und besucht uns bald mal wieder!" Torgan lächelte den beiden zu. Sworax und Torgan ließen zum Abschied die Äxte aneinander stoßen. Harry schüttelte belustigt mit dem Kopf über das Verhalten der beiden Zwerge und Maturon wieherte zustimmend. Sworax und Torgan umarmten sich nochmal brüderlich, bevor sie weiter gingen.

Vier Tage nach Lunas Heilung kamen sie an eine größere Höhle.

„Wir sind unmittelbar vor dem Ausgang. Am besten übernachten wir hier und dann werde ich euch zum Ausgang führen und verlassen.", schlug der Zwerg vor.

Er legte seine Axt nieder und begann ein kleines Feuer zu machen. Shi-Ala und Harry setzten sich ebenfalls und genossen und friedliche zusammen sein.

„Ok. Rasten wir.", meinte Harry und gähnte herzhaft.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bevor sie sich zum Schlafen niederlegten.

Mitten in der Nacht wurden sie durch ein lautes Wiehern geweckt und kurz darauf hörten sie Ketten klirren und der Boden begann zu beben. Sworax sprang auf und hatte blitzschnell seine Axt in beiden Händen festumklammert. Harry und Shi-Ala waren ebenfalls aufgesprungen. Windschatten scharrte nervös mit den Hufen und schnaubte aufgeregt. Harry begab sich zu dem aufgeregten Tier. Sanft streichelte er die wunderschöne Stute an ihrer Stirn und flüsterte beruhigende Worte auf elfisch in ihr Ohr. Maturon kam zu Harry angetrabt und stubste ihn leicht in die Seite. Harry drehte sich um. „Was ist?", flüsterte er ihm zu.

Maturon schnupperte die Luft und schnaubte dann. 'Trolle!', sagte er und stieß seinem Partner erneut mit seiner Schnauze an. „Jaja, schon gut!"

Sworax sah sich nervös um und schwenkte die Axt vor sich.

„Mat meint, wir bekommen es mit Trollen zu tun." sagte Harry und ging zum Lagerfeuer zurück, dort setzte er sich wieder hin und beobachtete alles ganz ruhig.

Der Zwerg wurde blass und griff seine Axt nur noch fester. Nervös und unruhig lief Sowrax vor dem Feuer auf und ab.

„Wie kannst du jetzt nur so ruhig bleiben?", fragte dieser sichtlich erstaunt.

„Sworax, beruhig dich erstmal! Wir lassen sie erstmal rankommen. Hier in der Höhle sind wir sicher. Sie ist groß genug!", versuchte Harry den aufgebrachten Zwerg zu beruhigen. „Ja, bist du jetzt von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wir müssen in die Gänge zurück, dorthin können sie nicht folgen." rief Sworax entsetzt.

„Ja, aber wir kommen dann nicht mehr heraus. Lasst sie kommen." sagte Harry beiläufig.

Shi-Ala wurde langsam auch sichtlich nervös.

Wenige Augenblicke später traten mehrere Schatten in die Höhle. Nun kam Bewegung in den jungen Mann, der ruhig am Feuer saß. Harry sprang auf und rief laut: „LUMOS MAXIMUS"

Das Licht, dass über seiner Hand schwebte, füllte die gesamte Höhle aus. Erst war es greller als das Tageslicht, doch nach einigen Augenblicken schwächte es sich ab und sie konnten vier riesige Bergtrolle sehen. Shi-Ala und Harry sahen zuerst nur die Trolle, doch Sworax, der ja etwas kleiner als sie war, machte sie auf einen bärtigen, herunter gekommenen Mann aufmerksam, der die Trolle an Ketten führte.

„Was wollt ihr hier?" fragte der Mann grimmig und zog an der schweren Eisenkette, damit die Trolle anhielten.

„Wir? Wir wollen nur hier durch. Sag mal, wie kontrolliert ein Hämpfling wie du, eigentlich vier ausgewachsene Trolle?" fragte Harry frech.

„Ah, sie stehen unter dem Zwang der Hexe. Sie kann den Geist aller Lebewesen kontrollieren und euch wird sie auch beherrschen.", erklärte dieser und ein gehässiges Lachen durchdröhnte die Höhle, dass einem ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„So ein Blödsinn." sagte Harry und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„ERGREIFT SIE!" rief der Mann den Trollen zu und ließ die Ketten los. Erst sehr schwerfällig bewegten sich die riesigen und stinkenden Wesen, bevor sie sich dann auf die drei Abenteurer zu stürmten.

Harry drehte sich lässig zu seinem Drachen in Pferdegestalt um und grinste diesen frech an. Laut seinen Schätzungen nach, war die Höhle mindestesns zweihundert Meter lang und siebzig Meter hoch, also genug Platz, für das, dass er nun vor hatte.

'Oh oh, jetzt kommt's!', dachte Maturon und schnaubte.

„Sag mal Mat, möchtest du dich nicht mal wieder so richtig strecken?" fragte Harry jovial und ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

‚Hah, wusste ich es doch, dass es wieder an mir hängen bleibt!'

„Nun schmoll nicht! Ich schaffe sie auch ohne dich, allerdings dachte ich, du könntest zur Abwechslung mal wieder etwas Spaß gebrauchen. Nun geh und tob dich aus!", sagte Harry beschwichtigend.

Das goldene Pferd richtete sich auf und wuchs plötzlich zu einem über dreißig Meter langen Drachen, der seit langem mal wieder ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen von sich gab. Erschreckt über diesen Wandel, blieben die Trolle stehen und schauten verdutzt zu dem Drachen auf. Maturon nahm diese Chance wahr und grillte den ersten, der ihm im Weg war mit einer gewaltigen Stichflamme. Schnell wie der Blitz wandte er sich an die zwei, die ihm am nächsten standen und zerfetzte sie mit seinen Krallen. Nun war nur noch einer übrig geblieben. Dieser drehte sich um und wollte gerade abhauen, als die Schwanzspitze des gewaltigen Drachen auf ihn zu schoß und in der Mitte teilte.

Unbemerkt von allen verschwand Harry plötzlich mit einem Plopp und erschien am anderen Ende der Höhle wieder, direkt vor dem flüchtenden Mann, der direkt in Harrys Faust lief und bewusstlos zu Boden sackte.

„Na, na, die Party ist doch noch gar nicht vorbei. Wer wird denn da gehen wollen?", fragte Harry amüsiert. Er griff sich den Mann und verschwand mit einem 'Plopp'. Mit einem weiteren 'Plopp' erschien er wieder bei seinen Weggefährten.

Der Zwerg war immer noch sprachlos und geschockt. Er konnte gar nicht fassen, was er da eben zu Gesicht bekam. Ein Drache und was für einer. Innerlich war der Zwerg total aufgewühlt, war es doch ein sehnlichster Kindheitstraum von ihm gewesen, einmal einem richtigen Drachen zu begegnen, doch hat er sich nie träumen lassen, dass es SO ein Drache sein würde. Als Sworax noch in den Zwergenschuhen steckte, hatten seine Eltern ihm viel über diese aussergewöhnlichen Wesen erzählt. Er war schlicht weg begeistert. Harry winkte mit seiner Hand vor dessen Augen und sagte: „Was ist? Ich dachte, du wolltest meinen Drachen mal kennen lernen.", sagte er und grinste frech.

Der Kopf des Zwerges ruckte herum.

„Ich hab mir schon gedacht, an dem Pferd stimmt was nicht, dass da etwas faul ist. Aber DAS hätte ich nicht gedacht. Das der reinste Wahnsinn!", stammelte er begeistert. Maturon, der das begeisterte Funkeln in den Augen des Zwerges gesehen hatte, trottete genau auf ihn zu. Vor Schreck sprang Sworax einen Schritt zurück. Harry lachte. „Keine Angst! Er beißt nicht, jedenfalls keine friedlichen Wesen!", korrigierte er sich selbst, als er den zweifelnden Blick Sworax vernahm.

Langsam ließ der Drache seinen gewaltigen Körper auf den Boden nieder, direkt vor den Füßen von Sworax. Sein Augen bohrten sich in die des Zwerges. Langsam trat Sworax an den Drachen heran.

„Darf ich?", fragte dieser unschlüssig und schaute Harry unsicher an.

Maturon schnaubte belustigt und Harry nickte. Zögernd streckte Sworax seine Hand aus und näherte sich ganz langsam dem gewaltigen Kopf des Drachens. Auf der Nasenspitze kam die Hand schließlich zum Stillstand und Sworax atmete erleichtert aus. Er hatte vor Anspannung gar nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Mit einem glücklichen und zufriedenen Grinsen streichelte er Maturon, dieser genoss die extra Streicheleinheiten sichtlich.

„Das wid mir Sina nie glauben!", wisperte der Zwerg.

Shi-Ala und ein lachender Harry traten auf die beiden zu, den bewusstlosen Mann immer noch am Kragen. Harry trat an seinen Drachen und tätschelte den gewaltigen Hals. „Danke, Mat. Und? Hattest du nun deinen Spaß?" Maturon grollte und stieß kleine Rauchwölkchen aus seinen Nüstern. Dieses Grollen bedeutete soviel wie JA!

Harry lachte. „Wusste ich es doch!"

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm? Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach laufen lassen." fragte Shi-Ala und musterte den Mann verächtlich.

„Uns wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben, ich werde ihn vergessen lassen müssen... OBLIVIATE!" sagte Harry.

"Du steckst voller Überraschungen." sagte Shi-Ala lachend.

„Ich hoffe, nur guter."

„Eher gefährlicher." grummelte Sworax, aber dann lachte auch er.

„Danke für deine Begleitung, mein Freund. Du warst uns eine große Hilfe.", bedankte sich Harry bei dem Zwergenkönig.

Dieser winkte lächelnd ab. „Hat mir ausserordentlich Spaß gemacht mit euch. Ich wünsche euch für den weiteren Weg alles Gute und kommt heil wieder. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr uns mal wieder besuchen kommt. Sina sicherlich auch!", sagte der Zwerg und lächelte vergnügt.

„Wenn du magst, sorge ich dafür, dass du in wenigen Sekunden bei deiner Familie bist. Oder willst du sie noch nicht sehen?", fragte Harry schnippisch, zwinkerte dem Zwerg aber zu. Dennoch fing er sich ein Hieb auf dem Arm seiner Liebsten ein.

„Ich wäre dir sehr zu Dank verpflichtet. Ich vermisse ihr Gemecker und ihr Nudelholz." sagte Sworax lachend. Harry nickte und ergriff einen Stein. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er öffnete die augen wieder und deutete mit dem Finger darauf. „Portus!", sagte er mit fester Stimme. Der Stein leuchtete kurz blau auf.

„Warum sind wir nicht so hierher gereist?" fragte Shi-Ala neugierig.

„Ich muss den Ort schon kennen, zu dem dieser Portschlüssel reist. Daher geht es jetzt auch nur für den Rückweg.", erklärte er ihr, bevor er sich an Sworax wandte. „Hier, greif den Stein und ich aktiviere ihn."

„Danke für deine Hilfe, Harry." sagte der Zwerg und gab ihm die Hand.

„Ich hab zu danken, Sworax. Wer weiß, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja wieder."

„Ich hoffe es. Und ihr passt gut auf Harry auf, Lady Shi-Ala. Lebt wohl."

„Das werde ich. Grüßt Sina von uns."

Der Zwerg nickte und griff den Schlüssel. „Gute Reise!" sagte Harry und aktivierte damit den Schlüssel. Der Zwerg verschwand im Nichts.

„Weißt du, so könnten wir einige Truppen holen, wenn es brenzlig wird. Aglan könnte ihnen den Portschlüssel in Sekunden liefern." schlug Shi-Ala vor.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, aber wir bräuchten etwas sehr großes und das ist sehr schwer zu verhexen. Das können wir nur als Notlösung nehmen, wenn gar nichts mehr geht. Vielleicht ein Seil oder so was. Außerdem hoffe ich, dass unsere Mission nicht in einem ausgewachsenen Krieg ausufert."

Sie nickte verstehend. Harry ergriff ihre schmale, zierliche Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie den Weg hinaus in die verfluchten Lande von Gwann Dath.

* * *

Lord Silver: s_chaut Sworax nachdenklich hinterher_ Ob sie ihn mit dem Nudelholz empfängt?

Lady Shadow: _kichert_ Na was denkst denn du?

Shi-Ala: Ich würde meinen Harry nie mit dem Nudelholz empfangen, wenn er nach Hause kommt.

Lord Silver: _grinst diabolisch_ Nein, mit dem Schwert.

Harry _nimmt sie liebevoll in den Arm_

Shi-Ala: Hey! Das würde ich nie tun!

Harry: Ich weiß. Er meint es nicht so.

Lady Shadow: _schmunzelt_ Na da wär ich mir bei ihm nicht so sicher!

Lord Silver:_ mustert Lady Shadow von oben bis unten_ Bei dir bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Du würdest! _grinst ironisch_

Lady Shadow: grinst fies Bei dir immer!

Lord Silver: Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest!

Shi-Ala: _schaut Harry besorgt an_ Wo werden die beiden uns wohl hinschicken?

Lord Silver: _schmunzelt_ Ihr werdet es bald erfahren

Lady Shadow: _schaut Silver fragend an und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch _Was heckst du nunschon wieder aus?

Lord Silver: _wechselt das Thema _Shadow... sag... haben wir irgendwie den Eindruck erweckt, als wären wir mehr als nur Freunde?

Lasy Shadow: Eigentlich nicht. Aber wechsle nicht das Thema, mein Lieber!_ tippt ihm mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust_

Lord Silver: Ich meinte nur, weil die Leser glauben, das wäre UNSER Kind... dabei hatte ich damit gar nichts zu tun _schaut unschuldig_

Lady Shadow: _schmunzelt_ Das hast du wohl recht. Tja ich weiß auch nicht, obwohl wir uns schon wie ein altes Ehepaar aufführen. _zuckt mit den Schultern_

Lord Silver: Das mag sein, aber für mich bist du wie eine Schwester. Willst du ihnen nicht den Namen, deiner süßen Tochter verraten?

Lady Shadow: _schaut entschuldigend_ Aber natürlich. ihr Name ist Michelle _schaut Stolz hinüber zu der Wiege mit dem schlafenden Baby_

Lord Silver _tritt an sie heran und schaut ebenfalls auf das schlafende Baby _Sie ist niedlich. Du kannst wirklich stolz auf sie sein

_Lord Silver schimmert und verschwindet_

_Lady Shadow geht strahlend zu ihrem Baby_

Shi-Ala _lächelt mit funkelnden Augen und verlangendem Blick auf das Kind_

Harry: _runzelt die Stirn_ Hey! Er hat immer noch incht gesagt, was er vorhat!

_Die Frauen drehen sich zu Harry um und fluchen:_ VErdammt! Siiiiillllveeeer!

* * *

**Ruth Sumpffuss:** Es ist doch wohl logisch, dass der Drache seinen opf senkt, wenn er getätschelt wird, oder? ;-)

**hbt3:** Lunas Kampagne kann nicht die Zaubererwelt umstürzen, dazu ist der Klitterer zu unglaubwürdig. Zudem heißt es nicht, dass Harry seinen Freunden verzeiht, es soll sie nur aufwecken. Was den Rest angeht... abwarten und weiter lesen

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:** DD ist ein Arsch und die Gryffindors sind zu gutgläubig und schlucken alles, was Rauschebart... ich meine DD sagt

Ansonsten Danken wir euch recht herzlich für die zahlreichen Reviews, die ihr hinterlassen habt. Und natürlich bedanke ich (Shadow) mich recht herzlich für eure Glückwünsche zu meiner bezaubernden Tochter.


	14. Gwann Dath

** Kapitel 14 – Gwann Dath**

Sie verließen die Höhle und traten in hellen Sonnenschein. Dem Stand der Sonne nach zu urteilen, war es sehr früh am Morgen. Die Sonne musste gerade aufgegangen sein. Dann musterte Harry die Landschaft, die sich vor ihnen erstreckte. Dem Namen nach, hatte er karges Land oder Wüste oder etwas ähnlich trostloses erwartet. Doch vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein Weg, der zwar etwas überwachsen war und rechts und links davon wuchs wilder Wald mit dichtem Unterholz.

„Ich muss sagen, es sieht alles relativ normal aus." sagte Harry.

„Das schon, aber es fühlt sich irgendwie nicht richtig an, böse." sagte die junge Elfe neben ihm und schüttelte sich.

Sie ritten langsam in den Wald. Harry rollte die Karte aus und studierte sie.

„Wir müssten hier sein und wenn wir fünf Tage in nordöstlicher Richtung reiten, müssten wir zu den Ruinen kommen. Ich würde sagen, das ist unser vorläufiges Ziel. Wir halten auf dem Weg die Augen nach weiteren Hinweisen Ausschau. Einverstanden?"

Shi-Ala nickte.

„Ich fühle mich nicht wohl hier und das will etwas heißen, schließlich bin ich eine Waldelfe."

Harry nickte und suchte sorgfältig die Umgebung ab.

„Es ist allgemein zu ruhig würde ich sagen. Man hört kaum Vögel, nur ab und an mal. Es muss allerdings Leben geben, denn auch die dunklen Kreaturen brauchen Nahrung." sagte Harry sachlich.

„Genau das ist es, es ist zu ruhig." wisperte Shi-Ala beunruhigt.

Sie ritt näher an ihn heran.

Harry überlegte kurz, dann sprach er den Desillusionierungszauber auf sie, die Pferde und sich selbst. Den hatte er damals von Moody gelernt und getreu dessen Motto waren sie 'konstant wachsam'.

„Halt die Augen nach Spuren offen, du hast ein besseres Auge für so etwas." sagte Harry leise.

Sie ritten danach etwas schneller den Weg entlang und kamen besser voran, als sie gedacht hatten, doch das musste ja nicht so bleiben.

Am Abend machten sie an einer kleinen Lichtung abseits des Weges halt.

Harry und Shi-Ala sprachen unterschiedliche Warn- und Schutzzauber, so dass sie nicht überrascht werden würden.

Als sie sicher waren, dass sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan hatten, um sich zu schützen, legten sie sich zur Nachtruhe nieder. Shi-Ala kuschelte sich eng an ihn.

„Schh... ist schon gut Shi. Wir werden hier schnell wieder weg sein." beruhigte er sie und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Es ist so einsam hier, kein freundlich gesinntes Leben. Sonst treffen wir Elfen schnell auf irgendwelche Tiere und freunden uns mit ihnen an." seufzte sie.

„Es muss auch hier Tiere geben, doch ich denke, sie sind extrem scheu. Aber wir haben ja uns." sagte er und küsste ihr auf die Stirn.

„Und darüber bin ich glücklich. Wäre es nicht so, wäre ich sicher schon umgekehrt." erwiderte sie und sah ihm voller Liebe in seine grünen Augen.

„Jetzt schlaf ein wenig! Der Tag morgen ist wieder lang." forderte Harry sie sanft auf und küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und bald verriet Harry ihr ruhiger und gleichmäßiger Atem, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

'Hast du bisher irgendetwas auffälliges bemerkt?' fragte Harry seinen treuen Drachen.

'Nein. Vereinzelt gibt es Leben, aber wie du schon bemerkt hast, ist es sehr scheu. Jetzt ruhe etwas. Eure Zauber sind exzellent und werden uns rechtzeitig warnen, sollte sich etwas gefährliches nähern.'

'Danke.'

Es war eine Stunde später, als Harry endlich Schlaf fand.

Sie erwachten mit Sonnenaufgang, aßen ein einfaches Mahl und machten sich wieder auf den Weg. Sie unterhielten sich nur sehr leise, Harry hatte wieder die Desillusionierungszauber gesprochen, damit sie nicht so leicht zu sehen waren. Sie behielten die ganze Zeit sorgfältig die Umgebung im Auge. Es roch förmlich nach drohender Gefahr.

Plötzlich schwebte ein Phönix aus der Luft herab und landete trotz der Tarnzauber gezielt auf Harrys Schulter.

„Aglan! Du hast eine Nachricht für uns?"

Er nahm dem Phönix den Brief ab und las ihn.

„Sie schreiben, dass sie einen Menschen bei einem Angriff der Hexe auf ein Elfendorf festgenommen haben. Verhöre haben ergeben, dass die Hexe sich wirklich in der Nähe der Ruinen aufhalten soll. Der Delinquent faselte etwas von einem Turm. Nun wissen wir, wonach wir Ausschau halten müssen."

Harry schrieb eine Nachricht auf beschworenes Pergament. Dann reichte er es Shi-Ala.

„Möchtest du noch etwas hinzu fügen?"

Sie überflog Harrys Brief, lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry gab den Brief an Aglan und sagte: „Danke, mein Freund. Bring das zu Thorion."

Sie ritten etwas besser gelaunt weiter.

Zwanzig Minuten später schnaubte Windschatten warnend.

Harry lenkte die beiden Pferde schnell in eine Lücke im Wald und stieg ab.

Shi-Ala tat es ihm gleich und bedeutete den Pferden, sich niederzuknien und sich ruhig zu verhalten. Sie waren vom Weg aus nicht zu erkennen. Harry und Shi-Ala näherten sich leise dem Weg und verharrten bei einem Baumstumpf.

Sie hörten eine zischende Stimme in Goblididok, der Goblinsprache.

Sie konnten nur vereinzelte Worte ausmachen: „Phönix... hier... gelandet. ..müssen.. sein."

Der Goblin wurde von einem Ork begleitet.

Plötzlich bedeutete der Goblin dem Ork, stehen zu bleiben und hielt seine Nase in die Luft. Er schnüffelte und sah sich nervös um. Harry fluchte innerlich.

Als er ein klackendes Geräusch aus der Richtung der Pferde vernahm, fuhr er herum.

„Verdammt!" fluchte er leise und rief danach laut „ARANIA EXUMA!" mit ausgestreckter Hand auf den riesigen Acrumantula, der sich über den Pferden abgeseilt hatte. Im selben Moment sprang Shi-Ala hinter dem Stumpf hervor und ließ einen Pfeil auf den Ork fliegen. Der Pfeil bohrte sich in den Hals des Orks und dieser ging röchelnd und Blut spuckend zu Boden. Sie rief „HELEG GLAWAR!" Damit schickte sie eine Eiswolke auf den verbleibenden Goblin und fror ihn effektiv ein.

Harry hatte derweil drei weitere Acrumantulas getötet und die Pferde erreicht.

Mit einem Blick sah er, dass sich über den Pferden ein ganzes Netz erstreckte, in dem noch Dutzende Riesenspinnen hingen und auf sie zukrabbelten und das ziemlich schnell.

Harry griff nach dem Spinnenfaden, an dem sich die letzte Spinne abgeseilt hatte und sammelte abrupt eine riesige Menge Elektrizität aus der Luft. Dann ließ er die Energie durch seinen Arm in das Netz fließen. Ein blauer Blitz trat aus seinem Arm und wanderte schnell über das gesamte Netzwerk. Die Spinnen begannen zu qualmen und fielen kurz darauf mit gekrümmten Gliedmaßen auf den Boden.

„Kommt! Lasst uns hier verschwinden." sagte er leise und erschöpft zu den Tieren.

Er führte sie zu Shi-Ala, die wieder hinter dem Baumstumpf in Deckung gegangen war.

„Hast du noch etwas bemerkt, Shi?" fragte Harry leise.

„Nein. Das war eine gute Idee mit dem Blitzschlag Harry. Hast du alle erwischt?"

„Vermutlich nicht, die treten gewöhnlich zu Hunderten auf. Ich denke jedoch, dass sie uns nicht verfolgen werden. Lass uns die Leichen in den Wald schaffen und schnell verschwinden."

„Der Goblin ist nicht tot, Harry." sagte Shi leise.

Einen Moment war Stille, dann: „Ich werde das erledigen, Wir können uns nicht leisten, ihn laufen zu lassen. Wenn die Hexe wirklich den Geist kontrollieren kann, ist ein Gedächtniszauber vielleicht nicht ausreichend. Es geht nicht anders." sagte er hart.

„Ich weiß. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Harry!"

Er sprach einen leisen Reducto und der Eisblock zersprang in tausend Stücke. Dann ließ er die Überreste mit einem Bannzauber verschwinden, nachdem er Shi's Pfeil mit einem Aufrufezauber geborgen hatte.

Die sorgfältig gearbeiteten Pfeile waren zu wertvoll, um sie zu verschwenden.

Dann ritten sie vorsichtig weiter.

Sie hatten an diesem Tag keine weiteren Schwierigkeiten, nur als sie das Lager aufschlagen wollten, wären sie beinahe von einer Schlingpflanze ergriffen worden. Harry machte kurzen Prozess mit dem Gewächs. Dafür hatte Sworax das Schwert sicher nicht vorgesehen, aber die Klinge war so unglaublich scharf, dass sie durch die armdicken Ausleger wie durch Butter ging.

Am dritten Tag hatten sie auch keine ernsten Probleme, sie kamen nur wesentlich langsamer voran. Sie stießen öfter auf dunkle Kreaturen, doch sie wurden nicht in Gefechte verwickelt, da sie schnell auswichen. Dank der durch Shi-Ala verstärkten Tarnzauber waren sie kaum zu erkennen, solange sie sich nicht bewegten. Sie steuerte außerdem einen Zauber bei, der ihre Geruchsspuren verfälschte. Sie konnten nicht beseitigt werden, aber wurden schneller verteilt und waren nicht mehr als solche von Menschen, Elfen oder Pferden zu erkennen.

Sie hatten die Ruinen schon nach vier Tagen erreicht. Doch nun war die 'Bevölkerungsdichte' zu hoch, als dass sie auf den Wegen reiten konnten. Harry verzog sich mit Shi-Ala in eine Mauer-Ecke, die noch stand und beschwor eine einfache Silberkette. Dann verwandelte er sie in einen Portschlüssel. Er legte ihr die Kette um und sagte zu ihr: „Wenn irgendetwas passiert und wir in eine aussichtslose Situation kommen, dann greif die Kette und sage „Elfenhain". Wenn du sie nicht greifen kannst, weil deine Hände gefesselt sind, ist es auch nicht so schlimm, solange sie deine Haut berührt."

„Was ist mit dir? Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich dich nicht allein lasse."

„Ich werde dir folgen. Wann immer ich einen Portschlüssel einsetzen könnte, kann ich mir auch so helfen, ok?"

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an, nickte aber schließlich.

„Versprich mir, dass du dich in Sicherheit bringst, Harry."

„Ich verspreche es." sagte er und küsste sie sanft.

Dann wandte er sich an Maturon: „Mat, solange niemand weiß, dass du ein Drache bist, solltest du sicher sein, denn Pferde haben keinen Verstand, der manipulierbar wäre. Denk aber daran, dass du in dieser Form wesentlich leichter zu verwunden bist, ok?"

Das Pferd wieherte leise zustimmend. Wenn alle Stricke reißen und du verschwinden musst, versuch Windschatten mitzunehmen, ok? Wir haben Möglichkeiten, notfalls allein zurück zu kommen."

Er schnaubte noch mal leise.

„Also dann, gehen wir weiter."

Sie näherten sich bis auf fünfhundert Meter dem Zentrum der Ruinenstadt.

Die ganze Umgebung war nun von Feuern erhellt an denen die verschiedensten dunklen Kreaturen hausten.

Harry zog seine Begleiter in ein verfallenes Haus.

Er erneuerte die Tarnzauber und flüsterte: „Ihr beide bleibt hier. Shi und ich gehen allein weiter. Wenn wir in zwei Tagen nicht zurück sind, verschwindet hier."

'Bist du sicher?' fragte Maturon.

'Ja. Ihr seid zu groß, um weiter mitzukommen. Wir sollten morgen wieder hier sein. Der Turm ist in Sichtweite, nicht mal fünfhundert Meter entfernt. Außerdem kann ich auch mit dir kommunizieren.'

'Ok. Passt auf euch auf.'

„Shi, wir gehen allein weiter und versuchen, uns in den Turm zu schleichen. Wir nehmen die Umhänge als Tarnung, ich weiß nicht, ob die Hexe Magie aufspüren kann. Wir werden so wenig wie möglich zaubern, ok?"

„In Ordnung. Ich liebe dich, Harry. Denk immer daran!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Shi-Ala, meine Blume." erwiderte er und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Dann nahm er die Umhänge heraus und reichte einen Shi-Ala.

„Folge mir!" sagte er leise.

Er schlich geduckt und leise im Schatten der Ruinen in Richtung des Turmes. Wenn sie einer Patrouille begegneten, blieben sie stehen und duckten sich an die Wände. Die Umhänge nahmen die Farbe des Hintergrunds an und so waren sie nicht zu sehen.

Sie kamen gut voran und eine halbe Stunde später waren sie vor dem Turm.

Doch es standen zwei große Trolle vor dem Eingang. Zwei Männer kamen aus dem Turm und sie überhörten, wie sich die Männer unterhielten, dass die Hexe heute abend zu einem neuen Angriff aufbrechen würde.

Wie passend, dachte sich Harry.

Harry bedeutete Shi, ihm zu folgen. Er umging die Wachen und ging eng an die Wand gepresst in Richtung des Eingangs des Turmes. Als sie nur noch zwei Meter von den Trollen entfernt war, hob er einen Stein auf und warf ihn über die Trolle hinweg auf die andere Seite des Einganges. Sofort wandten sie sich um und rannten zu dem Geräusch. Harry griff Shi am Arm und zog sie mit sich zu der Tür. Er schob sie einen Spalt auf und schlüpfte mit Shi im Schlepptau durch die Öffnung, bevor er die Tür leise wieder schloss.

Sie warteten, bis sie sich sicher waren, dass die Hexe verschwunden war. Dann sah er sich um und flüsterte: „Ich würde meinen, ein solch wertvolles Objekt wird sie bei sich haben wollen. Ihre Räume sind sicher ziemlich weit oben. Lass uns dort zuerst suchen."

Sie schlichen sich leise nach oben, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, keine Geräusche zu machen und Patrouillen auszuweichen.

Zwei Stunden vorsichtigen Schleichens später, standen sie vor einem Problem. Ein Mensch stand vor der nächsten Treppe nach oben Wache. Er würde sich nicht so leicht ablenken lassen und machte einen sehr aufmerksamen Eindruck. Er hielt ein scharfes Schwert schlagbereit in der Hand.

Alle zwanzig Minuten kam eine Patrouille vorbei. Sie grüßte den Posten wieder, doch der rührte sich nicht. Harry kam eine Idee. Er bedeutete Shi, stehen zu bleiben und schlich extrem leise näher an den Wächter heran. Der Umhang tarnte ihn exzellent, solange er in den Schatten blieb.

Als die Patrouille das nächste Mal vorbei war, handelte er. Mit einem gemurmelten „Petrificus Totalus!" fesselte er den Wächter und fing ihn gerade so auf, bevor er zu Boden fiel. Da er erstarrt war, war es Harry ein leichtes, ihn einfach an die Wand zu lehnen. Er sorgte dafür, dass das Schwert fest in dessen Hand war und nicht herunterfallen konnte und so Lärm machen konnte, dann winkte er Shi zu. Den minderbelichteten Patrouillen würde nicht mal auffallen, dass der Wächter außer Gefecht war. Er wünschte such nur, bei Voldemort würde das auch so einfach sein.

Sekunden später stand sie neben ihm, er hatte sie nicht gehört.

„Elf müsste man sein." flüsterte er anerkennend.

Sie eilten die Treppe hinauf. Doch als sie die Treppe verließen, bemerkten sie zwei Dinge. Erstens, der Flur war ausgestorben und mündete in eine große Tür und zweitens, als sie ihn betraten, spürte Harry ein Kribbeln auf seinem Körper.

„Verdammt, ein Wachzauber. Schnell jetzt!" sagte Harry und rannte auf die Tür zu. Er trat sie unkonventionell ein und sie flog mit einem lauten Krachen auf.

Schnell sahen sie sich um. Sie waren in einem Empfangszimmer und bemerkten keine Gegenstände von Wert. Harry deutete auf Shi und die linke Tür, er nahm die rechte.

Er drückte die Klinke herunter und die Tür öffnete sich. Er zog sein Schwert und trat in den Raum. Es war eine Art Wohnzimmer und an der Wand stand eine Kristallvitrine in der einige Gegenstände lagen. Unter anderem auf einem kunstvoll geschnitzten Holzständer ein fast kopfgroßes goldenes Ei. Er beschwor eine Umhängetasche und öffnete die Tür der Vitrine mit einem „ALOHOMORA!"

„Die einfachsten Dinge sind noch immer die besten." sagte Harry grinsend, als die Glastür mit einem Klicken aufsprang. Er nahm das Ei und steckte es in die Umhängetasche.

Plötzlich hörte er das vertraute Plopp! einer Apparation.

„Verdammt! Es war zu einfach." sagte er und eilte mit gezogenem Schwert zur Tür.

Der Empfangsraum war ruhig.

„Shi!" rief Harry leise und in dem Moment flog dir Tür auf und Shi stürmte mit gezogenem Schwert auf ihn zu.

„SHI-ALA!" rief Harry, dann musste er zur Seite springen, um dem Schwerthieb auszuweichen. Er rollte sich ab und sprang wieder auf.

„Ja... töte ihn!" hörte er die kratzige Stimme einer alten Frau, die aus dem Raum getreten war, in dem vorher Shi gewesen war.

Harry wehrte den nächsten Schlag mit seinem Schwert ab und hielt ihren Arm fest. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und erkannte, dass sie leicht glasig wirkten.

„Imperius!" flüsterte er, dann sagte er laut: „Shi! Kämpfe dagegen an! Du kannst es! Ich bin es doch, Harry!"

Sie wand sich und riss sich los. Dann wurde er von einem Zauber getroffen, der ihn gegen die Wand schleuderte.

Im selben Moment wurde er von einem Zauber der Hexe getroffen, der ihn in magische Seile hüllte.

„Und jetzt wirst du zusehen, wie deine Freundin stirbt." sagte die Hexe kreischend. Sie fesselte die willenlose Shi-Ala und nahm ihr das Schwert aus der Hand.

„Lass sie in Ruhe!" schrie Harry und seine Augen funkelten vor Wut. Er wusste, dass er kurz vor der Explosion stand, doch er war ratlos, wie er Shi helfen konnte. In dem Moment wo die Hexe das Schwert hob, sah er ein Reflektion an Shi-Alas Hals und er schrie laut: „ELFENHAIN!"

Shi-Ala verschwand mit einem Plopp.

„Und jetzt wirst du für deine Untaten bezahlen!" rief Harry und ließ seine Magie aus sich herausströmen. Die Luft um ihn herum wurde von so viel statischer Elektrizität erfüllt, dass ihm die Haare zu Berge standen.

Die Seile wurden von einer Blitzexplosion zerfetzt. Harry war das Zentrum, von dem Blitze überall in den Raum einschlugen und langsam ging er auf die Hexe zu, die ihn vor Furcht erstarrt anschaute. Er war auch eine furchterregende Gestalt, wie er durch den Raum ging. Seine grün leuchtenden Augen, der Ausdruck von Wut in seinem Gesicht und nicht zuletzt die Blitze, die über seinen Körper wanderten und sich überall im Raum entluden, ließen ihn wie einen Rachegott erscheinen. Überall knisterten die Entladungen der Blitze und die Luft roch nach beißendem Ozon.

Der erste Blitz traf sie und schleuderte sie an die Wand, doch der Blitz erlosch diesmal nicht. Er blieb zwischen Harry und der Hexe bestehen und nagelte sie gnadenlos und schmerzvoll an die Mauer. Sie schrie wie am Spieß und wand sich unter der Macht der Entladung.

Als er auf sie zuging, kamen weitere Blitze hinzu und die Hexe begann zu schreien und sich zu winden.

Instinktiv wob Harry mit der linken Hand einen Antiapparationszauber.

Zehn Sekunden später sah er die Hexe flimmern und da wusste er, dass sein Instinkt ihn gerettet hatte, bzw. der Hexe die Flucht verhindert hatte.

Er hob beide Hände hoch über den Kopf und gleißende Entladungen wanderten zwischen ihnen hin und her. Seine Augen schienen vor innerem Feuer zu leuchten.

„Und wenn du mich nun tötest, meine Freunde, die Kreaturen da draußen werden dich töten. Du wirst nicht entkommen!" krächzte sie.

„Das werden wir sehen! Und nun fahr zur Hölle!" rief er und streckte die Hände der Hexe entgegen. Gleißende Blitze schlugen aus beiden Händen in die Hexe ein und verwandelten sie augenblicklich in ein Häufchen Asche. Ihr letzter Schrei schien noch einige Sekunden anzuhalten, bevor Stille herrschte.

Plötzlich fing der Turm an zu wackeln und er stürzte zum Fenster. Hunderte Kreaturen versuchten, ihn zum Einsturz zu bringen.

„Sie muss einen letzten Befehl gegeben haben." fluchte Harry. Dann erinnerte er sich an die Lektionen mit Maturon und er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich stark. Diesmal sammelte er die Energie nicht in sich, sondern lenkte die Energie draußen. Er beschwor ein Gewitter über den Ruinen herauf. Dann lenkte er die Entladungen und Blitze zuckten auf den Boden. Sie traten in immer schneller Folge auf und sie beschränkten sich auf den Bereich hundert Meter um den Turm.

Eine Kreatur nach der anderen fiel dem unnatürlichen Blitzhagel zum Opfer doch der Turm schwankte bedenklich, denn auch er wurde getroffen und die tobenden Kreaturen taten ihr übriges.

Harry hob seinen Anti-Apparationszauber auf und apparierte zu den Tieren.

Jedenfalls wollte er es. Die Unmengen an Magie, die er freigesetzt hatte, schienen die Apparation zu stören und bei dem Blitzhagel da draußen wollte er das Zappen erst gar nicht versuchen.

'MATURON! Ich könnte jemanden brauchen, der mich abholt, ich klettere auf das Turmdach'

'Endlich wieder fliegen! Darf ich nebenbei ein paar Trolle grillen?'

'Tu dir keinen Zwang an, aber spiele nicht zu lange. Ich habe keine Lust von einem meiner eigenen Blitze getroffen zu werden.'

'Was übertreibst du auch so schamlos?' mokierte sich der Drache, doch dann hörte Harry ihn in seinem Geiste lachen.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und kletterte über eine Leiter auf das Turmdach.

Es war windig geworden und so wehte sein Umhang hinter ihm, genau wie seine langen schwarzen Haare. Wann immer er durch die Blitze erleuchtet wurde, machte er einen gefährlichen Eindruck und das würde das letzte Bild sein, was viele der Kreaturen da unten sahen. Die Blitze hatten ihren Zoll gefordert und Harry sah, wie Maturon eine Flammenwolke vor sich her schob und eine 'Ehrenrunde' um den Turm flog. Die Angriffe auf den Turm ließen nach. Dann stieg der Drache auf und landete extrem vorsichtig auf dem Dach. Harry sprang auf, das Geschirr erschien und er griff nach den Zügeln.

„Lass uns verschwinden! Und wir müssen Windschatten abholen. Glaubst du, du kannst sie gefahrlos mit deinen Klauen greifen?"

'Wenn sie ruhig ist, ja.' erwiderte Maturon und hob ab. Als sie gerade zwanzig Meter vom Turm entfernt waren, gab es einen lauten Knall, als ein Blitz zentral in den Turm einschlug und ihn von oben bis unten spaltete. Wie in Zeitlupe brach er auseinander und die Trümmer begruben die restlichen Kreaturen unter sich.

„Timing ist alles!" lachte Harry erleichtert.

'Das kannst du laut sagen. Beende das Gewitter, sonst wütet es bis zum St. Nimmerleinstag.'

Harry konzentrierte sich und die Wolken lösten sich auf.

Maturon schwebte über der Hütte und Windschatten kam heraus.

Sanft umfasste Maturon den Bauch des Pferdes und hob vorsichtig ab. Windschatten blieb wirklich ruhig.

„Kannst du uns heim zappen?' fragte Harry.

'Du willst nur wieder einen großen Auftritt' scherzte Maturon und dann verschwanden sie alle in einem blauen Blitz.

* * *

Lord Silver wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn Wieder ein Kap fertig. Das wird langsam richtig anstrengend.

Lady Shadow wiegt beruhigend ihre Kleine auf dem Arm Das kannst du laut sagen.

Lord Silver holt tief Luft und reißt seine große Klappe weit auf DAS WIRD LANGSAM RICHTIG ANSTRENGEND!

Harry springt in Lenya entsetzt auf War das ein Erdbeben?

Silver wendet seinen Blick dem Elfenwald zu und hebt amüsiert eine Augenbraue Tölpel!

Shi-Ala Hey! Rede nicht so abfällig über meinen Liebsten!

Lord Silver hebt seinen Zeigefinger und ein Blitz wandert knistert über ihn. Dann richtet er ihn schräg nach unten, genau auf den Punkt wo Shi-Ala steht

Shi-Ala schluckt schwer und senkt den Blick Schon gut!

Lady Shadow gibt Lord Silver etwas hinter die Ohren

Lord Silver zieht den Kopf ein Aua! Wofür war das denn?

Lady Shadow wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu Lass die Kids in Ruhe!

Lord Silver Hmph! verschwindet mit einem Blitz

Lady Shadow Da ist aber einer zickig heute. Flimmert und verschwindet in den Schatten

* * *

**AN:** Vielen Dank für all eure Reviews. Wir bemühen uns weiterhin, unsere Update-Zeit so kurz wie möglich zu halten, aber ein Kind nimmt nun einmal viel Zeit in Anspruch und meine (Silver) Zeit ist momentan auch äußerst knapp bemessen. Doch wir versichern euch, wir arbeiten weiter mit Elan an diesem Projekt und stellen das nächste Kap online, sobald es komplett fertig ist. Bye! 


	15. Friede in Lenya

** Kapitel 15 – Friede in Lenya**

Mit einem Plop erschien die Elfenprinzessin in Mitten des Hofes vor dem Palast. Sofort kamen die Elfenkrieger, mit gespannten Bögen, angerannt. Als sie jedoch ihre Prinzessin erkannten, senkten sie die Bögen wieder und stellten sich schützend um sie herum. Verwirrt und verängstigt schaute sie sich um. Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück und sie fing laut an zu schluchzen. „Was habe ich getan?", flüsterte sie völlig aufgebracht. Ihre Mutter Shula und ihre Schwester Salonei, die durch den Lärm auf dem Hofe angerannt kamen, begaben sich sofort zu ihr und setzten sich neben die Prinzessin. Die Königin nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm und strich ihr, in kreisförmigen Bewegungen, beruhigend über den Rücken. Salonei lehnte sich an ihre Schwester, nahm deren Hand in die ihrige und drückte sie fest.

„Meine geliebte Tochter, was ist denn nur geschehen?", fragte Shula, die total aufgelöste Elfenprinzessin.

„Ich... ich wollte ihn umbringen!", schluchzte sie. „Wen wolltest du umbringen?", fragte Salonei mit beruhigender Tonlage, doch ihre Neugier war doch sehr deutlich herauszuhören. Mit verweinten Augen, schaute Shi-Ala ihre Schwester an und schluchzte laut auf. „Ich musste, es war wie ein Zwang. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die Hexe... sie hat... sie hat mich gezwungen!" „Wen solltest du umbringen, mein Engel?", fragte Shula mit sanfter Stimme und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Ich habe versucht dagegen anzukämpfen! Ehrlich!", sagte Shi-Ala stattdessen und schaute ihre Mutter flehend an.

Shula nickte. „Ich weiß mein Kind. Doch sag mir nun, wen du umbringen solltest!", forderte sie mit Nachdruck auf.

Shi-Ala atmete tief durch. „Harry!"

Salonei sog sharf die Luft ein und Shula schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor den Mund. „Bei der großen Mutter!", flüsterte sie schockiert.

„Ich habe mit meinem Schwert angegriffen!", erklärte Shi-Ala weiter und senkte beschämt ihren Kopf.

Shula seufzte leise auf und Salonei schaute verdrossen. „Was ist dann passiert?"

„Er versuchte mich aus diesem tranceartigen zustand zu befreien, doch die Hexe war um einiges stärker. Ich stieß in mit einem Bannzauber von mir. Die Hexe fesselte ihn und dann... und dann..."

„Und dann was? Kind, sag es uns!"

„Sie wollte mich, vor seinen entsetzten Augen, umbringen. Mit meinem eigenen Schwert!", sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Was ist dann geschehen? Wie bist du hierher gekommen?", fragte Salonei überraschend mitfühlend. Shi-Ala schaute ihre Schwester überrascht an. Salonei zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Nun sei nicht so überrascht. Schließlich liegt mir was an meine Familie!", schnaubte Salonei; dies entlockte der völlig verzweifelten Elfenprinzessin ein zartes Lächeln. „Also, wie denn nun?", fragte Salonei, genervt darüber ihrer Schwester alles aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen. „Harry... er zauberte, kurz bevor wir die Höhlen verließen, einen Portschlüssel. Einen Gegenstand, der einen über weite Entfernungen hinweg transportieren kann."

„Ja, aber wenn du in Trance warst, wie konntest du ihn aktivieren?", unterbrach Salonei sie.

Nun war es an Shi-ala zu schnauben. „Wenn du mich einmal ausreden lassen würdest, dann wüsstest du nämlich jetzt, dass es eine Codeaktivierung war. Als er bemerkte, was die Hexe vorhatte, aktivierte der den Schlüssel."

„Dann ist ja gut!", sagte Salonei grinsend.

„Gut? GUT? Sag mal geht's noch? Jetzt ist er allein, gefesselt und wehrlos der Hexe ausgeliefert!", schrie Shi-Ala harsch, doch dann schluchzte sie: „Und ich habe ihm doch geschworen, ihn niemals im Stich zu lassen. Sie war nun richtig verzweiffelt.

„Shhh, ist gut!", beruhigte Shula ihre aufgebrachte Tochter und zog sie in eine warme, mütterliche Umarmung. Die Königin hatte ihre Tochter noch nie so verzweifelt gesehen.

Erneut schnaubte Salonei. „Irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass Harry wehrlos ist!" Sie hob abwehrend die Arme. „Nichts für ungut!", beschwichtigte sie ihre Schwester, die erneut aufbrausen wollte.

Shula schaute ihre älteste Tochter nachdenklich an. „Was hat dich dazu gebracht ihm so etwas zu versprechen? Warum ist dir das so extrem wichtig? Denn auch ich denke, dass Harry sehr wohl auf sich aufzupassen vermag. Er ist schließlich nicht umsonst der Oberst der Blauen Garde."

Shi-Ala seufzte und schaute ihre Mutter an. „Ihr wisst doch, dass Harry schon viel schlimmes passiert ist, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickten.

„Bevor er zu uns kam, wurde er von seinen sogenannten Freunden verraten und im Stich gelassen, als die Regierung ihn für ein Verbrechen, was er nie begangen hatte, ins Gefängnis geworfen hatte. Dieses Gefängnis wird von Dementoren bewacht." Salonei und Shula schauten sie fragend an. „Seelentod!", antwortete Shi-Ala die stumme Frage. Entsetzen bildete sich auf beiden Gesichter und sie zuckten zusammen.

Shi-Ala nickte betrübt. „Hilfe bekam er von ihnen nicht, nur Hass, Verachtung und Wut. Das verletzte ihn auch am meisten, der Verrat seiner Freunde. Kein Schmerz, unzählige Wunden oder körperliche Qualen können so schmerzvoll sein, wie solch ein Verlust. Dies war es dann auch, was ihn an den Rand des Abgrunds gebracht hatte. Und nun habe ich mein Versprechen gebrochen und ICH habe ihn im Stich und allein gelassen. Versteht ihr?"

schluchzte sie und ein neuer Schwall Tränen schoss aus ihren Augen.

Ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester umarmten sie fest und hielten sie, während sie nun ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

Aus dem nur leicht bewölktem himmel, schoß ein Blitz zum Boden hinab. Etwa dreißig Meter von den drei Frauen entfernt, in dem Kreis zwischen den Soldaten, schlug der Blitz in den Boden ein. Die Soldaten wurden von ihren Füßen gerissen und flogen wie Puppen durch die Lüfte. Plötzlich schwebte dort, wo gerade eben noch der Blitz einschlug, Maturon, der sanft das Elfenpferd auf der Erde absetzte. Windschatten wieherte und schnaubte. Stolz erhob sie ihren Kopf und trabte auf Shi-Ala zu, die mit Tränen verschmiertem Gesicht, dem Spektakel entgegenblickte.

Maturon schaute sich um und erblickte die verstreuten Soldaten, die sich langsam wieder aufrappelten.

'Oooops!', sagte Maturon amüsiert und Harry lachte unterdrückt. Maturon setzte zur Landung an und Harry sprang behende ab.

„Pin haru din?", fragte er und schaute die Soldaten fragend an.

Die Soldaten, die sich langsam von dem Schrecken erholten, rappelten sich wieder auf und schüttelten verneinend die Köpfe.

„Mae!", sagte Harry mit einem Nicken an die Soldaten gerichtet. Er schaute sich suchend um, bis er Shi-Ala entdeckte und mit einem strahlendem Lächeln auf sie zu ging. Shula und Salonei bedachten ihn mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue und Shuka deutete mit einem Nicken in Shi-Alas Richtung. Er schaute sich seine Freundin genauer an und erkannte die nagende Verzweiflung, den inneren Kampf, den sie mit sich ausfocht. Leicht neigte er den Kopf zur Seite, als er vor ihr zum stehen kam. „Shi?", fragte er leise.

Sie sah ihn angsterfüllt an und mit einem Ruck, drehte sie sich um und lief vor ihm davon. Völlig verwirrt schaute er ihr nach. Doch kangsam sickerte die Erkenntnis und er reagierte sofort.

„SHI! Verdammt! Salonei, halt sie auf!" rief er und blitzschnell, ohne zu zögern, griff Salonei ihre Schwester am Arm.

Harry rannte zu ihr, doch sie drehte den Kopf weg und wandte sich aus dem Griff ihrer Schwester.

Harry umarmte sie und hielt sie fest.

„Shi-Ala, schau mich an!" sagte er sanft, aber dennoch fordernd.

Sie starrte weiterhin auf den Boden, „Ich habe dich angegriffen, ich wollte dich töten. Und ich habe dich im Stich gelassen." schluchzte sie und wieder liefen ihr die Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

Sanft fasste er ihr unters Kinn und drückte ihren Kopf nach oben. Sie hielt ihren Blick gesenkt. Sie konnte ihm beim besten Willen einfach nicht in die Augen sehen. Sie schämte sich für ihr Verhalten und ihren vermeintlichen Verrat an den jenigen, den sie liebte und versprach nie im stich zulassen, es dennoch tat. Als sich der Druck seiner Finger an ihrem Kinn verstärkte, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Was sie sah, erstaunte und verwirrte sie zugleich. Statt der erwarteten Abscheu und Enttäuschung, erkannte sie Liebe und tiefe Zuneigung in seinem Blick.

„Shi, du hast mich nicht getötet und du wolltest es auch nicht. Es war die Hexe, die dich dazu gezwungen hat. Es war nicht deine Schuld und du konntest nichts dagegen tun. Es gibt nur sehr wenige, die sich solch einer Geisteskontrolle entziehen können.", versuchte er ihre Zweifel zu nehmen. Doch wieder senkte sie ihren Blick beschämt zu Boden und schluchzte.

„Ich wette du bist einer davon. Und ich habe dich nun enttäuscht." murmelte sie niedergeschlagen.

Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihm. „Shi! Auch wenn ich schon mal solchem Kontrollzaubern widerstanden habe, heißt dass nicht, dass ich dem hätte widerstehen können. Aber deswegen bin ich doch nicht von dir enttäuscht. Dafür bedarf es um einiges mehr, doch dies, melleth nin, wird nie geschehen, das weiß ich aus tiefstem Herzen. Du würdest mich nie enttäuschen. Bitte, vergiss deine Zweifel und Selbstvorwürfe, denn es ändert nichts daran, dass ich dich liebe und dir mit jeder Faser meines Herzens vertraue. Du hast mich weder verlassen, noch hast du mir freien Willens etwas antun wollen. Alles was jetzt noch zählt, ist, dass ich, wie versprochen, zu dir zurückgekehrt bin."

Sie schaute ihm hoffnungsvoll in seine strahlenden smaragdgrünen Augen und verlor sich einige Sekunden darin. Zaghaft nickte sie und erwiderte sein Lächeln zaghaft.

„Aber was ist mit der Hexe?", frage sie schließlich. Harry schmunzelte und Maturon schnaubte amüsiert, da er das zurückhaltene Verhalten seines 'Freundes' sehr gut kannte. Wenn er könnte, würde er der ganzen Nation erzählen, was 'wirklich' vorgefallen war. Aber das war leider völlig unmöglich und so beließ er es dabei die beiden zu beobachten.

„Als du fort warst, war ich ziemlich wütend. Das führte dazu, dass ich meine Magie nicht mehr richtig kontrollieren konnte."

'Auf gut elfisch, du verlierst die Kontrolle!', lachte Maturon in seinem Geist.

Mit einem giftigen Blick schaute Harry seinen Drachen an. 'Ja, ja schon gut, ich halt mich ja schon raus!', kicherte der Drache und Harry hätte schwören können, dass er ein leises Lachen von dem Drachen vernommen hatte.

„Also, wo war ich? Ach ja, die Hexe. Nun, sagen wir einfach, die Hexe ist jetzt nur noch ein Häufchen Asche, der Turm wurde bis auf die Grundmauern zerstört und der Großteil ihrer Kreaturen dazu."; sagte Harry und grinste verlegen.

'Hab ichs mir doch gedacht!', schnaubte Maturon und ließ Rauchwölckchen aufsteigen. Wieder schenkte Harry dem Drachen einen giftigen Blick, doch dieser ignorierte ihn einfach.

Die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht waren getrocknet, doch ihre Unsicherheit spiegelte sich noch immer auf ihrem Gesicht nieder. Harry seufzte. „Shi, du hast getan was du konntest und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich! Du hast dich tapfer geschlagen. Eine bessere Gefährtin könnt ich mir gar nicht wünchen!" Allmählich sickerten seine Worte und sie fing an zu strahlen. „Ehrlich?" „Ehrlich!", bestätigte er ihr und zog sie in eine innige Umarmung, in die er all seine Liebe zu ihr hinein steckte. Sie schmiegte sich an seine Brust und lächelte glücklich. Shula und Salonei nickten sich erleichtert zu.

Sie lösten sie wieder aus der Umarmung. „Was ist mit dem Ei? Hast du es?"

Er grinste diabolisch und kramte in seiner Tasche. Mit einem triumphalen Lächeln zog er ein goldenes Ei hervor, dass im Licht der Sonne hell glänzte. Es war von verblüffender Schönheit. Shi-Ala musterte das unversehrte Ei und runzelte die Stirn. „Wegen so einem Ei ein Jahrtausende anhaltender Krieg? Was für eine Narretenei!", schimpfte sie und Harry lachte herzhaft. Auch von Maturon war ein grunzen zu hören.

Er griff hinter seinen Rücken und zog ihr Schwert aus seinem Gürtel.

„Hier, das hast du bei deinem abrupten Aufbruch liegen gelassen.", sagte er grinsend und hielt ihr ihr Schwert hin.

„Danke." Sagte sie und etwas von dem sonst immer vorhandenen Strahlen kehrte in ihre rot geränderten Augen zurück.

Shula und Salonei starrten auf die Klinge.

„Was ist das für ein Schwert?" fragte ihre Schwester schließlich neugierig.

Shi-Ala reichte es ihr und sie schwang es prüfend.

„Es ist so leicht. Woraus besteht es?" Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht mehr von dem wunderschönem Schwert reißen. Shi-Ala schmunzelte über ihre kleine Schwester.

„Es ist härter als das härteste Stahl.", erklärte Harry grinsend. Salonei schaute ihn fragend an.

„Mithril!"

Salonei riß erstaunt die Augen weit auf.

„Genau wie unsere Kettenhemden!", sagte er stolz und zog seinen Umhang beseite, unter dem sich das Kettenhemd von den Zwergen befand. Die beiden Frauen starrten das Kettenhemd erfürchtig an.

„Wo habt ihr das her?", fragte Shula leise.

Harry lachte leise. „Ein Geschenk des Zwergenkönigs, genau wie unsere Schwerter."

Sofern das überhaupt möglich war, wurden ihre Augen noch größer, voller Staunen.

„Doch das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte.", sagte Harry lächelnd und zog seine Geliebte an sich. „Wo ist König Thorion?", fragte er schließlich und Shula riß sich aus ihrer Bewunderung.

„Mein Mann dürfte im Moment mit Lord Dalarius unter deinem Baldachin sitzen und neue Verträge ausarbeiten." erwiderte Shula lächelnd.

Harry wandte sich an seine Freundin, „Was meinst du, sollten wir ihnen nicht einen Besuch abstatten... und endlich dieses blöde Ei abliefern?"

Sie nickte strahlend und verkniff sich ein Lachen.

„Was meint ihr, wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das ein Grund für eine Party ist?" fragte er die Königin grinsend.

„Einhundert Prozent? Ihr meint, wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen, Oberst?" fragte sie lächelnd.

„Bitte Milady, nennt mich Harry."

„Und ihr beide seid nun ein Paar?" fragte sie mit funkelnden Augen.

Harry nickte unsicher.

„Dann ist es nur recht, wenn du mich Shula nennst und duzt."

„Danke, Shula." sagte Harry erleichtert. Shula nahm die Gelegenheit wahr und zog den überraschten Harry in eine mütterliche Umarmung.

Shi-Ala und Harry stiegen bei Maturon auf und dieser erhob sie geschwind in die Lüfte.

Mit einem Blitz verschwand er aus dem Reich der Elfen.

Einen Augenblick später, erschienen sie ähnlich spektakulär auf der Lichtung. Diesmal jedoch in einem vorsichtigem Abstand. Sofort wurden sie von Aglan begrüßt, der sogleich ein Freudenlied anstimmte und die Herzen der Umherstehenden mit Wärme erfüllte. Aglan landete sanft auf dem mächtigen Schädel Maturons. Harry und Shi-Ala lachten herzlich, als Maturon gutmütig grollte.

Der Drachen landete auf dem Boden und Harry sprang ab. Er hielt ihr die Hand hin und half ihr galant beim absteigen.

Hand in Hand gingen sie auf den Pavillon zu, in dem Lord Darius, einer seiner Generäle, seine Tochter Clanasya und König Thorion saßen und Rat hielten.

Harry verneigte sich vor den Herrschaften.

„Lord Dalarius, König Thorion, wir haben unsere Mission erfüllt." sagte er nüchtern und holte lässig das Ei aus seiner Tasche und überreichte es Dalarius.

Dalarius betrachtete das goldene Ei mit Ehrfurcht und Staunen in den Augen, schließlich hatte er bis jetzt nur davon gehört und es nie zu Gesicht bekommen. In Gedanken versunken, strich er zärtlich über das goldene Ei. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass, nach so langer Zeit , das Ei endlich wieder in den Händen des ursprüngliches Besitzers zurückgekehrt war. Er schenkte einen bedeuteten Blick auf den Elfenkönig. „Es ist wohl nun an der Zeit, und damit spreche ich für die gesamte Bevölkerung der Drachenreiter, wenn ich sage es tut mir leid, König Thorion und ich hoffe, wir werden in Zukunft, für unser aller Leben, diplomatischer miteinander umgehen können!", sprach Lord Dalarius und reichte dem völlig verblüfften Elfenkönig die Hand hin. Nach kurzem zögern, nahm dieser die dargebotene Hand an und ein glückliches Lächeln zierte das, sonst so strenge Gesicht des Elfen.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre. Wir nehmen die Entschuldigung an. Doch auch wir müssen uns, für unser Verhalten eurem Volk gegenüber entschuldigen. Auch wir haben voreilig gehandelt." und somit war der Friedensvertrag vollständig beschlossene Sache. Shi-Ala und Harry, die die rührende Szene, der beiden Herrscher beobachteten, lächelten sich glücklich an. Shi-Ala hatte sogar Tränen in den Augen.

Nun stand Lord Dalarius auf und hob das goldene Ei hoch in die Luft, damit es die umherstehenden Soldaten, beider Völker sehen konnten.

Plötzlich reckten alle Drachen die Köpfe hoch in die Luft und brüllten, noch bevor die Soldaten angefangen hatten zu jubeln.

'Was haben die Drachen auf einmal alle?', fragte Harry seinen Freund und Gefährten.

‚Sie sind glücklich, dass ihr Geschenk endlich zu seinen rechtmäßigen Besitzern zurück gegeben wurde. Wie du ja weißt, war es das erste Ei, das, der Legende nach jedenfalls, je von einem Drachen gelegt wurde und als Zeichen ihrer Freundschaft, den Menschen schenkten.', erklärte Maturon und Harry nickte wissend.

'Und warum machst du nicht so einen Aufstand? Wenn doch alle anderen Drachen es doch tun?'

Maturon schnaubte amüsiert. 'In dieser Hinsicht teile ich deine Meinung. Es ist nur ein Symbol, ein sehr wichtiges zwar, aber dennoch kein Grund einen Krieg zuführen, der über Jahrtausende hinweg ging.'

Harry schüttelte leise kichernd den Kopf und grinste Maturon zu, dieser antwortete ihm mit einem Zwinkern, seiner großen Augen.

Shi-Ala umarmte ihn, als die Soldaten ihnen zujubelten und küsste ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft auf die Lippen, wenn auch nur kurz.

Das ließ jegliches Geräusch ersterben und der König und der Drachenlord schauten sie überrascht an. Nur Clanasya rief: „Yeah! Das wurde aber auch langsam mal Zeit."

Der König und Lord Dalarius sahen sich an und brachen synchron in ein freundliches Grinsen aus.

„Das allein wäre schon ein Grund für einen Friedensvertrag, meint ihr nicht auch, Lord Dalarius?" fragte Thorion belustigt.

„Auf jeden Fall. Ich kann ja meinem besten Oberst schließlich nicht befehlen, dass er seine Schwiegereltern in Spe angreift. FRIEDE!" rief er laut den Soldaten zu und der Jubel brach erneut aus.

Als dieser Ruf ausgestoßen wurde und von unzähligen Stimmen lautstark erwidert wurde, ertönte auf einmal ein mächtiges Donnergrollen. Verwirrt sahen sich der Drachenlord, König Thorion und Harry an. Dann sahen sie nach oben.

Silberne Blitze schossen aus allen Himmelsrichtungen auf ein Zentrum im Himmel zu und trafen sich dort. Das Zentrum, das nun durch eine gleißende Kugel dargestellt wurde, befand sich genau über ihnen.

'Oh! Oh! Ich verzieh mich lieber.' hörte Harry Maturons Stimme in seinem Geist und im nächsten Augenblick war der gewaltige Drache mit einem Blitz verschwunden.

In die silberne Kugel schossen immer noch gleißende Blitze, doch nach zehn Sekunden erloschen sie und ein gewaltiger Blitz löste sich aus der Kugel über ihnen und schoss auf den Boden zu. Der Blitz hatte einen Durchmesser von Zehn Metern und schrumpfte am Boden auf einen Meter zusammen. Der ganze Vorgang wurde mit einem Knall und einer Druckwelle begleitet, der die Soldaten beider Völker von den Füßen fegte. Als sie sich wieder aufgerappelt hatten, stand dort, wo der Blitz eingeschlagen hatte, eine beeindruckende Gestalt mit einem langen silbernen Stab in der Hand. Der Mann trug einen Brust-Panzer aus hochpoliertem Silber, an dem ein Silberner Umhang befestigt war, der sanft hinter ihm flatterte, obwohl gar kein Lüftchen wehte. Er hatte langes weißes Haar, das offen auf seine Schultern fiel, sein Gesicht war leicht kantig und seine blaugrauen Augen schauten weise, doch erzürnt. Die Ausstrahlung, die von dem Mann ausging konnte man nur mit einem Wort beschreiben... Macht! Er schien auf etwas oder besser gesagt Jemanden zu warten.

Plötzlich schien sich etwas unsichtbares über den Boden zu bewegen und auf einen Punkt neben dem Mann zuzuströmen. Die Wesen beider Völker wurden von einem Wechselbad der Gefühle erfasst. Zunächst erschien es Harry, als wäre ein Dementor direkt durch ihn hindurch gefahren. Kälte und Furcht machten sich in ihm breit. Doch dann wurde das Gefühl abgelöst, von Wärme, Wohlwollen und Leidenschaft. Er fasste Shi-Alas Hand unbewusst fester. Schließlich schien er von innerem Feuer erfüllt zu werden, das langsam das Gefühl von Liebe einnahm, bevor das ganze Phänomen abebbte.

An den Gesichtern der anderen sah er, dass er nicht der einzige war, der das gespürt hatte. Er versuchte die ungreifbare Bewegung am Boden zu erfassen... es sah aus, als würden sich Schatten auf den Punkt zu bewegen, Schatten die durch kein Objekt und keine Person verursacht wurden und sie ballten sich zu einer dunkler und immer größer werdenden Wolke neben dem Mann zusammen.

Auch hier schien es nach einer Weile, als würden die Schatten die auf die Wolke zuflossen weniger und verebbten schließlich ganz. Plötzlich hörten alle ein feines Singen in ihren Ohren, das langsam zu einem unerträglich schrillen Geräusch anschwoll, bis die Wolke schließlich mit einem Knall zerbarst und wieder flogen alle von ihren Füßen.

Als sie sich nun zum zweiten Mal aufgerappelt hatten, sahen sie eine wunderschöne Frau neben dem Mann stehen. Sie war genauso groß wie der Mann... beide überragten den größten Soldaten um wenigstens einen Kopf, doch sonst schien sie das genaue Gegenteil von dem Mann zu sein. Sie hatte ein schwarzes locker fallendes Kleid an, das mit dunkelroten Runen verziert war.

Langes schwarzes Haar wehte genau wie der Umhang des Mannes in einer unsichtbaren, nicht vorhandenen Brise. Ihr Gesicht wirkte blass und bildete einen starken Kontrast zu der dunklen Kleidung und den schwarzen Haaren, nur ihre roten Lippen und ihre leuchtend blauen Augen stachen aus diesem Gesicht hervor. Auch von ihr ging eine unglaubliche Aura von Macht und Unendlichkeit aus. Niemand hatte je etwas vergleichbares gespürt.

Der Mann reichte ihr galant die Hand und lächelte ihr zu. Sie kamen mit eleganten geschmeidigen Schritten auf die Herrscher der beiden mächtigsten Völker Lenyas zu.

„Musst du mit deinem Auftritt immer so übertreiben, Silver?" fragte die Frau den Mann lächelnd mit einer wohlklingenden Stimme, die sich anhörte, wie Engelsgesang und das wunderbare Singen der Phönixe weit in den Schatten stellte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr meint, Milady. Ihr habt nicht nur diese Wesen von den Füßen gefegt, sondern ihnen auch fast das Trommelfell bersten lassen." erwiderte der Mann in einer harten befehlsgewohnten Stimme, die vor Sarkasmus triefte.

Schließlich erreichten sie die kleine Gruppe von Elfen und Menschen und die Wachen beider Völker wollten sich vor ihre Herrscher stellen.

Der Mann... Silver... lächelte nur böse und die Frau schnippte nur mit den Fingern. Die Soldaten erstarrten in der Bewegung und sahen ungläubig an sich herab.

„Nur keine Hektik." sagte die Frau ironisch.

Die beiden Gestalten sahen irgendwie verärgert aus.

„Wer... wer seid ihr?" stammelte Shi-Ala.

Die Frau in schwarz schenkte ihr ein aufrichtiges Lächeln, doch der Mann grinste nur fies.

„Das hab ich mir gedacht. Diese erbärmlichen Kreaturen kennen nicht mal die Götter dieser Welt." schnaubte er und allen Anwesenden stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, wie in einem Augenblick drohender Gefahr.

„Bleib ruhig, Silver. Schließlich sind wir schon seit Äonen nicht mehr unter den Völkern Lenyas aufgetaucht." sagte sie sanft zu dem Mann, „Um deine Frage zu beantworten, Lady Shi-Ala, Geliebte des Jungen der Lebt, Harry James Potter... der wohlgemerkt als einziger nicht direkt unter unserem Einfluss steht... Wie Lord Silver es schon gesagt hat, wir sind die obersten Götter Lenyas, die Erschaffer dieser Dimension und ihrer Welten und Geschöpfe. Das ist Lord Silver, Herrscher über alle Elemente, von denen es wohlgemerkt viel mehr gibt, als die fünf die euch geläufig sind."

„Und das hier ist Lady Shadow, Herrscherin über alles Leben und... den Tod. Sie ist das Schicksal, die Hoffnung und die Liebe. Außerdem herrscht auch sie über ein Element." sagte Lord Silver und endete mit einer eleganten Verbeugung gegenüber Lady Shadow.

„Den Schatten, das Element hat mir Lord Silver anlässlich der erfolgreichen Schöpfung dieser Welt zum Geschenk gemacht."

Als die Elfen und Menschen ihre Erstarrung überwunden hatten, verneigten sie sich tief vor den beiden übernatürlichen Wesen.

Nur Harry schien es mit dem Protokoll nicht so genau zu nehmen.

Er neigte nur kurz seinen Kopf und räusperte sich.

„Lady Shadow, Lord Silver. Welchem Anlass verdanken wir eueren Besuch?" fragte er offen, als würde er sich mit normalen Menschen unterhalten.

Shadow warf Silver einen amüsierten Blick zu. Dieser deutete auf das Ei und schloss dann mit einer Geste die Herrscher und ihre Armeen mit ein.

„Wir wollten euch nur klar machen, dass wir mit euch sehr unzufrieden sind." sagte er zornig und ein Donnergrollen ertönte um sie herum. Shadow legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Wie könnt ihr wegen eines so simplen Symbols wie einem Ei Krieg führen und das über Jahrtausende hinweg? Und nicht nur das, ihr schafft es nicht diesen Konflikt selbst zu lösen, da muss erst ein Außenweltler kommen und euch Verstand in eure leeren Schädel prügeln. Wegen jeder Kleinigkeit geht ihr euch an die Gurgel was dazu führt, das Unwesen wie Israna erst entstehen können. Dieses Mal wurde die Katastrophe abgewendet, doch ich warne euch." sagte er drohend und Blitze schlugen um sie herum in den Boden ein, „Wenn so etwas noch einmal geschieht, werde ich mich nicht mehr von Lady Shadow beruhigen lassen... dann lernt ihr meinen gerechten Zorn kennen."

Die Anwesenden schluckten und mussten all ihre Beherrschung aufwenden um nicht zu zittern, als eine unnatürliche Welle von Zorn und Enttäuschung durch sie hindurch fuhr. Die mächtigsten Herrscher Lenyas fühlten sich wie fünfjährige Kinder, die von ihren Eltern bei einem Streich ertappt wurden.

Als sie Lady Shadow ansahen, erkannten sie auch dort nichts als Enttäuschung in ihren Augen. „Jahrtausende voller Krieg und unnötiger Opfer. Hass zwischen Wesen, die dazu geschaffen wurden, in Frieden und Eintracht miteinander zu leben. Seht sie euch an!" sagte Shadow und deutete auf Harry und Shi-Ala. „Nicht nur zwei Wesen unterschiedlicher Rassen, sondern auch aus unterschiedlichen Dimensionen und doch lieben sie sich. Lasst euch das als gutes Beispiel dienen und nur einen Rat... ich werde das nächste Mal nicht nur Silver nicht beruhigen... ICH werde dann sehr zornig werden, denn das würde bedeuten, ich hätte versagt, euch Liebe und Hoffnung zu geben, wie es meine Aufgabe ist... und ihr wollt nicht die Rache einer zornigen Frau spüren, das verspreche ich euch."

Nun zitterten die meisten doch, nur Harry und Shi-Ala standen wie ein Fels in der Brandung.

„... besonders wenn die Frau das Schicksal ist und den Tod in den Händen hält." sagte Silver leise und amüsiert, was die meisten noch mal zum Zittern brachte.

„Merkt euch unsere Worte und nehmt diesen Tag als Start in eine friedliche Zukunft! Denn sonst beschwört ihr die Apokalypse herauf!" warnte Silver. Dann gab er Shadow einen galanten Kuss auf ihre Hand und verschwand mit einem Donnergrollen und einer Flammenexplosion.

Shadow schnaubte nur und schüttelte den Kopf, angesichts des typisch pompösen Abtrittes von Silver.

Sie nickte den Elfen und Menschen zu und schenkte Harry und Shi-Ala ein Lächeln. Sie zwinkerte den beiden einmal zu, dann verschwand sie, indem sie dunkel und transparent wurde und wie Nebel über den Boden floss, bevor auch dieser letzte Rest von ihr sich einfach auflöste.

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten bevor sich die ersten wieder fassten. In diesen Minuten schwiegen absolut alle, selbst die Vögel hatten aufgehört zu singen.

Erst als Maturon mit einem Blitz erschien, zuckten alle zusammen und das Leben schien wieder weiter zu gehen.

'Sind sie weg?' hörte Harry die Stimme seines Freundes in seinem Kopf.

Das veranlasste Harry zu einem lauten Lachen und er nickte Maturon zu.

„Nun, das war mal eine Erfahrung. Wir haben Göttern gegenüber gestanden. Wenn das nicht krass ist." sagte Harry amüsiert. Thorion und der Drachenlord nickten, noch immer blass, aber die Farbe kehrte langsam wieder in ihre Gesichter zurück.

Sie beruhigten sich alle wieder und Harry und Shi-Ala setzten sich nun ebenfalls mit an den Tisch. „So und nun zu euch beiden!", sagte der Elfenkönig und schaute seine Tochter und deren Geliebten eindringlich an. Harry und Shi-Ala wechselten unsichere Blicke.

„Wie ernst ist es zwischen euch?", fragte er nun grinsend und die Anspunnung fiel förmlich aus ihren Gesichtern.

Shi-Ala nahm seine Hand, die auf dem Tisch ruhte, und drückte sie zärtlich. Sie schauten sich liebevoll in die Augen. Die Anwesenden konnten sehr wohl die Liebe, die zwischen den Beiden herrschte, greifbar spüren. Dies war für den Elfenkönig Antwort genug und so nahm er seinen Kelch mit dem kostbarem Wein in die Hand und erhob sich.

„Mit Freuden darf ich bekannt geben, dass die Prinzessin des Elfenreichs, meine Tochter Shi-Ala, den Außenweltler zu ihren Mann nehmen wird!", verkündete Thorion und hob den Weinkelche. Shi-Ala strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Nur Harry, der gerade einen Schluck des Weines genommen hatte, spuckte den Wein vor Schreck wieder aus.

„WAS?", krächzte er und schaute seinen Schwiegervater in Spe geschockt an. Dieser schenkte ihm lediglich ein diabolisches Grinsen und setzte sich wieder. Shi-Ala kicherte. „Nun sind wir offiziell verlobt!", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Langsam drehte Harry seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und hob eine Augenbraue. Shi-Ala, die diese Geste falsch interpretierte schaute traurig auf den Tisch.

„Du willst mich also nicht!", seufzte sie und Tränen bildeten sich erneut in ihren Augen. Sofort fasste Harry sich wieder und schloß sie in seine starken Arme. „Doch natürlich will ich dich! Es tut mir leid, das kam falsch rüber. Es ist nur... ich war so überrumpelt!"

Shi-Ala schaute auf und in seine bittenden Augen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

Clanasya, die nicht weit vonden beiden entfernt saß, lachte laut auf. „Jetzt hat sie dich am Haken, mein lieber Harry!", lachte sie.

Harry starrte sie scheinbar wütend an und meinte kühl, „Für dich immer noch Oberst, Leutnant!"

Dann drehte er sich zu Shi-Ala um, „Möchtest du mich denn heiraten?" fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Sie nickte strahlend und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Er seufzte, „So hatte ich mir den Heiratsantrag eigentlich nicht vorgestellt, aber ich würde sie gern heiraten."

„Warum heiratet ihr nicht gleich? Es werden sowieso alle wichtigen Vertreter beider Völker da sein um den Frieden zu feiern und ein schöneres Symbol kann es nicht geben." schlug Dalarius ernst vor, und dann fügte er grinsend hinzu, „Schließlich habt ihr den Segen der Götter... zumindest der Göttin Shadow."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Lord Dalarius." stimmte Thorion ebenfalls grinsend zu.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Harry seine Verlobte.

„Je eher, desto besser." erwiderte sie und ihre Augen funkelten glücklich.

„Mir wäre es auch recht. Doch ich würde gern wissen, ob es irgendetwas zu beachten gibt, irgendwelche Rituale oder Vorbereitungen." sagte Harry.

„Gut dass ihr es ansprecht, Oberst." sagte Thorion, „Es gibt zwei Rituale. Eines, das einfachere wird immer durchgeführt, es symbolisiert die Hochzeit. Das zweite wird dieser Tage nicht mehr so oft angewandt, es erzeugt einen Seelenbund. Bei diesem Ritual werden unter anderem die Lebenskräfte zwischen den Partnern geteilt. Ich fürchte ihr werdet dieses Ritual ausführen müssen. So werdet ihr länger leben, Oberst und Shi-Ala etwas kürzer."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, „Ich will nicht, dass sie wegen mir früher stirbt." sagte er entsetzt.

Sie legte sanft die Hand auf seinen Arm und sagte: „Harry, ich möchte aber das Ritual mit dir eingehen. Ich liebe dich, von ganzem Herzen. Ich möchte lieber hundert Jahre weniger leben, als auch nur ein Jahr ohne dich und es wären Hunderte Jahre, die ich ohne dich verbringen müsste. Ich würde das nicht überstehen. Mein Herz würde zerbrechen und ich könnte ohne dich nicht weiter leben!"

„So ist es. Da hat meine Tochter absolut Recht! Es vermag nicht viel einen Elfen zu töten, doch ein gebrochenen Herz ist das schlimmste, was einem Elfen je passieren könnte!", erklärte Thorion und Harry schluckte, bevor er dann zustimmend nickte.

„Bist du sicher?" fragte er aufgebracht.

„Ja. Das Ritual wurde schon immer angewendet, wenn Elfen und Menschen geheiratet haben. Zwischen den Elfen wird es sehr selten benutzt, da es keine Vorteile bringt und etwas... schmerzhaft ist, zumindest für den schwächeren Partner, von der Lebenskraft gesehen. Deswegen sind bei dem Ritual auch nur die engsten Familienmitglieder und Freunde anwesend, meist nicht mehr als drei oder vier für jeden Partner. Harry, bitte, es ist meine Entscheidung, ob ich meine Lebenskraft mit dir teilen möchte und das will ich."

Harry seufzte und nickte, „Wenn du dir sicher bist, dann machen wir es so."

„So, nun da das geklärt ist, schicken wir die Nachricht hinaus in die Lande!" freute sich Thorion und rieb sich vor lauter Vorfreude die Hände.

„Ich hätte eine Bitte." sagte Harry.

„Sprecht, Oberst Potter." forderte ihn Thorion auf.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr auch eine Einladung zu König Sworax von den Zwergen schickt. Er hat uns sehr geholfen und ich möchte, dass er dabei ist. Außerdem wird auch er den Tod der Hexe Israna feiern wollen."

„Die Hexe ist tot?" fragte Dalarius verblüfft.

„Ähm... hatte ich das nicht erwähnt? Ich habe sie gegrillt und mit ihr den Großteil ihrer Kreaturen. Maturon hat natürlich seinen Anteil dazu beigetragen." sagte er verlegen.

Dalarius schüttelte lachend den Kopf, „Er vernichtet die größte Bedrohung unserer Zeit und ‚vergisst' es zu erwähnen... Ihr seid zu bescheiden, Oberst. Also ich wäre dafür, den Zwerg einzuladen."

„Ich stimme ebenfalls zu." sagte Thorion lachend.

„Wenn wir schon mal dabei sind, warum machen wir das nicht zu einer Institution?" fragte Harry.

„Was meint ihr?" fragte Dalarius.

„Die Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Elfen und den Menschen hat doch gut funktioniert und beide Völker und die Zwerge standen einer Bedrohung gegenüber. Warum treffen sich die Vertreter der Völker nicht in Zukunft regelmäßig, um solche Bedrohungen gemeinsam zu bekämpfen. So wäre jeder Frieden stabiler und es könnten Handelsabkommen und dergleichen beschlossen werden." erklärte Harry seinen Gedanken.

„Ja, man könnte einen Rat der Völker gründen, und Harry könnte die Außenweltler vertreten, wenn wir einen Weg finden, zwischen den Dimensionen zu reisen." sagte Shi-Ala, stolz auf die Weisheit ihres Verlobten.

„Daraus wird nichts, liebste Tochter." sagte Thorion grinsend.

„Wieso?" fragte sie enttäuscht.

„Ganz einfach, weil er die Interessen der Elfen vertreten muss..."

Sie sahen ihn irritiert an, doch er war noch nicht fertig.

„... wenn er mit dir auf dem Thron sitzt, schließlich bist du die Thronerbin und wenn die Nachfolge damit gesichert ist, werden wir uns mit deiner Mutter ziemlich bald zurückziehen. Dann haben wir endlich unsere Ruhe." schloss er und lachte.

Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und Shi-Ala strahlte, „Stimmt ja. Das muss mir entfallen sein."

Diese Äußerung brachte nun Dalarius wieder zum Lachen: „Ihr seid ein perfektes Paar... die ‚Kleinigkeiten' die ihr beide ‚vergesst', zum Totlachen."

„Also dann ist es beschlossen. Wir schicken die Nachrichten raus und dann wird gefeiert. Wir haben schließlich allen Grund dazu: das Ei ist wieder da, es herrscht Friede, die Hexe ist besiegt und eine Verlobung." sagte Dalarius enthusiastisch.

Das Fest war sehr lustig, stimmungsvoll und die beiden Helden wurden von allen Seiten bejubelt. Met, Wein und Eiskorn flossen in Strömen.

Nach zwei Stunden des Feierns, fand Harry endlich die Gelegenheit, sich zurückzuziehen.

Er ging mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand durch die Dunkelheit und setzte sich zu Maturon, der faul auf dem Gras lag. Er lehnte sich an die Flanke des Drachen und sah hinauf in die sternenklare Nacht.

Ein paar Minuten später gesellte sich Shi-Ala zu ihm und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Bereust du die Entscheidung?" fragte sie ihn.

„Nein. Es kommt nur so überraschend. Ich hätte dich sicher auch so irgendwann gefragt. Und die ganzen Konsequenzen, das ist sehr viel auf einmal. Du teilst dein Leben mit mir, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Dann werde ich auf den Thron eines anderen Volkes geschubst. Das wiederum impliziert, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens in Lenya verbringen werde, auch wenn wir einen Weg zurück in die Zaubererwelt finden. Ich wusste nicht, was die ganzen Konsequenzen sein würden, wenn ich dich heirate, aber ich bereue die Entscheidung trotzdem nicht."

„Würdet du denn in der Zaubererwelt leben wollen?"

„Hmm... ich weiß es nicht. Es tut noch immer so weh, Shi. Es sind bereits sieben Jahre vergangen, aber es tut noch immer weh. Und doch würde ich meinen Freunden sicher vergeben... irgendwann."

„Das ist nun mal deine Natur. Ich allerdings, würde das glaube ich nicht tun. Ich kann nicht mal ansatzweise nachempfinden, wie es für dich sein muss, aber allein dich leiden zu sehen, ist Grund genug für mich, sie zu hassen." sagte sie ernst, „Ich hoffe nur für sie, dass sie mir nicht über den Weg laufen."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde, meine Liebste." seufzte er.

„Nun, diese Frage ist ja jetzt irrelevant." sagte sie und küsste ihn.

* * *

Lord Silver _klopft sich den imaginären Staub von den Schultern._

Lady Shadow _erscheint neben ihm in einer schwarzen Wolke_

Lord Silver: Es wurde Zeit, dass wir den sterblichen Maden da unten mal unsere Meinung geigen, oder werte Shadow?

Lady Shadow: Da sind wir vollkommen einer Meinung, werter Silver!

Shi-Ala und Harry: HEY!

Lord Silver: _grinst böse,_ Das tat richtig gut.

Lady Shadow: du sagst es! Mir ist ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. _zu den frisch verliebten_ Na ihr seid ja auch vom anderen Schlag. Fühlt EUCH nicht immer gleich angesprochen _stöhnt genervt _

Lord Silver:_ schaut Shadow freundlich an, _"Nun beruhige dich wieder. Es wird sich alles zum besten wenden."

Lady Shadow _schaut ihren Mitstreiter hoffend an _Wollen wir's hoffen!

Lord Silver: Hey, was heißt 'Pin haru din?'

Lady Shadow: _seufzt theatralisch_ Du solltest echt noch mal nen Crashkurs in der Sprache der Elfen durchführen!

Lord Silver _hebt fragend eine Augenbraue _

Lady Shadow: _seufzt_ Also schön. Pin haru din bedeutet soviel wie: 'Jemand verletzt?'

Lord Silver: Danke. Und 'Mae'?

Lady Shadow: 'Mae' ist gleich 'Gut'

Harry: Das wusste sogar ich _grinst diebisch_

Lord Silver runzelt böse die Stirn "Maturon! Fass ihn!"

Shadow: _kichert in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart_

Maturon_ schaut gelangweilt _Haltet mich da raus!

_Plötzlich ertönt lautes Geschreie aus dem Hintergrund. Silver und Shadow drehen sich abrupt um_

Lady Shadow: "Was war das?"

Harry_ grinst schelmisch: _"Das sind die 'Maden'. Die feiern den Frieden."

_Shi-Ala und Harry sehen sich an und lachen schallend_

Lord Silver: _Schnaubt mürrisch: _Und ich dachte ihr beide seid besser als die Maden

_Silver verschwindet in einem Blitz_

Lady Shadow: _schüttelt mit dem Kopf _Kinder! _und verschwindet im Schatten  
_

Shi-Ala und Harry: _entrüstet_ HEY!

* * *

**AN: **Danke für eure Revs. Sie sind wie immer willkommen. An alle, die ein Problem mit der Hexe haben und dass es zu schnell ging... sie war nur eine Nebenrolle! und außerdem nicht in einer Liga mit Voldy und Co. Zudem... was sollte noch passieren? Sie hatte ihre Macht durch die Kreaturen und die haben Harry und Shi ausmanövriert. Ihre zweite Waffe war der Imperius und den konnte Harry ab. Also... was wollt ihr noch? ;-)  
Ach ja... das war der einzige Auftritt von 'Uns' Also, wem es nicht gefallen hat oder zu albern war... es wird nicht wieder vorkommen ;-)

**Murmel:** Ja, es ist Clanasya egal. Sie sind ja kein Paar mehr. Außerdem hat sie es kommen sehen ;-) Und ja, Harry kommt bald zurück nach Hogwarts... nicht sofort, aber bald

** Rio:** Ich weiß nicht, was du dich aufregst. Wir haben nur ein einziges mal eine längere Pause gemacht und hatten beide gute Gründe dafür. Abgesehen davon brauchen wir maximal 'Wochen' meist gerade mal eine oder zwei. Andere updaten ein halbes Jahr nicht. Aber wir zwingen dich nicht, unsere Story zu lesen. Schreib erst mal selbst was, bevor du rummaulst kann ich nur sagen! Versuche doch mal 4.000 Wörter an einem Stück zu schreiben... neben Arbeit, Kindern und einem normalen Leben. Dann sag das nochmal! Zu schade, dass du diese Antwort nicht mehr lesen wirst!

**Syncronn**: Die meisten Chaps sind im Rohformat fertig. Doch das Nacharbeiten kostet manchmal etwas Zeit. Besonders die Kaps, die auf der Erde spielen sind noch nicht fertig, da wir uns auf Lenya konzentriert haben. Wir stellen ein Kap rein, wenn wir BEIDE Zeit haben, uns auszutauschen und BEIDE finden, dass das Kap gelungen und fertig ist.

**Dax:** :P

* * *


	16. Hochzeit und andere Überraschungen

**Kapitel 16 – Hochzeit und kleine Überraschungen**

Das große Fest fand einen Monat später statt. Die anwesenden Soldaten hatten mit Harrys Hilfe große Festzelte errichtet. Die umliegenden Siedlungen hatten Speisen und Getränke geliefert und die Gäste trafen am Ende des Monats aus allen Teilen Lenyas ein, um den Frieden und die Hochzeit zu feiern.

Für das zukünftige Paar wurde ein extra Zelt aufgebaut, in das sie sich zurückziehen konnten. Sie würden es nach dem zweiten Ritual unbedingt brauchen, um sich zu erholen. Damit sie feiern konnten, hatten sie einstimmig beschlossen, das Ritual erst am darauffolgenden Tag durchzuführen.

Die Zwerge trafen ganz zum Schluß ein. Es war auch kein Wunder, schließlich waren sie auf kleinen Ponys geritten und Harry und Shi brauchten mit ihren großen Pferden schon einen Monat. Die Zwerge mussten einige Nächte durchgeritten sein. Dementsprechend sahen sie auch sehr erschöpft und ausgelaugt aus, doch sie hatten ein freundliches Lächeln im Gesicht.

Harry und Shi eilten ihnen entgegen und begrüßten sie herzlich.

„Sworax, Sina, wie schön euch zu sehen." sagte Harry fröhlich.

„Die Freude ist ganz unsererseits." sagte Sworax lächelnd.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, worüber ich mich mehr freuen soll, dass die Hexe tot ist, oder dass ihr beiden heiratet." sagte er fröhlich und lachte.

Auch Sina gratulierte den beiden.

Dann führten sie die Zwerge, die in Begleitung von zehn Kriegern gekommen waren zu den anderen Hoheiten.

„Lord Dalarius, König Thorion, Königin Shula, Prinzessin Salonei. Darf ich euch König Sworax und Königin Sina von den Zwergen vorstellen?"

„Willkommen, König Sworax, Königin Sina." begrüßte sie Dalarius, da sie sich technisch gesehen auf dem Gebiet der Menschen befanden.

Sie schüttelten reihum die Hände.

Ein Bediensteter zeigte den Zwergen ihre Zelte, in denen sie unterkommen würden.

Am Abend gab es ein kleines Bankett, bei dem Harry und Shi noch mal ihre Abenteuer zum Besten geben mussten.

Die Gäste waren so gefesselt von der Geschichte, dass keiner ein Wort sagte, bevor die beiden fertig waren und selbst danach schwiegen sie noch mehrere Minuten.

Harry unterbreitete in Anwesenheit der Zwerge noch mal den Vorschlag mit dem Rat der Völker, um solchen Bedrohungen zukünftig effektiver begegnen zu können.

Der Vorschlag wurde einstimmig angenommen und der Rat spontan vor Ort gegründet, wo sie schon mal alle friedlich beisammen saßen.

„Die Idee mit dem Rat ist ja gut und schön, doch wir brauchen einen, der den Rat zur Ordnung rufen kann, den Vorsitz führt, wenn man so will. Derjenige sollte halbwegs unparteiisch sein und nicht im Interesse nur eines Volkes handeln." sagte Sworax mit tückisch funkelnden Augen.

„Und wer sollte das wohl sein?" fragte Thorion nachdenklich und schielte, mit einem tückischen Funkeln, zu Harry hinüber.

„Harry natürlich." sagte der Zwerg und lachte.

Der König und der Lord starrten ihn an, nicht wegen dem Vorschlag, sondern wegen der Anrede und sie fragten wie aus einem Mund: „Harry?"

Harry lächelte, „Wir haben uns nicht mit unseren Titeln vorgestellt, als wir uns getroffen haben und Sworax auch nicht. So haben wir mit dem Du angefangen und da sowohl er, als auch wir beide nichts von Förmlichkeiten halten, wenn es nicht sein muss, sind wir beim Du geblieben." erklärte er.

Die beiden Herrscher nickten, „Oberst Potter, ihr habt so viel für uns getan, ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, wenn ihr mir ebenfalls das Du gestattet, natürlich auf gleichberechtigter Basis." sagte Dalarius ernst und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Harry nahm sie strahlend und nickte: „Mit Vergnügen, Dalarius."

Nun meldete sich Thorion zu Wort, „Was ihr sagt hat Hand und Fuß, König Sworax. Harry ist ein Mensch und Oberst der blauen Garde und vertritt zwangsläufig die Interessen der Menschen und doch ist er eigentlich keiner von ihnen. Er ist, nach der Hochzeit, der nächste Herrscher der Elfen und vertritt damit auch ihre Interessen. Er wird damit weder die Elfen noch die Menschen bevorzugen können und mit euch ist er sehr gut befreundet. Ich stimme eurem Vorschlag zu, ihn zum Vorsitzenden zu machen."

„Ich stimme ebenfalls zu." sagte Dalarius und Harry stöhnte.

„Und ich? Werde ich nicht gefragt?"

Ein dreifaches „Nein" war die Antwort und ein herzliches Lachen folgte auf dem Fuße.

Dann erhob Thorion nochmals das Wort, „Oberst, auch wir haben euch viel zu verdanken, nicht zuletzt mehrfach für die Rettung unserer Tochter. Morgen sind wir eine Familie und ich würde mich ebenfalls geehrt fühlen, euch mit Du anreden zu dürfen."

„Das wurde auch langsam Zeit, dass du das einsiehst, nicht wahr Harry?" fragte Shula zur Überraschung der Anwesenden und zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Ihr beide seid schon per du?" fragte Thorion.

„Ja." sagte sie lachend.

„Dann bin ich wohl der letzte!"

„Ja."

Thorion schüttelte den Kopf und reichte Harry die Hand.

„Ich akzeptiere und die Ehre liegt ganz bei mir, Thorion." sagte er ehrlich.

„So, und was ist nun mit uns? Ich meine wir sind alle Herrscher und wenn wir uns treffen um zu streiten, brauchen wir da Titel?" fragte Sworax offen.

Thorion und Dalarius sahen sich an und nickten, dann reichten sie sich die Hände.

„Dalarius."

„Thorion."

Und Sowrax legte seine Hand über die der beiden anderen und sagte grinsend: „Sworax. Nun können wir richtig feiern und uns unterhalten wie normale Leute."

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von Dienern der Elfen in ein anderes Zelt gescheucht.

„Was soll das?" fragte Harry irritiert.

„Ganz einfach, Shi-Ala wird nun zurecht gemacht und du als Bräutigam wirst sie erst zur Zeremonie wiedersehen." sagte Salonei grinsend.

„Aber die ist doch erst kurz vor Mittag." seufzte Harry und rollte mit den Augen, „Weiber!" sagte er auf englisch.

„Und du wirst jetzt auch fertig gemacht, wir können dich ja nicht wie einen heruntergekommenen Barbaren vor dem Altar auftauchen lassen, oder?"

„WAS?" fragte Harry und wurde in das Zelt geschubst, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte.

Vier Stunden später, in denen er badete, seine Haare frisiert wurden und seine Kleidung angelegt wurde, trat er endlich aus dem Zelt und wurde von Dalarius zum Altar begleitet. Er würde seinen Trauzeugen mimen.

„Hättest du das erwartet, als du vor sechs Jahren halbtot hier aufgeschlagen bist?" fragte Dalarius gutmütig.

„Was? Dass ich einen Drachen reiten würde, eine eigene Einheit bekomme, berühmt und berüchtigt werde, eine dunkle Hexe töte, wobei ich immer noch einen dunklen Zauberer am Hals habe, nebenbei einen tausende Jahre währenden Krieg beende, einen Rat der Völker Gründe, die ich noch nicht mal kannte und dann noch zum Vorsitzenden gewählt werde, mich verliebe, in eine Prinzessin, wohlgemerkt und sie nun heirate und damit auch bald den Elfenthron am Hacken habe? Machst du Witze? Hab ich eigentlich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich überschwängliche Aufmerksamkeit hasse?"

Dalarius lachte schallend. „Dann hättest du einiges anders machen müssen."

„Weißt du, ich glaube nicht. Wenn ich an Shi-Ala denke, ist das den ganzen Ärger wert." sagte Harry lächelnd.

Dalarius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und nickte. „Das ist die richtige Einstellung, Junge. Übrigens... ich hab da auch einen Thron..."

„Vergiss es! Gib ihn Clanasya." sagte Harry lachend.

„Du weißt, dass der Lord bei uns gewählt wird... wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich nicht zur Wahl stellen, sonst hast du zwei Reiche zu regieren." scherzte Dalarius.

„Das hatte ich nicht vor."

Sie erreichten den einfachen Altar, den die Elfen errichtet hatten. Ein Priester der Elfen wartete bereits auf sie und nickte ihnen zu. Dalarius blieb leicht schräg hinter ihm stehen. Rechts neben ihnen saß Maturon gespannt auf dem Boden und Aglan ruhte auf seinem Kopf.

Minuten später waren alle Gäste eingetroffen und hatten auf Bänken hinter dem Altar Platz genommen.

Es fehlte nur noch die Königsfamilie der Elfen.

Ein zweiter Phönix landete neben Aglan, sie schienen sich zu kennen. Es war auch ein Phönixlord in einer ähnlichen Färbung wie Aglan. Er stieß einen kurzen Pfiff aus.

Dann wandten sich alle dem breiten Gang zwischen den Bänken zu und auch Harry drehte sich erwartungsvoll um. Da kamen sie.

Sie ritten auf ihren wunderschönen Pferden langsam heran und die Phönixe begannen ein freudebringendes Lied zu singen, so schön, wie Harry es nie zuvor vernommen hatte.

Die Damen saßen im Damensitz, also seitlich auf den Pferden, da ihre Kleider etwas anderes nicht zuließen. Vorn ritten der König und die Königin, so konnte Harry Shi-Ala noch nicht sehen. Erst als sie wenige Meter vor ihm auseinander ritten und von den Pferden glitten, konnte er sie sehen und er war begeistert. Sie trug ein silbern schimmerndes Kleid, das in der Sonne zu funkeln schien. Er trat zu ihr und reichte ihr seine Hand, um ihr vom Pferd zu helfen. Dann führte er sie an der Hand zum Altar. Salonei, die hinter Shi-Ala geritten war, stieg ebenfalls ab und gesellte sich zu ihren Eltern.

Harry hatte aber nur Augen für Shi-Ala. Ihre golden wirkenden Haare waren zu einem kunstvollen Zopf geflochten worden, der auf ihren Rücken hing. Rechts und links an den Schläfen hingen einzelne Locken herunter, die in einer Spirale bis zum Kieferansatz hinunterreichten. Sie trug einen schlicht wirkenden Reif auf der Stirn, in den eine tropfenförmige Perle eingearbeitet war.

Sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus.

„Li în bain sui elenath ned fuin." sagte er ihr leise.

‚Elegant formuliert für einen Menschen' lachte Maturon in seinem Geist, ‚Du bist schön wie der Sternenhimmel in der Nacht.'

Sie strahlte ihn an und er sah wie ihre Augen feucht wurden.

„Danke." flüsterte sie zurück.

Dann wandten sie sich dem Priester zu.

Der Priester begrüßte die Gäste und natürlich das Paar gemäß den elfischen Traditionen.

Dann zählte er auf, was der Bräutigam bisher geleistet hatte, das war so Brauch. Es wurde eine lange Aufzählung und zu seiner Überraschung, erzählte der Priester sogar die Schlüsselereignisse aus der Zaubererwelt.

Dann stellte er Shi-Ala auf die gleiche Weise vor.

Schließlich kam er zum wesentlichen Teil.

„Wir sind nun hier, um Zeuge eines Ereignisses zu werden, das es so schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gegeben hat, die Vermählung eines Menschen mit einer Elfenfrau. Es ist mir eine große Ehre, dass ich heute die Zeremonie durchführen kann, besonders, da es sich um zwei so außergewöhnliche Leute handelt. Nun reicht euch die Hände!"

Harry nahm Shi-Alas Hände in die seinen und sie schauten sich in die Augen.

„Obwohl jeder sehen kann, wie sehr sich die beiden lieben, muss ich euch dennoch fragen. Harry James Potter von der Erde, Sohn von James und Lily Potter, möchtest du die vor dir stehende Elfin Shi-Ala zur Frau nehmen, sie lieben und für sie sorgen und ihr immer beistehen, bis zu ihrem oder deinem Ende?"

„Ja, das will ich."

„Shi-Ala, Tochter von König Thorion und Königin Shula, möchtest du den vor dir stehenden Harry James Potter zum Manne nehmen, ihn lieben, für ihn da sein bis zu deinem oder seinem Ende?"

„Ja, das will ich."

Der Priester kam um den Altar herum und hielt mehrere lange Seidentücher in der Hand.

Er legte ein grünes Band über beider Hände, „Grün symbolisiert das Leben, dem sich alle Elfen tief verbunden fühlen. Möge es für euch Gesundheit, ein langes Leben und Fruchtbarkeit bedeuten."

Dann legte er ein rotes Band auf die Hände, „Rot steht für das Feuer. Es heißt einerseits, dass euch mit Sicherheit auch schwere Zeiten bevorstehen und wir alle wünschen euch, dass ihr sie zusammen meistern werdet. Zum anderen symbolisiert es die Leidenschaft, die euch immer erhalten bleiben möge."

Dann legte er edain blaues Band auf die Hände und sagte: „Blau symbolisiert das Wasser, dass stets den Berg hinabfließt und soll euch Beständigkeit bringen."

Zuletzt legte er ein goldenes Band auf die Hände und sagte: „Das Gold steht sowohl für Wohlstand, den wir euch wünschen und die Liebe, die euch für immer verbinden soll."

Damit trat er zurück und Dalarius trat nach vorn.

„Wir feiern heute hier eine Hochzeit zweier Personen unterschiedlicher Völker und daher möchte ich zwei Aspekte der Traditionen der Menschen mit einbringen. Zuerst einmal gibt es bei uns den Brauch des Ringtausches und Sworax hat uns mit einer kleinen Gabe und einem Beweis der exzellenten Schmiedekunst der Zwerge diesen Brauch ermöglicht." sagte er und zog eine kleine Box aus seiner Tasche. Er öffnete sie und hielt sie Harry hin, als der Priester ihnen die Bänder abgenommen hatte.

Harry starrte Dalarius völlig baff an. Dann griff er mit zitternden Fingern nach dem feineren kleineren Ring aus Gold und steckte ihn Shi-Ala an den Ringfinger der rechten Hand. Es war ein bezaubernder Ring, es schien, als wären Blätter aus Gold miteinander verflochten worden und diese waren äußerst fein und detailliert gearbeitet.

Dann nahm Shi-Ala den etwas größeren Ring und steckte ihn Harry an den Finger. Auch dieser Ring war aus Gold und es schienen ein Drache und ein Tiger in gestrecktem Galopp zu sein, die sich gegenseitig in den Schwanz bissen. Harry blickte Sworax dankbar an, der ihm fröhlich zuzwinkerte. Auch dieser Ring war überraschend detailliert gearbeitet.

„Ihr dürft die Braut jetzt küssen und das ist mein letzter Befehl an dich, Oberst." sagte Dalarius lachend.

Der Befehl wurde sofort ausgeführt und mit tobendem Applaus belohnt.

„Der zweite Brauch stammt genaugenommen von der Erde und soll absichern, dass eure Trauung auch dort anerkannt wird und euch außerdem als ewige Erinnerung an diesen Tag dienen. Wir werden eine Urkunde über eure Trauung ausstellen und zwar ein Exemplar in Elfisch, eines in unserer Sprache und eines in Englisch, wobei uns Meister Deletrius geholfen hat."

Ein Diener brachte drei Pergamente und legte sie auf den Altar.

Zuerst unterschrieb Harry, noch immer im Bann der Ereignisse, ihm folgte eine total gerührte Shi-Ala und Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie mit Shi-Ala Potter auf den Urkunden unterschrieb. Er umarmte sie gerührt.

Als Zeuge für Harry unterschrieb Dalarius mit seinem vollen Titel und als Zeugen für Shi-Ala unterschrieben ihre Eltern mit vollem Titel. Der Priester unterzeichnete ebenfalls.

Harry räusperte sich und sagte laut: „Mein Lord und ehemaliger Vorgesetzter und mein ehemaliger Feind haben diese Urkunde unterschrieben, jetzt möchte ich einen Freund bitten, mir den Gefallen zu tun und ebenfalls als Zeuge für mich zu unterzeichnen. König Sworax, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen?"

Der Zwerg starrte ihn überrascht an, dann nickte er und lächelte. Er stand auf und trat zu ihm heran. Harry grinste und beschwor ein Podium, damit er darauf stehend auf den Altar schauen konnte.

Harry erklärte ihm, wie der Titel und sein Volk auf Englisch geschrieben wurden und dann unterzeichnete der Zwerg mit vollem Titel diese Urkunde und erneut brandete Applaus von den Gästen auf.

Harry beschwor die Rollen mit einem Zauber, der sie vor Brand, Zerstörung und Fälschung schützte und sie für alle Zeiten erhalten würde.

Damit war die Zeremonie abgeschlossen und die Feier begann.

Sie nahmen Glückwünsche aller Gäste entgegen und bekamen einige wunderbare Geschenke von seinen Freunden und Kameraden.

Selbst Deletrius und Xeroxius hatten sich eingefunden. Sie schenkten ihm einige Bücher in Englisch und Latein, die sie in der Großen Bibliothek der Hauptstadt ausgegraben hatten.

Clanasya und Spax umarmten ihn stürmisch und etwas zurückhaltender auch die Prinzessin.

Später hielten die Könige noch eine Rede, in der sie den Frieden und den Tod der Hexe verkündeten. Doch Harry war etwas geschockt, als Thorion schließlich bekannt gab: „Nun hat Prinz Harry noch etwas bekannt zu geben."

Er starrte ihn fassungslos an und Dalarius, der sich bewusst neben ihn gestellt hatte, flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, „Der Rat war deine Idee und du bist der Vorsitzende, also wirst du seine Gründung bekannt geben."

„Ihr habt das alles geplant!" beschuldigte er Dalarius und dieser grinste nur und schubste ihn in Richtung Podium.

„Werte Gäste, wir haben uns hier nicht nur versammelt, um meine Hochzeit mit der schönsten Frau dieser Welt und der Erde zu feiern..."

„Hört! Hört!" rief Sworax dazwischen und hob seinen Krug zum Toast.

„... sondern auch den Frieden zwischen den Menschen und den Elfen, sowie die Beseitigung der Bedrohung durch die Hexe. Damit es nicht noch einmal so weit kommt, haben die Anführer beschlossen, in Zukunft enger zusammenzuarbeiten. Daher haben wir einen Rat der Völker gegründet, in dem die Herrscher auf gleichberechtigter Ebene zusammen arbeiten werden. Derzeit sind die Zwerge, die Menschen und die Elfen diesem Rat beigetreten. Da die Herren der Meinung waren, einer müsste aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen, wählten sie mich zum Vorsitzenden. Sie begründeten das damit, dass ich nun sowohl die Interessen der Menschen als auch die der Elfen vertreten würde und niemanden bevorzugen würde."

Diese Bekanntgabe wurde mit stürmischem Applaus begrüßt und bejubelt.

Harry hob die Hände, „Was uns fehlt, ist ein Ort zum Treffen, fällt mir gerade ein, und mit Erlaubnis der anderen Herrscher würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir hier auf der Grenze eine Ratshalle mit Unterkünften errichten, die zu neutralem Boden erklärt wird."

„Hört! Hört!" begrüßten alle drei Herrscher diesen Vorschlag.

„Dann ist es entschieden! Und nun feiert fröhlich, denn wir haben wahrlich genug Gründe zum Feiern!" rief Harry fröhlich und ging zurück zu seiner Frau.

„Seit wann bin ich Prinz Harry?" fragte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Seit heute, liebster." erwiderte sie und küsste ihn.

Sie zogen sich noch vor Mitternacht zurück und verbrachten eine heiße und leidenschaftliche Hochzeitsnacht, bevor sie sanft einschliefen, zum ersten mal als Mann und Frau.

Wie immer erwachten sie mit Sonnenaufgang und Harry küsste seine Frau sanft.

„Guten Morgen Liebling." sagte er.

„Guten Morgen." erwiderte sie und küsste ihn erneut.

Doch plötzlich zuckte sie zurück und sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Was hast du? Du bist so blass?" fragte er besorgt.

„Mir ist gar nicht gut." Sagte sie und rannte aus dem Zelt.

Er hörte, wie sie sich draußen übergab.

Er zog eine Robe über und ging nach draußen.

Er nahm sie in die Arme und fragte, „Was hast du?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Mir ist schon in den letzten Tagen morgens immer leicht übel, aber so schlimm war es noch nie. Doch es vergeht immer ganz schnell."

„Komm mit!" forderte er sie auf, als er ihr einen Umhang gegeben hatte.

Dann brachte er sie zu einer Elfenheilerin.

Diese untersuchte sie eine Weile und sprach einige Zauber.

Dann lächelte sie Harry an.

„Was hat sie? Ist es schlimm?"

„Schlimm? Nein. Sie ist seit anderthalb Monaten schwanger." erwiderte die Heilerin.

Harry starrte sie geschockt an, dann starrte er Shi-Ala an, die ihn unsicher ansah.

Er eilte zu ihr herüber und strahlte sie an, dann umarmte er sie und küsste sie.

„Wir werden Eltern?" fragte er sie glücklich und sie nickte nun ebenfalls strahlend.

„Ich bin so glücklich." sagte er und sie stimmte ihm zu.

„Ich auch. Ich hatte nur befürchtet, es würde dir nicht gefallen."

„Aber natürlich gefällt es mir. Mein größter Wunsch war es, eine Familie zu haben, die mich liebt. Diesen Wunsch hast du mir nun erfüllt."

Doch dann wandte er sich der Heilerin zu, „Wird das Auswirkungen auf die Zeremonie haben?"

„Nein, das Kind hat ja schon die Attribute beider Rassen. Es wird dadurch nicht betroffen. Es wirkt sich nur auf euch beide aus und die Schmerzen wird es auch nicht spüren, dazu ist es noch zu unausgereift. Bis zum vierten Monat ist es sicher." sagte sie beruhigend.

Sie verspäteten sich naturgemäß zum Frühstück und nahmen als letzte Platz.

„Was hat euch aufgehalten?" fragte Shula.

„Shi." sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Ist etwas passiert?"

„So kann man es auch sagen, nur ist das schon ne Weile her." sagte Shi unsicher.

„Spuck es schon aus!" sagte nun Thorion lachend.

„Ich bin schwanger."

Klonk! Klonk! Klonk! Klonk! Fiel das Besteck der Anwesenden auf die Teller.

Aus ungläubig geweiteten Augen wurden Sekunden später strahlende glückliche Augen. Nur Salonei rollte mit ihren Augen, „Also wenigstens damit hättet ihr euch etwas Zeit lassen können."

Harry schmunzelte nur.

„In welchem Monat bist du?" fragte die Mutter.

„Anderthalb." erwiderte Shi-Ala.

Plötzlich lachte der Zwerg los.

„Was ist?" fragte Thorion.

„In dieser Zeit waren sie meine Gäste. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was dabei raus kommt, wenn ich euch beide in ein Zimmer stecke..."

Klonk! Hatte ihm seine Frau einen Klapps mit dem Löffel auf den Hinterkopf verpasst.

„Du bist respektlos." sagte Sina und deutete auf das knallrote junge Paar.

Die Zeremonie, die nach dem Mittagessen durchgeführt wurde, war wirklich schmerzhaft. Der Priester murmelte eine ellenlange Beschwörung, während Harry und Shi-Ala die Gesichter zueinander gegenüber knieten und die Handflächen gegenseitig aneinander drückten.

Als die Beschwörung fortschritt, spürte Harry, wie sich die Energie in dem Raum sammelte und als der Priester die Beschwörung endlich beendete, schoss ein rotgoldenes Licht aus seinem Körper in seine Hände und traf auf weißes Licht aus Shi-Ala. Als sich die Lichter trafen, gab es eine gewaltige Lichtexplosion und anschließend wurden beide in rosa-golden schimmerndes Licht gehüllt, bevor es sich in ihre Körper zurückzog. Und das war der schmerzhafte Punkt, zumindest für Harry. Er schien jede einzelne Zelle in seinem Körper zu spüren, als würde sie zerrissen und neu zusammengesetzt, was vermutlich auch in gewisser Weise geschah.

Der Prozess schien endlos zu dauern, wogegen Shi-Ala nur einmal kurz das Gesicht verzog. Sie ging zu Harry hinüber und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß.

Es dauerte zehn Minuten, bis die Schmerzen endlich abebbten und während dieser Zeit wischte sie ihm ständig den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Als es vorbei war, blinzelte er zwei mal mit den Augen und setzte sich auf, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Wir wissen, dass es sehr schmerzhaft sein muss, Harry." sagte Shula, „Das ist es für den Menschen immer. Möchtest du noch etwas ruhen?"

Harry winkte ab, „Es geht schon. Ich habe schon schlimmeres überstanden."

Alle sahen ihn erst ungläubig an und dann entsetzt, als sie in seinen Augen erkannten, dass er sie Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Er half Shi-Ala auf und küsste sie sanft.

„Was macht ihr nun als nächstes?" fragte Dalarius.

„Wir werden einen Weg suchen, zur Erde zu reisen, dort habe ich noch ein paar Rechnungen zu begleichen. Und nebenbei wollten wir noch die Ratshalle bauen." sagte Harry.

„Dann wäre es vielleicht nützlich, wenn du währenddessen lernst, deine Elfenmagie einzusetzen." sagte Thorion beiläufig.

„Meine was?" fragte Harry.

„Nun, technisch gesehen bist nun Halbelf. Hatte ich nicht erwähnt, dass auch die Magie geteilt wird?" fragte er ironisch.

„Ehrlich?"

„Nicht ganz, deine Magie wird nicht halbiert, sondern du bekommst welche hinzu, genau wie Shi-Ala etwas von deiner bekommen hat. Sie wird jedoch nicht den Blitz beherrschen, da diese Fähigkeit von deinem Drachen kommt."

„Hat sie auch meine sonstigen Fähigkeiten?"

„Welche zum Beispiel?"

„Diese hier..." sagte er. Er konzentrierte sich und stellte sich eine Schlange vor, dann fragte er Shi-Ala in Parsel: „Kannssst du mich verssstehen?"

Die Leute zuckten zusammen, da sie nur ein hissen vernahmen. Sie zuckten jedoch noch einmal zusammen, als Shi-Ala mit einem ähnlichen hissen antwortete.

„Was war das?" fragte Thorion.  
"Parsel, die Sprache der Schlangen. Ein Andenken von Voldemort."

„Interessant. Was könnte noch in Frage kommen?"

„Die Fähigkeit, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln?" schlug Harry vor.

„Du kannst dich in ein Tier verwandeln?" fragten Salonei und Shula wie aus einem Mund.

Als Antwort verwandelte er sich in den Tiger und verschwand für ein paar Sekunden.

„Beeindruckend." sagte Shula, Salonei starrte ihn nur fassungslos an.

„Na, hältst du mich immer noch für minderwertig?" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und sie lief rot an, schüttelte aber den Kopf. Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Wie mache ich das?" fragte Shi-Ala.

„So einfach ist das nicht. Ich bringe es dir bei, wenn du mich die Elfenmagie lehrst, ok?"

Sie nickte.

So war es beschlossen. Sie blieben noch eine Woche und machten Pläne für die Ratshalle, bevor die Herrscher mit ihrem Gefolge abreisten. Harry ritt mit Maturon in seiner Pferdeform und den anderen Elfen zu deren Palast. Er gehörte jetzt offiziell zu den Elfen.

Dort berieten sie sich mit dem Rat der Weisen über deren Erkenntnisse, die sie in der Zwischenzeit über die Portale gesammelt hatten.

Die Weisen legten ihnen schon sehr detaillierte Analysen vor, wie die Zauber aufgebaut waren und sie wirkten. Sie zeigten auf, dass der Hauptanteil der Magie aber von menschlichen Zaubern erzeugt wurde und sie warfen das Problem auf, dass ein Zauber gefunden werden musste, der das Portal sozusagen ohne Empfangsstelle öffnen würde. Harry stellte hierfür die Kette zur Verfügung, denn diese hatte ja einen solchen Effekt bewirkt. Sie begannen, die zugrundeliegenden Zauber zu erforschen.

Harry durchforstete die Bücher der Menschen und das, was er von Sworax bekommen hatte. Letzteres erwies sich als beste Informationsquelle für Harry.

Weiterhin lernte Harry vier Stunden am Tag die Magie und Kampftechniken der Elfen und brachte Shi-Ala im Gegenzug seine Magie bei. Sie meisterte die Animagustransformation nach zwei Monaten. Sie verwandelte sich in ein strahlend weißes Einhorn mit einem Silbernen Horn und silberner Mähne und Schweif, ähnlich wie Windschatten.

Knapp zehn Jahre nach seinem ersten Auftauchen in Lenya schafften sie den Durchbruch. Sie konnten Portale zur Erde erzeugen. Sie lernten außerdem, dass Phönixlords zwischen den Dimensionen wechseln konnten, wenn sie einmal in beiden Dimensionen gewesen waren. Und nach einer Woche Planung reiste Harry mit seiner Familie zurück in die Dimension der Erde.

* * *

Lord Silver: Mann, Shadow! Reicht es nicht, dass die Bälger heiraten? Musst du ihnen noch einen Braten in die Röhre schieben? 

Lady Shadow: _schaut unschuldig_ Ich doch nicht!

Lord Silver: Wer sonst? Du bist doch die Chefin über Leben und Tod?

Lady Shadow: Wirklich? _grinst tückisch_ Na sowas!

Shi-Ala Potter: Ähm... könnte es sein, dass Harry etwas damit zu tun hat?

Harry _läuft knallrot an._

Lord Silver: _lacht schallend_

Lady Shadow _fällt mit ein_

Lady Shadow: Diese Kiddies von heute! Tse tse

Lord Silver: So ganz unschuldig kann er wohl nicht sein. Sag mal, Shadow, haben wir dem Kleinen vielleicht zu viel aufgebürdet? Ich meine, Prinz, Ratsvorsitzender und Vater?

Lady Shadow grinst teuflisch: Du meinst wohl eher zu wenig

Harry: Ich hör wohl nicht recht! Zu wenig! Pah! Was ist mit Voldy und den Deppen auf der Erde? Die hab ich auch noch am Hals! _verschränkt wütend die Arme vor der Brust_

Lord Silver: Dann sieh mal zu, dass du da hin kommst und für Ordnung sorgst

Lady Shadow: _nickt zustimmend_ Genau! Aufsitzen und Abmarsch!

Shi-Ala Potter _grinst_ Dass die beiden mal einer Meinung sind!

Beide Erschaffer drehen sich zu der Elfenprinzessin und werfen ihr einen bösen Blick zu. Harry und seine Frau ziehen es vor zu verschwinden.

* * *

Danke für all eure reviews und für eure Geduld aber wir sind momentan beide etwas eingespannt. Dennoch, es wird weiter gehen, aber das nächste Kap ist eines, was wir noch nicht geschrieben haben. Es wird also ne weile dauern. 

Madgirl: Nächstes Kap spielt wieder auf der Erde. Du wirst sehen, was dann mit Dumbi und co passiert.

Germanboy: Mat kommt mit, keine Sorge

MIces: Ich (Heiko) bin Fan von R. Feist, aber ich wusste nicht, dass die Story hier irgendeine Ähnlichkeit mit seinen Geschichten hat.

Murmel: der Friede in Lenya ist wiederhergestellt. Nun haben sie Ruhe, die Rückkehr zur Erde zu planen, und keine Angst, Harry wird nicht allein gehen.

Obelix72: Ich denke, deine Fragen wurden beantwortet, oder? Das nächste Kap spielt wieder auf der Erde.


	17. Hogwarts

**Kapitel 17 – Hogwarts**

Die heulende Hütte ruhte in der Frühlingssonne und ihre gealterten Bretter knarzten im leichten Wind unter der Last der Jahrzehnte. Es war Samstag Morgen, der 14. März 1998. Bald würden die Schüler das Haus wieder besuchen, denn es war bald wieder ein Hogsmeadewochenende. Wäre jemand dort gewesen, hätte er eine Ansammlung von Magie gespürt, die sich plötzlich aufbaute, gerade mal zwanzig Meter von dem alten Holzbau entfernt.

Die Luft begann über dem wilden Gras zu flimmern und ein Riss aus Energie bildete sich über dem Boden. Er weitete sich, bis er ein Portal von fünf Metern Breite und drei Metern Höhe formte. Aus diesem Portal ritten zwei stolze Pferde, eines weiß mit silbriger Mähne und gleichem Schweif, das andere in unnatürlichem goldenen Fell mit einem dunkelblauen Schweif und ebenso dunkelblauer Mähne. Beide Pferde vermittelten augenblicklich eine Aura von Edelkeit und Stolz, es waren magische Wesen, das war eindeutig. Die Reiter waren nicht weniger imposant. Auf der weißen Stute saß in aufrechter Positur eine wunderschöne junge Frau mit langem blonden Haar und spitzen Ohren. Sie trug einen langen Bogen über dem Rücken und ein schmales Schwert an ihrer Seite. Ungesehen vervollkommneten Dolche und Messer in ihren Stiefeln oder an ihren Armen das persönliche Arsenal. Vor ihr auf dem Pferd saß ein kleines Mädchen, das ebenfalls goldblondes Haar hatte, das bis auf ihre schmalen Schultern reichte. Ihre Ohren liefen nur leicht spitz zu. Sie hatte blassgrüne Augen aus denen Energie und Intelligenz sprach.

Auf dem goldenen Hengst saß ein hochgewachsener junger Mann, der ungeheure Macht ausstrahlte. Er trug sich mit der Würde eines Königs und eines Mannes, der wusste dass er Macht über ein ergebenes Volk hatte und dass er zudem eine ordentliche persönliche Macht besaß. Kühle Berechnung aber auch so etwas wie Erwartung spiegelte sich in seinen weisen grünen Augen, die viel älter waren, als der Körper zu dem sie gehörten. Er trug genau wie seine Partnerin lange schwarze Hosen, schwarze Lederstiefel, ein weißes Hemd und eine dunkelgrüne Tunika darüber. Er trug ein mächtiges Langschwert schräg auf dem Rücken. Hinter ihm an der Seite des Sattels war ein Bogen befestigt und ein Köcher mit Pfeilen. Wie seine Frau trug er schwarze Stulpenhandschuhe aus feinem Leder in denen er leicht die Finger bewegen konnte.

Vor ihm saß ein kleiner junge der in ähnlicher Kleidung ausgestattet war wie sein Vater. Seine Haare waren schwarz und wild, wie die des Vaters. Einzig die Länge erlaubte es, die Haare etwas zu zähmen, genau wie bei seinem Dad. Beide trugen die Haare in einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz, während die beiden Frauen bzw. Mädchen die Haare offen auf dem Rücken trugen. Nur im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester stand in den leuchtend grünen Augen des Jungen nicht nur Intelligenz, sondern auch eine Menge schelmischer Energie, wie sie auch früher in Harrys Augen gestanden hätte, wenn er eine sorgenfreie Kindheit gehabt hätte. Auf der Schulter von dem Reiter hatte sich ein großer goldener Phönix niedergelassen.

„Wohin sollen wir uns wenden?" fragte Shi-Ala unsicher in der fremden Umgebung. Das Portal schloss sich hinter ihnen.

„Ich werde Luna schreiben." sagte Harry und schrieb eine kurze Notiz, die er Aglan übergab.

Am selben Samstag morgen saß Luna allein am Frühstückstisch in Snape Manor. Nur Treckel der Hauself von Snape leistete ihr meistens Gesellschaft, auch wenn Severus sich von der Schule loseiste, wann immer er konnte. Sie hatte die aktuelle Ausgabe des Klitterers vor sich auf dem Tisch zu liegen und die letzte Ausgabe des Tagespropheten.

Es sah nicht gut aus in der Zaubererwelt. Zum einen waren ihre Artikel über die Unschuld von Harry Potter ungehört verhallt. Dumbledore hatte entschieden, seine Unschuld war nicht bewiesen, doch hatte zumindest seine Schuld in Frage gestellt. Der Minister hatte natürlich beteuert, Harry wäre in der Tat schuldig und noch immer auf der Flucht, wenn auch wahrscheinlich bei dem Angriff auf Askaban ums Leben gekommen.

So weit sie wusste, hatte sie nicht mal die besten Freunde von seiner Unschuld überzeugen können. Snape hatte ihr berichtet, dass Ron und Hermine nun zumindest in Erwägung zogen, dass Harry unschuldig war. Wie ihre wahre Einstellung war, wusste weder Luna noch Snape. Schließlich musste Luna untergetaucht bleiben und Snape konnte schlecht zu den Gryffindors herüber gehen und fragen: „Glaubt ihr, dass Harry schuldig ist?"

In der Tat hatte Snape bestätigt, dass unter den Fudge-Treuen Anhängern der Befehl galt Luna zu fassen, tot oder lebend. Sie wollten ihre Aussage unter den Teppich kehren. Es war, wie Harry es damals befürchtet hatte. Luna war nur in Snape-Manor sicher und sie hoffte, Harry würde bald auftauchen und das Chaos aufklären.

Dazu war die Lage in der Welt der Zauberer immer schärfer geworden. Zahllose Überfälle durch Todesser, planlose Morde von Zauberern und Muggeln verbreiteten Furcht und Schrecken. Einzig die Winkelgasse, das Ministerium, Hogwarts und Hogsmeade blieben davon verschont. Dafür hatte Voldemort schon mehrere andere Zaubererdörfer unter seine Kontrolle gebracht und sogar die Zauberergemeinde von Edinburgh. Er war dreist und selbstsicher geworden.

Es gab einen Crack und Luna zuckte zusammen.

„Luna?" hörte sie Severus' vertraute Stimme.

Luna lächelte verträumt. „In der Küche, Severus!"

Sie waren schon eine Weile auf Du und Du.

_Flashback_

_Schon nach wenigen Tagen war das beklemmende Gefühl das sie in diesem altehrwürdigen Gebäude beschlich stärker geworden und sie merkte auch deutlich, dass Snape sich hier unwohl fühlte. Sie hatte schon mehrmals versucht, ihn zur Rede zu stellen, doch am 10. Februar geschah es. Sie traf ihn im Foyer wo er an der Wand saß. Er war zusammengekauert, den Kopf schwer auf die Hände gestützt, welche wiederum auf seinen Knien ruhten._

„_Professor?" fragte Luna und hockte sich vor ihn. Sie sah ihn besorgt an, der verträumte Blick war Mitgefühl gewichen._

„_Lass mich allein, Luna!" sagte er ungewöhnlich leise._

_Sie dachte nicht daran, „Es ist hier geschehen. "_

_Er sah sie überrascht und mit einem Hauch von Unsicherheit an: „Was ist hier geschehen?"_

„_Was immer sie so bitter gemacht hat und was diesem Haus diese traurige Kälte eingehaucht hat." sagte Luna sachlich, als wüsste sie, dass das ein Fakt war._

_Snape sah zu Boden._

„_Reden sie mit mir! Zusammen können wir diesen bösen Geist in diesem Haus vertreiben." sagte Luna eindringlich._

„_Ich habe noch nie darüber geredet!" verteidigte sich Snape harsch._

„_Dann wird es Zeit." sagte Luna immer noch sanft und eindringlich._

_Sie setzte sich neben ihn, als er nicht antwortete. _

_So saßen sie eine halbe Stunde. Snape war stur, das musste man ihm lassen. Aber niemand kam gegen die außerweltliche Ruhe von Luna an._

„_Ich war vierzehn. Meine Schwester, sie war 11. Es war auch am 10. Februar, vor vielen Jahren. Sie sollte..." Snape schluckte, „Sie sollte ihr kleines Kaninchen mit dem Todesfluch töten. Doch sie wollte nicht. Sie wollte weder den Fluch lernen, noch ihr kleines Kaninchen töten. Sie liebte es über alles. Doch Vater bestand darauf, dass sie die dunklen Künste lernte, wie alle Snapes. Er... er folterte sie vor meinen Augen mit dem Crucio. Und ich... ich stand daneben. Ich hatte zu viel Angst vor meinem Vater. Er hat sie so lange gefoltert..."_

_Snape rannen inzwischen die Tränen über die Wangen._

„_... ich hatte zu viel Angst vor meinem Vater. Dann hatte er die Nase voll und rief AVADA KEDAVRA! Doch er hatte auf das Kaninchen gezielt. Aber Celesta, meine Schwester, sie warf sich vor ihr Kaninchen und nahm den Fluch. Und alles was mein Vater sagte war 'Blödes Balg! Zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Entsorg sie!' hat er mich angeblafft. Wie in Trance habe ich meine Schwester neben meiner Mum beerdigt. Dann..."_

_Nun wurde Snapes Stimme hart und eisig, „Dann bin ich ins Haus zurück und hab ihn mit dem Todesfluch niedergestreckt und anschließend verbrannt. Danach habe ich das Haus nie mehr betreten."_

_Luna war selbst ergriffen von der Story. Spontan umarmte sie den Professor und der erstarrte. Niemand hatte ihn umarmt und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte._

_Zögernd legte er die Arme um sie. _

„_Celesta wäre stolz auf den Mann, der sie geworden sind, Professor." sagte Luna ernst und sah ihn mit ihren silbrig grauen Augen an._

„_Danke." sagte Snape aufrichtig._

„_Sie sind ein großartiger Mann, der seine Fehler erkannt hat und seine Schuld getilgt hat. Sie haben mich aufgenommen und dafür danke ich ihnen."_

„_Luna, das ist kein Problem." sagte Snape. Er haderte einen Moment mit sich selbst, „Du hast mir auch gerade sehr geholfen. Dafür danke ich dir. Und Luna... ich bin hier nicht dein Professor."_

„_Sondern?" fragte sie sofort nach und sah ihn forschend an. Silbrige Augen trafen auf schwarze Obsidiane._

„_Ich sähe es gern, wenn wir Freunde wären." sagte er und streckte ihr die Hand hin._

_Sie strahlte und griff die Hand._

„_Nenn mich Severus!" sagte er ungewöhnlich sanft._

_Seitdem hatten sie sich oft und intensiv unterhalten über seine Vergangenheit und ihre sehr zögerliche Freundschaft wich absolutem Vertrauen. Zudem begann Snape das Leben wieder zu genießen, zumindest so lange er mit Luna zusammen war._

_End Flashback_

Snape setzte sich zu Luna und grummelte: „Diese Gören! Warum kann das Schuljahr nicht endlich zu Ende sein? Und dein Artikel zum Schulanfang ist wieder auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Inzwischen halten dich alle für eine Zeitungsente, weil du dich nicht dem Gericht stellst. Aber genau das kannst du nicht, weil Fudge dich dann verschwinden lässt."

Luna legte ihre Hand auf die von Snape, „Ist schon ok, Sev. Beruhige dich! Harry wird kommen."

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte deine Zuversicht. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber ich wünschte, Potter wäre jetzt hier."

„Harry."

„Was auch immer." sagte er und goss sich einen Kaffee ein.

Ein Phönix erschien in einer goldenen Flamme und landete auf Lunas Schulter.

„Was... was ist das?" fragte Snape mit weiten Augen, „Ein goldener Phönix... unglaublich."

Luna lächelte, als sie das edle Pergament entrollte und die Notiz las.

„Er ist da." war alles was sie sagte.

Snape schüttelte sich, „Sag das noch mal! Potter? Hier?"

„Die Heulende Hütte. Kann ich ihn herbringen, damit wir ihn über die letzten Entwicklungen unterrichten können?"

Snape zögerte, dann riss er sich zusammen, „Natürlich. Bevor Dumbledore seinen Golden Boy wieder in die Finger bekommt."

Sie apparierte. Seit Snape sie in die Schutzzauber eingebunden hatte, war das kein Problem. Nur zurück würden sie über den Haupteingang auf das Grundstück kommen müssen. Zwar konnte Luna hereinapparieren, doch Potter konnte das nicht, wenn er überhaupt apparieren konnte. Denn das hatte er noch nicht gelernt, als er vor zwei Jahren verschwunden war.

Eine halbe Stunde nach Aglans Verschwinden apparierte eine sichtlich erfreute Luna an ihre Seite.

„Harry! Shi-Ala!" sagte Luna begeistert, doch dann stockte sie im Schritt. Der verträumte Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht wich absoluter Überraschung. Sie musterte die prächtigen Tiere, Harrys regale Positur und die Kinder, die vor den beiden saßen.

"Wow." war alles, was aus ihrem Mund kam.

Die Kinder wiederum beäugten neugierig die junge Frau vor ihnen.

"Hallo Luna." sagte Harry. Er schwang sich vom Pferd und umarmte sie fest. Er war inzwischen locker einen Kopf größer als das Mädchen.

"Schön, dich wieder zu sehen." sagte Harry.

Schließlich löste er sich von Luna und deutete auf Shi-Ala.

"Das ist meine Frau Shi-Ala, Prinzessin der Elfen. Vor ihr sitzt unsere Tochter Liranyê. Wie ihr Zwillingsbruder ist sie nun drei Jahre alt. Unser Sohn heißt Emlyg-hîn. Kinder, das hier ist meine gute Freundin Luna."

Harry und Shi-Ala hatten Übersetzungszauber über die Kinder gezaubert, die sie täglich erneuern mussten. Die Kinder würden vorerst das Englisch der Menschen nicht lernen. Sie wuchsen mit der Elfensprache auf und der Sprache der Drachenreiter. Das war bereits genug für die Kleinen.

Zudem würden sie nicht allzu lange auf der Erde bleiben, nur so lange wie nötig. Dafür lohnte es sich nicht, eine neue Sprache zu lernen für die Kinder. Zu Hause, im Reich der Elfen, sprach Harry sowieso nur Elfisch und benötigte sein Englisch nicht länger.

"Daddy, ist das die Frau, die du geheilt hast?" fragte Emlyg-hîn neugierig.

"Ja, das ist sie." sagte Harry lächelnd. Er wandte sich an Luna, "Ich musste ihnen all meine Abenteuer erzählen."

Luna lächelte. Sie ging zu dem Kleinen und gab ihm die Hand.

Dann wiederholte sie die Geste bei Liranyê und Shi-Ala.

Doch als sie Shi-Ala begrüßte: "Es freut mich, sie wiederzusehen, Prinzessin." weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie fuhr zu Harry herum, "Du bist ein Prinz." stellte sie in ihrer direkten Art fest.

Harry rollte mit den Augen und Shi-Ala lachte leise.

"Daddy ist nicht nur der Prinz und Thronerbe der Elfen, sondern auch der Vorsitzende des Völkerrates. Dieser Rat besteht aus dem König der Zwerge, dem Lord der Drachenreiter und meinem Großvater, dem König der Elfen." sagte Liranyê sachlich.

"Und Daddy." fügte Emlyg-hîn grinsend hinzu.

"Das ist doch offensichtlich, wenn er der Vorsitzende ist." sagte Liranyê und streckte ihrem Bruder die Zunge heraus.

"Kinder!" sagte Harry streng, "Das ist kein Verhalten für einen Prinzen und eine Prinzessin."

Luna musterte Harry überrascht, während die Kinder schuldig zu Boden schauten.

"Sie müssen auf ihre Rolle vorbereitet werden." erklärte Harry, "Schließlich habe ich nicht vor, ewig auf dem Thron zu sitzen." fügte er grinsend hinzu.

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen." sagte Luna lächelnd.

"Also, wo gehts hin? Ich will mich erst mal über die Lage informieren, bevor wir nach Hogwarts gehen."

"Das ist auch besser so." seufzte Luna, "Wir gehen nach Snape Manor."

Harry musterte sie indifferent, "Snape?"

"Er hat sich um mich gekümmert und mich beschützt." sagte Luna.

Harry nickte, "Gut. Wie kommen wir hin?"

"Nun, ich kann dir die Koordinaten sagen." sagte Luna unsicher.

"Gut. Wir nehmen einen Portschlüssel." sagte Harry. Er bekam die Koordinaten von Luna und schuf einen Portschlüssel.

Luna apparierte. Harry stieg wieder auf das Pferd und tätschelte beruhigend den Hals, "Du kannst dich bald wieder strecken, Mat."

'Wird Zeit.' kam die knappe Antwort.

Ein Seil war der Portschlüssel, so dass alle inklusive der Pferde ihn berühren konnten.

Sekunden später verschwanden sie. Die Pferde strauchelten ein wenig bei der ungewohnten magischen Reise, doch Harrys Portschlüssel waren sanfter als die, anderer Zauberer.

Sie erschienen vor einem beeindruckenden Anwesen wieder. Luna wartete bereits am Tor auf sie und winkte ihnen fröhlich.

Harry ritt zu ihr heran und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin.

"Was..?" fragte Luna und gab ihm die Hand, doch Harry griff etwas tiefer, und umfasste ihr Handgelenk. Mit einem kraftvollen Schwung hob er sie hinter sich auf das Pferd.

"Lass ihn laufen, Dad!" bat ihn sein Sohn.

Mat wieherte vergnügt, dann schoss er davon und hinterließ eine Staubwolke. Luna klammerte sich überrascht an Harry fest.

Shi-Ala sah freundlich auf ihre Tochter herab, "Na?"

"Ist mir egal." sagte die Kleine indifferent. Sie war ruhiger als ihr Bruder, dennoch konnte sie genausoviel Spaß haben wie er. Nur zeigte sie es nicht so offen.

Shi-Ala wusste das natürlich und so gab sie ihrer Stute leicht die Sporen. Sie schoss davon wie der Wind. Maturon war nur ein gewandeltes Pferd und schneller als normale Pferde, doch gegen die Leichtfüßigkeit der Elfenpferde kam er nicht an. So holte Shi-Ala ihren Mann schnell ein.

Gerade als sie vor dem Haus zu stehen kamen, öffnete sich die Tür und zum ersten Mal sah Snape überrascht aus.

Er musterte die Pferde und die Reiter vor ihm.

Luna stieg unbeholfen vom Pferd und eilte zu Snape.

"Severus," begann sie und Harry runzelte die Stirn, dennoch sah er die ganze Zeit Snape in die Augen, "Harry kennst du ja."

"Er sieht älter aus." sagte Snape knapp.

"Ja, ähm, das ist seine Frau, Prinzessin Shi-Ala und seine Kinder Liranyê und Emlyg-hîn." stellte Luna sie vor.

"Prinzessin?" fragte Snape, dann schnaubte er, "Sag bloß, du bist ein Prinz, Potter!"

Im selben Augenblick traf ihn ein Bannfluch von Shi-Ala und als er sich wieder aufrichtete, sah er in die Pfeilspitze eines Elfenpfeils.

Harrys Augen verhärteten sich, als sie sich in die von Snape bohrten. Beinahe instinktiv wandte Snape Legilimens an, als er in diese grünen Augen blickte. Er wollte wissen, was los war mit Potter, doch er erlebte eine böse Überraschung. Er traf auf einen unnachgiebigen Wall und wurde brutal und äußerst schmerzhaft aus dem Geist von Potter geschmissen. Zudem spürte Snape den Hauch einer zweiten Präsenz, die seine Nerven in ein Meer aus Flammen hüllte. Er schrie vor Schmerzen auf, als er zu Boden ging.

"Keine gute Idee, Professor." hisste Harry. Er schwang sich vom Pferd, dann sah er zu Shi-Ala, "Relax, Shi! Wir sind hier Gäste."

"Aber er hat dich respektlos behandelt! Du bist der Thronerbe meines Volkes! Niemand spricht derart respektlos mit uns!"

Harry nickte und wandte sich zu einem erschütterten Snape.

"Sie haben sich gerade eine Menge Ärger eingehandelt, dessen Ausmaß sie nicht abschätzen können." sagte Harry hart.

Das war nicht mehr der schüchterne rückgratlose Junge der Potter früher gewesen war, bemerkte Snape endlich. Harry war nicht nur älter, er strahlte kampferfahrene Härte und die typische Aura eines machtvollen Mannes aus. Und er war kühl und berechnend, nicht mehr aufbrausend. Als er erneut in die harten grünen Augen schaute, erkannte er, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und er begann zu ahnen, dass Harry ihn jederzeit kalt machen konnte.

Snape stand auf und reichte Harry die Hand. Er zwang sich sichtlich die folgenden Worte zu sprechen, doch er wusste, dass war der einzige Weg. Schließlich hatte er sein Geld und sein Leben auf Potter gesetzt, als er Luna unterstützte und wenn ihm Harry wohlgesonnen war, war es auch die richtige Entscheidung. Mit diesem Potter legte man sich nicht an, egal ob man Snape, Dumbledore, Fudge oder Riddle hieß und zum ersten Mal sah Severus Snape Hoffnung auf ein gutes Ende des Krieges.

"Verzeihen sie meine Respektlosigkeit, ähm... eure Hoheit." sagte Snape mit einer leichten Verneigung.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Harrys Mundwinkel, "Typisch Slytherin." murmelte er, "Entschuldigung akzeptiert. Luna erwähnte, sie würden uns für ein paar Tage eine Unterkunft gewähren, damit wir die Lage hier einschätzen können?"

Snape nickte, "Selbstverständlich."

"Danke. Ich kann mir vorstellen, sie haben eine Menge Fragen und ich werde sie ihnen beantworten soweit ich kann, wenn sie mir ihr Wort geben, dass sie nichts von dem was wir bereden weiter geben, egal ob an Voldemort oder Dumbledore."

Snape nickte, "Sie haben mein Wort. Niemand wird etwas über ihre oder Lunas Anwesenheit erfahren und ich werde ihre Geheimnisse wahren."

"Gut." sagte Harry und wandte sich um. Er wandte sich an Shi-Ala und winkte sie zu sich.

Sie half ihrer Tochter herunter und stieg vom Pferd ab. Emlyg-hîn stieg selbst gewandt vom Pferd.

Snape musterte Shi-Ala und versuchte dabei nicht zu starren. Die Frau war wunderschön, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf die spitzen Ohren.

"Verzeihen sie, sind sie wirklich eine Elfe?"

Shi-Ala sah Harry fragend an. Er nickte und beruhigte sie mit seinem Blick.

"Ja, das bin ich Professor. Ich bin die Tochter des Königs."

Snape schluckte leicht, die Implikationen waren ihm nicht klar geworden, als er Potter mit seinem üblichen verletzenden Ton angesprochen hatte.

Der Tränkemeister zuckte zusammen, als Harry ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Luna lächelte wissend.

"Professor. Ich weiß, sie haben meinen Vater gehasst. Aber ich bin NICHT mein Vater. Vielleicht können wir noch mal ganz von vorn anfangen. Ich stehe in ihrer Schuld, da sie sich um Luna gekümmert haben."

Snape nahm die Hand und sah Harry anerkennend an.

"Nennen sie mich Harry! Aber bitte, behandeln sie mich mit Respekt, so wie ich sie mit Respekt behandle. Titel sind unter Freunden nicht nötig."

Snapes Augen weiteten sich, dann nickte er entschlossen und schluckte seinen jahrelangen Hass auf James Potter herunter. Harry war nicht sein Vater, das war ihm jetzt klar.

"Severus." sagt er aufrichtig. Luna klatschte erfreut in die Hände.

"Können wir den Rest drinnen besprechen?" fragte Luna.

Severus nickte, "Was ist mit deinen Pferden?" fragte Severus.

"Sie brauchen keine Ställe. Maturon jagt selbst." sagte Harry, dann sah er seinen treuen Gefährten auffordernd an, "Streck dich ein wenig, aber lass dich nicht sehen!"

"Jagen?" fragte Snape überrascht. Seit wann jagten Pferde?

"Mat?" fragte Harry amüsiert.

Das Pferd wieherte und wuchs vor den entsetzten Augen des Tränkemeisters zu einem gewaltigen Drachen heran, der größer war als ein ungarischer Hornschwanz.

"Wow." sagte Luna wieder mal ohne den typischen verträumten Blick.

"Ja... wow." sagte Snape.

"Severus, das ist Maturon, mein Gefährte. Unterschätze ihn nicht, er ist intelligent und kein simples Tier."

"Reit... reitest du auch auf dem Drachen?" fragte Snape.

"Ich bin Oberst der Drachenreiter, Severus."

"Oberst der blauen Garde, Schatz. Stell dein Licht nicht immer unter den Scheffel." sagte Shi-Ala stolz, sie wandte sich an Snape, "Harry ist nicht nur ein Anführer der Drachenreiter, er ist DER Anführer. Er leitete die blaue Garde, die er selbst aufgebaut hat. Das ist die Eliteeinheit der Drachenreiter. Wenn sie wollen, erzähle ich ihnen etwas über seine Einheit und den Krieg zwischen den Elfen und den Menschen auf unserer Welt. Übrigens, wenn mein Mann ihnen soweit vertraut, dass er ihnen das Du anbietet, nennen sie mich Shi-Ala."

"Danke. Ich bin Severus." sagte der Mann und streckte ihr die Hand hin.

Sie nahm sie, dann sah sie ihn ernst an, "Aber wenn wir in diese Schule von ihnen zurück kehren, tun sie so, als kennen sie uns nicht. Das könnte uns einen Vorteil verschaffen."

"Wie Slytherin." sagte Snape amüsiert.

Shi-Ala kannte die Bedeutung der Häuser und lächelte, "Es war Harrys Idee."

"Kommt mit herein! Wir haben viel zu bereden." sagte Snape nun ernst.

Snape und Luna klärten sie über das auf, was sie getan hatten und wie die momentane Lage war. Das nahm mehrere Tage in Anspruch. Zudem erkundete Harry noch andere Dinge, wie sein Finanzen, doch er fand, dass alles eingefroren war. Sie lebten sich erst mal auf der Erde ein und zudem tauschten sie täglich Briefe mit Lenya durch die Phönixlords.

Zwei Tage nach ihrem Eintreffen in Snape Manor gab es eine unangenehme Überraschung. Snape war unter dem Vorwand ein bestimmtes Buch aus seiner eigenen Bibliothek zu suchen am Abend wieder zurück ins Manor gekommen, obwohl er als Lehrer in der Schule sein sollte. Er hatte sich aber bei Dumbledore abgemeldet und ihm gesagt, er würde erst früh wieder erscheinen.

Als sie beim Abendessen saßen und sich weiter unterhielten über die Welt von Lenya und die Vorfälle auf der Erde, sah Snape plötzlich auf.

„Die Schutzzauber!" sagte er alarmiert, „Jemand ist auf dem Gelände. Es muss jemand bekanntes sein, der das Haus kennt."

„Mat?" fragte Harry laut und in seinem Geist.

'Ich bin in meiner Pferdeform und halbwegs versteckt. Es ist ein alter Mann mit weißen Haaren und langen weißen Bart.'

„Dumbledore." sagte Harry, stand eilig auf und mit einem Wink seiner Hand waren alle Gedecke bis auf Snapes verschwunden.

„Wir sind auf dem Dachboden." sagte Harry, umfasste seine Kinder und disapparierte. Shi und Luna verschwanden auf dem selben Weg.

Sie waren kaum eine Minute weg, als Dumbledore in das Haus kam, natürlich ohne sich anzumelden oder ohne anzuklopfen.

„Severus!" sagte er mit seinen funkelnden blauen Augen, „Ich wollte mal sehen, was dich in dein altes Heim treibt. Schließlich warst du seit Jahren nicht mehr hier."

Snape runzelte die Stirn angesichts der Respektlosigkeit. Niemand trat unangekündigt in sein Haus und zudem hinterfragte Dumbledore eindeutig seine Motive.

„Setz dich Albus. Ich esse gerade zu Abend." sagte er, „Möchtest du auch etwas?"

„Nein, ich habe in Hogwarts gegessen, wie du es eigentlich auch tun solltest."

Snape ging nicht darauf ein und aß.

„Warum bist du hier?" fragte er.

Dumbledore seufzte, „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Du bist in letzter Zeit so distanziert. Hat das was mit Potter zu tun? Glaubst du immer noch an seine Unschuld?"

Snape sah Dumbledore an, „Potter hat es nicht drauf, den Cruciatus zu sprechen. Dazu kommen die Artikel von Lovegood."

„Du glaubst ihnen?" fragte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

„Sicher. Warum sollte Lovegood lügen?" konterte Snape kühl, „Die Fotos waren authentisch."

Dumbledore nickte. Früher hatte er Snape harsch zurechtgewiesen, aber die Artikel von Luna hatten auch in ihm Zweifel aufkommen lassen.

„Weißt du, wo Luna ist?" fragte Dumbledore.

Snape dankte Gott, dass er ein guter Okklumens war, „Nein."

„Hast du gefunden, was du gesucht hast?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Noch nicht. Das Rezept ist sehr selten und ich habe noch nicht das richtige Buch erwischt, wie es scheint."

„Dann lass ich dich mal allein." sagte Dumbledore und verließ das Haus der Snapes.

Harry apparierte wieder herunter und dankte Snape.  
„Ich habe dir mein Wort gegeben." sagte Snape aufrichtig.

Harry lächelte und nickte. Die nächsten Tage verbrachte er damit, die Longbottoms aus dem Krankenhaus zu entführen und sie in Snapes Manor zu heilen. Da sie so lange unter den Folgen des Schmerzfluches gelitten hatten, brauchte es mehr als nur ein paar Stunden, um sie wieder zu heilen. Harry und Shi hatten beide Hände voll zu tun, um sie wieder fit zu machen und sie über das aufzuklären, was sich in den letzten sechzehn Jahren abgespielt hatte.

Es war eine Woche später, am letzten Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor dem Ende des Schuljahres in Hogwarts.

Es herrschte eine gedrückte Stimmung. Dennoch waren viele der Schüler noch mal nach Hogsmeade gegangen, um dort vor den Ferien noch einmal einzukaufen.

Hermine saß missmutig am Tisch und stocherte in ihrem Frühstück herum.

„Denkst du schon wieder an ihn?" fragte Ron leise.

„Ja, er würde jetzt mit uns hier sitzen und in drei Wochen die Graduation feiern." seufzte sie.

„Hermi, was sollten wir denn tun? Alle Beweise deuteten auf ihn."

„RON! Wir hätten es besser wissen müssen. Sirius ist es doch genau so gegangen und wir haben den gleichen Fehler noch mal begangen... noch dazu bei unserem besten Freund." sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Ron nickte betrübt und auch Ginny seufzte. Sie war nicht mehr mit Dean zusammen, er hatte ihr dauerndes Gejammer über ihren Fehler und Potters angebliche Unschuld nicht vertragen. Es schien so, als wären die Berichte in den Zeitungen doch nicht auf taube Ohren gefallen.

Sie sahen nach vorn zum Lehrertisch, wo sie sahen, wie Dumbledore ihnen einen nachdenklichen Blick zuwarf, als wüsste er, was sie gerade besprachen.

„Wie konnte sich gerade er so blenden lassen?" fragte Ron wütend.

„Er hat noch nicht mal offiziell bestätigt, dass Harry unschuldig war. Er sagt, alles was sie hätten, wären die Zeitungs-Artikel die angeblich Luna selbst geschrieben hat." sagte Hermine enttäuscht.

„Ich glaube jedenfalls, dass sie noch lebt..." sagte Ron, doch plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall und ein Blitzschlag war draußen zu sehen, der durch die Außentür hindurch direkt in die Tür der großen Halle einschlug und sie aus den Angeln riss.

Als sie sich wieder von der Blendung durch den Lichtblitz erholt hatten, sahen sie fassungslos, wie zwei Pferde mit je einem erwachsenen Reiter und einem kleinen Kind auf dem Rücken locker durch die Halle auf den Lehrertisch zuritten.

„Wer seid ihr?" donnerte Dumbledores Stimme als er aufsprang und seinen Zauberstab zog.

Sie hielten zehn Meter vor dem Lehrertisch an und schienen zu warten. Plötzlich tauchte ein beeindruckender Phönix aus Silber und Gold vor den Reitern auf und er saß auf der Schulter einer jungen Frau.

„Miss Lovegood!" sagte McGonagall und wurde prompt ohnmächtig.

Snape schnaubte verächtlich und erweckte sie wieder.

„Was denn, sind sie so überrascht, mich wiederzusehen? Ich hatte doch genug Artikel geschrieben, in denen ich darauf hinwies, dass es mir gut geht und dass Harry mich geheilt hat, der mich übrigens nicht gefoltert hat. Es waren Todesser, aber wenn sie meine Artikel gelesen haben und ich weiß, dass sie das getan haben, dann wissen sie das bereits."

Dumbledore schaute sie blass an, nun konnte er seinen größten Fehler wirklich nicht mehr verleugnen.

„Ist das dein Phönix?" fragte Hagrid plötzlich dazwischen.

„Der gehört wohl mir." sagte der Mann mit einer tiefen wohlklingenden Stimme und der Phönix flatterte zu ihm herüber.

„Und es ist ein Phönixlord." fügte er hinzu.

„Im Übrigen verbitte ich mir, dass mich irgendjemand von euch Verrätern duzt. Wie konntet ihr das Harry antun, der so viel für euch getan hat, der soviel Leid für euch ertragen hat?" schrie Luna in die Halle.

Daraufhin herrschte einen Moment Stille, nur vom Gryffindortisch war Schluchzen zu hören.

Dumbledore fasste sich wieder, als Maturon schnaubte und seinen Kopf hoch warf.

„Ihr habt mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wer ihr seid." sagte Dumbledore, den Zauberstab wieder auf die Fremden gerichtet.

„Lass das, alter Mann! Etwas Respekt bitte!" fauchte die Frau und streckte ihre Hand aus, worauf der Zauberstab aus Dumbledores Hand in die ihre flog.

Luna lächelte und drehte sich um. Dann verbeugte sie sich vor den beiden und sagte:

„Darf ich euch vorstellen, Prinz Harry Potter, Vorsitzender des Völkerrates von Lenya und Prinzessin Shi-Ala Potter, die zukünftigen Herrscher über das Elfenreich und ihr Sohn Emlyg-hîn und Töchterchen Liranyê."

Nun sah sich Dumbledore den Mann näher an, er hatte schwarze Haare und grüne Augen. Dort wo die Narbe war, bedeckte ein schmaler Silberreif die Stirn, wie ihn auch Shi-Ala trug. Das Zeichen ihrer Würde. Doch er war gewachsen und sah wesentlich älter aus, als er sein dürfte.

„Harry?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Du hast das Recht lange verloren, mich so anzusprechen, Dumbledore." ertönte Harrys Stimme, doch sein Ton war so eisig, dass er den Anwesenden einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Aber sie... sie sind so alt, Mi... Mister Potter." stammelte McGonagall.

„Haben die hier nicht gelernt, wie man einem Prinzen Respekt zollt?" fragte Shi-Ala genervt.

Nebenbei warf sie Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab vor die Füße.

„Offensichtlich nicht, Liebste." erwiderte Harry jovial, „Um ihre Frage zu beantworten, Lenya ist eine Welt in einer anderen Dimension, in der die Zeit fünf Mal schneller abläuft als hier. Ich bin 26. Und ehe wir noch mehr Zeit verplempern... ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass Hogsmeade in diesem Moment von Todessern angegriffen wird."

Die Lehrer sprangen auf.

„Ich werde euch helfen, jedoch nur unter der Bedingung, dass meine Kinder und meine Frau hier bleiben können, im Schutze von Hogwarts. Sollte ihnen auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt werden, mache ich diese Schule dem Erdboden gleich, ist das klar?" fragte Harry kalt.

Dumbledore nickte, unfähig ein Wort zu sagen.

Dann eilten die Lehrer bis auf Flitwick, Snape und McGonagall nach draußen. Auch einige der älteren Schüler rannten los.

Harry gab seiner Frau einen Kuss und hob seinen Sohn auf das Pferd Shi-Alas. Er setzte ihn zu seiner Tochter.

„Pass schön auf Mami auf ja und auf deine Schwester und Tante Luna, ok?"

Er nickte eifrig. Harry wendete sein prächtiges Ross und gab ihm die Fersen, dass es durch die Halle nach draußen schoss. Die Schüler sprangen ängstlich zur Seite, als er vorbei donnerte.

Die Lehrer hatten schon fünfzig Meter Vorsprung auf der Wiese, als sich Maturon während des Laufens in den Drachen verwandelte, mit einem lauten Brüllen abhob und einen halben Meter über den Menschen Richtung Hogsmeade davon schoss.

Die Menschen warfen sich zu Boden und sahen dem Drachen und seinem Reiter fassungslos hinterher.

Im Dorf angekommen, konnte er die volle Macht seines Drachens nicht ausspielen, da er mit den Flammen sonst zu viele Unschuldige verletzen würde, aber auch so machte er kurzen Prozess mit den Todessern.

Er achtete darauf, dass er einige am Leben ließ, aber die meisten ‚fielen' durch die Klauen, das Maul und den Schwanz Maturons. Auch sein Schwert und einige seiner aggressiveren Zauber fuhren eine bittere Ernte unter den Todessern ein.

Zuletzt erreichte er eine Gruppe von Todessern, die kreisförmig um eine Junge Frau mit einem kleinen Mädchen standen und sie mit Cruciatus-Flüchen quälten.

Harry lenkte den Drachen genau in die Mitte des Kreises und er landete abrupt über den beiden und schützte sie mit seinem Körper. Maturon schlug einmal mit seinem Flügeln und seinem Schwanz und warf die meisten zu Boden, die vom Schwanz getroffenen würden nie wieder aufstehen.

Harry erledigte den Rest mit einer kombinierten Blitz- Flammenattacke.

Dann sah er sich um.

Weit und breit stand keiner der Todesser mehr. Die anderen mussten geflohen sein.

Maturon trat vorsichtig beiseite und die Frau und das Mädchen krabbelten unsicher hervor. Er lächelte ihnen zu, „Es ist vorbei."

Sie starrten den Drachen und den Reiter fassungslos an und schließlich stammelte sie, „Wer.. wer seid ihr?"

Harry lenkte seinen Drachen herum und startete in die Luft, über seine Schulter rief er zurück: „Harry Potter!"

Dann kehrte er zu den betäubten Todessern zurück.

Die anderen waren inzwischen angekommen und starrten ihn an, als er absprang und sich den nächstbesten Todesser griff. Der Drache verhinderte durch ein einziges Fauchen, dass sich ihm jemand näherte.

Harry erweckte den Todesser und riss ihm die Maske vom Gesicht.

Dann griff er ihn brutal an der Kehle und setzte ihm das Schwert auf die Brust.

„Wo ist dein Meister?"

Der Todesser spie ihm vor die Füße.

„Falsche Antwort!" sagte Harry eisig und ein Blitz wanderte seinen Arm entlang und ließ den Todesser vor Schmerzen aufschreien.

„Zum letzten Mal, wo ist dein Meister?"

„Little Hangleton."

„Geht doch!" sagte Harry und warf ihn zu Boden.

Dann drehte er sich um und in dem Moment ertönte ein ‚Vorsicht! Dolch!' in seinem Geist.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung fuhr er herum und schlug mit seinem Schwert zu. Der kopflose Todesser sackte zu Boden, den Dolch noch immer zum Stoß erhoben.

Harry reinigte die Klinge mit einem Wink seiner Hand und erweckte den nächsten. Doch er bekam keine neuen Informationen. Irgendwie endeten alle Todesser gleich und als er fertig war, blickte er in fassungslose Gesichter. Ohne weiteren Kommentar stieg er auf und verschwand mit einem Blitz. Hermine und Ron, die unter den älteren Schülern gewesen waren, rannten zurück nach Hogwarts so schnell sie konnten.

Als sie das Schloss erreichten und erschöpft in die große Halle stürzten, sahen sie, wie Harry entspannt am Gryffindortisch saß, neben ihm seine Frau und daneben die Kinder.

Sein Kopf zuckte hoch, als er sie hörte und in seinen Augen stand Schmerz.

Die beiden liefen auf ihn zu.

„Ich würde das nicht..." rief ihnen Ginny zu, doch Shi-Ala war schon aufgesprungen und schleuderte sie mit einer Handbewegung und einem daraus resultierenden Bannfluch von den Füßen. Sie schlitterten fast quer durch die ganze Halle.

Sie rappelten sich verwirrt auf und traten vorsichtig etwa näher.

„Was soll das?" fragte Ron aufgebracht.

„Was das soll?" fauchte die junge Elfenfrau entrüstet „Ihr habt Glück, dass mein Mann hier ist und er nicht will, dass ich euch etwas antue. Ansonsten könnt ihr sicher sein, dass ich euch gezeigt hätte, was ich davon halte, dass ihr ihm solchen tiefgreifenden Schmerz verursacht habt, der selbst heute noch, nach zehn langen Jahren sein Herz zerbrechen lässt. Wie würde es euch gefallen, zwei Monate lang unter dem Einfluss der Dementoren die schlimmsten Erlebnisse nachzuempfinden, den Tod seiner Mutter, eines Schulfreundes und seines Paten und nicht zuletzt den Hass und die Verachtung auf den Gesichtern derer, die er fünf Jahre lang für seine besten Freunde gehalten hat? Nicht zu vergessen die Visionen, die ihm dieser Voldemort ständig schickte. Geht uns aus den Augen!" bellte sie.

Dann setzte sie sich und umarmte Harry liebevoll.

Zögernd setzten sie sich zu Ginny.

„Sie hat ziemlich miese Laune, würde ich meinen." seufzte Ginny, „Ich hab mir so ziemlich das selbe anhören dürfen und das schlimmste ist, sie hat recht damit."

Hermine liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und sie schmiegte sich an Ron.

Plötzlich tauchte Harrys Phönix wieder auf und er sang einen schönen Song, der sie alle wieder etwas aufmunterte. Er landete auf Harrys Schulter und Harry nahm ihn einen Brief ab.

Er lächelte zum ersten Mal, seit er in Hogwarts war. Dann sah er Neville indifferent an.

Schließlich flüsterte er seiner Frau etwas zu und stand auf.

Er verschwand in einem Blitz.

„Wie macht er das?" fragte Ron.

„Ich weiß es nicht." schluchzte Hermine.

Sie sah zu Shi-Ala und den Kindern herüber, doch sie bekam nur einen Blick voller Wut und Verbitterung zu sehen, was einen neuen Tränenschwall auslöste.

Luna schlenderte vorbei und sagte mit ein wenig Mitleid, „Irgendwann wird er euch sicher vergeben, es ist einfach seine Art, obwohl ich es nicht tun würde, genauso wenig wie Prinzessin Shi-Ala. Aber das braucht Zeit. Jetzt werde ich erst mal sehen, ob Neville richtig sitzt." sagte sie und ging fröhlich pfeifend weiter.

„Das sieht Harry wieder ähnlich. Von allen Frauen die es gibt, angelt er sich eine Elfenprinzessin." scherzte Ron, „und nicht nur das, er hat Zwillinge!"

Das zauberte ein Lächeln auf Hermines verheultes Gesicht.

Inzwischen traten auch die Lehrer ein.

McGonagall trat auf Harrys Frau zu und fragte: „Mrs. Potter?"

Shi-Ala ignorierte sie und spielte weiter mit den Kindern.

Ginny kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf.

McGonagall sah sie fragend an, „Miss Weasley?"

„Sie sollten ihr den nötigen Respekt erweisen, Professor."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie nickte.

„Eure Hoheit, dürfte ich eine Frage stellen?"

Nun sah sie auf und nickte.

„Wo ist Mis... Prinz Potter?"

„Er holt zwei Patienten ab. Er müsste jeden Moment wieder hier sein. Wenn sie sich so lange gedulden würden, Professor. Wenn er es für nötig hält, wird er ihre Fragen beantworten. Ich rate ihnen jedoch, zu berücksichtigen, dass er nur hier ist, um ihnen zu helfen und das aus freien Stücken. Er ist der einzige, der diesen Voldemort aufhalten kann, bedenken sie das, wenn sie mit ihm reden."

Dann wandte sie sich ihren Kindern zu.

Plötzlich erschien ein Hauself in der Halle und rannte auf die Prinzessin zu.

Die Kinder begannen zu kichern und redeten in einer fremden Sprache auf den kleinen Elfen ein.

Der erstarrte im Schritt und quiekte, bevor er sich vor der Prinzessin verneigte.

„Suil Brennil" sagte er.

„Suil elvellon" erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Sie ist ja richtig nett." sagte Ron überrascht.

„Verstehst du, was sie sagt?" fragte Ginny Hermine.

„Nein, ich denke es ist Elfisch."

Plötzlich fuhr ein Blitz durch die Halle und schlug vor dem Gryffindortisch in den Boden und plötzlich stand Harry mit zwei weiteren Erwachsenen vor ihnen.

„Hallo Dobby! Ich sehe, du hast meine Frau schon kennen gelernt." rief Harry fröhlich.

Der Elf fuhr herum, „Harry Potter ist der Mann der Prinzessin?" fragte er, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

Derweil waren die Erwachsenen an den Gryffindortisch getreten.

„Mu..mum? Dad?" fragte Neville plötzlich und nun erkannten auch Ron und Hermine die beiden Leute.

„Die Longbottoms!" sagte Ron ehrfürchtig.

Dumbledore und McGonagall waren aufgesprungen und eilten zu ihnen herüber, genau in dem Moment, als die Frau ihrem Sohn eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste.

„Wie konntet ihr Harry das antun?" bellte sie.

Harry trat zu ihr und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Lass nur Alice. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und ihnen. Lass es nicht zwischen euch kommen, ihr habt alle drei genug gelitten. Nun genießt eure Zeit."

Sie sah ihn an und nickte, „Danke, Harry. Für alles."

Dann schloss sie ihren weinenden Sohn in die Arme.

„Frank! Allice!" rief Dumbledore überrascht, doch auch ihm begegneten nur kalte Blicke der beiden Auroren.

„Dumbledore! Du von allen hättest es besser wissen müssen, als den Jungen nach Askaban zu stecken. Sirius Black war wohl nicht genug, als dass man daraus hätte lernen können? Du musst ziemlich alt geworden sein, dass du auf den selben Trick zweimal reinfällst." sagte der Mann kühl.

Dumbledore verharrte mitten im Schritt und sah betroffen zu Boden.

Doch Alice löste sich von Neville und eilte auf McGonagall zu und umarmte sie: „Minerva!"

„Alice. Wie schön, dass ihr endlich wieder gesund seid." sagte sie ergriffen.

„Ja, das alles haben wir Harry und seiner Frau Shi-Ala zu verdanken."

McGonagall warf Harry einen dankbaren Blick zu, den dieser überraschenderweise mit einem leichten Lächeln quittierte.

Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein und sie ging auf ihn zu.

„Mis... Eure Hoheit? Bleibt ihr hier in Hogwarts?" fragte McGonagall.

„Sofern wir hier willkommen sind, gern." erwiderte er höflich, „Solange es nicht im Gryffindorturm ist." fügte er kalt hinzu.

Sie nickte nur, „Es ist ein Lehrerquartier frei, ich bin sicher, dort ist genug Platz für sie und ihre Familie."

„Das ist in Ordnung, Professor. Dobby kann mich nachher hinführen... wenn er sich denn mal von meinen Kindern lösen kann." fügte er lächelnd hinzu.

„Wieso ist eigentlich ein Quartier frei? Und überhaupt, wer unterrichtet Verteidigung?" fragte er nach einem Moment.

„Professor Snape hat den Unterricht übernommen, Ha... Prinz Potter."

„Wenigstens ein kompetenter Lehrer." sagte Harry nickend.

Die anderen Lehrer waren inzwischen an McGonagall herangetreten um mitzubekommen, worum es geht.

„Professor Snape, hätten sie etwas dagegen, mich in einer ihrer Stunden für die Siebtklässler als Gast zu empfangen?" fragte Harry höflich.

Snape sah Dumbledore fragend an und dieser nickte ihm zu.

„Wenn es sein muss, Po..." setzte er an, doch eine kleine blaue Flamme hatte sich bereits auf Shi-Alas Hand gebildet.

„... eure Hoheit." quetschte er heraus.

Harry grinste und nickte ihm zu, „Danke, obwohl ich eigentlich sie gefragt hatte und nicht Dumbledore."

Snape zuckte unter dem verbalen Schlag zusammen, doch dann nickte er anerkennend.

„Ha... Prinz Potter, würden sie uns ein paar Fragen beantworten?"

„Wenn es sein muss?"

„Würden sie mir in mein Büro folgen?"

Harry überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er und sagte zu seiner Frau, „Bring bitte die Kinder auf ihr Zimmer. Das wird sicher nicht lange dauern, aber ich möchte noch zum Wildhüter gehen und zusehen, dass unsere Tiere versorgt sind."

Sie nickte und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss. Dann fragte sie Dobby, „Zeigst du uns unser Quartier, Dobby?"

„Selbstverständlich, eure Majestät."

„Danke, es gibt also doch jemand in dem Schloss, der Manieren hat. Andererseits, es handelt sich ja auch um einen Elf." sagte sie, wie zu sich selbst, jedoch in dem Wissen, dass sie gehört wurde.

Sie griff mit jeder Hand ein Kind und folgte dem Elf durch die Halle.

Die Kinder winkten Harry zu und er lächelte und winkte zurück.

Dann folgte Harry dem Professor in sein Büro.

Im Büro beschwor Dumbledore ein paar Stühle, da Snape und McGonagall sie begleiteten.

„Wenn sie sich einen Moment gedulden würden, eure Hoheit." sagte Dumbledore und ging zum Kamin.

„Remus Lupin!" rief er.

Kurz darauf erschien Remus' Kopf im Feuer.

„Was ist Albus?"

„Komm mal nach Hogwarts. Wir haben einen überraschenden Gast und ein paar Neuigkeiten."

„Sofort."

Er verschwand kurz und stolperte kurz darauf aus dem Kamin, gefolgt von Tonks.

„Ihr beiden seid wohl zusammengewachsen?" lästerte Snape. Remus schenkte ihm nur einen kühlen Blick.

Dann sah er Harry und fragte: „Albus, wer ist das?"

„Erkennst du ihn nicht?" fragte Snape schnippisch.

„Das... das kann nicht sein. Harry?" fragte er und eilte auf ihn zu. Doch zwei Meter vor ihm wurde er von einer Barriere gestoppt.

„Harry! Was soll das?" fragte er, doch dann zuckte er unter dem kalten Blick Harrys zusammen.

„Dein Goldjunge ist jetzt adlig und wir nur noch mit Prinz oder eure Hoheit angesprochen." sagte Snape grinsend.

„Was soll der Unsinn!" fauchte Remus und drang weiter auf Harry ein, jedenfalls bis Harry seinen Arm hob, über den plötzlich Blitze liefen und gefährlich knisterten.

Erst dann zuckte er zurück. Tonks zog ihren Zauberstab doch sie fand sich in einer Ganzkörperklammer wieder, bevor sie die Bewegung zu Ende geführt hatte.

„Albus?" fragte Remus unsicher.

„Was soll ich sagen? Severus hat recht. Prinz Potter ist tatsächlich das, ein Prinz... ähm, wie war noch mal euer voller Titel, eure Hoheit?"

„Ich bin Oberst der Drachenreiter, Vorsitzender des Völkerrates von Lenya, der sich aus den Herrschern der Menschen, Zwerge und Elfen zusammensetzt und Thronerbe der Elfen und Prinz." erwiderte Harry kühl.

Remus starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Wie... ist das möglich? Und wieso siehst du so alt aus?"

„Shi-Ala hatte recht, es gibt keine Manieren heutzutage." seufzte er.

„Harry, ich bin doch dein Freund, der beste Freund deines Vaters und von Sirius." flehte Remus.

„Ein Freund? Jemand der mich als sechzehnjährigen Jungen nach Askaban schickt trotzdem ich unschuldig war, jemand, der sehr genau weiß, wie mich Dementoren wirklich beeinflussen? Jemand, der mich mit Hass und Verachtung strafte, während ich abgeführt wurde? Ich denke nicht." erwiderte Harry kühl.

Remus zuckte zusammen und sah Dumbledore fragend an, „Remus, wie würdest du einen Prinzen ansprechen?"

„Ähm... eure Hoheit, wie ist das möglich, das Harry Potter das alles geworden ist? Und wieso sehen sie so alt aus?"

„Ich wurde aus Askaban in eine Paralleldimension versetzt, die Lenya heißt. Dort wurde ich zum Drachenreiter ausgebildet und aufgrund meiner unkonventionellen Strategien und errungenen Siege im Krieg gegen die Elfen, wurde ich nach und nach befördert bis zum Oberst und wurde Anführer einer Spezialeinheit. Dann habe ich die Prinzessin der Elfen gerettet, wegen der der Krieg erst wieder entfacht worden war und sie zurück zu den Elfen gebracht, wo ich zum Dank angeschossen wurde. Ich konnte einen Waffenstillstand aushandeln und brachte den Drachenlord und den König der Elfen an einen Tisch. Ich bin dann mit der Prinzessin losgezogen, um die Reliquie zu finden, wegen der der Krieg seit Jahrtausenden tobte und habe nebenbei eine böse Hexe vernichtet, die wohl den Voldemort Lenyas darstellen wollte. Während dieser Mission habe ich mich in Shi-Ala verliebt und bin außerdem auf Du und Du mit dem Zwergenkönig gekommen. Auf meinen Vorschlag hin, haben die drei Herrscher den Völkerrat ins Leben gerufen und mich zum Vorsitzenden gewählt. Dann habe ich Shi-Ala geheiratet und einen Weg gesucht, hierher zurückzukehren, um meiner Verantwortung gerecht zu werden. Ich habe Luna und die Longbottoms geheilt und werde Tom ins jenseits pusten, bevor ich wieder abreise. Und was mein Alter angeht, die Zeit läuft hier fünfmal langsamer als in Lenya."

„Du hast die Kinder vergessen, Liebster." sagte Shi-Ala plötzlich hinter ihm.

„Shi, wie kommst du hierher?" fragte er positiv überrascht.

„Dobby hat mir gezeigt, wie die Elfen teleportieren können und mir gesagt wo du bist. Er passt im Moment auf die Zwillinge auf."

„Das ist meine Frau Prinzessin Shi-Ala und das dort ist Remus Lupin, bester Freund meines Vaters und Werwolf und das da in der Ganzkörperklammer ist Aurorin Nymphadora Tonks, seine Freundin, nehme ich mal an."

„Und warum ist sie in der Klammer?" fragte Shi einige Nuancen kühler.

„Deswegen." sagte Harry und deutete auf den Zauberstab, den sie gerade ziehen wollte.

Shi-Alas Augen blitzten bedrohlich auf.

„Warum hast du sie nicht getötet?" fragte Shi-Ala kühl und die Zauberer zuckten zusammen, „Gehört sie nicht zu dem Abschaum, die dich fälschlich in diese Hölle von einem Gefängnis geschickt haben?"

Dabei ging sie langsam auf Tonks zu und zog ihr Schwert.

Tonks Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.

„Shi-Ala, lass sie in Ruhe!" bat Harry sanft, „Sie hat nur Befehle befolgt und sie persönlich war nicht dabei, soweit ich weiß. Sie ist genauso schuldig wie alle anderen. Außerdem müssen wir uns nicht auf deren Niveau herabbegeben und bestrafen Leute ohne Grund, oder?"

„Du hast Glück, dass Harry so ein vergebender und gnädiger Mensch ist. Ich hätte dich Maturon zum Spielen gegeben." sagte sie kühl und kehrte zu Harry zurück.

„Wer ist Maturon?" fragte sie kläglich, nachdem sie aus dem Zauber entlassen wurde.

„Mein Drache." sagte Harry trocken.

„Das... das würdest du nicht tun."

„Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass die Menschen hier keine Manieren haben?" fragte Shi-Ala ihren Mann.

„Mehrmals." sagte Harry und warf Tonks einen bösen Blick zu, der sie zusammenzucken ließ,

„Und ja ich würde. Einen Elfensoldaten hätte fast das Schicksal ereilt, als er mich angeschossen hat. Er hatte nur Glück, dass ich als Friedensbotschafter unterwegs war. Shi-Ala hat dafür ausgeholfen." sagte Harry grinsend.

„Was hat sie getan? Wenn ich fragen darf, eure Hoheit?" fragte Remus.

„Sie hat ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft und den Augen des Königs mit einem Schwinger auf die Bretter geschickt." erwiderte er.

„Vielleicht sollten wir langsam mal zum Punkt kommen. Unsere Kinder warten." sagte Harry nun wieder sachlich.

„Eure Hoheit, ich muss verurteilen, dass sie die Todesser in Hogsmeade getötet haben..." setzte Dumbledore an, doch Harry sprang auf und unterbrach ihn.

„Wagen sie es nicht meine Methoden anzuzweifeln, Professor! Ich habe in mehr Schlachten gekämpft, als sie je sehen werden und wer ein unschuldiges Kind in die Hölle schickt, sollte sich nicht anmaßen über Ehre und Moral anderer zu urteilen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Dumbledore zuckte zurück und nickte niedergeschlagen.

„Abgesehen davon, sind es weniger Todesser, die Voldemort wieder aus dem Knast befreien kann, eine endgültige Lösung sozusagen. War das alles, oder was?"

„Nein, ähm, eure Hoheit. Ich habe mich gefragt... mit welchen Kräften sie uns, also den Orden unterstützen könnten." sagte Dumbledore vorsichtig, jedoch mit einem gierigen Funkeln in den Augen.

Harry drehte sich zu Shi-Ala, „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, er würde versuchen, mich auszunutzen? Und so ein pathetischer Versuch. Pah!"

Dumbledore starrte ihn an, nur Snape lächelte unbemerkt von den anderen.

„Lasst euch eins gesagt sein!" sagte Harry hart und schloss mit einer ausholenden Geste alle im Raum ein, „Ich kämpfe wann, wo und wie ich es für richtig halte. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen Verstärkung anfordern. Wenn sie mir und meinen Truppen hier Unterkunft gewähren, werde ich im Gegenzug die Schule verteidigen. Es wird keine Allianz geben, kein Bündnis und keine Änderung der Kommandostruktur. Wenn sie clever sind, lassen sie mir alle Informationen zukommen, die sie haben. Wenn nicht, sind sie für den Tod vieler Unschuldiger verantwortlich. So einfach ist das. Wir kämpfen auf der selben Seite gegen den selben Gegner aber es bedeutet nicht, der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund. Das habt ihr euch selbst zuzuschreiben. Ach ja... noch eine Warnung. Solltet ihr irgendwie auch nur versuchen, irgendetwas gegen mich unternehmen, seid euch der Rache des Völkerrates von Lenya gewiss."

Die Lehrer schluckten nervös.

„Gibt es noch Unklarheiten?" fragte Harry.

„Gut. Professor Snape, wann wäre ihnen ein Besuch ihrer Klasse genehm?"

„Montag morgen, 9.00 Uhr, Eure Hoheit."

„Danke. Wenn sie mir nützliche Informationen zukommen lassen wollen, geben sie sie Dobby. Er wird mich finden. Schönen Abend noch." sagte Harry und geleitete Shi-Ala aus dem Raum.

„Was ist nur aus Harry geworden?" seufzte Lupin.

„Ein Prinz, Oberst, Ehemann, Vater... such dir was aus Lupin." sagte Snape grinsend.

„Aber er ist so böse..."

„Lupin, mach dir eins klar. Wenn Potter böse wäre, stünde Hogwarts nicht mehr. Er ist ein harter Krieger, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Er war heut allein mit seinem Drachen. Er hat gesagt, er ist der Oberst einer Einheit. Er hat allein die Todesser in Hogsmeade besiegt. Stellt euch vor, was er mit einer Armee von Drachenreitern machen könnte, wenn er es darauf anlegen würde, von den Elfen und Zwergen die möglicherweise zu seiner Unterstützung kommen könnten, wenn wir ihn reizen, rede ich gar nicht." sagte Snape und ging mit wehender Robe aus dem Raum.

Als sie auf dem Weg nach draußen durch die große Halle gingen, sahen sie Neville glücklich mit seinen Eltern reden. Als er sie bemerkte, sprang er auf und rannte auf sie zu, blieb jedoch in respektvollem Abstand stehen.

„Eu.. eure Hoheit?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Sprich, Neville." forderte Harry ihn auf.

„Ich... ich wollte di... euch danken und eurer Frau, dafür, dass ihr meine Eltern gerettet habt." stammelte er.

„Dein Dank ist uns willkommen. Aber wir haben es nicht für dich gemacht." sagte Harry kühl und Nevilles Gesicht zeigte Betroffenheit.

„Ich... ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten und meine Fehler euch gegenüber entschuldigen, Eure Hoheit."

Harry nickte, „Es ist gut das zu hören, Neville, doch noch kann und will ich nicht verzeihen."

Neville nickte niedergeschlagen.

„Dennoch, ich freue mich für dich, dass du deine Eltern wieder hast."

Er schenkte Neville ein leichtes Lächeln, dann ging er mit Shi-Ala nach draußen zu Maturon und Windschatten. Ersterer war in seiner Drachenform geblieben und beäugte Hagrid misstrauisch.

Hagrid schien ihn begeistert zu mustern.

„Ein beeindruckendes Lebewesen, nicht wahr?" fragte Harry.

Hagrid, der die beiden nicht bemerkt hatte, zuckte zusammen.

„Ha... eure Hoheit. Ich... ich habe nie geglaubt, dass ihr schuldig seid." stammelte der Halbriese.

‚Er sagt die Wahrheit.' hörte er Maturon in seinem Geist.

Auch Shi-Ala sagte auf Elfisch, „Es klingt aufrichtig."

„Hagrid, ich habe nie geglaubt, dass du mich für schuldig hältst. Du bist viel zu gutmütig. Es gibt nichts wofür du dich schämen müsstest. Und nenn mich Harry, alle meine Freunde nennen mich Harry." sagte er lächelnd.

Hagrid umarmte ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Der Drachen schnaubte belustigt und Hagrid zuckte zusammen und ließ Harry los.

„Was hat er?" fragte Hagrid vorsichtig.

„Er hat nur gelacht... gekichert viel mehr. Wenn er lacht, bläst es dir das Trommelfell weg."

„Ich bin Shi-Ala." sagte die Prinzessin und reichte ihm die Hand, „Harrys Freunde sind auch die meinen."

Hagrid drückte die Hand vorsichtig.

„Mein kleiner Harry ist erwachsen geworden. Ich weiß noch, wie ich ihn bei seinen garstigen Muggel-Verwandten abgeholt habe, da war er noch so klein und jetzt... jetzt ist er erwachsen mit Frau und Kindern." schluchzte er berührt.

Shi-Ala lächelte ihm freundlich zu, doch dann sah sie Harry fragend an, „Was für garstige Verwandte?"

„Böse Muggel!" fauchte Hagrid, „Sie haben ihm nicht richtig zu essen gegeben. Er war immer so dünn, wenn er herkam und in einen Schrank haben sie ihn gesperrt, anstatt ihm ein Zimmer zu geben."

Shi-Ala sah nicht sehr glücklich aus und ihr Ausdruck schwankte zwischen Wut und Mitleid.

Harry winkte ab und küsste ihr auf die Stirn.

„Vergiss es! Sie sind es nun wirklich nicht wert."

„Das ist wahr." sagte Hagrid, „Nun erzähl mal Harry, was ist das für ein Drache,..."

Er erklärte Hagrid die unterschiedlichen Drachenarten auf Lenya und was es mit seinem Drachen so besonderes auf sich hatte.

Hagrid hörte begeistert zu und tätschelte dem Drachen den riesigen Schädel. Als Harry fertig war, wandte sich Hagrid an Shi-Ala, die den Erzählungen interessiert gelauscht hatte, und fragte sie nach den Elfenpferden.

Nun gab sie bereitwillig Auskunft und Harry hörte den beiden interessiert zu. Dann erzählte sie ihm von sich aus über die Phönixlords und in wie weit sie sich von den normalen Phönixen unterschieden. Harry rief Aglan zu sich und er kam angeflogen... er hatte eine weiße Schneeeule im Schlepptau. Als Harry sie sah, sprang er auf und streckte begeistert den Arm aus.

„Hedwig! Du lebst noch?"

Sie schuhute fröhlich und knabberte ihm am Ohr.

„Wo hast du dich versteckt?" fragte Harry.

Sie schuhute und sah in Richtung des Waldes.

„Tapferes Mädchen." sagte er und streichelte ihr über den Kopf.

„Shi-Ala, das ist meine treue Eule Hedwig. Sie war während des Sommers, als ich bei meinen Verwandten wohnen musste, mein einziger Kontakt zur Außenwelt und mein einziger Freund."

Sie streichelte die Eule sanft, „Du bist aber eine schöne Eule." sagte sie und Hedwig schuhute und streckte stolz ihre Brust heraus.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, kannst du bald einen Zoo aufmachen." sagte Hagrid lachend und Harry stimmte mit ein.

„Es ist schön, dich auch mal lachen zu hören, Harry." sagte Hagrid.

„Hagrid, zu Hause sind wir nicht so kalt und ernst, jedenfalls nicht, seitdem der Krieg zu Ende ist. Doch hierher zu kommen, das ist mir unendlich schwer gefallen, wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst. Hier reißen alte Wunden auf, von deren Ausmaß du dir keine Vorstellungen machen kannst. Ich weiß die ganze Zeit nicht, ob ich meine sogenannten 'Freunde' auf den Mond hexen soll, oder sie in die Arme schließen soll. Doch für letzteres bin ich noch nicht bereit, also muss ich meine Maske wahren. Zudem bin ich nicht mehr der kleine Junge, der ich mal war. Das, was ich in Lenya bin, habe ich mir hart erkämpft und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ich auch hier dafür respektiert werde." sagte Harry ernst und Shi-Ala hakte sich bei ihm unter und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Ich verstehe das, Harry. Aber ich bin nicht der einzige, der an deine Unschuld geglaubt hat. Professor Snape hat des öfteren mit Dumbledore gestritten, um ihn von deiner Unschuld zu überzeugen."

„Ich weiß." sagte Harry und lächelte salomonisch.

„Hagrid, versorgst du unsere Tiere? Wir müssen nach unseren Kindern sehen." fragte Shi-Ala.

„Natürlich, Prinzessin."

„Hagrid, nenn mich Shi-Ala, zumindest, wenn wir unter uns sind."

„Gern Shi-Ala."

„Bis morgen, Hagrid." sagte Harry und ging mit Shi-Ala zurück ins Schloss.

„Du weißt, dass du nie wirklich Frieden finden wirst, wenn du deinen Freunden nicht vergibst?" fragte Shi-Ala sanft.

„Natürlich. Nur noch nicht jetzt." sagte Harry traurig.

Am nächsten Tag saßen sie in der großen Halle beim Frühstück, als Fudge in die Halle stürmte, zehn Auroren im Gefolge. Harry schrieb eine Notiz und rief Aglan, der sie umgehend entgegennahm und verschwand. Dann sah er interessiert zu, wie Fudge an ihm vorbei zu Dumbledore stürmte und brüllte: „Wo ist er, Dumbledore?"

„Von wem sprichst du, Cornelius?" fragte Dumbledore und seine Augen funkelten tückisch.

„Potter!" bellte Fudge.

Shi-Ala wollte aufspringen, doch Harry hielt sie fest und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

Dumbledore sah ihn fragend an und er nickte kaum merklich.

Daraufhin räusperte sich Dumbledore und sagte: „Prinz Potter sitzt dort drüben, Minister und sie täten gut daran, ihn respektvoll anzusprechen."

Fudge fuhr herum und stürmte auf ihn zu.

„Verhaftet ihn!" schrie er, doch Luna trat ihm in den Weg.

„Warum wollen sie das tun?"

„Wer sind sie?" fragte Fudge irritiert.

„Ich bin Luna Lovegood, die Frau, die Harry angeblich gefoltert hat. Ich sage hiermit unter Hunderten von Zeugen nochmals aus, Harry ist unschuldig. Es waren Todesser, die mich mit seinem Zauberstab gefoltert haben und wenn es sein muss, wiederhole ich diese Aussage unter Veritasserum."

Er schob sie einfach beiseite und stürzte weiter auf Potter zu.

„Potter! Du kommst jetzt mit!" rief er.

Diesmal ließ er es zu, dass seine Frau aufsprang.

„Sie wagen es! Niemand redet so mit Prinz Potter! Mäßigen sie ihren Ton oder tragen sie die Konsequenzen!"

„Und wer bist du?" fragte Fudge.

Plötzlich war Stille in der großen Halle.

Sie wedelte einmal mit der Hand und fegte Fudge mitsamt seiner zehn Auroren von den Füßen.

„Ich bin Prinzessin Shi-Ala Potter, Tochter von König Thorion und Königin Shula von den Elfen und Ehefrau von Prinz und Thronerbe Harry Potter. Und niemand redet so mit mir!"

Fudge rappelte sich auf und schrie wütend. Dann deutete er auf sie und rief: „FESTNEHMEN!"

Harry stand mit der geschmeidigen Bewegung einer tödlichen Raubkatze auf und deutete mit seiner Hand auf die Auroren.

„Niemand bedroht meine Frau, damit das klar ist Fudge!"

Er zog sein Schwert, „Und jeder von euch Zauberern, der sich mir oder Prinzessin Shi-Ala auf mehr als vier Meter nähert, ist des Todes!" sagte er warnend.

Die Auroren zuckten zurück und blieben unsicher stehen.

„Fudge, falls sie noch niemand informiert hat, ich repräsentiere einen Bund von drei Völkern, von denen jedes zahlenmäßig drei mal mehr ist, als alle Zauberer, von der Angriffsmacht ganz zu schweigen. Sie sind gerade dabei, einen Krieg anzuzetteln. Überlegen sie sich ganz genau, was sie tun." sagte er drohend.

„Und wer will mich aufhalten?" fragte er schnippisch.

„Ich würde es ja tun." sagte Harry cool, „aber ich glaube, da würde mir jemand zuvorkommen."

„Was? Wer?" fragte Fudge nun wieder irritiert.

Harry setzte sich locker und legte sein Schwert vor sich auf den Tisch, dann deutete er locker auf den Eingangsbereich der großen Halle. Alle wandten sich dorthin, doch da war nichts...

Bis plötzlich zwanzig bis an die Zähne bewaffnete und in schimmernde Rüstungen gehüllte Elfenkrieger auftauchten von denen zehn ihre tödlichen Schwerter gezogen hatten und zehn ihre Bogen gespannt hielten und sich sofort auf die Auroren einrichteten.

Eine Elfe mit einem grünen Umhang trat etwas vor.

„Seid gegrüßt, Prinz und Prinzessin." sagte sie mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

„Salonei, sei gegrüßt." sagte Harry grinsend, „Das wird lustig. Du meintest doch, die Menschen sind niederer, als die Elfen. Hier hast du ein paar Prachtexemplare, die deine Theorie unterstützen."

Fudge zuckte zurück.

„Pfeif sie zurück!" forderte Fudge.

Salonei warf ihm einen gefährlichen Blick zu, der an ein Raubtier erinnerte, das Beute gewittert hatte und schritt mit gezogenem Schwert auf ihn zu, doch Harry hob seine Hand.

„Werte Prinzessin, mit welchen Befehlen bist du hierher gekommen?"

„Euer Leben und das Prinzessin Shi-Alas und eurer Kinder zu schützen, koste es was es wolle."

„Und von wem kommt der Befehl?"

„Von König Thorion und Königin Shula. Drachenlord Dalarius hat mich um das selbe gebeten."

„Tja, Fudge, wie du siehst, untersteht sie nicht meiner Befehlsgewalt. Du musst also selbst sehen, wie du dich daraus wieder befreist. Ich vergaß, sie vorzustellen, Minister Fudge, das ist Prinzessin Salonei, jüngste Tochter von Königin Shula und König Thorion, Shi-Alas Schwester und meine Schwägerin."

„Was will er von euch?" fragte Salonei in bestem Englisch. Deletrius hatte sie gut ausgebildet.

„Er wollte Harry verhaften und als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass er so nicht mit dem Prinzen reden kann hat er mich beleidigt. Ich habe sie eine Lektion gelehrt und sie von ihren Füßen gepustet. Daraufhin befahl er seinen Lakaien, mich zu verhaften und das hat dem Prinzen wiederum überhaupt nicht gefallen. Wenn du nicht dazwischen gekommen wärst, hätte ihm Harry sicher eine Lektion erteilt, aber nun habe ich den Eindruck, er möchte dir den Spaß nicht nehmen."

Salonei verneigte sich vor Harry und sagte: „Habt dank, mein Prinz. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, diese Situation angemessen zu regeln."

Dann wandte sie sich Fudge zu, „Sie wollten den Prinzen verhaften? Wie begründen sie das?"

„Er... er hat eine Schülerin gefoltert." stammelte Fudge und wich zurück.

„Du da!" sagte sie und zeigte auf einen der Auroren.  
„J...Ja, eure Hoheit?"

„Ah, wenigstens einer, der sich benimmt. Ist es wahr, was er sagt?"

„Bisher schien es so... aber das vermeintliche Opfer hat gerade ausgesagt, dass Harry... ich meine Prinz Potter, sie nicht gefoltert hat, sondern Todesser."

„Todesser, was ist denn das?" fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Das sind die Anhänger von 'du-weißt-schon-wem'"

„Hast du mich gerade geduzt?" fragte Salonei drohend und Harry hatte Mühe, ein Lachen zurückzuhalten.

„Nein, eure Hoheit! Ich meine es sind Anhänger von 'dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf'"

„Von wem? Kann mir mal jemand verraten von wem der rückgratlose Wurm hier vor mir redet?" fragte sie an die Halle.

Hermine meldete sich und sagte zögernd: „V-Vo-Voldemort, euer Hoheit."

„Ach so, dieser möchtegern-dunkle-Zauberer. Sagt das doch!" sagte Salonei abfällig.

„Ich fass das noch mal zusammen. Diese Pfeife da, wollte Prinz Potter verhaften, obwohl das Opfer ausgesagt hat, dass er es nicht wahr?"

Der Auror nickte unsicher.

„Also an eurer Stelle, würde ich den Mann wegen Unfähigkeit rauswerfen. Du kannst dich zurückziehen. Nun zu dir, wie war dein Name? (Ach ja, Fudge). Fudsch!"

„Fudge!"

„Wie auch immer!

Beharrst du weiter darauf, dass mein Schwager ins Gefängnis soll?"

„Nein!"

„Bitte?"

„Nein... eu.. eure Hoheit."

„Geht doch. Wenn du mich mit Respekt anredest, werde ich das auch tun, Minister. Ihr gebt also zu, dass er unschuldig ist?"

„Ähm... ja, eure Hoheit." seufzte er.

„Ihr habt also unschuldig und ohne vernünftige Verhandlung einen sechzehnjährigen Jungen ins Gefängnis geworfen?"

„ähm...Ja!"

„Dann steht ihm doch sicher eine öffentliche Entschuldigung und eine angemessene Entschädigung zu, nicht wahr?"

Fudge starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an, „Das kann nicht dein..." weiter kam er nicht, denn sie hatte schon wieder ihr Schwert gezogen.

„Verzeiht, euer Hoheit... ihr meint es wirklich ernst?" stammelte Fudge.  
„Seht es doch mal so, wenn euch jemand fälschlicherweise eingesperrt hätte, würdet ihr dann nicht auch Genugtuung verlangen?"

„Ähm, ja."

„Na also, was würdet ihr fordern?"

„Ähm..."

„Ich warte."

„Also schön, er bekommt seine Entschädigung.. euer Hoheit."

„Na also. Ähm... haben sie sonst nichts zu tun... einen Dunklen Zauberer jagen oder so?" fragte sie nach einer Weile sichtlich gelangweilt.

Fudge nickte hastig und beeilte sich aus der Halle zu kommen.

„Denken sie daran, wir lesen morgen früh sehr sorgfältig die Zeitung und werden der Bank einen Besuch abstatten. Wenn wir schon dabei sind, sie werden ihm doch sicher all sein Eigentum zurückgeben?"

Fudge verharrte mitten im Schritt und drehte sich mit ängstlich verzerrtem Gesicht um.

„Sein Eigentum?" fragte Fudge mit zitternder Stimme.

Salonei sah Shi-Ala fragend an und sie stand auf.

„Soweit ich weiß, hatte er einen auf ihn abgestimmten Zauberstab und einige Gegenstände von großem persönlichen Wert... Hermine Granger, würdest du bitte mal aufzählen, welches die meist geschätzten Gegenstände des Prinzen waren?"

Fudge sah die Schülerin flehend an und sie sah unsicher Shi-Ala an. Sie lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und Hermine verstand, dass die Prinzessin ihr eine Möglichkeit gab, sich vor Harry zu rehabilitieren. So zählte sie alles genau auf:  
„Sein wertvollster Besitz war zweifellos ein unsichtbarmachender Tarnumhang, den ihm sein Vater vermacht hatte, dicht gefolgt von einem Rennbesen des Typs Feuerblitz, den ihm sein verstorbener Patenonkel geschenkt hatte. Weiterhin besaß er noch eine Eule mit dem Namen Hedwig und ein Fotoalbum mit Bildern seiner Eltern. Darüber hinaus hatte ihm Sirius Black sein Haus vererbt und den Inhalt seines Verlieses in Gringotts, das ziemlich voll war, soweit wir wissen. Da er inzwischen volljährig ist, dürften ihm nun auch die Besitztümer der Familie Potter anheim fallen. Das dürfte das wichtigste gewesen sein, euer Hoheit." sagte sie und setzte sich.

Shi-Ala nickte ihr dankbar zu, doch Hermines Blick war auf Harry gerichtet, er sah sie nicht mehr eiskalt an, vielmehr musterte er sie abschätzend. Dann nickte er und wandte sich wieder Fudge zu, der kreidebleich geworden war.

„Also Minister, fangen wir doch mal mit dem Zauberstab an. Was ist schon ein Zauberer ohne seinen Zauberstab?" fragte sie grinsend.

„Ähm... der wurde zerbrochen, wie es bei Verbrechern üblich ist... eu...euer Hoheit."

„Er ist aber kein Verbrecher. Dann sollten sie ihm einen neuen Zauberstab mit den gleichen Details anfertigen lassen, nicht wahr?"

„Ähm... ich bin mir nicht sicher.. Dumbledore?" fragte er.

„Ich fürchte, das ist nicht möglich, eure Hoheit. Der Kern des Zauberstabs war eine Feder meines Phönix, die er freiwillig gegeben hat. Doch Fawkes ist seit zwei Jahren verschwunden."

„Das wundert mich nicht, denn Phönixe sind nur denen treu ergeben, die selbst rein und treu gegenüber dem Licht sind." sagte Salonei ernst und Dumbledore sackte geschlagen auf seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Aglan!" rief Harry plötzlich leise und der Phönixlord erschien vor ihm.

Als würde er wissen, was Harry wollte, ließ er eine Feder für ihn fallen und verschwand wieder.

„Da haben sie die Feder, ich werde jedoch dem Zauberstabmacher die Feder persönlich übergeben. Ich traue euch nicht, aber das versteht ihr sicher. Nun zum nächsten. Wo ist der Tarnumhang?"

Fudge sah Dumbledore fragend an und der führte einen Aufrufezauber aus. Kurz darauf kam der silbrige Umhang angeflogen und landete vor Harry auf dem Tisch, gedankenverloren streichelte Harry über das seidige Material.

„Wo waren wir, ach ja, der Rennbesen." fragte Salonei.

„Er... er wurde vernichtet, mit all den anderen Sachen, die er bei sich hatte."

Harrys Kopf flog nach oben und Fudge begann sich unter dem wütenden Blick zu winden. Er machte zwei Schritte zurück, als Funken über Harrys Körper tanzten.

„Liebster, das ist es nicht wert." flüsterte ihm Shi-Ala zu und auch seine Kinder sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. Er streichelte ihnen über die Haare und regte sich wieder ab.

„Was schlagen sie vor?" fragte Salonei kühl.

„Ich... ich werde ihm den besten Besen auf dem Markt besorgen." stammelte Fudge.

„Da es keine Möglichkeit gibt, etwas anderes zu tun, machen wir es so, obwohl sie sicher wissen, dass es den Erinnerungswert an seinen Paten nicht wettmachen kann. Haben sie das Foto-Album auch verbrannt?"

Fudge nickte besorgt.

„Wer hat das Fotoalbum angefertigt?"

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht."

Sie wandte sich an Harry.

„Es war Hagrid. Ich rede selbst mit ihm." sagte Harry leise.

„So, bleiben nur noch die Besitztümer der Blacks und Potters."

„Ich werde sie zurückübertragen lassen." sagte Fudge geschlagen.

„Wie gesagt, wir statten morgen der Bank einen Besuch ab und lesen morgen Zeitung, Minister. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Diesmal eilte Fudge aus der Halle, doch die Elfen machten ihm keinen Platz, sondern schauten ihn nur kalt an, so musste er sich um sie herum schlängeln.

Die Auroren taten es ihm gleich.

* * *

Lady Shadow: Silver? 

Lord Silver: Uhm... viel zu warm, Shadow. Ich geh baden. _verschwindet mit einem Plopp_

Lady Shadow: Gute Idee _verschwindet ebenso_

Harry und Shi-Ala sehen sich an.

Harry: Was machen wir nun?

Shi-Ala schaut ihn verführerisch an 'Ich wüsste da schon was.'

Harry grinst 'Hmm... das hört sich gut an.'

Die beiden verziehen sich an einen ungestörten Ort.

Maturon schaut einsam in der Gegend umher, bevor er sich in die Luft erhebt und von Dannen fliegt.

* * *

AN: sorry, Leute, aber es ist zu warm eine ausführliche Außenwelt zu basteln. Dafür ist ja das Kapitel auch extra lang. 

madgirl: Das mit der Rolle erfährst du ziemlich am Anfang der Geschichte bei einem Treffen des Ordens. Lies noch mal nach! ;-)


	18. Der Orden

**AN: Jaaaa... entgegen allen Gerüchten leben wir noch ;-) Und da wir noch leben, haben wir es nach endloser mühevoller Arbeit endlich geschafft, das nächste Kapitel fertig zu stellen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! **

**Kapitel 18 – Der Orden des Phönix**

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie mit der Unterbringung der Soldaten und Besprechungen mit dem Orden des Phönix.

Die Soldaten fanden schnell Unterkunft im Gästeflügel. Harry erbat sich Zimmer für weitere 80 Leute, die bei Bedarf eintreffen würden.

Dann ging er mit Shi-Ala und Salonei zu dem Treffen des Ordens. Es würden nicht alle Mitglieder teilnehmen, sondern nur der Kern und die, welche nicht aktiv im Einsatz waren.

Dumbledore führte sie zu einem abgelegenen Seitenflügel im ersten Stock. Er schob die große Doppeltür auf und sie standen vor einem Raum, der nahezu doppelt so groß, wie ein Klassenraum war. In der Mitte stand ein runder Tisch, an dem sicherlich zwanzig Leute Platz hatten. Darum standen kreisförmig weitere Bänke, für den Fall, dass mal ein volles Treffen einberufen wurde.

Zwei Elfenkrieger hatten Harry begleitet und stellten sich vor die Türen des Saales als Wache.

„Erwarten sie noch jemanden, Professor?" fragte Harry.

„Nein, es sollten schon alle drinnen sein, Euere Hoheit.", erwiderte der Professor.

Harry nickte den Elfen zu und übersetzte das auf elfisch. Sie würden nun niemanden mehr hereinlassen.

Dann traten Dumbledore, Harry und die beiden Elfenfrauen ein.

Sofort herrschte Stille unter den versammelten Leuten und alle starrten die drei Fremden an.

„Albus, ist es wahr, dass Harry wieder zurück ist?", bestürmte Molly Weasley den alten Mann, ohne auf Vorstellungen der Fremden zu warten.

Shi-Ala schüttelte den Kopf und sagte natürlich auf englisch zu Harry: „Vielleicht hatte Salonei ja doch recht, und die Menschen sind Barbaren. Ich habe in deiner Welt noch niemanden getroffen, der auch nur halbwegs Manieren hatte, bis auf Professor Snape vielleicht."

Harry seufzte, „Ich fürchte, ich muss dir zustimmen, Liebling, aber wir sind hoffentlich nicht allzu lange hier."

Molly starrte die Fremden an und sammelte sich. „Entschuldigt, meine Unhöflichkeit, aber der Junge, nach dem ich mich gerade erkundigt habe, ist seit zwei Jahren verschwunden und er ist fast wie ein Sohn für mich, ich bin..."

Harry fuhr sie an. „Wie kannst du es wagen, Molly Weasley, Harry Potter als deinen Sohn zu bezeichnen? Seine Eltern würden sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn sie wüssten, was ihr alle ihm angetan habt."

Sie hörten Hermine schluchzen, die inzwischen, genau wie Ron und Neville auch im Orden waren, bzw. an den Treffen teilnahmen.

Molly zuckte erst zurück und wurde blass, dann lief sie rot an und als ihr Mann eine Hand auf ihren Arm legte, um sie zu beruhigen, riss sie sich los und schritt auf Harry zu.

„Was gibt dir das Recht so mit mir zu...", blaffte sie, doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Shi-Ala und Salonei waren einen Schritt vor getreten und zogen ihre Schwerter, die mit einem scharfen metallischen Singen aus den Scheiden fuhren.

„Schweig! Mensch! Du weißt nicht mit wem du redest.", rief Salonei eisig und das stoppte Molly, die sich nun hilflos unter den Anwesenden umsah.

Bei Neville, Ron und Hermine sah sie Trauer und Enttäuschung, bei Remus totale Verzweiflung, bei den anderen Verwirrung, bei Snape ein Grinsen, er schien die beste Zeit seines Lebens zu haben, und bei Dumbledore nur Resignation.

„Vielleicht sollten sie uns vorstellen, Professor Dumbledore.", schlug Shi-Ala kühl vor.

„Natürlich, Prinzessin Shi-Ala.", sagte Dumbledore mit einer angedeuteten Verneigung.

„Pri... Prinzessin?", fragte Molly verblüfft und setzte sich erst mal. Sie starrte die imposante junge Frau vor ihr mit weiten Augen an.

„Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen, Molly.", sagte Dumbledore nun wieder mit dem berüchtigten Funkeln in seinen Augen.

„Doch beginnen wir der Reihenfolge nach. Darf ich euch den beeindruckenden jungen Mann hier vorstellen, das ist ... mal sehen, ob ich das alles richtig zusammenbekomme... der Prinz und Thronerbe der Elfen Lenyas, Oberst der Drachenreiter und Vorsitzender des Rates der Völker Lenyas, Prinz Harry Potter."

Molly sprang auf und wollte wieder auf ihn zu gehen, doch sein eisiger Blick, hielt sie zurück Zuerst stoppte sie mitten im Schritt und sah ihn flehend an, doch als sich seine harten grünen Augen nicht erweichten, brach sie in Tränen aus und fiel förmlich auf ihren Sitzlatz zurück.

„Für den Fall, dass ihr euch über seine Erscheinung wundert, Lenya ist eine andere Dimension, soweit ich weiß und dort läuft die Zeit fünf mal schneller als bei uns. Er ist nun 26 Jahre alt. Die junge Dame neben ihm ist Prinzessin Shi-Ala Potter, Tochter von König Thorion und Königin Shula der Elfen. Sie ist die Ehefrau des Prinzen und Mutter seiner beiden Kinder, Liranyê und Emlyg-hîn."

„Verheiratet...", war alles was Molly herausbrachte, bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde.

Harry winkte einmal mit seiner Hand und sie erwachte wieder.

„Harry ist verheiratet und hat zwei Kinder? Er ist Prinz und was weiß ich noch alles?", stammelte sie.

„So ist es, und wie ihr alle sehen könnt, ist er, verständlicherweise, nicht sehr gut auf uns zu sprechen. Er erwartet, mit Respekt behandelt zu werden und mit seinem Titel angeredet zu werden, wie auch seine Begleiter.", mahnte Dumbledore eindringlich.

„Bei der anderen jungen Dame handelt es sich um Prinzessin Salonei, Prinzessin Shi-Alas Schwester und Schwägerin von Prinz Potter. Sie haben uns freundlicherweise ihre Unterstützung zugesagt.", sagte der alte Magier mit seinen funkelnden blauen Augen überlegen.

Für einen Augenblick verengten sich Harrys grüne Augen wütend, dann donnerte seine Stimme durch den Saal: „DUMBELDORE!" Die Anwesenden zuckten schockiert zusammen.

„Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan, oder haben sie mir nicht zugehört?", sagte er in eisigem Ton. „Ich habe nur bekannt gegeben, dass ich gegen Voldemort kämpfe und keine Scherereien mit eurem bunten Haufen bekommen will oder dem Ministerium. Wir werden nicht zusammen arbeiten oder gar meine Leute eurem Kommando unterstellen, das wäre einfach lächerlich. Das einzige, was ich zugesagt habe, ist, dass ich die Schule schütze, solange ich mit meinen Leuten hier bleiben kann. VERDREHEN SIE NICHT MEINE WORTE!"

Dumbledore seufzte geschlagen und nickte.

„Verzeihen sie.", fragte Kingsley. „Wenn er nicht mit uns zusammen arbeiten will, warum ist er dann hier?"

„Das ist ganz einfach, ich habe Dumbledore klar gemacht, dass er es mir einfacher machen würde, wenn er mir Informationen gibt. Je mehr Informationen ich habe, desto effektiver kann ich agieren. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich finde und vernichte Voldemort auch ohne diese Informationen. Wenn ich jedoch aufgrund eurer Informationen effektiver eingreifen kann, mag das viele Leben retten. Soweit verstanden, Kingsley?" fragte Harry kühl und Kingsley nickte eifrig.

„Nebenbei bemerkt, würde ich allen Auroren empfehlen, einen großen Bogen um meine Frau zu machen. Sie ist etwas verärgert über die Leute, die mich unschuldig in ein Gefängnis voller Dementoren gesperrt haben, oder Seelentod, wie sie in Lenya nicht zu unrecht genannt werden."

Nicht nur Shi-Ala, sondern auch Salonei bohrten ihre Blicke in Kingsleys Augen und er zuckte unter dem geballten Zorn und der Verachtung, die ihm entgegenschlug zurück.

„Gut, soll ich euch die Mitglieder vorstellen?" fragte Dumbledore die Elfen.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Wenn wir etwas wollen, sprechen wir mit ihnen, Frank, Alice oder Professor Snape. Wie schon gesagt, wir wollen nur Informationen. Die niederen Mitglieder sind unwichtig." erwiderte Salonei arrogant und trat an Harrys Seite zurück, wie auch Shi-Ala. Er umarmte letztere um die Hüfte.

„Dann lasst uns beginnen." sagte Dumbledore.

Dumbledore klärte sie über die derzeitige Lage auf. Währenddessen warf Molly Harry immer um Vergebung bettelnde Blicke zu, doch sie stieß nur auf Kälte und Ablehnung.

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als der große Kamin im Saal aufflammte und sich die Flammen nahezu sofort grün färbten. Das Gesicht einer jungen Frau erschien in der grünen Flamme und sie sah ziemlich aufgeregt aus.

„Albus! Wir sind in Bedrängnis in Leicester. Wir brauchen Verstärkung." ertönte Tonks Stimme.

„Wie viele Todesser sind es?", fragte Dumbledore sofort.

„Zehn oder Zwölf. Sie haben das Haus der Wilsons eingekreist und sie sind verletzt, so will ich einen Transport durch das Flohnetzwerk vermeiden."

Harry sah Salonei an und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Tür. Sie eilte zur Tür, öffnete sie und erschien mit den beiden Soldaten an seiner Seite.

„Worauf warten wir noch?" fragte Harry und ging auf den Kamin zu.

„Aber ihr könnt nicht einfach..." setzte Dumbledore an, doch ein Blick von Harry brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Und sie verschwanden durch den Kamin.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber diese Show lasse ich mir nicht entgehen." sagte Snape voller morbider Begeisterung.

„Wir nehmen einen Portschlüssel. Es nützt nichts, wenn wir auch im Haus eingesperrt sind und nicht raus können." sagte Dumbledore.

Er beschwor ein Seil und die Mitglieder, bis auf Neville, Ron und Hermine griffen danach und waren Sekunden später verschwunden.

Sie kamen gerade dazu, wie die Tür eines kleinen zweigeschossigen Hauses nach außen gesprengt wurde. Und im selben Moment drei Pfeile heraus schossen, die zwei der Todesser fällten.

Die Todesser sahen die offene Tür als Einladung an und stürmten darauf zu, nur um von einer gewaltigen Druckwelle von den Füßen geschleudert zu werden.

Drei Krieger sprangen nach draußen, einer war Harry selbst. Die beiden Frauen waren nicht zu sehen.

Die nächsten vier Todesser wurden Opfer der Schwerter der Krieger und Harry griff zwei weitere Todesser mit einem Flammenstrahl an. Einer der beiden verglühte zu Asche noch bevor er einen einzigen Schrei austoßen konnte doch der zweite konnte den Strahl mit einem Schild abwehren.

Harry intonierte einen der uralten Zauber, die er in den Büchern Lenyas gelernt hatte, fegte den Schild damit beiseite und beendete das Leben des Todessers mit einem weiteren Flammenstrahl, bevor dieser realisierte, was ihm geschah.

Dann schaute sich Harry nach den beiden Kriegern um. Sie standen nicht weit von ihm zwei Todessern gegenüber. Diese sahen sich kurz an und hoben dann synchron ihre Zauberstäbe. Harry hatte eine Ahnung was jetzt kommen würde und sprang auf die beiden Krieger zu. Mit ausgestreckten Armen riss er sie zu Boden, gerade, als die Todesser synchron „Avada Kedavra!" riefen und der grüne Strahl des Todesfluches über die drei hinweg schoss.

Harry sprang auf und seine Augen funkelten vor Wut.

Wie zuvor begannen seine ungezügelten Emotionen die Kontrolle über das Blitz-Element auszuhebeln und Blitze wanderten über seinen gesamten Körper.

Als die Todesser erneut ansetzten, zu zaubern, streckte Harry die Hände in deren Richtung aus und je ein Blitz schoss auf die Todesser zu. Diese wurden von ihren Füßen geschleudert und flogen zehn Meter durch die Luft, bevor sie leblos und rauchend liegen blieben. Die Luft stank förmlich nach Ozon und verbranntem Fleisch, doch die erfahrenen Krieger der Elfen ignorierten das. Während die Todesser noch in der Luft waren, teilte sich der Blitz und griff von den beiden Todessern auf alle anderen Todesser über, wie eine Kettenreaktion und fällten die restlichen Todesser.

Die beiden Elfen-Krieger sprangen auf und sahen sich um, Waffen bereit.

Als sie sahen, dass keiner der Todesser mehr stand und erkannten, dass sie Zuschauer hatten, steckten sie ihre Schwerter ein und klopften sich imaginären Staub von der Schulter.

Harry wandte sich an die beiden auf elfisch.

„Danke für eure Hilfe. Aber hütet euch in Zukunft vor diesem Fluch. Er ist unblockbar und tötet augenblicklich. Es gibt noch einen Schmerzfluch der unblockbar ist, der wird Crucio gerufen und einen Gedankenkontrollfluch der wird Imperio gerufen. Weicht diesen Flüchen aus. Verstanden? Und unterrichtet die anderen Soldaten davon. Wegtreten!"

Die beiden Krieger verneigten sich vor Harry und nahmen ihre Plätze rechts und links neben ihm ein.

Harry eilte zurück ins Haus und der Orden folgte, immer noch beeindruckt von der Effektivität und erschüttert von der Brutalität, mit der Harry und die beiden Krieger vorgegangen waren.

Sie fanden Salonei mit gezogenem Schwert vor einem Raum stehen. Sie ließ die Neuankömmlinge ein. Drinnen fanden sie ein Mann und eine Frau und ein paar Auroren im Raum verteilt. Die Frau saß schluchzend auf dem Sofa, der Mann lag in seiner eigenen Blutlache auf dem Boden. Shi-Ala kniete neben ihm und wirkte komplexe Elfenzauber, um den Mann zu retten.

„Ich bräuchte etwas von deinem Blutelixier, Harry." sagte sie ohne ihren Blick von dem Verwundeten abzuwenden.

Harry wandte sich an Snape und übersetzte, da Shi-Ala Elfisch geredet hatte.

„Sie braucht Bluterneuerungselixier, Professor Snape. Haben sie welches dabei?"

Er nickte und zog eine Phiole aus seiner Umhängetasche. Diese reichte er Shi-Ala und sie flößte dem Mann den Trank ein.

Dann sprach sie einen weiteren Zauber und er schloss die Augen.

Darauf hin stand sie auf und wandte sich nun endlich an die anderen Leute im Raum.

„Er ist nun stabil und ich denke, er wird durchkommen. Ich werde mit ihm in den Krankenflügel nach Hogwarts teleportieren." sagte sie ernst.

„Aber man kann..." setzte Molly an, doch ein warnender Blick von Harry brachte sie zum Schweigen.

Dann wandte sich Shi-Ala an Harry und musterte ihn, „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Irgendwelche Verletzungen?" fragte sie mit einem leichten Unterton von Besorgnis.

„Nein. Alles bestens, danke. Ich musste nur die beiden Soldaten davor bewahren, Opfer des Todesfluches zu werden. Sie müssen einsehen, dass die Magie der Zauberer etwas anders ist, als die der Menschen in Lenya. Der Todesfluch ist auch für unsere Schilde nicht blockbar."

Sie nickte erleichtert. Dann gab sie ihm einen sanften Kuss, bevor sie Wilson griff und mit ihm nach Hogwarts teleportierte.

Harry hob eine Zeitung vom Boden auf und murmelte: „Portus"

Dann bedeutete er seinen Soldaten und Salonei, die Zeitung anzufassen und als sie das getan hatte, aktivierte er den Portschlüssel und verschwand. Er hatte nicht mal einen Blick an den Orden verschwendet.

„Hat er gerade einen Portschlüssel erzeugt?" fragte Molly baff.

„Unser Harry steckt voller Überraschungen, nicht wahr? Ich nehme an, euch ist aufgefallen, dass er das alles ohne Zauberstab macht?" erwiderte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen.

Sie starrten ihn alle entsetzt an, als sie die Wahrheit realisierten, die sie bislang übersehen hatten.

„Dann greift mal alle nach dem Portschlüssel, sie bitte auch Mrs. Wilson."

Sekunden später standen sie im Versammlungsraum, wo sie schon von den anderen erwartet wurden.

„Prinzessin Shi-Ala ist in den Krankenflügel gegangen, um nach Mister Wilson zu sehen, Professor." Informierte ihn Harry förmlich.

Dumbledore nickte, „Vielen Dank für eure Hilfe, eure Hoheit."

„Ich werde mich dann zurückziehen, wenn es nichts mehr zu besprechen gibt." sagte Harry und als Dumbledore nickte, drehte er sich um und schritt elegant aus dem Raum.

„Professor Dumbledore... der Portschlüssel, mit dem Harry hier angereist ist, hat er den selbst angefertigt?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja, das hat er Miss Granger, und das ohne Zauberstab." sagte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen.

„Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Auch die Elfen zaubern ohne Zauberstab, nur dass Harry auch ‚Menschen-Zauber' wenn ich das mal so formulieren darf, ausführt."

„Und uralte noch dazu, die unserem Wissen längst verloren gegangen sind." sagte Dumbledore nickend.

„Was meinen sie?"

„Er hat den Schild eines Todessers mit einem solchen Zauber aufgerissen. Ich habe von dem Zauber mal gehört, mehr jedoch auch nicht. Harry scheint viel mehr Wissen zu haben, als wir alle zusammen."

„Ich muss unbedingt mit ihm reden." seufzte Hermine.

Molly trat zu ihnen, „Ich möchte auch gern mit ihm reden und ich möchte seine Kinder kennen lernen." seufzte sie. Doch dann sah sie finster drein, „Aber dass er sich eine so garstige Frau geangelt hat."

„Nimm das zurück!" donnerte Hagrids aufgebrachte Stimme.

Molly zuckte zusammen, sie hatte den Halbriesen nicht bemerkt, der lässig auf einem Stuhl fast direkt neben ihnen saß.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Molly.

„Shi-Ala ist eine nette liebenswerte Frau und nicht garstig. Und seine Kinder sind auch herzallerliebst." sagte er.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Ron leicht grinsend.

„Klar. Sowohl Harry als auch Shi-Ala haben sich sehr nett mit mir unterhalten, als sie mir seinen Drachen vorgestellt haben Shi-Ala ist nur etwas beschützend was Harry angeht, denn sie liebt ihn sehr und sie musste mitansehen, wie Harry unter seinen Erlebnissen jahrelang gelitten hat und immer noch leidet. Jeder würde so reagieren." sagte Hagrid, bevor er aufstand und ging.

„Na wenigstens mit einem von uns scheint Harry auszukommen." meinte Hermine neidvoll.

„Ich muss Hagrid recht geben, mir ist aufgefallen, wie nett sie gegenüber Dobby war und sie wird nur ‚garstig' wie du es so schön sagst, wenn irgendjemand Harry zu nahe kommt, den er nicht bei sich haben will... uns also. Und eins verspreche ich dir, du möchtest nicht das Ziel Harrys Reaktion sein, wenn du Prinzessin Shi-Ala zu nahe trittst. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, frage Fudge." sagte Ron ungewöhnlich ernst zu seiner Mutter.

„Ok, ich nehme zurück, was ich gesagt habe." sagte Molly und warf die Hände in die Luft, „Ich hätte nur nicht mit solch einer Reaktion gerechnet."

„Womit hast du denn gerechnet? Dass er dir um den Hals fällt und glücklich ist, dass er jetzt wieder bei euch willkommen ist?" fragte Snape mit beißendem Spott, der offensichtlich sein Ziel traf, als Molly wieder Tränen in die Augen schossen, „Ich an seiner Stelle, wäre nicht mal zurückgekommen und hätte euch eurem Schicksal überlassen."

„Aber ist es nicht seine Aufgabe, Voldemort zu bekämpfen?" fragte Molly, „Stand es nicht so in der Prophezeiung?"

Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Seine Aufgabe? Seine Aufgabe ist es, die Elfen zu regieren, die Völker von Lenya zusammen zu halten und seine Kinder groß zu ziehen. Falls Voldemort dorthin findet, wäre es vielleicht sein Problem, sonst nicht. Er hat dort eine Heimat und eine Familie. Hier hat er nichts. Warum sollte es seine Aufgabe sein, unsere Probleme zu lösen? Wenn wir ihn nicht nach Askaban gesteckt hätten, könnte es gut sein, dass wir gar keine Probleme mehr hätten."

„Sie haben ja recht, Professor." sagte Hermine, „Ich möchte ihn aber trotzdem um Verzeihung bitten. Ich will ihn nicht aufgeben."

„Und Gryffindor wie er ist, wird er es sogar zulassen, irgendwann einmal." sagte Snape bitter und ging.

Am Montagmorgen frühstückten sie, nicht wie immer am Gryffindortisch, sondern Dumbledore hatte einen fünften kleineren Tisch für sie besorgt, an dem sie nun mit den zwanzig Wachen speisten.

Gegen 8.30 bat Harry Hagrid an seinen Tisch.

„Morgen Harry, morgen Shi-Ala. Prinzessin Salonei. Was kann ich für euch tun?"

„Hagrid." sagte Harry fröhlich und ignorierte die neidischen Blicke seiner ‚Freunde' als er und Shi-Ala so freundlich mit Hagrid redeten, „hast du heute Vormittag Unterricht?"

„Nein, erst am Nachmittag, warum?"

„Würdest du Salonei und den Soldaten eine Tour durch das Schloss und das umliegende Gelände geben, damit sie sich damit vertraut machen können?"

„Klar doch."

„Würdest du mich und die Kinder mitnehmen? Etwas Abwechslung würde ihnen sicher gut tun." Fragte Shi-Ala lächelnd und auch die Kinder jauchzten begeistert.

„Na klar doch, Shi-Ala. Wann wollt ihr los?"

„Von uns aus sofort." sagte Shi-Ala und Salonei nickte.

„Hey ihr beiden, wie wäre es, wenn ihr den Rundgang auf meinen Schultern macht?" fragte Hagrid die Kinder.

„Be" sagte Emlyg-hîn strahlend.  
"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Hagrid verwirrt.

„Er hat ja gesagt. Ich habe den Sprachzauber bisher nur in eine Richtung gesprochen. Sie können dich verstehen, sprechen aber nur Elfisch." sagte Harry und behob das Problem.

Hagrid hob sie je auf eine seiner breiten Schultern und hielt sie an ihren Beinen fest. Sie jauchzten fröhlich und Emlyg-hîn sagte: „Danke, großer Mann. Du bist kein Mensch oder?"

„Nein Emlyg-hîn, ich bin ein Halbriese und nennt mich ruhig Hagrid."

„Natürlich Hagrid." sagte Liranyê etwas reservierter.

So trug er die beiden fröhlichen Kinder aus der Halle und die Elfen folgten ihnen.

Harry ging derweil locker in den Klassenraum für Verteidigung. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf er auf Neville, der sich ihm zögernd näherte.

„Hallo Neville, wie geht es Frank und Alice? Hatten sie irgendwelche Rückfälle?" fragte Harry ehrlich interessiert.

„Nein, eure Hoheit. Ihnen geht es bestens. Vielen Dank noch einmal und auch an ihre Frau. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass sie den Hauptanteil an ihrer Heilung hatte."

Harry nickte, „Ich werde es der Prinzessin ausrichten. Warum sollten wir deine Eltern auch nicht heilen, wenn wir es bei Luna geschafft haben? Neville, warum hast du eigentlich geglaubt, dass ich irgendjemanden so etwas antun könnte, erst recht Luna, einer guten Freundin?" fragte Harry schließlich. Große Enttäuschung stand in seinen grünen Augen.

„Ha... Prinz Potter, ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte. Der Zauberstab schien Beweis genug zu sein und ihr habt schon einmal versucht den Cruciatus auf Lestrange zu sprechen... ich weiß es nicht. Ich konnte es mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen, aber alles deutete darauf hin, dass ihr es doch wart. Und dann musste ich an Luna denken, wie sie gelitten haben muss und an meine Eltern... deswegen war ich so wütend. Ich habe 16 Jahre mit dem Beispiel gelebt, was der Cruciatus anrichtet. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht rückgängig machen kann, wie ich euch behandelt habe, ich kann euch nur um Verzeihung bitten. Ich habe nur eine wage Vorstellung, was wir euch damit angetan haben, aber die reicht mir schon, deswegen würde ich verstehen, wenn ihr mir meinen Wunsch nicht gewähren könntet."

Harry sah ihn überrascht an, „Seit wann kannst du so gut reden, Neville?"

Er wurde rot und sagte: „Es lag mir auf dem Herzen und es musste einfach raus. Es ist absolut ehrlich gemeint."

„Ich weiß. ... Ich denke in Anbetracht dessen, was du schon erlebt hast, kann ich dir vergeben."

Und streckte ihm die Hand hin.

Neville starrte ihn überrascht an, dann ergriff er sie.

„Eure..."

„Nev, nenn mich Harry. Aber denke daran, ich spreche nur für mich, nicht für meine Frau. Sie mag nicht so leicht vergeben und schon gar nicht ihre Schwester."

„Danke, Harry. Ich werde dich nicht noch mal enttäuschen." Sagte Neville strahlend.

„Ich weiß." erwiderte Harry lächelnd.

Dann betraten sie den Klassenraum.

Sie hatten sich Zeit gelassen, deswegen waren die meisten Plätze schon belegt, auch Snape war schon da, aber er konnte Neville nichts, da sie noch fünf Minuten Zeit hatten.

Sie setzten sich nach hinten, an den letzten freien Tisch.

„Ein Halbblut ein Prinz, dass ich nicht lache! Du hast die Prinzessin doch nur wegen dem Thron flach gelegt!" spie Draco Malfoy, als er an ihm vorbeiging, doch das war ein Fehler.

Ehe Malfoy wusste, was ihm geschah, hatte Harry ihn an der Kehle hochgerissen und Blitze wanderten über seinen Körper und griffen nach Malfoy. Malfoy schrie, oder er versuchte es. Heraus kam nur ein Röcheln.

„Was soll das Po... Prinz Potter?" fuhr Snape hoch.

„Vielleicht sollten sie Malfoy fragen, was er soeben zu mir gesagt hat?", hisste Harry in einem Ton, der dafür sorgte, dass sich den Schülern in der Umgebung die Nackenhärchen aufstellten.

„Draco?", fragte Snape beherrscht.

„Ich habe gar nichts gesagt." krächzte Malfoy.

Neue Blitze fuhren über Harrys Arm in Dracos Hals und diesmal schrie Draco, denn Harry hatte den Griff gelockert, damit er reden konnte.

„Falsche Antwort Malfoy! ... Neville, hast du gehört, was er gesagt hat?"

„Ja."

„Bitte berichte Professor Snape den genauen Wortlaut!"

„Draco hat wörtlich gesagt: Ein Halbblut ein Prinz, dass ich nicht lache! Du hast die Prinzessin doch nur wegen dem Thron flach gelegt!"

Die Schüler stöhnten auf und Snape starrte Draco wütend an. Dann wandte sich der Lehrer an Harry und sah ihn ernst an.

„Eure Hoheit, lassen sie ihn bitte herunter." bat Snape höflich.

Harry zog Draco zu sich heran, und sagte leise: „In Lenya wärst du dafür hingerichtet worden, Malfoy und meine Drachenreiter hätten dich ihren Drachen zum spielen gegeben... eigentlich, wenn ich es recht bedenke, Maturon würde sich darüber sicher freuen, ich meine, das wäre doch nicht der erste Unfall, den du mit einem Tier hast, oder?"

Plötzlich tropfte es auf den Steinboden und Harry sah, dass Draco sich in die Hose gemacht hatte.

Harry rümpfte die Nase und warf Draco auf den Boden, genau in seine eigene Pfütze.

Dann wandte er sich mit eiskalter Stimme an Snape, „Professor, als Lehrer der Klasse und Hauslehrer Slytherins sind sie für das Verhalten der Schüler verantwortlich. Das war eine Beleidigung meiner Person, der meiner Frau und des gesamten Volkes der Elfen. Die Drachenreiter sind sicher auch nicht glücklich darüber und was die Zwerge angeht, als Pate meines Sohnes wird es dem Zwergenkönig sicher auch nicht gefallen, davon zu hören, wie Staatsgäste hier behandelt werden."

Snape wurde blass.

„Was... was erwarten sie nun, eure Hoheit?"

„Ich erwarte eine angemessene Bestrafung für diesen Frevel und eine Entschuldigung vor der gesamten Schule... von Malfoy und ihnen."

Snape nickte und zog Malfoy rabiat auf die Beine.

„Sie gehen in den Krankenflügel Malfoy! Sie haben den Prinzen gehört, heut Abend in der großen Halle! Über die Bestrafung muss ich mit dem Direktor reden. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich dem Prinzen die Bestrafung überlassen, also wirklich. Mich so bloßzustellen. Ihnen ist offenbar nicht klar, dass sie mit solchen Bemerkungen einen Krieg anzetteln können? Nach der Aktion sollte man sie eigentlich neu sortieren, nach Hufflepuff, obwohl, nicht mal die wären so dämlich, einen Prinzen eines anderen und vor allen Dingen mächtigen Volkes derart zu beleidigen. Und noch etwas, wenn die Prinzessin, egal welche, diese Bemerkung gehört hätte, wären sie bereits tot, so gut kenne ich sie inzwischen und niemand würde sie dafür belangen."

Malfoy wimmerte, als er aus dem Klassenraum humpelte.

„Mister Malfoy! Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie die Klasse vor dem Ende der Stunde verlassen dürfen." sagte Snape scharf und ignorierte das Wimmern, als Malfoy zurück humpelte.

Dann wandte sich Snape an die Klasse, „So, wir lassen uns durch den Vorfall nicht weiter ablenken, denn wie ihr sicher wisst, ist es in heutigen Zeiten wichtiger denn je, auf den Kampf vorbereitet zu sein. Als erstes möchte ich, dass wir den Patronus wiederholen. Wer kann mir etwas dazu sagen?"

Hermine meldete sich, doch wie üblich ignorierte Snape sie, bis er jedoch Harrys vorwurfsvollen Blick bemerkte und sie mit einem Augenrollen dran nahm.

„Miss Granger!" seufzte er.

„Ein Patronus dient dazu, Dementoren zu verjagen. Sie können jedoch nicht vernichtet werden. Die Beschwörungsformel lautet Expecto Patronum. Wichtig ist, dass man sich dabei auf einen glücklichen Gedanken konzentriert. Wenn man ihn gut genug beherrscht und genügend magische Macht besitzt, nimmt er die Form eines Tieres an. Wenn nicht, erzeugt man nur silbrigen Nebel, der jedoch zumindest etwas vor den Dementoren schützt."

„Das ist richtig... ähm... Eure Hoheit?" nahm Snape den Prinzen irritiert dran, als er sah, dass Harry sich gemeldet hatte.

„Wie würden sie es bezeichnen, wenn Dementoren aufgrund eines Kontaktes mit einem Patronus sich in einer schwarzen Wolke auflösen?", fragte Harry sachlich.

„Ich weiß nicht?"

„Könnte man nicht davon ausgehen, dass sie vernichtet wurden?"

„Hmm... vielleicht. Ich habe ein solches Phänomen noch nie beobachtet."

„Ich schon. Ich möchte noch darauf hinweisen, dass ein Patronus nicht immer nur Silber ist, sondern auch Golden sein kann. Das war jedenfalls der Patronus, der die Dementoren... vernichtet hat, sage ich mal."

„Interessant. Nun... wer kann einen Patronus vorführen?" fragte Snape, doch ohne abzuwarten fragte er Harry: „Eure Hoheit, sie waren doch schon mit 13 in der Lage, einen Patronus zu beschwören und einen körperlichen noch dazu, einen Hirsch, wenn ich nicht irre. Wären sie so freundlich, uns die Ehre zu erweisen?" fragte Snape.

Harry stand auf und glitt geschmeidig nach vorn.

Er konzentrierte sich und dachte an die Geburt seiner Kinder zurück, er wurde durch und durch von Glück und Liebe erfüllt, dann streckte er die Hand in Richtung Klasse aus und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Expecto Patronum!"

Ein nahezu komplett golden schimmernder Drache brach aus seiner Hand hervor und flog über die Klasse hinweg, bevor er sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand auflöste, nicht jedoch ohne Malfoy vom Stuhl zu reißen.

Dann ging Harry kommentarlos zurück zum Platz.

Die ganze Klasse starrte ihn an, bis sich Snape schließlich räusperte.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie es waren, der den Patronus beschworen hat, von dem sie gesprochen haben. Wie auch immer, ich habe bisher weder etwas von einem goldenen Patronus gehört, noch von einem der Materie beeinflusst und eine Person umreißen kann. Nachdem ich das aber nun gesehen habe, halte ich es durchaus für möglich, dass mit diesem Patronus Dementoren auch vernichtet werden können. Danke, für die Vorführung."

Dann wandte er sich an die Klasse, „Ich erwarte, dass ihr in den drei Wochen, die uns noch bleiben alle den Patronus beherrscht. Nun möchte sich sehen, wie ihr euch in einem Duell schlagt, nachdem ihr fast eure komplette Ausbildung hier abgeschlossen habt. Freiwillige?"

Ron und Hermine duellierten sich zuerst, es war spektakulär und Hermine gewann. Dann duellierte Snape beide und schickte sie nach Minuten auf die Bretter.

„Für Gryffindors gar nicht schlecht. Weitere Freiwillige? ... eure Hoheit?" fragte Snape wiederum überrascht.

Harry ging vor.

„Wer soll gegen sie antreten?" fragte Snape.

„Sie, die beiden, alle drei? Mir egal.", antwortete Harry völlig unbekümmert.

Snape schaute ihn überheblich an und fragte. „Sie meinen, Granger, Weasley und ich?"

„Warum nicht?" fragte Harry und lächelte un hinterhältig.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern und rief in seiner typischen knappen Art: „Granger! Weasley!"

Sie traten zögernd vor und sahen Harry unsicher an.

„Ich erwarte ihren vollen Einsatz!" hisste Snape zu den beiden.

„In der Tat. Wenn ihr euch zurückhaltet, nehme ich euch das sehr übel." sagte Harry ernst.

Daraufhin wurden Ron und Hermine ernst und entschlossen und nahmen Kampfhaltung ein.

Harry stellte sich nur locker hin, obwohl er leicht in die Knie ging.

Vermutlich aus Gewohnheit begannen Hermine und Ron das Duell synchron mit einem Expilliarmus.

Harry wappnete sich gegen den Aufprall der Flüche und tat nichts um sie aufzuhalten.

„Also wirklich. Sehe ich so aus, als hätte ich irgendwas in der Hand?" fragte Harry scheinbar gelangweilt. Hermine und Ron liefen knallrot an.

Doch Snape schickte ihm einen legalen Schmerzfluch auf den Hals, den er mit der linken Hand zurückreflektierte, dann wich er einem Tarantallegra von Ron aus und konterte einen Verwirrungszauber von Hermine.

„So wird das schon eher was." sagte Harry grinsend, „Aber irgend was fehlt noch." fügte er nachdenklich hinzu.

Er wich einem weiteren Fluch von Snape aus, „Das war aber nicht nett, Professor, ein Schnitt-Fluch. ... ah ich hab es. Mein Part fehlt ja noch."

Er wich einem Stupor von Hermine aus, dann grinste er teuflisch: „Zeit zum Spielen!"

Er intonierte einen alten Zauber, der Ron traf und seine eigene Robe wickelte sich plötzlich immer enger um ihn, bis er sich nicht mehr rühren konnte und er starr gefesselt auf den Boden fiel. Hermine versuchte den Zauber aufzuheben, doch erfolglos. Währenddessen schoss Harry gleichzeitig zwei Petrificus Totalus auf Hermine ab, die sie blocken konnte, doch dann zerfetzte er ihren Schild, während er einem weiteren Fluch von Snape auswich, in dem er sich einfach zur Seite drehte, ohne sein Ziel aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Hermine reagierte gut, als sie zur Seite sprang um dem Stupor auszuweichen, den Harry auf sie schoss, als der Schild um sie herum zerriss, doch sie sprang genau in den zweiten, den Harry taktisch in ihre Ausweichbahn geschossen hatte.

Dann deutete Harry mit beiden Händen auf Snape und rief: „Reticulum ex luminis"

Kurz trat blendendes Licht aus Harrys Händen, dann formte sich das Licht zu einem Netz, das langsam auf Snape zuflog. Snape versuchte den Zauber aufzulösen, sogar das Netz mit einem Reducto zu zerstören, doch das Netz absorbierte die Zauber und strahlte noch heller. Als Snape zur Seite sprang, folgte ihm das Netz und schließlich schloss es sich um ihn.

Dabei wurde es immer enger, bis es schließlich Snape fast berührte. Dann stoppte es. Snape versuchte es mit seiner Hand zu berühren, doch er schrie auf, als er es tat.

Snape konnte nicht mal seinen Zauberstab bewegen, ohne sich zu verletzen.

„Geben sie auf?" fragte Harry grinsend.

Snape nickte.

Harry erweckte zuerst Hermine und dann befreite er Ron aus seiner misslichen Lage. Die beiden starrten Snape an, dann Harry.

„Wenn ich gemein wäre, würde ich sie jetzt da so stehen lassen." sagte Harry grinsend, „Aber ich bin ja nicht so."

Er murmelte einen Zauber, den niemand verstand und das Netz verging wiederum in einer blendenden Lichtexplosion.

„Netter Zauber, nicht wahr?" fragte er Snape und der nickte, „Stammt aus einer Zeit, weit vor den Gründern Hogwarts."

„Ich sehe, sie haben viel gelernt, eure Hoheit."

„Es war leider nötig." sagte Harry kühl und ging zurück auf seinen Platz.

Dort angekommen rief Neville fröhlich, „Das war genial Harry!"

„Ich hoffe doch, Nev. Schließlich habe ich zehn Jahre länger gelernt als ihr." erwiderte Harry grinsend und gab ihm eine High Five.

Die anderen Schüler und Snape starrten die beiden an.

Das Klingelzeichen rettete sie schließlich und die Schüler strömten aus dem Raum, wo Neville sofort von Ron und Hermine zur Seite gezogen wurde.

„Eure Hoheit, wenn ich noch einige Minuten eurer Zeit in Anspruch nehmen dürfte?" fragte Snape höflich.

„Natürlich."

* * *

**AN:** Vielen Dank für all eure Reviews! Auch wenn wir dieses Mal keine Fragen beantwortet haben, lesen wir doch jedes einzelne eurer Kommentare und nehmen sie zur Kenntnis. Da wir beide momentan etwas an Zeitmangel leiden, entfällt für dieses Mal die 'Außenwelt' leider. Wir versuchen, sie das nächste Mal wieder mit einzubauen. Und wir werden dieses Mal auch nicht versprechen, dass wir in einer Woche updaten, da sowohl Shadow als auch ich für die nächsten zwei drei Wochen wohl kaum zum Schreiben kommen werden. Doch seid euch gewiss, es WIRD weitergehen. Bitte habt ein wenig Geduld mit uns armen überlasteten Schreiberlingen ;-) Bis bald! 


End file.
